Amarnos a traves del tiempo
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Ni la distancia y ni el tiempo podra separarlos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi...
1. Sipnosis

Albert Andrew era el más respetado -y temido- laird en toda Escocia. Amaba a sus hombres como hermanos y a sus tierras con pasión. Y no permitía que ninguna mujer cruzara el umbral de su castillo.

Ciudad de Nueva York, 1998. Con un prometido indiferente y una estancada carrera de escritora, Candice White, una chica huerfana, encontraba pasión y aventura sólo en las inéditas novelas que escribía. Hasta que un héroe escocés comienza a llamarla...

Candice anhelaba al hombre de sus sueños. Supo que estaba muy agotada cuando... ¡empezó a oír su voz estando despierta! Para aclarar su mente, se fue a dar un paseo al parque, se quedó dormitando en un banco y despertó en la Escocia del siglo XIV en la tierra de Albert Andrew, un arrogante y guapo lord con una voz muy familiar. Candy pondría su ordenado mundo patas arriba e iría adonde ninguna mujer había ido antes: derecho a su corazón..


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi...**

 **Capitulo 1**

"VEN A MI."

Su profunda voz retumbó en el silencio del gran salón. El ofreció sus manos, esperando.

Ella miró al hombre de pie ante ella, un guerrero alto y poderosamente elegante. La luz del fuego proveniente del enorme hogar jugaba sobre las rudas facciones de su rostro, brillaba sobre su dorado y largo cabello, convertía el color de sus ojos en un profundo y feroz Azul. Su mirada penetrante le daba calor, la impresionaba.

Caminó hacia él, lentamente. Lo alcanzó y posó sus manos sobre las suyas. Había callos en su piel, duros lugares donde la espada había dejado su marca. Él pasó sus pulgares sobre sus palmas, acariciando sus manos antes de tomarlas y deslizarlas alrededor de su cuello. A ella se le cortó el aliento mientras sus brazos la rodeaban y tiraban fuertemente hacia él.

-Oh, pero si eres una cosa bonita, mi Candy-dijo él, con voz ronca.

Bajó su cabeza y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Tomó su boca, atormentándola con besos que hacían sus rodillas flaquear. Se asió a él mientras olas de deseo rompían sobre ella, dejándola débil.

Un timbre comenzó a sonar, inmiscuyéndose entre los sonidos de la madera chisporroteando en la chimenea y el áspero chirrido de la respiración del hombre.

Ella ignoró el sonido, pero éste continuó, persistente.

Se giró para ver qué era, y luego se sintió caer. Volvió a mirar al hombre con incredulidad.

-No, no me dejes. -dijo él, aferrándola más contra él.

Lo miró de hito en hito, en silencio, incapaz de detener la sensación de asirse a la nada. Ella se deslizó de entre sus brazos y sintió un agudo dolor...

Candy White hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su codo dio contra un sólido piso de madera. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó una o dos veces.

Luego se recostó y emitió un angustiado gruñido. Caerse de la cama no era la manera en la que se suponía que su sueño tenía que terminar.

Y ese timbre había sido el teléfono. Alargó el brazo y buscó a tientas el aparato en su mesita de noche. Más valía que fuera un emergencia, o iba a matar a quienquiera que había arruinado el mejor beso de su vida.

-¿Hola? -carraspeó.

-Si, ¿estoy hablando con "Eddie's Breakfast Pizza"?

Candy levantó su barbilla y escudriñó el reloj, mirando de soslayo los números brillantes. ¡Qué demonios!, eran sólo las 9 AM.

-Número equivocado, amigo -balbuceó y cortó la comunicación.

¿Había sido arrebatada del posiblemente más perfecto sueño de su vida por un idiota que quería pizza de desayuno?

Ojalá no fuera un augurio.

Se recostó en el suelo y contempló el techo, todavía envuelta en los recuerdos de su sueño. Casi podía sentir los brazos del hombre rodeándola, escuchar su encantadora voz sobre ella, saborear sus labios sobre los suyos. Su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios había sido una caricia, un detalle posesivo que la había marcado como suya. ¡Si tan sólo hubiese sido real! No más salir con hombres que pudieran tomarla y dejarla. Había uno que estaría más interesado en ella que en la TV o los deportes. ¡Qué afligido había sonado cuando ella había empezado a escabullirse de él! Por supuesto que lo había encontrado en un sueño. De algún modo, encajaba.

Bueno, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer al respecto. Gruñó mientras se forzaba a sí misma a sentarse y enfrentar la realidad. Era suficiente para querer hacerla regresar a la cama.

Su departamento, amueblado como podía estarlo el de una aspirante a escritora, era una pocilga; un minúsculo desván en Manhattan en donde cada superficie disponible estaba cubierta de pilas de algo. En su mesa, que servía tanto para comer como para escribir, había pilas de libros de investigación, borradores de su novela y una colección de latas de gaseosa. Los platos estaban amontonados en el fregadero. La ropa, esparcida desde un extremo del lugar al otro. Era un completo desastre, uno del que había pospuesto encargarse durante semanas.

Bueno, no tenía sentido seguir postergando lo inevitable por más tiempo. Se puso de pie, luego cruzó decidida los poco más de noventa centímetros hasta su mesa. Para fortalecerse, bebió un sorbo de la lata de gaseosa que había abierto la noche anterior, luego se sentó y tomó el anotador que tenía su lista de quehaceres. Terminar carta de presentación para manuscrito. Hizo una pausa. Escribir una novela era lo suficientemente duro. Venderla en tres párrafos o menos era un asesinato. Tal vez se dedicara otro día a dar con algo brillante. Tachó el ítem de su lista con un rápido movimiento de lápiz. Ejercitarse.

Oh, definitivamente no.

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al tachar ese recordatorio. Limpiar departamento era el número tres.

Ella estaba bastante segura de que no había cuentas sin pagar escondidas por ahí, así que a lo mejor no tenía mucho sentido perder tiempo organizándose. Sabía que todavía tenía ropa interior limpia en su cajón, así que, ¿cuál era el punto en ordenar el lugar, si de cualquier manera volvería a ser un caos otra vez? Especialmente ya que tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer con su tiempo esa mañana, principalmente fantasear sobre aquel hombre de su sueño. Dejó su anotador sobre una pila de material de investigación, y luego se sentó de vuelta, lista para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Cerró los ojos y luchó para traer de vuelta su imagen. Alto, de pelo rubio, de ojos azules. La sensación de sus brazos alrededor de ella era algo que estaba segura nunca iba a olvidar.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Escribiría un libro acerca de él. Si no lo podía tener en carne y hueso, podía ciertamente tenerlo en papel. Tenía perfecto sentido, dada su pasión por el romance. Leerlo, escribirlo, pensarlo: le era indiferente. Siempre y cuando hubiese una historia de amor y un final feliz, ella estaba completamente a favor.

Todo había comenzado de una manera lo suficientemente inocente. Había empezado por re-escribir mentalmente finales para todas las tragedias. Después de haber visto a Romeo y Julieta instalados en una pequeña villa italiana con cinco hijos, había continuado manipulando la mente de Ofelia y los tiempos de Hamlet. De algún modo, todo esto la había inducido a pensar que tal vez debiera empezar desde cero con sus propios personajes. Su primer intento la había preocupado poco y quedado en la nada. Pero el manuscrito sobre la mesa era diferente. Había agonizado durante meses por él, poniendo su alma entera en la construcción de los personajes. Y ahora estaba finalmente terminado y listo para enviar excepto por su carta de introducción. Se detuvo y lo contempló pensativa. Quizás realmente debiera terminarlo antes de empezar con cualquier otra cosa.

Ven a mí.

Candy se quedó helada. Su departamento era muy pequeño para que cualquiera hubiese entrado a hurtadillas sin que ella supiera, a menos que lo hubiesen hecho en algún momento de la noche. Tal vez lo habían hecho, y tan sólo estaban esperando que ella se diera cuenta antes de hacerla polvo. Respiró hondo. Ahora se enteraría. Se movió en su silla lentamente, esperando encontrarse cara a cara con el extremo de un arma letal.

Se encontró cara a cara con una pila de ropa sucia que merecía ser lavada desde hacía un mes.

Sacudió su cabeza, como si al hacerlo solucionara su repentino problema de oído. El departamento estaba vacío, pero ella había escuchado una voz, se sentía tan segura de ello como de que estaba sentada allí.

«Ven a mí».

¿No era eso lo primero que el hombre de su sueño le había dicho? Sintió escalofríos recorriéndole la médula, y la piel se le puso de gallina. O bien estaba volviéndose loca, o alguien estaba tratando de decirle algo. Quizás aquel hombre increíblemente sexy la estaba llamando. ¿Realmente quería tener su propio libro?. Asintió con la cabeza para sí misma. Tenía que ser eso; tenía una vívida imaginación. Sus personajes estaban cobrando vida propia y exigiendo su cuota.

Eso les pasaba a otras personas. No podía pasarle a ella.

Apúrate Candy.

Chilló a pesar de sí misma. De acuerdo, o bien estaba escuchando cosas, o su departamento estaba embrujado. Cualquiera fuera el caso, obviamente era una señal; la cual ella no tenía escrúpulos para tomar como tal. Si el hombre quería que su libro fuese escrito de inmediato, ¿quién era ella para decir que no?

Se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a revolver entre sus pilas de papeles. La semana pasada su prometido había dado con un par de libros que pensó ella podía encontrar útiles. A pesar de que él colaboraba y era complaciente, no se sentía exactamente maravillado por la carrera que Candy había elegido. Pero como no era exactamente su prometido, en realidad no tenía derecho a decir mucho acerca de lo que hacía.

James Allen, trabajaba en la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York. Ella había estado merodeando en el salón de lectura un día, estudiando algo acerca de una litografía de la mesa de comedor del rey Duncan cuando James la había visto. Le había recomendado más libros, luego, con el tiempo, pasado de contrabando otros. La había cortejado con materiales de investigación y chocolates Godiva. ¿Cómo podría haberse resistido a dos de sus cosas favoritas? Cuando él le había presentado una propuesta y un diamante, ella había dicho que sí a ambas. Y bien, él no era el hombre de sus sueños. Era agradable. Había mucho para decir por "agradable".

O por lo menos esto pensaba ella hasta la noche pasada. Había empezado a sentirse preocupada porque James no se había, exactamente, comprometido a una fecha de boda. Haberlo presionado con eso mientras cenaban pollo al marsala, había revelado que no estaba tan interesado en casarse pronto, pero sí en mantener un compromiso que hacía que su madre lo dejara en paz. Cómo había mantenido la calma hasta el final del pastel de chocolate estaba más allá de su comprensión. Ella había aceptado los últimos libros regalados por James, pero no había aceptado su propuesta de dejarlo pasar. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no matarlo a golpes en la cabeza con la biografía de Robert Bruce que él le había dado. Ese hombre del sueño ciertamente no hubiera sido tan indiferente con respecto a ella, no señor. Ningún compromiso fingido para él.

Candy se sentó de golpe. Estaba perdiendo la razón. ¿Cómo sabía ella que haría ese hombre o no? Estaba tomándose sus sueños muy en serio. Era una cosa mala, para empezar. ¿Quién sabía hasta dónde podía llegar?

Candy, ¡ahora!

Como eso, asintió para sí. No sólo estaba comenzando a alucinar a plena luz del día; sino que sus alucinaciones empezaban a darle órdenes. Era una muy mala señal.

-De acuerdo, -dijo en voz alta- ¡Sujétense!

Trabajo en ello. Buscó a través de los montones, los papeles, revistas, platos de cartón, lapiceras de colores en el suelo, en busca de aquellos libros que James le había traído la semana pasada. Eran sobre Escocia. A pesar de que su novela actual transcurría en Inglaterra, allí era donde yacía su pasión.

Aye (Si), era Escocia que la fascinaba. Soñaba con páramos escoceses y campos de brezo, lúgubres torreones con feroces lairds, despiadados guerreros con el tamaño de defensores de fútbol americano quienes manejaban espadas contra sus enemigos y cortejaban a sus mujeres con dulces palabras y besos gentiles.

No era que ella no se hubiese relacionado con defensores. Lo había hecho, con sus cinco hermanos adoptivos. Había habido veces en las que estaba segura que habría gritado si tenía que aguantar más historias acerca de sus partidos. Pero ahí era que su pasado terminaba y el resto de su actual situación comenzaba.

Había ido a Nueva York, segura de que la ciudad la inspiraría a escribir libros maravillosos. Había encontrado inspiración, pero no se había cruzado con ningún cruel guerrero que le exigiera permiso para cortejarla. Había, sin embargo, sido pretendida por aquel bibliotecario pelado que quería su dedo de compromiso.

Candy por todos los santos...

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron sin su permiso. Bien, así que su héroe estaba realmente impaciente. Levantó una colección de diarios y dio con el tesoro, allí estaba lo que necesitaba. Empujó el resto de los contenidos de la mesa al piso, luego desparramó los libros frente a ella y miró sus títulos: Soberanos de Escocia; Escocia: Una perspectiva histórica; Hecho o icción: El pasado turbulento de Escocia; Vida en una casa señorial del Medioevo; Lairds escoceses y sus clanes. Tomó el de la vida en la época medieval y le echó una ojeada.

El torreón era definitivamente el mejor lugar para estar. Al menos se conseguía ropa y una comida de vez en cuando. El bañarse, sin embargo, no parecía haber sido una prioridad por aquel entonces. Candy sólo podía especular acerca del olor, no sólo del torreón, sino de los cuerpos sin lavar en el interior. Vivir de los ahorros y de la pequeña cantidad que ella se permitía aceptar de sus queridos padres que la habian adoptado cuando ella solo contaba con 6 años, era duro, pero por lo menos tenía su propia cama, libre de bichos y segura en cuanto a hombres con ideas de violación en sus mentes. No, la vida medieval no era para ella. Ella sintió lástima por las mujeres que hubiesen tenido que soportarla.

El libro de los soberanos escoceses llamó su atención. Pasó de un siglo a otro, desde Kenneth MacAlpin a James IV. ¿Robert Bruce? Había gobernado de 1306 a 1329. Por alguna razón, las fechas la atrajeron. Sí, definitivamente, este período de tiempo encajaría con el hombre de su sueño. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era encontrar un clan sobre el cual pudiera gobernar. Por supuesto que sería un laird; un hombre de la altura de su guerrero no se encontraría más que a la cabeza de una compañía de guerreros de igual fiereza.

Tomó el volumen de los clanes escoceses. Cayó abierto en una página acerca del clan Andrew. Un escalofrío la recorrió, como si el Destino hubiese aparecido y soplado suavemente en su nuca. Devoró todo lo que pudo acerca del clan, su historia, sus guerras y sus enemigos.

Al final del capítulo había un grabado de un bosque dibujado con pluma y tinta. Lo familiar que le resultaba el lugar la impresionó como un golpe. Parecía tan real que estaba medio asustada como para tocarlo, por temor a que un elfo saliese de él, tomara su mano y de un tirón la introdujera en su mundo mágico.

Ridículo. Resistió la urgencia de mirar sobre su hombro y asegurarse de que no hubiese una docena de espectros allí, haciéndole guiños desde los oscuros rincones de su departamento-junto con su hablador hombre del sueño, por supuesto-. No, el bosque parecía familiar porque lo había visto en otro libro. Dios sabía que había leído lo suficiente acerca de Escocia.

Pero eso no justificaba los susurros mágicos en el aire. Tal vez era culpa de su abuelito. Había llenado su cabeza de cuentos sobre encantamientos escoceses desde que llegara a su nuevo hogar siendo apenas una niña y, de alguna manera, en el fondo de su mente, ella casi creía en ellos. Eso y el regalo de su lenguaje gaélico era su legado para ella. Quizás entretejer un poco de magia en su historia en su honor no era tan mala idea. Aun cuando nada mágico le había ocurrido a ella, no había motivo por el cual su heroína no pudiera disfrutar de un destino distinto. De acuerdo. Ahora que ya había encontrado un marco, necesitaba sumergirse en lo que ella había aprendido y visto, y dejar que su imaginación fluyese con ella. Tal vez debiera vestirse e ir a caminar para que fluyera su creatividad.

Aye (Si), ven a mí, mi amor.

Candy saltó como si la hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler. Tenía el descabellado deseo de vestirse en el baño para que quien fuere que insistía en hablar con ella no la viese.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ridículo. No había nadie en su departamento. Quizás lo único que la estuviese llamando fuera esa caja de emergencia de trufas debajo del sofá.

Bueno, lo que fuese, era algo de lo que definitivamente tenía que alejarse. Sacó un par de jeans, un sweater azul de talla muy grande, un par de zapatillas, y una chaqueta de cuero que recientemente se había apropiado del ropero de su hermano.

Alex era un gran abogado empresarial, que ganaba mucho más de lo que incluso él podía gastar en ropa. Candy trataba de husmear en su ropero lo más que podía.

Se aseguró de tener en sus bolsillos la llave y otros ítems necesarios, luego salió corriendo del departamento. No le asustaba estar ahí ella sola, sólo porque sus personajes le estaban hablando. No, en absoluto. Solamente necesitaba aire fresco. Sí, eso era. Un lindo paseo a Gramercy Park donde pudiese trazar su historia en paz.

Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta alrededor de las orejas mientras caminaba calle abajo. El fresco viento de otoño revolvía sus cabellos alrededor de su rostro y esparcía hojas delante de ella. Había un cosquilleo en el aire, como si el mundo contuviese su respiración, esperando que algo mágico ocurriese. No era que creyese en la magia. Era una muchacha práctica con los pies firmemente puestos en la tierra. Que era, sin duda, la razón por la cual se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, escribiendo acerca de hombres que sólo existían en su imaginación.

Para el momento en que llegó al parque, estaba lista no para una trama, sino para una rosquilla y algo caliente de tomar. Estaba, también, comenzando a sentirse un poco tonta. Tenía una muy vívida imaginación. Aquello, en adición a la última e importante novedad de James la noche anterior, la volvían loca. Los amantes de ensueño no estaban merodeando en su departamento, ordenándole que fuera y los encontrara. Ella podía ir a casa en cualquier momento y sentirse perfectamente segura, y perfectamente tonta.

Bueno, tal vez más tarde. No había ninguna razón para desperdiciar el aire fresco. Asintió para sí misma, en señal de acuerdo. Media hora meditando en un banco de la plaza, luego un apetitoso desayuno y una taza de chocolate caliente con crema batida. Quizás también buscara ese numero de Eddie's Breakfast Pizza.

Primero lo primero. Miró alrededor, notó las madres con niños pequeños y la falta aparente de matones, luego se encaminó hacia su banco favorito. Estaba desocupado, al sol, y libre de excremento de pájaros. Candy sonrió. La vida no podía ofrecer nada mejor.

Se estiró y cerró los ojos. El respaldo bloqueaba el viento, y el sol era tibio en su rostro. Esto era vida. Mucho más confortable que un oloroso y sucio castillo. Su héroe puede que hubiese tenido que aguantarlo, pero ella no. Nada como el aire fresco de otoño para realmente hacerte feliz en el siglo XX.

Mientras se relajaba, la imagen del bosque que había visto volvió a su mente, llenando incluso los bordes de su visión mental. ¡Parecía tan real! ¿Dónde en el mundo la había visto? Había leído incalculables libros sobre Escocia, pero seguramente hubiera recordado tan hermoso lugar. Era probablemente, más bello en persona. Necesitaba ir a Escocia. ¿Cómo olía el brezo realmente? ¿Y quién diría que no se tropezaría con un atractivo highlander con un caballo a su disposición y un montón de tiempo en sus manos? Podía imaginarse maneras peores de ver el campo. Ahora, si tan sólo hubiera podido encontrarse con aquel hombre de su sueño, habría estado verdaderamente contenta. ¡Qué guía turístico habría resultado!

Un escalofrío la invadió. Se envolvió en su abrigo. El respaldo del banco se suponía tenía que impedir ese viento fresco. A lo mejor éste había cambiado. Giró el rostro, y quitó de un solo movimiento la molesta brizna de pasto que le hacía cosquillas en la oreja.

¿Pasto?

Se enderezó, su corazón latiendo ensordecedoramente contra sus costillas. Miró a su alrededor lentamente; sus ojos notando cada mata de maleza, cada pedacito de corteza en los árboles y el suelo de bosque, cada pila de hojas mohosas. La comprensión emergió, luego resonó a través de ella, como si hubiese sido un gong tocado por un miembro de orquesta enormemente enojado. Temblaba desde el corazón hasta la punta de los pies. Los alrededores se le hacían temerosamente familiares, y había una simple razón para aquello. Era el mismo bosque que había estado viendo en el libro. Únicamente que ahora estaba en él.

Se recostó, con la intención de sentir la dura madera del banco bajo su espalda. Estaba soñando. O bien estaba delirando. Sí, eso era. Veinticuatro años tomando refrescos de desayuno finalmente mostraban su consecuencia, y ella había comenzado a alucinar a causa del azúcar. No más gaseosa de desayuno. Cruzó los dedos mientras hacía aquel juramento. Aquella caja de trufas definitivamente iba a la basura. No más mantequilla de maní ni jalea tampoco. ¿Quién sabía que clase de cosas terribles podía hacerle el maní al estado mental de una persona? ¿Y la pizza? No volvería a tocar nada de eso nunca más.

Desafortunadamente, su solemne juramento no la ayudó a olvidar los montículos y depresiones del desparejo suelo bajo sus piernas y espalda.

Respiró profundo y abrió los ojos nuevamente. El cielo estaba apenas ganando luminosidad. Bueno, sí, eso era el cielo. Lo había visto antes y conocía su apariencia. Se sentó y se estiró para tocar el pasto. Se sentía tieso y resistente bajo sus dedos. Arrancó una brizna de pasto y le dio un mordisco. Sabía lo suficientemente real. Se puso de pie tambaleando, se giró y puso una mano temblorosa en el árbol. La corteza era áspera al tacto.

Se miró de arriba a abajo, con la esperanza de ver si tenía alas o algo más que la convenciera que estaba soñando. Todavía tenía los mismos jeans que se había puesto esa mañana, el mismo par de zapatos, el mismo sweater enorme y la chaqueta de cuero de Alex.

Pero no tenía alas. Ni brillantes escamas de monstruo. Ni dedos puntiagudos.

Revisó sus bolsillos. Tenía la llave de su casa, su licencia de conducir y su tarjeta American Express. Su padre siempre le había dicho que nunca saliera de casa sin ella y, como él pagaba la cuenta al finalizar el mes, ella seguía su consejo religiosamente. Pero no tenía dinero en efectivo. Ni siquiera un tisú en caso que se volviera histérica. Trató de no pensar en aquella atrayente alternativa. Bueno, por lo menos tenía ropa abrigada. Eso era un punto a favor. Podría haber enloquecido sin sus zapatos.

Pero ahí era donde los puntos a favor terminaban y comenzaban los puntos en contra.

Lentamente presionó su frente contra el árbol, colocando sus manos sobre la corteza en un esfuerzo por recobrar el equilibrio. De acuerdo, entonces tenía una imaginación fantástica y estaba actualmente fluyendo con ella. Pronto se despertaría en el parque y se sentiría muy estúpida por haber entrado en pánico.

¿Verdad?

Verdad. Estaba soñando. ¡Wow!, que imaginación tenía. Visualizó un libro en el futuro titulado Azúcar e Investigación Histórica:Nunca hacerlo a la vez.

Después de otro profundo respiro, se alejó del árbol y miró alrededor. Y, ya que era sólo una ilusión provocada por el azúcar, ¿qué importaba lo que hiciera? Simplemente pondría un pie delante del otro y caminaría hasta estar cansada. Al menos no escuchaba voces. No era un mal negocio.

El sol de la temprana mañana caía en el bosque, sus rayos separándose en finos hilos de luz al dar entre los árboles. El aire era frío y vivificante. Candy se frotaba los brazos mientras caminaba. Extraño. Nunca había percibido la temperatura en un sueño como ahora. Quizás debiera agregar el helado que había tomado la noche anterior, Deep Chocolate-Chocolate Chip con salsa caliente, a la lista de Dulces Prohibidos. Definitivamente no quería una repetición de la situación actual.

Caminó hasta que los árboles comenzaron a ralear a su derecha. Se detuvo. Bueno, estaba donde estaba. No tenía sentido no echar una buena mirada alrededor.

Un bello prado se abrió ante ella. Lo contempló por varios minutos con puro deleite. Deliciosos, florales aromas flotaban en una corriente de aire que era sutil y limpia. Levantó la vista hacia el lado más lejano de la llana extensión y vio otro bosque de altos árboles, iguales en belleza al bosque que tenía detrás. Luego miró hacia su izquierda.

Casi se sintió en shock.

Emergiendo del prado, en la base de una escarpada montaña, había un castillo. No un elegante castillo francés como Versalles, ni un confortable castillo inglés como el palacio de Buckingham, sino un castillo medieval. Y no eran los restos de una casa señorial los que se situaban en la tierra con tanta firmeza; era una casa señorial en perfectas condiciones.

El humo salía de las torres en finos chorros, y distinguibles figuras se movían en la aldea fuera de las paredes del castillo.

El piso comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies, y comprendió con retraso que iba a desmayarse. Se sentó de golpe, y puso sus manos en la cabeza para que parara de darle vueltas. La fantasía era buena, pero esto era ir demasiado lejos.

La tierra siguió temblando. Candy miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver a dos jinetes que venían hacia ella. Sueño o no sueño, no tenía porque ser pisoteada. Se paró de un salto y corrió por su vida.

Segundos después sintió que el suelo venía a su encuentro. Abruptamente. Un cuerpo pesado la sujetó boca abajo contra la hierba. Perdió el aliento, incapaz incluso de gritar a causa del dolor que sentía, luego dio un gritito de sorpresa por lo que vio. Un hombre no más alto que ella estaba de pie turbadoramente cerca de ella, con la expresión más sombría que hubiera visto nunca. Su cabello era de un rubio rojizo y caía pasándole los hombros. Mientras había una pequeña parte del mismo que estaba trenzada a cada uno de los lados de la cabeza, el resto era un enmarañado y apelmazado desorden. No era atractivo, y su enojada expresión lo hacía parecer positivamente espantoso.

Al verla, su expresión cambió. Esta nueva expresión la alarmó aun más que la primera.

-Och, pero si eres una moza guapa -barbotó.

La tiró contra él y aplastó los labios de ella bajo los suyos.

Candy se ahogó ante el horroroso aliento. El hombre la empujó contra el piso y se colocó sobre ella. Hurgó en su ropa, luego maldijo de sorpresa al encontrar sus jeans. Antes de que Candy pudiese abrir la boca para rogar clemencia, él ya había salido de encima de ella y sacado su cuchillo. Ella se sentó y trató de alejarse, pero no con la velocidad suficiente para evadir la mano que la tomó de su chaqueta.

-Quédate donde estás, moza.

-¡Suficiente, Nolan! -dijo otra voz detrás de él.

-Vete al diablo, Angus. -el primer hombre gruñó- Voy a cortar sus ropas y a tenerla de todos modos.

-A Albert no va gustarle. -dijo el otro firmemente- Guarda tu cuchillo y déjamela a mí. Se la llevaré a Albert para que decida su futuro. Mejor que él te la dé y no que tú la tomes y te arriesgues a encolerizarlo.

La respiración de Candy salió medio sollozante cuando el cuchillo despareció.

-Eres una moza extraña. -dijo el hombre llamado Notan- ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde encontraste esas prendas?

Tiró de su abrigo.

Candy sólo podía mirarlo, demasiado conmocionada para hablar. ¡Dios Santo, esto no era ninguna alucinación!

Nolan sin más ni más, se levantó y escupió con disgusto.

-Tómala, Angus. No puedo tomar mozas extranjeras, no importa que tan extrañas sean. Aunque voy a hacer lo mío cuando Albert termine.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cara y se estremeció. Las maldiciones de Nolan cesaron, y sintió el piso vibrar bajo ella cuando éste cabalgaba alejándose de ellos. El sonido de una rodilla apoyándose contra el suelo y la sensación de una callosa mano bajo su barbilla hizo que su pulso se acelerara otra vez. Levantó la vista cautelosamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? - preguntó el hombre.

Ella tragó, y casi se asfixió por el miedo instalado en su garganta.

-Candice -se las arregló para decir.

-Un lindo nombre, muchacha -dijo con una sonrisa; la piel alrededor de sus ojos arrugándose mientras lo hacía. Le faltaban uno o dos dientes y parecía tener alrededor de cincuenta años, aunque era sólo una suposición. Todo lo que ella sabía era que sus ojos eran amables y su expresión gentil. Instintivamente, sabía que había conseguido un aliado.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

Sonrió otra vez.

-Angus, milady. Ven, te llevaré con los Andrew.

¿Los Andrew? Candy sintió que sus temblores empezaban otra vez.

Angus la ayudó a ponerse de pie, luego tomó su brazo.

-No es seguro para una joven muchacha como tú andar vagando. ¿Has perdido a tu lord?

-Ah -dijo esquiva-. No tengo lord.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Desearía saberlo.

La miró, evaluándola, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, su mano firme bajo el codo de ella. Su caballo le seguía como un perro obediente. Candy sentía que atraía terriblemente la atención mientras pasaban a través de la aldea, a pesar de que Angus había obviamente elegido una ruta trasera. Los aldeanos que la miraban se santiguaban. Ella no quería especular la razón por la cual lo hacían.

Angus la guió a través de varias y pesadas puertas de madera hasta que llegaron a una oscura caverna. «Ah, el Gran salón». Candy le echó una mirada y empezó a resollar. Los juncos estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. Los perros estaban recostados cerca de la enorme chimenea que dominaba la habitación. Mesas de madera estaba dispuestas alrededor del salón, y las antorchas colgaban de las paredes en pesados soportes de metal. El mismísimo olor del lugar era cegador.

-Aquí, muchacha. -Angus dijo suavemente-. Toma asiento y descansa un rato.

Candy se sentó agradecida en una dura silla de madera cercana al fuego, luego aceptó una copa de metal. Olfateó el contenido. ¿Vino? Angus colocó sus manos sobre las suyas e inclino la copa hacia ella.

-Bebe, niña. Calmará tus nervios. Volveré para buscarte pronto.

Candy escuchó a Angus alejarse, pero no miró para arriba. Podía sentir otro par de ojos observándola. Se concentró en la copa en sus manos y en el frío vino deslizándose por su lengua y su garganta. De ninguna manera levantaría la vista y vería a quien quizás estuviese mirándola de manera tan interesada.

Subió los pies a la silla y trató de ocultar sus rodillas, cubiertas por el jean, bajo la chaqueta de su hermano.

«Concéntrate en el fuego», se dijo a sí misma, girando hacia el hogar y prestándole atención sólo al calor que susurraba contra su rostro. Con suerte, quien fuere que se encargaba del lugar, sería un amable y anciano elfo que la llevaría de vuelta al bosque y le mostraría el camino para salir de sus alucinaciones.

Como una respuesta a su plegaria, la puerta principal se abrió. Y se cerró de un resonante portazo.

-Que alguien me consiga cerveza -tronó una voz-. ¡Angus!

Candy rezó para que el creador de tal bramido la pasase por alto. Se quedó perfectamente quieta esperanzada de que se camuflaría con el mobiliario.

Un pisada pesada se encaminaba hacia ella y contuvo el aliento. Hirientes manos la sujetaron de los brazos y la pusieron de pie de un tirón. Ella miró al frente, encontrándose con que la parte superior de su propia cabeza llegaba al pecho del hombre, justo a la clavícula. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró su rostro. Se quedó sin respiración y soltó la copa. Si su captor no la hubiese estado sujetando de los brazos, se hubiese desplomado a sus pies.

Era el hombre de su sueño.

Ahora estaba segura de que estaba alucinando. El ser que se encontraba de pie a una mano de distancia era alto y fornido como sus camaradas. Su rubio cabello era grueso; colgaba bien pasados los hombros. La lumbre destellaba sobre sus precisamente cincelados rasgos, resaltaba sus pómulos, sus firmes labios y su inflexible mandíbula. A pesar de que su rostro estaba hermosamente esculpido, sus ojos fueron lo que atrajeron su mirada. Eran del color del cielo primaveral, enmarcados por largas y abundantes pestañas que hubiesen sido la envidia de cualquier mujer.

La boca de él quedó floja, y una expresión de asombro se formó en sus facciones.

La miro fijamente por varios minutos, su boca crispándose como si luchara para hablar.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó finalmente.

¡Qué voz tenía! Oscura, cálida, intensa. Tenía el descabellado deseo de acurrucarse en sus brazos y pedirle que le contara una muy larga historia, algo que requiriera que hablara por horas interminables. Lo miró fijamente, incapaz de hablar.

Y él la estaba contemplando como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

-Tu nombre -dijo él, con esa mirada de estupefacción todavía plasmada en su rostro- Creo que te he preguntado tu nombre

-Candy -susurró.

El hombre la miró todavía más perplejo.

-¿Candy? -repitió.

Ella asintió.

-Candice White .

Continuó mirándola fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Candy sólo podía hacer lo mismo, sin habla. Era el mismo hombre. Su acento era el mismo. La manera en la que decía su nombre era la misma. Sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos azules, eran exactamente como los había soñado. Podía haberlos observado para siempre. Miró su boca y vio que estaba moviéndose. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse del ataque de vértigo que había tenido hacía unos momentos.

-Lo siento -dijo-, no estaba escuchando. ¿Qué dijo?

-Dije que suenas inglesa y nosotros no tenemos ingleses aquí.-dijo él frunciendo el ceño- excepto como siervos.

-¿Eh? -dijo Candy, volviendo a la realidad.

-Siervos -el hombre repitió, agudizando su entrecejo.

Fue entonces que ella cayó en la cuenta de que él también se había librado de cualquier trance en el que hubiese entrado al comienzo. Su mirada de asombro había sido reemplazada por una de disgusto.

-Pero no soy inglesa. -protestó rápidamente.

Santo Dios, era lo último que le faltaba, ser confundida con una sierva- Soy americana.

-¿Americana? -repitió-. ¿Qué es americana?

-¿Estados Unidos? ¿Debajo de Canadá? -miró con el ceño fruncido por su expresión vacía. Santo Dios, ¿que clase de delirio era este?- ¿Ganamos nuestra independencia de Inglaterra hace doscientos años?

Él gruñó, obviamente rechazando su respuesta.

-Sea como fuere, de todas maneras entraste ilegalmente en mis tierras. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No estoy exactamente segura de cómo llegué aquí- dijo, a la defensiva. - No pedí que me dejaran en este sueño.

-Tu acento se pasa de extraño -rugió-. ¿Quién eres? Maldita seas, mujer, ¿eres una Fergusson? -Ella negó con la la verdad, si eres capaz de hacerlo.

Por más magnífico que el hombre pudiera ser, acababa de tocar un punto débil. Candy se puso tiesa a pesar de sí misma al escuchar el tono arrogante de su voz. Era el mismo tono que tendían a utilizar sus hermanos para expresar con palabras sus dudas acerca de su inteligencia y/o sentido común.

-¿Quién eres tú? -replicó, levantando la barbilla.

Hablar más de la cuenta frente a un hombre que era el doble de su tamaño no era muy diplomático, ni tampoco excepcionalmente sabio, pero había crecido en una casa llena de hombres y sabía como defenderse. Había que mostrarles desde un principio que una no tenía miedo, a menos que no le molestara parecer cobarde.

-Soy Albert Andrew -el hombre dijo en tono cortante.

Lo miró y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-¡El Andrew! -gritó él-. ¡Maldición! Pero sí que eres una moza insolente. Una buena zurra te vendría bien.

Bueno, ciertamente sus modales habían sido mejores en su sueño. Esto no estaba funcionando para nada. Se suponía que él tenía que estar tomándola en sus brazos y diciéndole que no lo abandonara. No se suponía que la viese como una sierva potencial, ni que planeara hacerle daño corporal.

Lo que necesitaba hacer era salir de la residencia de él hasta que pudiese resolver que estaba pasando. Quizás le diera la dirección de un agradable y pequeño hotel y le sugeriría que se encontrasen para tomar un capuchino.

Candy se quitó de encima las manos de él con esfuerzo.

-Si me disculpa, me voy.

-No te moverás.

De acuerdo, entonces con ser educada no bastaba. Candy pasó detrás de él y se encaminó velozmente hacia la puerta. Su pesado caminar la siguió. Afortunadamente, ninguno de sus hermanos estaba presente para llamarla cobarde por lo que estaba por hacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejo su orgullo atrás y huyó.

Los juncos no cooperaban. No sólo eran poco colaboradores sino que se revolcaban en una capa de fango. Antes de que Candy se diera cuenta, sus zapatillas se habían vuelto tan resbaladizas como zapatos de tacón en alfombra y estaba fuera control.

Se sintió caer, directamente hacia el banco de madera que se parecía mucho a la mesa de picnic en el jardín trasero de sus padres, directamente hacia los fuertes brazos de Andrew,, directamente hacia la nada.

Sintió un agudo dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra la madera, y su codo contra el piso de piedra bajo el fango.

De buena gana, se rindió ante la oscuridad absoluta, su último pensamiento una plegaria: que se despertarse en su confortable y sucio departamento.

Continuara...

Hoa espero disfruten mucho esta hermosa historia que comparto con ustedes. Abeazos


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi...**

 **Capítulo 2**

ALBERT Andrew, laird del clan Andrew, incomparable guerrero, bastión de fuerza y coraje, se sentía más débil y espantadizo que un potro recién nacido. Había una mujer en su casa. Había una mujer en su cama. ¿Qué, en el dulce nombre de San Miguel, se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Cruzó su cuarto una vez, dos veces, finalmente perdiendo la cuenta después de la vez número veinte. Era un hombre instruido y podía contar mucho más que eso, pero se encontraba completamente incapaz frente a la tarea de determinar sólo cuantas veces había caminado desde el baúl de la lejana pared hasta la cama, y vuelta.

Una mujer. No había habido una mujer en el salón desde que su madre muriera cuando él tenía cuatro años y su herma a sus 10 años. Ahora ya llevaba veinticuatro en la verde tierra de Dios, y en todos los años desde la muerte de su hermana, nunca una mujer había cruzado el umbral del torreón Andrew. Su padre no lo hubiera tolerado. Después de que su padre muriera durante el décimo sexto año de Albert, éste había mantenido la tradición. Ninguna mujer detrás de las puertas del castillo.

Hasta hoy. Angus la había traído y sentado en la silla de Albert como si perteneciera allí. Al diablo con él, pensó Albert con el ceño fruncido. El viejo entrometido se merecía una zurra en el campo de entrenamiento, y la tendría, tan pronto Albert resolviera que diablos haría con la criatura acostada sobre sus sábanas.

Se paró al pie de la cama y la miró. Por todos los santos, su belleza le había quitado el aire del cuerpo. Su rubios rizos estaban desparramado por la almohada en un glorioso desaliño. Rogaba ser tocado, acariciado, envuelto alrededor de sus manos y ser besado. Ah, luego estaba su rostro. Su piel era muy clara adornado con unas curiosas pecas y sus facciones agradables; excesivamente agradables . Recordó el rubor en sus mejillas cuando había negado ser inglesa. Aye (Si), estaba llena de fuego cuando se enfurecía.

Pero eso apenas compensaba sus otros defectos. Albert cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y volvió a fruncir el ceño ante aquello que, de alguna manera, había escapado de su atención. La ropa de la mujer era escandalosa. Horrible. A duras penas creía que su lord le hubiese permitido vagar por ahí con tal vestimenta. Su capa estaba bastante bien, pero era muy extraña. ¡Y sus calzas! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Hacerse pasar por un escudero? No era condenadamente posible con sus encantadoras piernas.

Ella se acomodó en la cama y Albert dio un salto hacia atrás, asustado. Rápidamente se santiguó. Quizás era una bruja. Sin duda no era como ninguna mujer inglesa que él hubiese conocido jamás, y había conocido suficientes en sus viajes como para durarle toda una vida. Su ropa y su belleza eran cosas que ella había conjurado para tentarlo.

También había que considerar el sueño. ¿No se le había aparecido la noche anterior? La visión de ella lo había perseguido desde que se había despertado. Su voz había resonado en sus oídos; el roce de sus labios había persistido en su boca. Santo Dios, hasta sus brazos le habían dolido de tanto que quería volver a tenerla en sus ellos.

Y, ¿acaso él no había sabido que su nombre era Candy incluso antes de que ella hablara? Eso solo era suficiente para volverlo viejo antes de tiempo.

Era una bruja. Asintió. Era lo único que tenía sentido. ¿De qué otra manera podría haberse materializado de su sueño? Era una bruja hermosa, pero una bruja de todos modos. Se volteó y caminó hacia la chimenea. Tendría que ponerla donde no pudiera realizar sus encantamientos. La mazmorra serviría bien por ahora. Y luego proseguiría de la única forma razonable que podía. La haría quemar.

Candy despertó; su cabeza le latía con violencia. ¡Vaya sueño! Todavía podía recordar la vista del castillo de Albert Andrew ubicado en el prado; todavía podía sentir la fría brisa que había traspasado su abrigo y deslizado helados dedos bajo su sweater. De hecho, todavía hacía frío. La caldera probablemente estaba funcionando mal otra vez. El Sr. Perkins exhalaría su usual suspiro cuando lo llamara, luego caminaría hasta el sótano y obraría sus milagros.

Lo único que la confundía era el olor en su departamento. Quizás era hora de mirar bajo el sillón y desenterrar los platos descartables que había dejado acumulados durante el último borrador de su novela. El olor era sofocante. Cuanto más rápido llamara al Sr. Perkins, más rápido tendría su caldera...

Después de pestañear una o dos veces, comenzó a temblar. Estaba en una habitación con olor a moho, iluminada por la luz de la ventana y el fuego de la chimenea. El colchón en el cual estaba sentada era desigual y las sábanas y plumas bajo sus dedos estaban cubiertas por lo que parecían ser años de vida. La conclusión era difícil de aceptar, pero tenía poco sentido negarla.

No estaba soñando.

Una larga y mortal cuchilla centelleaba en la lumbre. Ella siguió con la mirada la espada, pasó a la mano que la sostenía, después hacia un enorme pecho y unos hombros sólidos para encontrarse con los duros ojos de Albert Andrew El Andrew.

-Arriba, bruja -barbulló, haciendo un ademán con su espada para que se levantara.

-¿Bruja? -repitió. Perfecto, primero era una sierva y ahora una bruja.

Se quedó helada. Una bruja.

Candy se puso de pie cuidadosamente, sus ojos nunca abandonando su rostro.

-Si tan sólo me dejaras ir, -comenzó, con su voz temblándole tanto como su cuerpo- me marcharía.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

-¿Y dejar que me lances un hechizo cuando te de la espalda? Creo que no.

-¡No soy una bruja! -¿Quién sabía qué le hacían a las brujas en este lugar?

Candy fue hasta el borde de la cama, ignorando el indescriptible miedo que corría por sus venas en vista de la larga y filosa espada en aquellas enormes garras. Albert Andrew sostenía la espada fácilmente y probablemente la manejara con la misma facilidad también. Ella tragaba convulsivamente al imaginarse lo intenso que sería el dolor cuando él, o bien deslizara la cuchilla entre sus costillas o la utilizara para separar su cabeza de su cuello.

Correría hacia el bosque. Podía hacer otros planes una vez que estuviera allí. A lo mejor le podría preguntar a alguien para que le diera indicaciones de cómo llegar al manicomio local, ya que estaba segura de que se había vuelto loca.

Su captor, de repente, dio un paso hacia ella, quien chilló. Miró hacia la puerta y se echó a correr hacia ella. Antes de que alcanzara el pestillo, un poderoso brazo la agarró por la cintura, levantándola del piso.

-Por favor, déjame ir -dijo respirando con dificultad, exhalando tan fuerte que se lastimaba la garganta.

Trató de forzar sus dedos entre su abrigo y los brazos de él. Supercola no sostendría el antebrazo de él contra su cintura con más fuerza. Cambió de táctica y trató de retorcerse en su abrazo. Si tan sólo su rodilla pudiese estar a una distancia considerable...

Escuchó el estruendo del metal contra la madera cuando él hizo su espada a un lado. Luego se inclinó y la puso repentinamente sobre sus hombros. Gruñó la primera vez que ella le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, después sencillamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la llevó fuera, al pasillo. Candy golpeaba su espalda mientras él bajaba un tramo de escaleras. Santo Dios, ¿no sentía sus puños? Clavó sus dientes en su espalda, directo sobre sus riñones, un movimiento que siempre le había garantizado la libertad de sus hermanos en el pasado. No servía con el hombre que la estaba llevando.

Después de descender otro tramo de escaleras, él se detuvo y la puso sobre sus pies. Lo primero que ella notó fue la humedad. Luego la oscuridad. Luego el pozo en el medio del piso. Otro hombre levantó el escotillón antes de que Candy pudiera encontrar su sentido común para gritar.

-No, por favor -dijo respirando con dificultad, mirando la expresión inflexible de Andrew.

Él tomo sus manos en una de las suyas. Sin ceremonia alguna, la empujó hacia el gran agujero.

-¡No soy una bruja!

La ignoró.

-Por favor -suplicó- no me ponga aquí abajo. Podemos solucionar esto, hablemos y estoy segura de que podremos llegar a alguna clase de entendimiento. ¡Por favor!

Se asió a él con cualquier miembro disponible. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de uno de sus muslos y rogó; sus movimientos volviéndose más frenéticos a medida que él la movía hacia el pozo. Con una poderosa sacudida, la alejó y la levantó del suelo, sosteniéndola de las manos. La bajó hacia el pozo. Candy se agarró del borde con el pie, tirándose hacia atrás.

-Detente -le ordenó- En nombre de los santos, ¿piensas que encuentro placer en esto? Sólo hago lo que debo.

Y así, empujó su pie lejos del borde del pozo y la soltó. ?

Era un largo trayecto hacia abajo. Candy cayó en el suave suelo y luego sacó sus manos rápidamente del lodo, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en su muñeca.

No había ninguna escalera en el pozo y tampoco iluminación. El escotillón se cerró ruidosamente sobre ella. Saltó sobre sus pies y se estremeció violentamente. Miró fijamente hacia el techo, distinguiendo la tenue luz de una antorcha. Escuchó el lento y pesado paso de un par de botas retroceder, y luego vino el silencio.

Se secó sus pegajosas manos en el jean, luego se envolvió con sus brazos. Era una simple escritora, tratando de escribir una simple novela romántica. ¿Por qué ella entre todo el mundo había sido enviada al infierno?

Algo se deslizó por su zapato. Sacudió su pie, se resbaló en el blando piso y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó sobre el barro con un manotazo, luego se puso de pie gateando con dificultad. Algo se arrastró por su talón; ella se estremeció y sacudió el pie violentamente. Paró lo suficiente para sentir otra cosa moviéndose en su otra pantorrilla.

Comenzó a gritar.

-Tráela arriba -dijo Angus con tranquilidad.

Albert sacó los dedos de sus oídos y miró con odio a su mayordomo. Hizo una mueca al escuchar los gemidos lastimosos que flotaban desde el sótano. Estaba tentado de taparse los oídos de vuelta para no tener que hacerlo.

-Va a dejar de gritar pronto -dijo-. Quiero esperar hasta que esté buena y cansada antes de quemarla.

-Ahora, Albert -Angus reprendió- Sabes que la muchacha no es ninguna bruja.

-Yo digo que lo es -Albert refunfuñó- Tú viste como estaba vestida. Y tengo un par de cosas que decirte acerca de traer una mujer a esta casa. Sabes que no está permitido.

-Albert, muchacho, tu padre no permitía mujeres en esta casa porque no podía soportar tener cerca nada que le recordara a tu dulce madre y hermana. No hay necesidad de que tú continúes con la tradición.

-Las mujeres no hacen más que gimotear y quejarse -dijo Albert malhumorado-.Y llorar. Como la bruja. Escúchala lamentarse como un bebé recién nacido.

-Tú también estarías lamentándote si estuvieras abajo en el pozo. ¿No tienes idea de las cucarachas y ratas que hay arrastrándose ahí abajo? Súbela. Ha estado ahí toda la tarde.

Albert volteó el rostro.

-Su destino es ser quemada. A duras penas me importa lo que le pase antes de ello.

Hubo varios momentos en silencio, durante los cuales Albert intencionadamente ignoró los sonidos de reproche que Angus estaba haciendo.

La puerta del salón se abrió de un portazo, y un hombre maldijo.

-Por todos los santos, ¿qué es ese horrible ruido?

Albert le lanzó una mirada de odio a su primo Archie.

-Una bruja. Archie puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuándo tuvimos alguna vez una bruja en nuestras tierras? El pobre cordero suena como si hubiera gritado hasta quedarse ronca. Sácale de ese endiablado pozo, Albert.

Albert lo ignoró. Archie podía ser su pariente más cercano y su más confiable aliado, pero no tenía sentido cuando se trataba de mujeres. Albert no iba a dejar que un maldito romántico le dijera que hacer con una mujer que podía fácilmente poner a su clan entero bajo un hechizo. Archie probablemente la sacaría de ahí y se casaría con ella. Albert frunció el ceño otra vez. Si, era mejor mantener a Candy y a Archie lo más apartados posible. De alguna forma el pensamiento de Archie cortejando a esa hermosa mujer hacía a Albert, querer rechinar los dientes.

Angus carraspeó.

-Ella salió del bosque, Archie.

-Con más razón hay que quemarla -Albert murmuró en tono amenazante.

-Dios, Albert -Archie exclamó-.¿Has perdido la razón? No tienes la menor idea de donde pudo haber venido realmente...

-Pero sé adonde va, al fuego. -dijo Albert enderezándose de pronto-. Y si a alguno de los dos les queda algo de sentido común, dejarán que así sea. Ella es mía para que me encargue.

-¿Ves? -dijo Angus, moviendo las manos-. No se puede razonar con él.

-Si, -aceptó Archie- Puedo ver eso claramente. Creo que cabalgaré esta tarde. No puedo aguantar el pensamiento de ver algo de esto.

Albert vio a Archie marcharse, luego miró a Angus de manera penetrante, retándolo a decir algo. Angus abrió la boca para hablar, pero Albert lo interrumpió.

-Echaré leña al fuego yo mismo. -prometió Angus dio la vuelta y se alejó. Albert giró para observar el hogar, mirando como las llamas consumían la leña. Las llamas pronto consumirían los largos miembros de la bruja en la mazmorra. ¿Escaparía mágicamente del daño, o el fuego ennegrecería y carbonizaría su

pálida piel como había visto le pasaba a otros?

Los gritos de la bruja se habían apaciguado y convertido en lastimeros gemidos que retumbaban estremecedoramente en el torreón. El corazón de Albert se retorcía de dolor en su pecho al escuchar aquel sonido, a pesar de su resolución de mantenerse despiadado. Maldijo y comenzó a cruzar una y otra vez el gran salón . Así que todavía podía lanzar sus encantamientos estando cautiva. Nunca en su vida había sentido más que lujuria por una mujer. El hecho de sentir pena por una lo enfurecía. Salió del salón dando un portazo y se encaminó a los establos. Un largo paseo despejaría su cabeza.

Cabalgó hasta el límite del bosque, luego simplemente se sentó y se perdió entre las sombras. Bien, allí había un lugar para poder pensar. Había vivido en esa frontera toda su vida y no sentía nada excepto aborrecimiento por ella. Había escuchado las historias en su juventud, historias de encantamientos y magia. A pesar de que nunca había creído en ellas, éstas, de cualquier forma, lo habían perturbado. Por supuesto que esto había sido antes de que su sobrino se hubiese alejado y adentrado en el bosque un día y desaparecido. Albert había buscado por semanas a pesar de su intranquilidad al cabalgar bajo aquellas ramas embrujadas. Había regresado a casa con las manos vacías, y con el sentimiento de culpa, el le habia prometido a su querida hermana Ross en su lecho de muerte que cuidaria de Antony.

Hasta una fatídica mañana. Albert había estado cabalgando, unos meses después de la desaparición de Antony, cuando había visto a su sobrino de pie en la frontera del bosque. Había cabalgado hacia él, lleno de alegría. Antony se había sentido lo suficientemente real y había abrazado a Albert hasta que pensó que su espalda podía quebrarse. Luego Antony había hablado y hablado sin parar acerca del lugar en donde había estado, donde los hombres hacían cosas que Albert no podía entender. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre viajara a la luna, volviese y viviera para contarlo? Y las otras cosas: carros que se movían sin caballos que tirasen de ellos, nuevas y extrañas armas de guerra, sanadores que podían sin problemas traer a un hombre de entre los muertos... Si, no eran más que las palabras inconexas de un hombre loco. Antony se había vuelto estúpido con sus divagues acerca de lo que él afirmaba era el futuro. Albert podía contar hasta 1998, pero ciertamente no podía imaginar al mundo durando tantos años.

Antony se había despedido de Albert, diciendo que tenía una mujer a la que necesitaba regresar, una muchacha del futuro que le daría un hijo en unas pocas semanas. Albert le había rogado que no fuera, pero Antony había dado la vuelta y desaparecido entre los árboles. Albert había estado convencido de que no había sido más que un sueño.

Pero ahora el bosque le había ofrecido algo más, una mujer que no había sido nada más que un sueño, pero que ahora estaba vestida y era de carne y hueso. ¿Era una recompensa por haber perdido a Antony? ¿Era un espíritu en persona o un demonio? ¿O era del futuro, aquel inimaginable lugar al que Antony había ido? ¿Conocería quizás a su sobrino?

Se frotó el cuello, indeciso. Lo razonable sería sacar a la muchacha del pozo y enviarla de regreso al bosque, luego olvidar que alguna vez había vagado por su salón. Él, ciertamente no quería una mujer en su vida, entrometiéndose en ella. Lo último que necesitaba era una mujer que se había materializado de sus propios sueños. El verla, el tocarla, el descubrir que estaba viva no hacia más que preocuparlo. No podía, por nada del mundo, permitirse aquella distracción.

Pero era posible que supiese algo de Antony. Había venido del bosque. Sus ropas eran muy curiosas y su acento extraño. Podía haber sido una coincidencia, pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para creer que quizás no. Si hubiese aunque sea una vaga esperanza de que conociera a su sobrino, valía la pena quedarse con ella para interrogarla.

Dirigió a su caballo de regreso al torreón.

Angus estaba sentado en el gran salón cerca del fuego, tomando una taza de vino cuando Albert pasó dando zancadas por su lado.

-Encuéntrale ropa adecuada. Te esperaré abajo.

Ignoró la exclamación de triunfo de Angus y cruzó con fuertes pisadas el piso, haciendo muecas al ver la capa de escoria que se había formado bajo los viejos juncos. Orina de perro, escupitajos, huesos rotos, sobras de comida... el pensar qué yacía bajo sus pies nunca lo había molestado antes. Maldijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. A lo mejor la chica era una bruja después de todo; antes de su llegada, con seguridad, nunca se había preocupado acerca de la condición de sus pisos. ?

No se oía ningún sonido proveniente del pozo. Se puso en cuclillas y se tensó para captar aunque sea el sonido de su respiración.

-¡Angus! -bramó.

Angus llegó bajando las escaleras extremadamente rápido, patinando y deteniéndose al lado de Albert.

-¿Está muerta? -preguntó, con la preocupación escrita en su arrugado rostro.

-¿Cómo lo sabría? -le espetó. -Baja y tráela.

Angus palideció.

-Albert tengo sentimientos por la muchacha, pero no iré a buscarla.

-Cobarde.

-Llámame como quieras, pero no me incitarás a descender por aquel agujero del infierno.

Con una maldición, Albert abrió de un tirón el escotillón y empujó la escalera a la oscuridad. Se estremeció al sentir que se hundía en algo suave, por suerte ese algo no había sido su cautiva. Arrebató una antorcha de la pared y respiró hondo. Aunque no profesaba un gran amor por los pozos tampoco, era obvio que nadie más haría aquello en su lugar. Descendió por la escalera cuidadosamente, ignorando el frío y la deprimente humedad. La antorcha chisporroteó y se apagó. ¡Maldito sea Angus por traer a la moza a casa! Albert le echó una mirada al lugar, tratando de localizar a la persona en cuestión.

Candy estaba acurrucada lastimosamente en el piso. O lo que tendría que haber sido el piso. Un escalofrío recorrió la médula de Albert al ver como el suelo se movía. Insectos de toda clase y variedad se deslizaban, se arrastraban y rezumaban en el lodo. Llegó al último escalón de la escalera y se estiró, tratando de tomar el brazo de Candy. Estaba muy lejos.

-Candy, dame tu mano.

Ella no respondió. No hizo más que sentarse lánguidamente en el lodo, con sus ojos desenfocados y sin ver.

-¡Candy!

Su cabeza se movió abruptamente. ¡Piadosos santos, había criaturas en su cabello! Albert estiró su mano otra vez.

-Ven -ordenó.

Con un grito, ella saltó y se lanzó sobre él. La sostuvo con un brazo y subió los escalones con una velocidad de la que hubiese estado orgulloso, de haber estado pensando en algo aparte de los insectos que estaban pasando de ella a él.

Una vez fuera del pozo, Albert la empujó lejos de él. No reconocía la mitad de las cosas que la cubrían. Mitad de las cosas con las que él estaba ahora cubierto. La alejó del gran agujero y tiró de su extraña capa por los brazos.

-Déjanos -ladró dirigiéndose a Angus y al guardia que estaba cerca.

-Pero... -Angus protestó.

-¡Ahora!

Albert espero sólo a que voltearan sus espaldas antes de tirar de la pesada capa de Candy, una extraña prenda que parecía estar hecha de lana gruesa y tejida. Candy tomó el dobladillo y luchó por tirarlo de vuelta hacia abajo. Albert ignoró sus forcejeos y tiró de su túnica sobre la cabeza. Sus pechos estaban cubiertos por un extraño, muy ligero material, pero él ignoró eso también. Además, se forzó a sí mismo a ignorar su hermosa y elegante figura. Se concentró en sus medias y se encontró con que estaban completamente más allá de su alcance y experiencia.

-Sácatelas -le dijo.

-¡Ah! No. -se quejó-. ¿Ahora la violación?

Albert maldijo mientras se quitaba su Tartan, y lo lanzaba a sus pies.

-No tengo interés en tomarte. Cúbrete con eso.

Él espero. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella no iba a obedecerlo si miraba, maldijo y le dio la espalda.

-Apúrate -refunfuñó, fortaleciéndose contra los sentimientos que los sonidos de su llanto creaban en él. ¡Por todos los santos, no tenía experiencia con una mujer berreante!- Cuanto más rápido te quites la ropa, más rápido te darás un baño.

Varios minutos pasaron durante los cuales él escuchó cada sonido que ella hacía, tan claramente como si una docena de criadas los hubiesen estado haciendo. Se rascó el pecho, para dominar el impulso de gritarle que se apurara así él se libraba de lo que estaba arrastrándose sobre su piel.

-Terminé -susurró.

Albert se giró y la tomó entre sus brazos. Subió corriendo las escaleras y pasó por el salón, el jardín trasero, la puerta de entrada, llegando directamente al estanque cerca del torreón. No le importaba que escena presentara vestido sólo con su camisa y sus botas. Por las rodillas de San Jorge, ¡había toda clase de insectos en su cabello!

El lago era poca cosa, alimentado por corrientes montañosas y habitualmente muy helado como para nadar en él. Jamie apretó los dientes y se zambulló en el agua, llevando a Candy envuelta en su Tartan. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse las botas.

Dejándola a ella temblando en la orilla, nadó más lejos y se fregó vigorosamente, deseando haber tomado un poco de jabón en el camino. Una vez que terminó, miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Candy de pie en el mismo lugar, temblando. Nadó hacia ella, y luego la sumergió en aguas más profundas. Ella no protestó cuando el le quitó el manto que la cubría, ni tampoco protestó cuando él metió su cabeza bajo el agua y lavó su cabello, dejándolo libre de criaturas. Él supuso que estaba muy alterada por lo que recién había pasado como para que le importara. Es decir, hasta que intentó lavar el resto de ella. El golpe de la palma de su mano contra su mejilla lo dejó pasmado, y no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla boquiabierto.

-No -susurró ella.

-Creo que no lo haré -se quejó él, frotándose la mejilla con irritación. Luego notó la manera en la que sostenía su muñeca pegada al pecho como si tratara de protegerse de algo.

-Déjame ver -le ordenó.

O bien no lo entendía, o estaba ignorándolo. O estaba muy asustada para pensar con claridad, pensó gravemente. Cuidadosamente tomó su brazo y lo estiró; gruñendo al ver su muñeca inflamada.

-¿Te caíste sobre ella?

Candy asintió, sus dientes comenzaban a castañear. Él tomó su otra mano y comenzó a llevarla hacia la orilla.

-La vendaré con telas rígidas una vez que regresemos al torreón.

Ella luchó para alejarse.

-No tengo nada que ponerme, -dijo, cruzando su otro brazo sobre sus pechos- una vez que estemos fuera -agregó, tan suavemente, que él se acerco con miedo de perder sus palabras por completo.

Albert suspiró frustrado y se preguntó si su empapado tartan se secaría antes de que ella se muriera congelada.

-Albert -llamó Angus- sácala. Tengo ropa para ella.

Albert puso a Candy tras él, y le echó una amenazante mirada a Angus, que estaba de pie en la orilla.

-Déjala ahí y vuelve al torreón. No tienes necesidad de avergonzar a la muchacha mirándola con la boca abierta. ¡Vamos!. -gritó cuando Angus no se movía para irse. Angus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse y caminar penosamente cuesta arriba por el camino. Albert se prometió retorcerle el pescuezo al viejo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. ¡Como si planeara violar a la chica!

-Me pondré de espaldas, -le dijo sobre su hombro- Sígueme y envuélvete con ese Tartan.

Mantuvo su palabra y no miró hasta que ella dijo que había terminado. Albert luego, vadeó de regreso al lago y buceó para recuperar la ropa que se había hundido hasta el fondo. Hizo un poco sistemático intento de lavar las prendas, luego volvió a la orilla donde echó su túnica y su tartan sobre los arbustos para que se secaran.

Se dejó caer cerca de Candy y la miró atentamente. Estaba mirando fijamente el agua, atónita; todavía temblaba. Él quitó sus cabellos fuera de la manta y los extendió por sus hombros. Och, pero si era una belleza. Le colocó un mechón de su largo, dorado cabello detrás de la oreja, luego retiró la mano cuando ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto.

¿Qué esperas, tonto? Se quejó consigo mismo. La muchacha probablemente había pasado la más aterradora tarde de su vida encerrada en su mazmorra y, ¿ahora pretendía que ella aceptara que la tocase?

Y de algún modo, más allá de la razón, quería eso; y lo quería mucho. Dejó que su mirada vagara por su rostro. Sus ojos eran del tono verde más bello que hubiera visto jamás. De hecho, eran más verdes que cualquier otro que hubiera visto en persona alguna. Su nariz era delgada, bien formada y respingada; todavía podía recordar como ella lo había desafiado el día anterior, cuando le había exigido saber quién era. Había fuego en aquella alma, y, a pesar de sí mismo, lo había fascinado. Las mujeres que conocía no hacían más que acobardarse. Incluso la madre de su hijo bastardo carecía de fuego. Había aceptado a Albert en su cama de la aldea, se había resignado al hecho de que nunca vería el interior de su castillo, le había dado un hijo y muerto. Albert tenía el claro sentimiento de que Candy nunca hubiera tolerado el hecho.

-¿Eres real?

Saltó ligeramente y miró su boca, cayendo en la cuenta de que le había hablado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Pregunté si eras real, -repitió, mirándolo con sus ojos color esmeralda llenos de preocupación-.¿O eres un sueño?

Albert frunció el ceño. ¿Un sueño? Aquellos habían sido sus exactos pensamientos con respecto a ella. ¿Podría haberlo soñado a él también? Los sentimientos que lo habían acechado desde el comienzo del día regresaron ahora de golpe.

Sólo que ahora, la creadora de aquellos sentimientos era de carne y hueso, y estaba sentada a un palmo de distancia.

-Por supuesto que soy real -se las arregló para decir.

Ella asintió, una sola lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Eso me temía.

Su acento era el más extraño que oyese jamás. Había muchos extranjeros en el castillo de Bruce, pero Albert nunca había conocido uno que hablara como Candy lo hacía.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Albert la miró, perplejo.

-Las Highlands, por supuesto. -Dios, ¿el tiempo en el pozo la había vuelto loca?

Ella palideció. Albert se tensó, seguro de que estaba al borde del desvanecimiento. Comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué año?

Albert se quedó helado, seguro de haberla entendido mal. Por todos los santos, había perdido la cordura.

-Es el mismo año que era ayer -dijo, con la esperanza de ver algún destello de sentido común. Ella sólo esperó, en silencio-. Es el Año de Nuestro Señor 1311.

Lo miró como si acabara de abofetearla. Luego grandes lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Se la veía tan deprimida, que él también quería llorar. Frunció el entrecejo para alejar el impulso mientras, embarazosamente, ponía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-Ya, ya, lass. -dijo- no tienes porqué llorar.

Eso fue como la chispa a la pila de madera seca. Rompió en llanto y se apoyó sobre él. Él balbuceó sin poder hacer nada, pero ella parecía no oírle. Miró alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero no había nadie para ofrecérsela.

-¡Detente!

Esa orden no hizo absolutamente nada para acallarla. De hecho, sólo empeoró las cosas. Ella se estiró y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sollozando contra su pecho. Con un suspiro de frustración, firmemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Como sus lágrimas no cesaban, trató de consolarla utilizando un poquito más de fuerza.

-Vas a quebrarme -jadeó ella.

-¡Oh! -dijo él en voz baja.

Miro alrededor rápidamente. Si alguno de sus hombres lo veía no creería lo que estaba contemplando. Viendo que el claro estaba vacío, puso su otro brazo bajo las piernas de Candy y la puso sobre su regazo. A su hijo le había gustado que lo mecieran cuando era un pequeño niño. A lo mejor era eso lo que Candy quería.

Sus sollozos duraron horas o eso le pareció a él. El dolor en su voz le encogía el corazón. ¿Había perdido a su familia? Pensó aquello por un buen tiempo, y luego se le ocurrió un pensamiento más perturbador aún. Quizás había perdido más que la cordura. Podría haber perdido a su marido. Tocó detrás de su cuello, y sus dedos se encontraron con un anillo en uno de sus dedos. Sintió que un profundo ceño se formaba en sus facciones. Así que estaba desposada. O prometida.

Albert comenzó a alejarla, pero luego notó que sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Lentamente llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para espiarla. Estaba dormida. La punzada de celos que sintió hacia el hombre que la poseía apareció de la nada y le dio justo en el corazón. Con un esfuerzo, hizo a un lado el sentimiento, junto con el deseo de quedarse con ella a pesar del lord que la poseía. La tendió suavemente en el piso y luego recuperó sus ropas. Se colocó su húmeda camisa y luego se abrochó el empapado tartan. Cuidadosamente, tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la llevó de regreso al torreón, maravillado de que siguiera durmiendo.

Se detuvo en seco al poner un pie sobre el umbral de su casa. Si tan sólo no se viera tan pacífica y contenta en sus brazos... Nay (No), la tradición era así, y él la continuaría... después de que Candy despertara.

La cargó en sus brazos atravesando el salón y subiendo las escaleras, ignorando las atónitas miradas que recibía por parte de sus hombres. Colocó a Candy en su cama y la cubrió con una manta. Satisfecho de que estuviese cómoda, volvió al sótano para recuperar sus ropas. No tenía sentido dejar por ahí prendas que pudieran presentarla como una bruja ante un hombre menos inteligente. Regresó a su habitación y echó las cosas de ella en su baúl. Las limpiaría después, luego se las daría a Candy una vez que estuviese alimentada, descansada y lista para seguir su camino.

Se sentó en su gran sillón frente al fuego y cerró los ojos. Aye(Si), tendría que irse. Las mujeres no eran más que un problema, y no necesitaba problemas en su vida.

Y luego, con completo desacato hacia la firme decisión tomada por el poderoso laird del clan Andrew, pensamientos de una hermosa mujer con ojos color de las esmeraldas asaltaron la cansada mente de Albert y lo llevaron a un pacífico y satisfecho sueño.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

CANDY se despertó en la oscuridad. Se sentó dando un gritito, temblando violentamente. Luego notó donde no estaba, y se recostó nuevamente con un trémulo suspiro. Luchó con los recuerdos que la asaltaban, recuerdos de cosas arrastrándose bajo su sweater, subiendo por su jean, en su cabello. Se había terminado. Albert había ido por ella.

Miró fijamente al techo, haciendo a un lado inexorablemente la urgencia de llorar. Las lágrimas no la ayudarían. Aunque estaba tentada de pretender que todavía estaba soñando, sabía que no podía hacerlo. ¿Las Highlands? ¿1311? Quería reírse, pero tenía la sensación de que sonaría más bien agudo, y luego simplemente continuaría hasta estar al borde de la histeria. ¿La Escocia medieval? Por más que quisiera negarlo, no podía. La evidencia seguía apareciendo.

Antes que nada, estaba acostada bajo una manta que picaba, una pesada sábana de lana y de algún tipo de piel de animal. Esa ciertamente no era el agradable juego de cama "Laura Ashley" que su madre le había enviado las Navidades pasadas.

Luego estaba aquel olor en la habitación. Ella era la primera en admitir que durante sus ataques de escritura sus platos sin enjuagar se amontonaban hasta que apestaban, pero este no era la misma clase de olor, para nada. Este era viciado, sudoroso y sólo un poco por encima del de un retrete. Los Andrew realmente

deberían contratar una criada.

Aquello no había comenzado con los juncos en el piso del salón, ni con la larga y filosa espada de Albert Andrew. ¿Era posible? ¿Había sido realmente absorbida en el tiempo gracias a un libro acerca del clan Andrew?

Se movió en la cama, con muecas de dolor mientras lo hacía. Su cabeza le dolía donde se había pegado con la mesa, y su muñeca le enviaba punzadas de dolor al brazo cada vez que lo movía. Sin importar cuan vívida creía que era su imaginación, no lo era lo suficiente como para crearle dolores de tales magnitudes.

¿Qué hacer ahora entonces? Sus opciones eran extremadamente limitadas. Podía o caminar, o correr, o correr a toda velocidad de regreso al bosque. Luego buscaría hasta encontrar al travieso elfo que la había, de un tirón, metido en el libro y lo convencería de ponerla de regreso a donde la había encontrado. Por ahora, hasta que pudiese volver al bosque, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse alejada del camino de su anfitrión y de su pozo.

Por supuesto, aquel plan asumía que el bosque contenía algún elemento mágico que la llevaría de regreso a su época. El sólo pensar en aquello la hacía desear llorar. ¿Qué si verdaderamente estuviese atrapada en la Escocia medieval? Viviría su vida y moriría sin ver nunca más a sus padres, sus hermanos, sus sobrinos y sobrinas...

El murmullo de unas voces le produjo escalofríos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, rezando para que la dejaran sola. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y se cerró con un suave clic.

-Pero Albert, no puedes simplemente enviarla por su cuenta.

-Angus, no hay utilidad alguna en tener una mujer. Quejarse, eso es todo lo que hacen.

-Tengo todavía que escuchar a Candy decir algo al respecto, y ver que le has hecho. Y al castillo le vendría bien un toque femenino.

-Es una lady, viejo tonto. Es muy improbable que sepa nada del trabajo de los sirvientes.

-Déjala quedarse otra noche más. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella.

El suspiro de Albert probablemente había sido escuchado hasta en la aldea.

-Ve a apurar a Hugh con la cena. Estoy famélico.

-Pero iras a ver a la lass

-¡Ve!

Candy se estremeció a pesar de sí misma al escuchar el rugido de Albert. La puerta se cerró, y largó el aire lentamente.

-Sé que estás despierta.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Albert encender una vela en el fuego y acercarse para quedarse al lado de la cama. No había duda acerca de qué tan grande era o qué tan ferozmente podía fruncir el ceño.

-Has dormido lo suficiente. Hay ropa sobre la silla. Vístete y ven abajo.

Ella asintió y esperó a que se fuera antes de levantarse de la cama. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que acceder a sus deseos? Había mucho que decir para complacer al voluble laird del castillo.

Se vistió con una larga camisa de algodón, luego miró la manta y al cinturón sobre la silla. Así que este era el aspecto de un tartan. Tocó juguetonamente la áspera lana, maravillada no sólo por su textura sino también por sus colores.

La puerta se abrió, y ella se giró sorprendida. Albert estaba de pie, con el ceño todavía plasmado en su rostro. A lo mejor no tenía otras expresiones en su repertorio.

-Estaba seguro de que no sabrías como se usa esto. -comenzó bruscamente-. El tartan -agregó, bajando la mirada.

Candy en vano, intentó estirar la camisa para que pasara sus muslos. La mirada que Albert le había echado a sus piernas envió el calor a sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no hacían esas ropas unos centímetros más largos?

Albert levantó el tartan y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Lanzó uno de sus extremos sobre su hombro y luego abrochó el resto alrededor de su cintura. Dio unos pasos para atrás y la miró con ojo crítico.

-Con esto estarás bien -dijo- Ven abajo.

-No tengo ningún zapato.

Albert se inclinó sobre la silla y se estiró para alcanzar algo. Le lanzó un par de zapatos a los pies, luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó.

Candy se probó las pantuflas de cuero. Eran, como era de esperar, demasiado pequeñas, pero forzó sus pies para que encajaran en ellas de todas maneras. Hasta que se enterara donde estaban escondidas sus zapatillas, éstas tendrían que bastarle.

-Ven.

Siguió a Albert por el cuarto, no exactamente ansiosa de abandonar la relativa seguridad del mismo. Una vez que estuvo fuera, en el pasillo, fue abatida por un hedor que rivalizaba con el de sus platos sucios.

-La cena -Albert dijo sobre su hombro mientras ansiosamente bajaba los escalones de piedra.

Candy lo seguía más lentamente, poniendo su mano contra la pared para recobrar el equilibrio. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas, su cabeza dándole vueltas, y sabía que estaba al borde de caer enferma. ¿Era miedo acaso? El mero pensamiento de tener que enfrentar quién sabía qué allí abajo le hacía querer levantarse rápidamente su larga falda y correr de regreso al cuarto de Albert.

-Candy, ahora.

Bajó tropezando el resto de las escaleras, y demasiado rápido porque enganchó el borde de su tartan en los tobillos y se resbaló, entrando así al gran salón. Los brazos de Albert amortiguaron su caída. La colocó de vuelta sobre sus pies, la miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego caminó hacia la larga mesa cerca del fuego. Veinte hombres ya estaban sentados allí con otros veinte más o menos sentados en otra mesa en el lado opuesto del salón. Había otra más en el fondo de la habitación, ubicada en una grada elevada, pero Albert no fue allí. Candy se preguntó acerca de aquello, entonces vio como cuarenta pares de ojos se giraban para mirarla.

Se concentró en poner un pie delante del otro. Ignoró la espesa escoria cubriendo el suelo y la manera en la que se aplastaba bajo sus pies al caminar.?

Albert empujó a uno de sus hombres del banco y le hizo un gesto a Candy para que se sentara. Ella obedeció, ignorando lo mejor que podía al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, babeándose como un marinero que no había visto a una mujer por décadas.

La cena era algo maloliente en un tazón. Bueno, por lo menos no se estaba moviendo. Candy se las ingenió para tragar un poco de pan negro viejo y una generosa cantidad de vino. Los hombres, sin embargo, parecían no encontrar nada malo en su comida, por lo menos en lo que notaban de ella. Se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, mirándola con la boca abierta y llevando ciegamente la comida a sus bocas.

Después de la cena hubo una buena cantidad de cerveza fluyendo y mucha conversación. Gran parte de las veces giraba en torno a la política y a las guerras entre los clanes. Candy se sentó en la mesa y escuchó, felicitándose otra vez por tener un abuelo que había pensado que era necesario para su pequeña nieta aprender gaélico. Al menos reconoció la mayoría de las palabras que estaban utilizando. Ahora bien, si tan sólo no hubiese entendido las referencias de Bruce. No había un rey escocés más medieval que Robert Bruce.

Candy pensó que estaba aguantando bastante bien. No todos los días una chica se descubría compartiendo el pan con hombres que habían vivido 700 años antes de que ella hubiese nacido. No había empezado a hiperventilar ni tampoco había corrido a los gritos hacia la puerta. Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma. Albert tan sólo la había mirado de manera extraña una o dos veces, cuando había hablado para pedir aclaraciones sobre algún asunto u otro. A lo mejor, él no podía creer que ella estuviese tan al tanto de los eventos actuales. Quizás su acento no era tan extraño, aunque esperaba no estar allí el tiempo suficiente como para adquirir un encantador tono medieval.

Poco después del atardecer, los hombres se levantaron de las mesas. Candy saltó cuando el banco fue empujado debajo de ella. Las mesas fueron despejadas y puestas contra la pared. Los perros se acomodaron por la chimenea, y los hombres comenzaron a buscar el mejor lugar para acostarse durante la noche. Albert se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin echar una mirada atrás a Candy. Ella luchó contra la repentina oleada de pánico. No planeaba dejarla sola, ¿no?

Bueno, ella tenía una idea diferente. Tenía que haber un cuarto para huéspedes de alguna clase en el lugar, y lo encontraría. Caminó hacia las escaleras como si supiera donde estaba yendo. Albert bajaba por las escaleras sin ver, y chocaron. Candy se agarró del brazo que él le lanzo para recobrar el equilibrio, luego le regaló una débil sonrisa. Le colocó una manta entre los brazos.

-Aquí tienes

Sonrió insegura.

-¿Tiene otro cuarto...?

-No tengo tiempo de seguir viéndote hoy. Tienes una manta. Úsala.

Dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones y subió los escalones sin mirar atrás.

Candy se quedó parada al pie de la escalera y apretó la manta contra su pecho. Quería sentarse sobre la mugre y chillar como un bebé. Albert Andrew no tenía corazón. Ella miraba como desaparecía por las escaleras, llevándose consigo su única esperanza de protección. Miró sobre su hombro dubitativamente, preguntándose si todos estarían formados en línea para voltearse y mirarla.

Había una silla vacía junto al fuego. Miró hacia ella, luego miró la puerta principal. ¿Cuál era el menor de los males? A lo mejor Angus estaba cerca. Si las cosas empeoraban, él la rescataría, ¿no?

No obstante, quizás no. Angus no estaba en el grupo de hombres alrededor del fuego. Nolan, sin embargo, sí. Estaba de pie delante del fuego con sus manos detrás de la espalda, observándola. Su expresión no era agradable. Tenía pocas dudas acerca de lo que tendría que enfrentar en sus manos si él la atrapaba a solas. Con un poco de suerte se cansaría de observarla y se iría.

Una hora después, se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Nolan se había sentado en la silla en la que ella había clavado la mirada. Estaba recostado desganadamente contra el respaldo, observándola con agudos ojos. Candy ya no soportaba mirar como la contemplaba. Se acercó furtivamente hacia la puerta, permitiéndose a sí misma sólo concentrarse en lo que haría una vez que estuviese fuera. El paisaje no le era familiar pero sabía que el bosque estaba a su derecha al salir por la puerta del salón . Puso su mano sobre la madera y empujó el pesado pestillo. Escuchó pisadas detrás de ella. Con un poderoso tirón abrió la puerta y se escapó bajando los escalones.

Albert caminaba de arriba abajo a lo largo de su recámara. Había estado dando vueltas así todo el día. Maldita la moza. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse su imagen de la cabeza? Ni siquiera el haberla sacado de su habitación lo había ayudado. Camino hacia el baúl debajo de la ventana y lo abrió, luego sacó de su capa y colocó la mano dentro del bolsillo; era una acción que había realizado una docena de veces desde que había encontrado monedas la noche anterior mientras lavaba las prendas. Los impecables retazos de pergamino no eran como nada que hubiese visto antes. Caminó hacia la chimenea y se sentó en el piso sobre sus tobillos; sosteniendo los objetos al fuego donde los podía ver claramente.

-American Express -leyó en voz alta, dándole énfasis a la primera palabra. No había mentido acerca de americana, lo que quiera aquello que significara. Puso el pequeño objeto verde moteado en el piso y tomó el otro- Licencia de Conducir.

Allí, ante sus ojos, estaba Candy. Sólo su rostro, pero era ella. Pasó su dedo por la superficie del mismo y se encontró con que era plano. Tan plano como lo había sido toda la tarde. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esta? La imagen era demasiado clara como para que algún artesano la hubiese diseñado.

Albert sabía leer y no tuvo problemas en leer las palabras fecha de nacimiento y entender su significado. Eran los números bajo éstas que lo sacudieron hasta la médula. 07/5/1972. El 1972 estaba lo suficientemente claro. Era un año.

Candy había dicho que su América había ganado su independencia de Inglaterra doscientos años atrás. Doscientos años atrás Inglaterra era Normandía tratando de conquistar Sajonia en el Año de Nuestro Señor 1111.

Cerró sus ojos, y un escalofrío lo recorrió. No había ningún lugar que se llamase América que él hubiese oído nombrar. Y no había lugar en Escocia donde se diseñaran pergaminos como aquellos.

Candy no era una bruja.

Era del futuro.

Un grito rompió el silencio de la noche, Y Albert saltó y se puso de pie. Tiró las monedas de Candy dentro del baúl y echó a correr saliendo del cuarto. Bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro y se deslizó a través del gran salón . Se detuvo frente a la puerta muy rápido y se quedó anonadado por el silencio. Luego escuchó el ruido de una pelea proveniente de la oscuridad a su izquierda.

Albert corrió hacia los establos. Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta.

-Deténganse -tronó.

Candy estaba sostenida contra la paja por cuatro hombres. Nolan tenía su falda dada vuelta sobre su rostro, y su propio tartan levantado, intencionadamente. Albert se arrojó sobre su pariente y lo tiró al piso.

-Suéltenla -gruñó a los captores de Candy y ellos instantáneamente lo obedecieron. Se estiró y tiró hacia abajo de la falda de Candy dirigiéndoles a sus hombres una asesina mirada de disgusto.

Se dio vuelta hacia su descontrolado familiar sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo echado a un lado. Candy se lanzó sobre Nolan; sus garras listas para atacar. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones cuando su puño conectó con la nariz de él. Albert estaba tan sorprendido que sólo podía arrodillarse en la mugre, perplejo.

Hasta que el puño de Nolan apenas rozó la mejilla de Candy. Albert sintió que una furia como nunca antes había sentido se abatía sobre él. Lanzó a Nolan a sus pies y lo empujó hacia la puerta del establo.

-Fuera -dijo-. Fuera de mis establos y de mis tierras.

Nolan se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

-Es sólo una moza, Albert. El Señor sabe que las hemos compartido antes.

-Fuera -ordenó Albert- Nunca pongas un pie en mis tierras otra vez. Si lo haces, te mataré. Y si alguna vez vuelves a poner una mano encima sobre esta moza, haré algo peor que eso.-Estaba muy furioso, temblando.

¡Cómo se atrevía Nolan a tocarla!

El rostro de Nolan pasó a ser de un color rojizo, y le latían las venas del cuello con violencia.

-Entonces eliges a una moza sobre mí.

-¡Vete!

Con un pleno juramento, Nolan giró y salió como un trueno de los establos. Albert puso a Candy de pie y la arrastró detrás de él. Recorrió a los hombres restantes con una mirada de odio.

-El próximo hombre que la toque no recibirá tal clemencia.

-Puedo cuidarme yo sola -Candy protestó.

Albert le apretó la mano tan rápidamente que ella chilló.

-Si alguien ha de tocarla, ese seré yo. -Albert dijo sin previo aviso.

Se encontró con los ojos de cada uno de los hombres y los miró fijamente hasta que se sintió satisfecho y seguro de que lo obedecerían. Sin más palabras, se volteó y regresó con Candy al salón. Angus lo detuvo en su prisa.

-Albert, muchacho, yo cuidaré de ella.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste esta noche? Creo que no.

-Estaba en la aldea y no la escuché. Ven ahora, y déjame tenerla. La cuidaré bien y la trataré amablemente.

Albert lo ignoró. La idea de Angus cuidando a Candy era ridícula. No tendría idea de cómo cuidar a una mujer del futuro. Si, la mera mención de su fecha de nacimiento dejaría probablemente, a Angus respirando con dificultad hasta la próxima década.

Albert disminuyó el paso al darse cuenta donde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos. ¡Cómo si el mismo fuera el único para cuidarla!

No, no podía. Asintió para sí mismo apresuradamente. No tenía necesidad de una mujer, especialmente de una tan atractiva como Candy. La última cosa que necesitaba era otra noche como aquélla, con su corazón latiéndole violentamente después de haber escuchado el grito, y la sangre agolpándose en sus oídos cuando la había visto casi lastimada. Y quedarse con ella arruinaría a sus hombres. Él se había dado cuenta de cómo la habían mirado durante la cena. No, los muchachos eran brutos y maleducados, perfectamente entrenados guerreros cuyo más grande placer era el de encontrarse con una bien merecida revancha. Albert les prohibía la violación, pero tampoco quería que se convirtieran en unas tímidas mujeres, de corazón débil. Y eso era justamente lo que pasaría si por algún malvado giro del destino se encontraba a sí mismo encargándose de la moza. ¡Por los pulgares de San Miguel, no podía soportar pensar en mimar a una débil mujer que lloriqueaba!

Se estremeció por el chasquido de una palma contra su rostro. Sus ojos enfocaron, y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado delante de la puerta de su dormitorio dándole la cara a Candy, quien llevaba lo que era obviamente su ceño más amedrentador. Se frotó la mejilla y la miró con enfado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dije que me soltaras, bárbaro! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

-¿Bárbaro? -repitió- Maldita sea. Moza, acabo de rescatarte.

-¡Para violarme tú!, -lo acusó.

-¡No tengo en mente violarte!

-Ah -miró hacia su barbilla, como si no pudiera juntar valor para mirarlo a los ojos- Ya veo.

-Conque lo haces. -dijo con el ceño fruncido. Empezó a empujarla dentro de su habitación, pero ella colocó su mano en la madera y se resistió. Albert puso los ojos en blanco y la miró de vuelta- ¿Qué ahora?

-Necesito usar el baño.

-¿El qué? -Por todos los santos, los americanos hablaban de manera extraña.

Ella buscó la palabra.

-Retrete -dijo finalmente, ruborizándose un poco.

El gruñó y la guió por el pasillo. Esperó mientras ella entraba. Y luego esperó un poco más. Finalmente su impaciencia llegó a su punto límite, y golpeó a la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Sé más rápida!

Podía escucharla sollozar, pero ella abrió la puerta lo suficientemente rápido, cabizbaja. El colocó su mano bajo su barbilla y levantó su rostro a la luz. En sus mejillas se veían lágrimas. Un sentimiento lo invadió, algo que no pudo reconocer. Comenzó en la boca de su estómago, avanzó hasta su corazón y terminó con una punzante sensación detrás de los ojos. Tenía la más ridícula urgencia de tomar a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Para hacer qué, ciertamente no lo sabía. Antes de entender que estaba sintiendo, mucho menos expresarlo, Candy hizo su rostro a un lado.

Och, eso era ofensivo. Albert frunció el entrecejo por su orgullo herido y tomó a Candy no muy gentilmente del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Echó cerrojo a la puerta detrás de ellos y luego tomó una manta de su cama. Se la lanzó.

-Duerme en el piso.

Se desnudó y se metió en la cama, ignorando el hecho de que Candy estaba de pie en el medio de la habitación, como una niña que había perdido a su madre. Se giró con una maldición y enterró su rostro en la almohada.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Mañana -dijo Albert, su voz apagada- Es demasiado tarde esta noche.

La escuchó acomodarse y luego lentamente levantó su cabeza para ver donde estaba durmiendo. Maldijo de nuevo. No pegaría un ojo sentada así de erguida en una silla. Salió de la cama dando fuertes pisotones para pararse frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban a la altura de su desnuda ingle, y un brillante color inundó sus mejillas. Frunció los labios mientras se sentaba en cuclillas delante de ella. Luego notó la descolorida carne de su mejilla. Su vista se estrechó, y de repente se arrepintió el haberle permitido a Nolan irse tan fácilmente. Levantó sus manos suavemente.

-No me toque -le advirtió, levantando la barbilla en lo que él rápidamente estaba comprendiendo era una muestra de terquedad.

-No seas tonta -le dijo, tratando de no sonar brusco. Ese mismo calor estaba esparciéndose rápidamente por él. Era sin duda, por la cena. Las habilidades de Hugh definitivamente no estaban mejorando con el tiempo.

El pie de Candy, empujando firmemente y con fuerza sobre su pecho, lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Aterrizó en su parte trasera en una muy indigna caída. Por la nariz de San Miguel, ¡la mujer lo volvería loco!

-Si no te mato antes de que termine esta noche, será un milagro.-tronó, poniendo las piernas en el piso, tambaleante y dedicándole una mirada furiosa. Se levantó y trató de evitarla mientras hacia un valiente intento para caminar con paso decidido y arrogante de regreso a la cama; la cual no era una tarea fácil ya que una muchacha de la mitad de su tamaño lo había humillado como nadie en toda su vida.

Se recostó con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, tratando de fruncir el ceño. La moza era descarada, irrespetuosa, y no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo complacer a un hombre o del lugar que le correspondía. Sin duda así era como las mujeres se comportaban en los tiempos de Candy. Quizás tenía un lord por allí que se había cansado de su afilada lengua y la había mandado a mudar. Albert tenía poca opción más que estar de acuerdo con aquel hombre, quienquiera que fuese. Candy había, sin duda, sido mucho más maleable cuando había vivido sólo en los sueños de Albert.

Por otro lado, era ciertamente una feroz guerrera. Albert se quedó mirando el techo, dándole vueltas a aquello en la cabeza. Había mucho que decir de una mujer con coraje. ¡Y aquellos ojos! Sin lugar a dudas del tono esmeralda más atractivo que hubiese visto jamás. Si, y su rostro era algo que un ángel envidiaría.

Frunció el ceño. A lo mejor tenerla cerca un par de días más no le haría daño.

Sólo para encontrar respuestas, se recordó a sí mismo rápidamente. Por ninguna otra razón. Le preguntaría acerca del futuro en la primera oportunidad que tuviese. Había sido más que generoso con su hospitalidad, Un par de cuentos a cambio era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Eso lo solucionaba, se acomodó y cerró los ojos. La vería mañana, cuando tuviese tiempo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

CANDY asomó su cabeza de debajo de la cama y estornudó. Una persona habría necesitado un buen permiso de caza para cazar los conejitos de polvo bajo la cama de Albert. Desafortunadamente lo único que había encontrado era polvo. No había rastros de su ropa. Se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta el baúl que no pudo abrir, y al que entonces le dio una patada. No tenía dudas de que sus cómodas zapatillas y abrigado sweater estaban escondidos justo delante de ella.

Más que sus ropas, quería recuperar su licencia de conducir. Para cuando la viera, Albert se pondría furioso. Asumiendo que podía leer, por supuesto. Incluso si no podía, su fotografía lo convencería más allá de toda duda de que era una bruja, y se encontraría a sí misma asándose lentamente en el fuego.

A lo mejor simplemente renunciaría a sus cosas, encontraría a Albert, le agradecería por su hospitalidad y se iría. Aunque sus modales no la habían impresionado hasta ahora. Dormir en la silla mientras él roncaba con satisfacción en su cama no le había precisamente hecho ganarse su simpatía.

Caminó hacia la puerta de Albert y la abrió, juntando coraje en el camino. Albert había parecido ser lo suficientemente claro cuando le había dicho a sus hombres que la dejaran en paz la noche anterior, pero ¿cuánto podía durar aquello? Simplemente tendría que estar en guardia. Después de todo, había crecido con cinco hermanos. No era una indefensa y sin dudas no se intimidaba fácilmente. No había estado pensando claramente aquella noche cuando se había echado a correr, porque si no, Nolan nunca se habría aprovechado de ella. No, se controlaría más en el futuro. Abandonó el cuarto de Albert y caminó escaleras abajo, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio entre el cuidado y la seguridad.

Giró la esquina al pie de las escaleras y se dio justo contra un sólido pecho. Saltó hacia atrás dando un gritito, luego puso su mano sobre su corazón y se forzó a sí misma a respirar profundamente. No había razón para entrar en pánico sólo porque el hombre que tenía enfrente era enorme. Era más alto que Albert y fácilmente igual de ancho.

Candy levantó la barbilla y trató de parecer altiva.

—Perdóneme —dijo, pasando tras él. Se puso de rodillas ante ella, bloqueándole el camino

—Milady, —empezó tristemente— he venido a pedirle perdón.

Candy bajo la mirada hacia su rostro y sintió que la tensión se disipaba un poco. El llamarlo juvenilmente encantador no le hacia justicia. Era adorable, pero su belleza estaba en total desacuerdo con su tamaño. Un largo cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros, y sus bellos ojos azules esquivaban los de ella cuando se encontraban. Luego se dio cuenta que ya se habían conocido antes. Era uno de los cuatro que la había sujetado la noche anterior mientras Nolan la toqueteaba.

—Fuera de mi camino —dijo ella fríamente.

Una lágrima relució al caer al piso.

—Milady —el gigante carraspeó, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza— Nunca quise hacerle daño; y juro que no la miré cuando Nolan tenía sus faldas levantadas. Los muchachos se burlan diciéndome que soy blando, y tenía que probar que no lo era. Lamento que tuviese que sufrir por eso.

—¿Ellos se burlan de ti? —preguntó escéptica.

—Mi rostro, milady. Ellos piensan que todavía soy un niño.

Más lágrimas cayeron al piso de piedra a sus pies. La visión de un hombre tan enorme sollozando con remordimiento la hacía sentirse terrible. Candy no pudo recordar la última vez que había hecho llorar a un hombre. Se estiró y puso la mano sobre su hombro.

—Está bien —dijo, consolándolo—. De verdad.

El gigante sacudió su cabeza.

—No, milady. Debería ser azotado por ello.

—Bueno, no exageremos. —Candy dijo, dándole más palmaditas— Sólo prométeme que no harás nada parecido otra vez, y diremos que estamos a mano. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿De veras?

—De veras —dijo ella.

El joven pegó un salto y tomó su mano, aplastándola entre las suyas. A Candy le recordaba a un enorme, y muy entusiasta perro ovejero. Sinceramente esperaba que no le lamiera el rostro.

—Gracias, milady. —dijo asintiendo efusivamente— Mi nombre es Jimmy. Estaría encantado de ser su guardián, si me acepta. Ya le he preguntado al laird, y me dio su permiso. ¿Decís aye (Si)?

—Si eso es lo que quieres —dijo ella, preguntándose en qué acababa de meterse. Luego levantó la mirada hacia aquellos brillantes ojos azules y sintió desaparecer sus últimas reservas. Éste no la lastimaría— Entonces esto te convierte en una especie de guardaespaldas, ¿no?

—¿Guardaespaldas? —repitió

—Ya sabes, cuidarás de mí.

—Hasta mi último aliento —dijo él, golpeándose el pecho dramáticamente.

Candy se hubiera reído, pero parecía que Jimmy hablaba totalmente serio. Sin duda no iba desaprovechar su ayuda por el tiempo que estuviese allí. Era grande e intimidante, y ahora estaba allí para protegerla de aquéllos que a lo mejor no la aceptaran todavía. Asintió elegantemente a Jimmy y caminó dejándolo atrás.

—Milady —dijo él, saltando para alcanzarla—.¿A dónde va?

—Tengo que encontrar a Albert.

—Pero necesita algo para romper su ayuno. Hugh ha preparado una sabrosa comida de su agrado.

Después de la última noche, Candy no creía que Hugh pudiese preparar nada comestible, mucho menos sabroso.

—Después. Tengo que hablar con Albert ahora.

—Pero esta entrenando a los hombres —dijo Jimmy— No debe molestarlo. No va a gustarle.

—Aunque así sea —murmuró hablando en un suspiro ya que la contractura en su cuello que se había ganado durmiendo en la silla enviaba señales de dolor por su espalda y sus brazos— tengo que verlo inmediatamente

Jimmy comenzó a retorcer sus enormes manos mientras caminaba a su lado.

—No va a gustarle —repitió, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras con pequeños sonidos de angustia— El laird es poderosamente feroz cuando esta enojado. No va a gustarle ni un poquito.

—Qué pena —Candy se resbaló y deslizó por el último tramo del suelo cerca de la puerta, luego la abrió y salió. Hacía frío, y deseaba haber tenido una chaqueta. Desafortunadamente, la chaqueta de su hermano había seguido el mismo camino que sus lindas zapatillas del talle correcto—.¿Dónde está?

—Milady.

—Te ordeno que me lo digas. —Candy dijo, esperando que sonar intimidante funcionara. Era difícil intimidar a un hombre que era casi treinta centímetros más alto que ella, pero Jimmy parecía lo suficientemente susceptible a las amenazas.

—A su izquierda, milady.

Se santiguó y luego la siguió.

Candy continuó adelante, con confianza, siguiendo los ruidos de combate. Así que Albert estaba entrenando a las tropas. Valdría la pena verlo en pos de la investigación. Rodeó la esquina y caminó directamente hacia donde estaba llevándose a cabo la lucha antes de darse cuenta qué estaba haciendo.

Había esperado el caos. El cuarto y el salón de Albert daban todas las muestras de que era un hombre que no podría organizarse para salvar su vida. Pero sus lizas eran otra historia. Varios hombres practicaban con sus espadas en pareja. Otros luchaban contra sus respectivos oponentes. Los demás practicaban con sus arcos. Todos estaban en distintos estados de desnudez. Sólo unos pocos llevaban armadura. Eso la sorprendió al principio hasta que recordó donde estaba. Esto eran las Highlands, y el dinero alcanzaba justo. Las armaduras eran costosas y, probablemente estorbaban cuando peleaban y cuando se trepaban a los árboles para caer sorpresivamente sobre sus enemigos.

Candy reconoció a Albert de inmediato. Estaba entrenando con sus botas y su kilt. No llevaba camisa, aunque afuera fuese de todo menos cálido.

Candy se quedó mirando fascinada mientras él manejaba su espadón. Los músculos en sus brazos, hombros y espalda trabajaban poderosamente mientras él blandía la hoja. Los músculos de sus piernas se flexionaban con clara definición cuando arremetía y se retiraba. Su largo y rubio cabello caía sobre sus hombros, flotando mientras se movía. Considerándolo todo era fácilmente el hombre más apuesto en que hubiese puesto sus ojos. No había duda de que era un laird. Incluso hacia a Jimmy parecer un poco tímido y afeminado.

Se quedó parada allí durante varios minutos observando. De hecho, estaba permitiéndose un poco de lujuria. Esta era la clase de hombre con el que siempre había soñado, uno que fuera lo suficientemente masculino para protegerla si había necesidad de ello en alguna situación. Si ella y James hubiesen sido asaltados en la calle, James la hubiese entregado con la misma presteza que un billete de cinco dólares y después echado a correr para el otro lado. Tenía el presentimiento de que tal actitud no se hubiese cruzado por la mente de Albert

Suspiró. Junto con toda aquella fuerza, ciertamente venía una fuerte personalidad, y tenía sus dudas acerca de cambiar su modo de pensar. Por todas las apariencias, era un chauvinista de pura cepa, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Dios santo, ni que quisiera. Sacudió la cabeza riéndose de sí misma. Como si fuese a estar allí lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Albert era fabuloso como héroe de ensueño, pero sus modales medievales, junto con sus alrededores medievales, era demasiado.

Y realmente no tenía interés en dar vueltas en el pasado. Cuanto antes regresara a casa, tanto mejor. Pero escribiría un increíble libro acerca de todo esto. ¡Hablando de investigación de primera mano!

Se encaminó hacia el campo, ignorando los lamentos de pánico de Jimmy y tratando de evitar a los hombres que parecían no notar que estaba intentando pasar entre ellos. Era muy parecido a hacerse un camino en una pista de baile. Se paró detrás de Albert y le tocó el hombro.

—Perdóneme —dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Sólo sus reflejos la hicieron agacharse a tiempo para evitar ser levantada del suelo por su brazo cuando el se giró. Se enderezó y sonrió.

—Hola.

Él cerró sus ojos brevemente, y ella se preguntó si estaba mentalmente contando hasta diez. Luego bajó la mirada hacia ella. Oh, sí, eso era lo que había estado haciendo, de acuerdo.

—Regresa al salón —dijo, a través de sus dientes apretados.

—Sé que esta ocupado, pero realmente necesito ir a casa. Ahora, si no le importara señalarme la dirección correcta…

—¡Mujer, vuelve al salón! —rugió Albert. Las venas le latían en la sien y en el cuello— ¡Jimmy!

—Aye, mi laird. —Dijo Jimmy, haciendo una reverencia y graznando.

Albert levantó a Jimmy del frente de su camisa color azafrán y lo mantuvo levantado del piso. Los músculos de Albert se abultaron por el esfuerzo, pero no parecía tener problema en levantar a Jimmy, ni tampoco en mantenerlo levantado. Candy observaba, boquiabierta, como Albert zarandeaba a su guardián.

—¡Podría haber muerto! —rugió Albert— ¡Podría haberla cortado en dos pedazos sin darme cuenta, idiota! Llévala de regreso adentro y cuida que se quede allí, de lo contrario tendrás que responder ante mí.

—Pero Albert, es una moza fuerte…

—¡Tiene la mitad de tu tamaño! ¡Si te desobedece, siéntate sobre ella! ¡Por los pulgares de San Miguel, Jimmy, usa las pocas neuronas que Dios te dio y mantén a esta moza desobediente controlada!

Soltó a Jimmy a sus pies, luego giró mirando furioso a Candy.

—Regresa al salón. Me las veré contigo cuando tenga tiempo para ello. Y nunca, nunca salgas a las lizas de nuevo. ¿Me escuchaste?

Gritaba tan fuerte, que hasta el Rey de Inglaterra podía haberlo escuchado. Eso, sumado a las sospechosas miradas que los hombres de Albert le dirigían, fueron suficiente para hacer que Candy cayera en cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Asintió y giró sobre sus talones, con Jimmy acompañándola de regreso al salón . Cerró la puerta, se recostó contra ella y dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro. Luego alzó la mirada hacia Jimmy.

—Tenías razón.

Los dientes de Jimmy castañeaban.

—Tendré que sen-sentarme en usted si no-no se comporta, lady Can- candy, así que me-mejor se comporta bie-bien.

—Tomas las cosas demasiado literales, Jimmy. —hizo notar Candy.

Se alejó de la puerta y suspiró con resignación. No obtendría ayuda de Albert aquella mañana. Había sido probablemente una mala idea el interrumpirlo afuera. Estaría mucho más abierto a las sugerencias después del almuerzo. Pensar en el almuerzo le recordó que no había comido mucho la noche anterior.

Siguió a su nariz hasta la cocina, tarea que no era muy difícil, ya que olía peor, si era posible, que el resto del salón . Se encontró cara a cara con Hugh, quien parecía no poder distinguir un lado de la cuchara del otro. Tenía el cabello brillante y rojo, el rostro lleno de pecas y una nariz que había visto mejores días. Era roja, o bien por haber sido apretado por su pobre manera de cocinar o porque tenía un resfriado perpetuo. Cuando se sonó la nariz, ella sospechó muy convencida lo último.

—Un fino pastel de carne para usted, milady. —dijo Hugh, tomando rápidamente el pastel con los mismos dedos con los que se había sonado la nariz y entregándoselo. ?

—¿Qué me dice de una manzana? —sugirió, luchando contra su urgencia de tener arcadas—.¿O algo más liviano? Guardaremos el pastel para Albert.

Una vez que tuvo su manzana y la hubo limpiado discretamente con su tartan, miró alrededor del la cocina de Hugh. Sus cosas estaban en peor estado que él mismo. No había duda de por qué la cena era tan mala. No quería pensar en los pequeños animalitos extra que sin duda encontraban su camino hacia los cacharros de guisado todos los días.

Una hora más tarde, llegó la hora del almuerzo y trajo consigo a un salón lleno de highlanders. Candy se sentó a la derecha de Albert otra vez, sólo que en esta oportunidad Jimmy se sentó a su derecha protegiéndola de los hombres de tipo "marineros-lujuriosos". Candy mantuvo sus ojos en su comida después de notar por primera vez a un hombre mirándola fijamente como si le buscara cuernos. Mantener un bajo perfil era obviamente una buena idea.

Esperó hasta que Albert hubiese devorado su comida y a que la mayoría de los hombres se hubiesen ido antes de expresar sus deseos nuevamente.

—Albert —comenzó tranquilamente— tengo que decir que tu hospitalidad ha sido realmente fabulosa, pero tendría que irme a casa ya. Me doy cuenta de que no tiene hombres demás para que me acompañen pero si tan solo me…

—Nay (No)—Albert dijo— Hoy no.

Candy se quedó mirando en silenciosa irritación hasta que él finalmente maldijo en voz baja y se encontró con su mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con enfado.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser dibujarme un mapa de sus tierras?—preguntó.

—No tengo tiempo. —Se puso de pie— Jimmy, no le permitas salir del salón y cuida de que no haga ninguna travesura adentro tampoco.

—Espera —comenzó Candy, pero Albert ya estaba encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Estuvo sentada hasta que la mesa se vacío, luego bajó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Era obvio que Albert no sería de ninguna ayuda. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia un lado.

—¿Jimmy?

—Aye (Si), milady.

—¿Me ayudarás a llegar al bosque?

Parecía horrorizado.

—¿Para qué?. Hay bestias en el bosque, señora. Poderosas, hambrientas, que se comerán a un hombre vivo en cuanto lo vean.

Candy no creía aquello. Había pasado una mañana entera en el bosque y con la única bestia con la cual se había encontrado había sido Nolan. Suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, gracias de todos modos. Nos vemos.

—Milady, ¿Dónde va?

—Al bosque, Jimmy. Tengo que llegar a casa. Creo que dejé mi rizadora eléctrica encendida.

—Señora, nay.

Lo ignoró y comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta, Y lo próximo que supo, fue que estaba boca abajo en la mesa y Jimmy estaba aplastándole todos los huesos de la pelvis y la parte inferior de la espalda.

—Jimmy sal de encima. —carraspeó— ¡Estás partiéndome en dos!

El peso disminuyó. Se encontró solamente inmovilizada sólo por las robustas piernas de Jimmy, una sobre su pequeña espalda y la otra sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos.

—Jimmy, ¡Albert no hablaba en serio cuando dijo eso!

—Mi intención no es lastimarla, lady Candy, pero el laird Albert es poderosamente feroz cuando es desobedecido, y temo más su furia mucho más que la suya.

—¿Y si prometo no irme?

—Perdóneme, señora, pero no le creo.

Candy apoyó su mejilla contra la madera de la mesa y contempló su situación. Mover a Jimmy estaba descartado. La lógica tampoco iba a funcionar, si la reciente conversación le servía de indicio. Al parecer, la única forma de librarse era hacer que Albert contrarrestara su orden.

Aspiró hondo y gritó el nombre de Albert a todo pulmón. Jimmy pareció no tener el coraje de colocar su mano sobre su boca, entonces ella continuó gritando.

Gritó hasta que vio un cuerpo pararse al final de la mesa. No era Albert, aunque estaba vestido de manera similar, sin camisa y llevando sólo un corto kilt. Candy levantó la cabeza y luego pestañó. El niño no podía ser más igual a Albert que si hubiese sido un clon.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

—Jesse Andrew —dijo el chico, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. A su servicio, milady. Mi padre me envió para su confort.

—¿Albert es tu padre? —preguntó Candy, con voz estrangulada. ¿Albert estaba casado?— ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

—Murió dándome a luz, milady. —Jesse se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel visual que ella— No es que mi padre la haya desposado. Era una mera moza de la aldea.

Bueno, por lo menos Albert no estaba felizmente casado. El término "mera moza de aldea" hizo a Candy erizar los pelos de la nuca, pero le daría a Jesse una clase acerca de la emancipación de la mujer más tarde, una vez que Jimmy le permitiera respirar otra vez. Aspiró lo más profundamente posible, lista para regañar a Jesse y que éste le transmitiera la bronca a su padre.

—Ahora, —Jesse la interrumpió, frunciendo el entrecejo de una manera de la cual Albert hubiese estado orgulloso— ¿en qué clase de problema se encuentra, señora?

Candy apretó los dientes y apeló a lo que le quedaba de paciencia.

—Jimmy esta sentado sobre mí.

Jesse se pasó la mano por su barbilla, pensativo.

—Me atrevo a decir que no estaría sentado sobre usted sin una buena razón. Jimmy nunca hace nada sin una buena razón.

Candy comenzó a reírse. Se sentía un poco como Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, habiendo caído por un pozo de conejo y adentrado en un mundo donde nada tenía sentido. Puso su cabeza contra la mesa y se rió hasta que comenzó a llorar. Esto no estaba pasando. No había sido botada en la Escocia medieval en el salón de un hombre que no parecía preocuparse por la especie femenina en general. No estaba siendo sujetada contra una dura mesa de madera por su guardaespaldas que se tomaba todo en forma literal. Y no estaba siendo ayudada por un hijo bastardo que parecía no encontrar nada de esto fuera de lo normal.

—Jimmy, la has hecho llorar. Jesse dijo con un gesto de desaprobación —Déjala pararse. Si los dos la vigilamos, a lo mejor no va a hacer ninguna travesura.

Jimmy sacó sus piernas de encima de Candy y saltó de la mesa. La ayudó a sentarse, luego se estiró para secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Jesse lo apartó de un codazo e hizo los honores él mismo. Candy juzgó que debería tener dieciséis o así, lo cual hacía a Albert o tener unos treinta largos o un padre muy joven.

—Tu padre debe ser bastante grande —dijo, tratando de ser sutil.

—Treinta, creo. —Jesse dijo, secando el último resto de humedad de sus mejillas — Realmente un viejo. Se sentó en la mesa próxima a ella y la miró de cerca—. Vino del bosque, ¿no?—preguntó.

Ella asintió lentamente, todavía atónita por haberse enterado de que Albert había tenido a aquel niño cuando él mismo no era más que un pequeño. También estaba muy insegura acerca de adonde apuntaba la línea de preguntas que Jessie le estaba haciendo.

—Jimmy, tráenos vino —Jesse ordenó— Yo vigilaré a Candy.

Esperó hasta que Jimmy caminara hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies para volver a mirarla.

—Mi primo se perdió en el bosque. dijo cuidadosamente—. Vino a casa sólo una vez, balbuceando sobre las cosas que había visto. Cosas del futuro.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —dijo Candy, su corazón latiendo contra sus costillas. Podía volver a casa. No había notado que tan profundamente preocupada había estado hasta ahora. Cerró los ojos brevemente en agradecimiento.

—Su nombre es Antony Brower Andrew. Se parece a mi padre, sólo que se ríe más.

—Qué bien —dijo Candy.

¿Qué más podía decir? Cielos, Jesse. Soy nueva en esto de los viajes en el tiempo y no me he cruzado con tu tío todavía. Dame un par de años más.

—Usted vino del bosque —dijo Jesse, su mirada nunca abandonando la de ella.

—Jesse, eso no significa…

—Pero podría. ¿No?

Lo último no era exactamente una pregunta. Candy se dio cuenta que había juzgado mal al hijo de Albert, Jesse le recordaba a su hermano Alex, quien podía tener a los testigos retorciéndose en el estrado con sólo una o dos preguntas agudas y una mirada penetrante. Y tenía que admitir que ella era una pésima mentirosa.

—Jesse, probablemente sería mejor si dejamos el tema en paz.—Intentó una sonrisa—. Hay cosas que son mejor no saber.

—Él dijo que había viajado a 1998.

Candy se estremeció antes de poder detenerse. Jesse sonrió.

—Mi primo dijo que era el futuro. No puedo imaginar llegar a contar tan alto, pero Antony no mentiría.

Candy sólo podía quedársele mirando, incapaz de hablar. Si Antony se las había ingeniado…

—¿Es posible que tú lo hayas conocido? —preguntó Jesse.

¿Por qué luchar? Candy no tenía idea que clase de shocks podía enviar a través del tiempo admitiendo algo, pero Jesse merecía saber. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Jesse. No lo conozco.

—Una pena —Jesse dijo suavemente— Mi padre lo echa de menos profundamente. —Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos, luego se inclinó hacia ella—.¿Es verdad que el futuro tiene carros que se mueven sin caballos? ¿Y que los hombres vuelan como las aves por los cielos?

Candy trago convulsivamente. ¡Oh, las cosas que Jesse nunca vería! Puso el brazo alrededor de él y le sonrió con gentileza.

—Quizás es mejor si no hablamos de ello. No creo que a tu padre le agrade esta conversación, ni al resto de tu clan. Ya creen que soy una bruja con las cosas como están.

—Pero es verdad, ¿no? —susurró.

—¿Lo de los carros?

Hizo una pausa. Luego asintió.

—Debe ser un mundo de maravillas.

—Lo es. —Ella suspiró, luego lo miró—.¿Me ayudarás a regresar al bosque? —preguntó esperanzada.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Nay, Candy. Las bestias del bosque son muy feroces, y mi padre es el único que puede hacerles frente. Tendrá que esperar a que él la lleve.

Bueno, allí no parecía haber ninguna alternativa. Quizás podría sorprender a Albert solo después de la cena.

Jimmy volvió, y pronto él y Jesse estaban susurrando. Trató de escuchar, pero le costaba concentrarse.

Había un portal en el bosque.

Y si Antony Brower pudo volver al 1998, ella también.

Candy había contando con que la cena haría el humor de Albert más agradable, pero no fue así. La comida no era mucho mejor que la noche anterior. Candy hizo una mueca a las efusivas maldiciones que se lanzaban contra Hugh. Realmente necesitaba un par de clases de cocina.

Luego de la comida, Albert se puso de pie. Candy no tuvo que preguntar si podía hablar con él. La tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró detrás de él mientras subían las escaleras y llegaban a su dormitorio.

Una vez allí, le lanzó una manta; se desnudó, después se subió a la cama, como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer que dormir. Candy estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, como había estado la noche anterior.

—Necesito hablarte —se las arregló, sujetando su manta y mirándolo.

Él puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y frunció el ceño.

—Habla.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—Nay.

—¿Por qué no? Candy preguntó, muy cuidadosa. Era un enorme esfuerzo mantener el control sobre su genio.

—Todavía estás cansada. Cuando estés mejor descansada.

Candy apretó los dientes. Iba a estallar si no bajaba el nivel de estrés de su vida. Lo primero que haría una vez que estuviese en casa sería romper la lista de los Dulces Prohibidos. Un cuarto de chocolate Decadence sonaba mejor en aquel momento. Le lanzó una mirada de odio a Albert

—No voy a descansar nada durmiendo en esa silla, Sr. Hospitalidad

—No tengo tiempo de vérmelas contigo. —dijo en respuesta; su expresión ensombrecida. —Cuando tenga tiempo, te irás a casa. Hasta ese momento, sé silenciosa y déjame dormir. Y si me dejas dormir ahora, —dijo directamente— te veré mañana. Y lo suficiente. Tengo bastantes cosas que discutir contigo.

—Entonces acabemos con ellas de una…

—Mañana —interrumpió.

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a roncar.

Candy se sentó con una maldición o dos haciéndole compañía. Se iría mañana, incluso si le tomaba todo el día evadir a Jimmy. Tenía que irse pronto. Cualquier exposición más ante los modales de Albert y no podría usarlo como material de héroe.

Se acomodó la manta y cerró los ojos. Sí, volvería a Nueva York mañana, luego a lo mejor volaría a casa en Seattle por un mes o dos para recuperarse. Vivir en Nueva York no era como todos suponían. Podía mudarse a casa y escribir en el cuarto que sobraba arriba del garaje de sus padres.

Una cosa era segura: no volvería a abrir un libro de historia escocesa nunca más.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

ALBERT se vistió silenciosamente en la oscuridad, luego echó leña al fuego. Quería abandonar su dormitorio sin mirar a Candy, pero su cuerpo tenía una idea diferente. Se arrodilló ante la silla y la miró, notando el moretón en el costado de su cabeza donde se había golpeado con la mesa. Estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Tomó su muñeca y la apoyó sobre su pierna. Ella se movió y abrió los ojos.

-Chito -dijo, gruñón-. ¿Esto te duele?

Ella asintió dormida.

La apoyó suavemente, luego la envolvió en la rígida tela que había preparado el día anterior. Por suerte la muñeca estaba solamente golpeada, no rota, y sanaría con el tiempo. Albert se puso de pie, y tomó a Candy en sus brazos. Estaba más allá de entender sus propias acciones, así que no lo pensó dos veces. Acostó a su mujer del futuro muy cuidadosamente sobre su propia cama y la cubrió con una manta.

-Estás cansada - anunció. Usó el tono que usualmente utilizaba con los jóvenes zagales que se equivocaban. -Descansarás aquí hasta que venga a buscarte. ¿Está claro?

Ella sonrió. Lo sintió justo detrás de las rodillas y casi lo hizo caer. ¡Misericordioso San Miguel, era una belleza! Se volteó y salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas mientras podía caminar. Una moza. ¿Por qué el Destino lo aborrecía tanto como para endilgarle una moza? Particularmente una tan atractiva, con una lengua afilada y una vasta cantidad de coraje. Podría haberlo soportado con mucha más facilidad si hubiese lloriqueado en cada esquina. Sin embargo, ella gritaba, justo como él hubiese hecho. Jimmy estaba completamente bajo su hechizo, y Jesse estaba rápidamente siguiendo el mismo camino. El muchacho se pasaba todos los momentos que podía arrebatar de su entrenamiento con Candy, hablándole hasta el cansancio.

Desafortunadamente, Jesse no se las había ingeniado para obtener mucha información de ella. Albert no tenía intenciones de fracasar en eso. Quería hablarle abiertamente. ¿Era posible que conociese a su sobrino? ¿Cómo eran las cosas en sus días? Seguramente era una época de grandes milagros. ¿Cómo podía si no un hombre capturar parte alguna de otra alma y pegarla en un pergamino que nunca se atenuaba o se volvía más oscuro? Aye, aquellas eran preguntas para las que tendría respuesta. La reticencia de ella a hablar no duraría mucho con él.

Entrenó durante una hora antes de decidir que ella ya había dormido lo suficiente. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto; su propósito inconmovible. Abrió la puerta. Candy estaba introduciendo una daga en la cerradura de su baúl. Se dio vuelta bruscamente por la sorpresa, luego rápidamente escondió la hoja detrás de su espalda.

Albert frunció el entrecejo.

-Los ladrones son colgados, ¿sabes? -dijo, con una mordaz mirada a su baúl.

Como ella tenía el descaro para parecer desafiante, ciertamente no lo sabía, pero se las arreglaba.

-Estaba buscando mi ropa. ¿Dónde está?

Albert había planeado devolvérsela. Aye, sí que lo había hecho. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba dubitativo. Si le entregaba su ropa, estaría en camino antes de que él hubiese atinado a decir algo. Así que, siendo como él era laird, eligió lo más sabio: se quedaría con la ropa y se quedaría con ella. Hasta que respondiese sus preguntas.

-Hay varias cosas que quisiera discutir contigo. -dijo, en un tono lo más laird posible.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo adónde fue mi ropa?

-Como de dónde viniste -repuso- O, más exactamente, de cuándo.

Se quedó totalmente quieta.

-Veo que has estado hablando con Jesse.

Albert frunció el entrecejo.

-Aye, pero no me dijo nada que no hubiese adivinado por mi cuenta. -No iba a decirle cómo-. Y ahora tengo preguntas para las que deseo respuestas.

Ella silenciosamente se movió hacia la repisa de la chimenea y dejó la daga de vuelta sobre ella.

-Pienso que hay ciertas cosas que realmente preferirías no saber, -dijo ella-. Si tan sólo me ayudas a llegar al bosque, te dejaré en paz. -Dio la vuelta y lo miró-. Por favor.

El "por favor" fue casi su perdición. Pero, con un esfuerzo, llevó los hombros hacia atrás y retomó su dura mirada.

-Necesito noticias de mi sobrino, Antony. Tengo razones para creer que tú a lo mejor lo conozcas.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, lentamente.

-Has venido del bosque -presionó-. Tu vestimenta no era como nada que hubiese visto antes, y tu acento es algo que nunca he escuchado. Si eso no me hubiese convencido, el hablar con Jesse sí lo haría. Mi hijo dice que tú has visto estas cosas del futuro. Estoy seguro de que si sabes de estas cosas, entonces de alguna manera -tomó aire profundamente-, más allá de la razón, eres tú de allí; del futuro.

Ahora que lo había puesto en palabras, se dio cuenta de lo loco que sonaba. ¿Del futuro? Por todos los santos, ¡estaba balbuceando tantas tonterías como Antony había hecho! Su licencia de conducir era algo que un artesano había confeccionado. Quizás era del Continente. Su acento era lo suficientemente extraño como para que aquello fuese cierto.

-1998 -susurró.

Albert tragó con fuerza.

-¿1998? repitió. -Los números se sentían extraños en su lengua-. Aye, -dijo- 1998.

Ella asintió.

-Ese es el año del que provengo.

-Antony dijo que el volvía a ese año. Ese tiempo -se corrigió. Trató de sonreír con seguridad, pero temía que se formara una mueca de dolor-. Pensé que estaba loco.

-No creo que lo estuviese.

Luchó para respirar con normalidad. No era tan extraño. Si le podía creer a Antony, podía sin duda creerle a Candy.

-Quizás a lo mejor mi sobrino fue allí -continuó- Tu 1998. Seguramente lo viste allí.

-Se parece a ti sólo que sonríe más, -dijo Canfy- ¿no?

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Entonces lo conoces?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Jesse me lo dijo; Albert la ciudad de la que vengo, la tierra de donde vengo, esta tan llena de gente, que podrían pasar días sin que viera a la misma persona dos veces. No puedes imaginarlo.

Albert conocía amigos y enemigos a millas de distancia. Que terrible lugar el futuro debía ser, donde no conocías a nadie, no veías una cara amigable en tus viajes.

-Desearía poder ayudarte -dijo ella, suavemente-. De veras. Lo siento.

Así era la situación de él.

-Ah -dijo él, carraspeando para decir-, no es nada. Sospechaba lo mismo. Hay, de todas maneras, otras preguntas que quisiera hacerte.

Ella se sentó sobre su baúl y levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Albert, saber qué es lo que va a ocurrir no es como funciona la vida. Tu futuro es mi pasado. Ya ha pasado como debía pasar. Si te digo cosas del futuro, podrías tomar diferentes decisiones y eso cambiaría lo que para mí ya ha sucedido. Probablemente ya he dicho más de lo que debía. -Lo miró y sonrió gravemente-. ¿Lo ves?

¿Ver qué? Tratar de imaginar su futuro como el pasado de ella le daba dolor de cabeza. Ella ya sabía lo que le pasaría a él, a su clan, a sus enemigos, ¿y él todavía no tenía ningún indicio de nada? Por todos los santos, era más de lo que podía soportar antes de la cena.

-Dejemos que sea como tiene que ser. -dijo él, frunciendo el ceño en beneficio de ella, y rezando que no se viera tan desorientado como se sentía-. De todas maneras voy a tener mis respuestas. Después. Cuando tenga tiempo para ello.

Salió de la habitación mientras todavía le quedaban los últimos hilos de cordura.

¡Dios, lo que necesitaba no eran preguntas, sino un barril de cerveza! Aye, una copa o dos para fortalecerse no era una mala idea.

Para la tercera copa, su ceño se había acentuado. A lo mejor ella estaba en lo cierto, y él estaba mejor sin saber lo que le ocurriría. Y, ya que no podía proveerlo con noticias de su sobrino, sabía que era más que hora de enviarla a casa. Lo último que necesitaba era caer presa de ella como su hijo y Jimmy habían hecho.

Sus buenas intenciones duraron hasta el almuerzo. Se sentó a la cabecera de su mesa con Candy a su derecha y se encontró con sus ojos continuamente atraídos hacia ella.

Pero era sólo porque no comía lo que tenía puesto enfrente. No había, sin lugar a dudas, ninguna otra razón para que él la mirase. Tampoco había razón alguna para persistir, excepto que Candy parecía estar planeando algo. Ya reconocía el desobediente brillo en sus ojos.

La descubrió en el acto de corromper a Angus.

-Sólo ayúdame a eludir a Jimmy, estaba susurrando.

Albert se paró directamente detrás de ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Angus se encontró con su mirada y le dirigió una irónica sonrisa.

-Es persuasiva.

Candy giró y tragó de golpe.

-Albert.

-Albert, muchacho, ella quiere irse a casa. -dijo Angus suavemente- A lo mejor...

-No va a ir a ningún lado -Albert dijo tercamente. Maldito sea, ¿por qué tenía tanta endiablada prisa por irse? Cualquiera con sentido común podía ver que ella todavía estaba agotada de su viaje al pasado. Él no sería acusado de ser negligente en su hospitalidad. Bajó su mirada hacia ella y sintió un profundo ceño formarse en sus facciones. -¿Dónde has escondido a tu guardián?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Jimmy entró tambaleante.

-¡Ahí está! -Jimmy exclamó, corriendo a máxima velocidad hacia ellos. Albert quitó a Candy del camino antes de que Jimmy chocara contra ella.

-Cuidado -exclamó.

Albert. Rescató a Candy de detrás de él y la entregó de regreso a Jimmy- No te quiero ver a más de un paso de distancia de ella, ¿entendido? Cualquier excusa que ella te dé, ignórala.

-Albert -dijo Angus, aclarándose la garganta con decisión-Candy no es tu prisionera. ¿Por qué no la dejas ir?

Albert suprimió la urgencia de retorcer el pescuezo de Angus.

-Todavía está indispuesta.

-No lo estoy -retrucó Candy.

-Aye, lo estás. -Lanzó otra mirada de disgusto hacia Jimmy-Cuida bien de ella o responderás ante mí.

Jimmy movió la cabeza obedientemente. Albert abandonó el salón, maldiciendo en voz baja. Debería haberla dejado ir. Habría sido, de lejos, mucho más fácil para su tranquilidad de espíritu.

No había entrenado un cuarto de hora antes de escuchar a Jesse gritar su nombre. Albert envaino de nuevo su espada y se dirigió como un rayo hacia el salón, su furia cerca del punto de ebullición. Luego vio la falta de color en el rostro de su hijo, y su pecho se tensó dolorosamente.

-¿Candy?.

Jesse sacudió su cabeza

-Kenneth. Se adentró en los bosques...

Albert pasó rozando a su hijo al dejarlo atrás y corrió hacia el torreón. Ya había un grupo de hombres en el salón cerca del fuego. Albert los separó y se arrodilló frente al hombre de su clan. No era blando de corazón de naturaleza, pero el panorama que se le ofrecía, de su herido y ensangrentado pariente, le hizo dar vueltas el estómago. Quería tomar la mano de Kenneth, pero no había nada de donde hacerlo. Así que se encontró con lo que quedaba de su mirada.

-Vaya lucha -dijo bruscamente.

Kenneth sonrió, luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Seguía un ciervo. Encontré un par de cerdos. Algo... más. Pudo haber sido un dragón. -tosió y arqueó su espalda de repente-Cuida de mi...hijo, Albert.

-Lo haré -dijo Albert, pero Kenneth no estaba vivo para escuchar esa promesa. Albert pasó sus manos sobre los ojos de Kenneth y se los cerró. Luego escuchó un breve y sordo grito sofocado y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver un flash de la falda de Candy mientras se alejaba.

-Fue la bruja que lo maldijo -murmuró un hombre.

Albert se levantó y lanzó una mirada de odio.

-No es ninguna bruja.

-Ella lo miró y murió -repitió el hombre mayor, terco.

-¡Murió por sus heridas! -Albert explotó. Se puso de pie, asqueado-. ¡Por los dioses en el cielo, no es nada más que una muchacha; una muchacha asustada por esto! -Miró alrededor del círculo hasta encontrar a Archie.-. Avísale a su familia. Iré a ofrecer mis respetos esta noche.

Archie asintió.

-Lo haré y me encargaré de Kenneth.

Albert abandonó el salón y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se apoyó contra ella. Candy estaba de pie frente a la ventana abierta, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Entendió todo. No sólo probablemente nunca hubiese visto a un hombre en tal estado; sino que sin duda se había dado cuenta que ir al bosque sola era una estupidez. Cruzó la habitación y se paró detrás de ella, sin atreverse a tocarla.

-¿Está muerto? -murmuró.

-Aye, muchacha.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero sus hombros se sacudieron.

Albert no tenía idea de que tenía que hacer. ¿Debería tomarla entre sus brazos? ¿Para hacer qué? No lo hubiese podido soportar si ella hubiese comenzado a lloriquear. Sus propias emociones estaban, de lejos, muy cerca de la superficie para aquello.

También sabía que parte de los temores de Candy era por ella misma. Quería irse a casa. Podía entender eso. De haber estado en su lugar él, ¿no habría acaso, añorado las Highlands? ¿No lo habría llevado el dolor de perder a su familia, a hacer cualquier cosa para verlos otra vez? Agachó su cabeza y pasó las manos por su cabello. No quería que se fuese, pero no podía pensar una buena razón para hacerla quedar. Suspiró profundamente.

-Te llevaré.

Ella se giró y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

-Te lo agradezco.

Albert se aclaró la garganta bruscamente

-Si, deberías.

Ella colocó su mano sobre el brazo de él.

-Lo lamento, Albert. Lo de tu amigo.

-Fue tonto al ir por su cuenta.

-Pero eso no lo hace más fácil, ¿no? -preguntó con suavidad.

Albert se alejó, su contacto lo había quemado.

-Descansa mientras puedas. Mañana nos iremos con la primera luz del día.

Salió de la habitación antes de quebrarse y comenzar a lagrimear. Y no sabía porque lloraba más... si por haber perdido a un buen hombre de su clan o porque Candy estaba yéndose. ¡Por todos los santos, que lío había hecho ella de él!

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

ALBERT se levantó con la mugre cubriéndolo desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies. Eso a duras penas mejoró su humor. Había sido lo suficientemente tonto la noche anterior como para darle a Candy su dormitorio. De todos modos, había sido o dejárselo todo o unirse a ella, y era conciente de que no podía forzarla. Así que consiguió que Jimmy hiciera guardia y se había retirado al salón a dormir con sus hombres.

Se tomó el tiempo para sacarse la suciedad del cuerpo, luego subió para buscar a su invitada. Sólo un par de horas más y se vería libre de ella. Ahora que su decisión estaba tomada, el tiempo no podía pasar lo suficientemente rápido para él. Entró a su habitación para encontrarla de pie cerca de la ventana, en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado. Se giró una vez que lo escuchó entrar.

-¿Tienes mis ropas?

Trató de parecer confundido.

-¿Ropas?, Nay, las hice quemar.

-Oh.

Esperó que Dios no lo castigara por mentir. Candy encontraría más ropas en el futuro. No le devolvería las que estaban en el baúl. Ni sus monedas. En las noches venideras, cuando se sumergiera poderosamente en sus copas, tomaría su licencia de conducir y la observaría. Una legión de demonios no lo hubiese convencido de renunciar a aquel pequeño consuelo.

Quitó su capa extra del gancho cerca de la puerta y la colocó alrededor de sus hombros.

-Si no tendrás frío. -dijo él, mirando por sobre su cabeza. Arregló la capa, y luego, de pronto, alejó sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que se había demorado mucho en la tarea- Ven -dijo, girando sobre sus talones, saliendo de la habitación.

La esperó en los escalones que daban al salón. la mitad de los habitantes de la casa estaba reunida allí. Miró a los mozos, notando a los que habían codiciado a Candy y a los que todavía sospechaban de ella. Los barrió a todos con una mirada que los hizo retroceder y bajar la cabeza.

-El lord de Candy viene por ella, y la estoy llevando a su encuentro. -mintió-. No necesito escolta excepto por Jesse y Jimmy.

-Nay, yo voy también -dijo Angus. Ya estaba montado.

-Y yo -agregó Archie. Se paró al lado de su caballo castrado- A lo mejor necesites de mi sentido común, Albert.

Albert no pudo ni siquiera encontrar réplica para esa impostura. Archie era el único con quien Albert contaba para escuchar sus más profundas secretos y saber que no los repetiría nunca a nadie. Albert sabía que estaría agradecido por aquel compañerismo en el camino de regreso al salón.

Sin Candy.

Escuchó la inspiración colectiva y supo que Candy había salido. Suspicaces o no, sus hombres estaban conmovidos por su belleza. La expresión de Albert se oscureció. Quizás era mejor que se fuera, antes de que sus hombres perdieran el sentido. Se giró y la tomó del brazo.

-Tú cabalgarás conmigo.

-¿Cabalgar? -repitió ella, mirando alrededor de su brazo al poderoso semental ensillado y preparado.

-Tiene su temperamento, pero lo controlo bastante bien.

-¿Ese caballo? -dijo Candy, ahogándose.

Una terrible sospecha comenzó a aflorar en la mente de Albert.

-¿Estas intentando de decirme -murmuró- que no sabes montar?

Sus verdes ojos eran enormes en su rostro. Esa era toda la respuesta que Albert necesitaba. Se aplaudió la frente con la mano y gimió. El día estaba destinado a un comienzo inenvidiable.

-Confía en mí -dijo con un profundo suspiro.

Subió a Candy en la silla, luego mantuvo la montura quieta mientras ella luchaba con sus sueltas faldas para acomodarse a horcajadas en el caballo.

Albert tiró de su vestido hacia abajo sobre sus pantorrillas, miró sobre su hombro y contempló con enojo a los hombres que, como correctamente había asumido, estaban mirando boquiabiertos las piernas de ella; luego se sentó detrás.

Astronaut era un hermoso caballo, el más poderoso e inteligente que Albert hubiese poseído jamás. Albert se estiró y tomó las riendas, luego palmeó el cuello de Astronaut.

-Quédate tranquila, Candy. Si no asustarás a mi semental.

-¿A él? -preguntó tensa-. ¿Qué hay de mí?

Albert puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Inmediatamente se posaron dos frías manos.

-No dejaré que te caigas, Candy. No aprietes a Astronaut tan fuerte con tus piernas. Pensará que deseas que galope. -Albert chasqueó la lengua y se adelantó en su montura.

-¿Astronaut?

Albert esperó hasta estar bien alejados de la aldea antes de contestar.

-Aye. Una palabra del futuro que mi sobrino me enseñó.

Ella se quedó en silencio por varios momentos antes de hablar.

-Es la palabra para un hombre que viaja a las estrellas.

Albert se aclaró la garganta

-Aye -logró decir él-. Así es.

Cerró los ojos y memorizó como se sentía entre sus brazos, grabó en su mente la manera en la que el cabello de ella se sentía contra su mejilla cuando el viento lo mecía, como su ágil cuerpo se sentía presionado contra su pecho. ¡Por los dioses en el cielo, ella lo perturbaba! No era como ninguna mujer que hubiese conocido antes. Por más tonto que fuese, quería su dulzura, su amabilidad, su coraje en su vida. Aquellas eran todas cosas que nunca había tenido y, hasta ese momento, no había sabido que quería. Nunca en toda su vida se había encontrado con una mujer que lo acosara de ese modo y ahora estaba a punto de dejarla ir.

-¿Sabes a dónde debemos ir? -preguntó, abriendo los ojos viendo el bosque avecinarse ante él.

-Creo que es al sur de aquí. No estoy segura. Reconoceré el lugar cuando lo vea.

Albert no dijo nada. Solamente guió a Astronaut al bosque y giró al sur. Los sonidos de sus pasos llenaron sus oídos, sonidos que sabía no olvidaría. El cuero de su montura crujió, Astronaut bufó y lamió el freno mientras cabalgaban, los pájaros gorjeaban en los árboles encima de ellos. Los helechos crujían bajo sus patas. Albert escuchó a los hombres detrás de él murmurar como si estuviesen en algún lugar sagrado. Las manos de Candy descansaban sobre las de él, y a pesar de sí mismo, deseo que se mantuvieran allí para siempre.

-Creo que es allí arriba, más adelante. -dijo de pronto Candy.

Albert levantó la mano, y los hombres detrás de él se detuvieron. En realidad, no hubiese importado si los otros cuatro hubiesen continuado. Jesse, Archie y Angus sabían de la desaparición de Antony y de su vuelta al futuro. Jimmy era demasiado imbécil como para hacer algo con lo que viese. Pero Albert quería privacidad cuando contemplase a Candy partir, así que continuó solo y detuvo a Astronaut justo antes de un claro abierto. Se bajó de la montura y estiró los brazos hacia su dama. Ella cayó sobre sus pies y se arregló la capa.

-Vamos -dijo bruscamente- Sé que estás ansiosa por irte.

Ella vaciló, pero él se negó a mirarla. La escuchó suspirar y darse la vuelta. Una vez que los pasos de ella se alejaron, enlazó las riendas de Astronaut sobre una rama y se acercó a la orilla del claro.

La luz del sol caía entre los árboles como pesados hilos de seda amarilla pálida. Albert miró a Candy ávidamente mientras ella entraba en el medio del claro y luego se giraba para mirarlo. La luz del sol destacaba las hebras de color oro dispersas por su claro cabello y transformaba sus ojos en un tono verde intenso, más hermoso que la esmeralda más fina que él hubiese visto jamás. Ella se veía algo más que encantadora, con su largo cabello cayendo sobre los hombros y su blanca piel a la luz de la mañana. El corazón de Albert se alojó en su garganta junto con un nudo de emociones que no podía tragar. Santos misericordiosos, iba a perderla. No había realmente entendido hasta ese momento cuánto la quería, y ahora nunca podría tenerla. Apretó los puños a sus lados.

-Llévatela -le susurró al Destino- ¡Llevátela, maldito seas!

Candy no podría haberlo oído, pero una única lágrima se derramó y corrió por su mejilla. Ella dio dos pasos hacia él.

Albert no pensó; simplemente cruzó la distancia restante y la atrajo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Enterró su cara en su pelo y respiró, luchando contra aquella insoportable sensación punzante detrás de sus ojos. Él no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse por esta molesta moza, ninguna en absoluto.

Pero, ¡por los dioses en el cielo!, no podía liberarla.

Fue Candy quien finalmente se alejó. Albert la liberó y endureció su expresión hasta que ni un rastro de emoción pudiese revelarse. Candy se estiró y le tocó la mejilla.

-Te echaré de menos. Estaban casi comenzando a gustarme tus quejas.

Alvert gruñó. Ella no le había dicho un verdadero elogio, pero quizás no merecía más. Estaba, probablemente, todavía enojada por haberla colocado en su pozo.

-Si alguna vez veo a Antony -dijo ella- lo saludaré.

-Hazlo.

Candy se puso en puntitas de pie y rozó su mejilla con sus labios.

-Gracias, Albert.

Él la empujó y se aclaró la garganta, como si su vida dependiera de ser capaz de tragar fácilmente. Retrocedió unos pasos.

-Anda, tú, equipaje molesto -dijo, gruñón- Y quédate con la ropa. Te queda muy bien.

Ella le sonrió. Era como un puñal en su corazón. El dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras sus piernas aún estaban firmes. Puso la mano en el cuello de Astronaut y se mantuvo de espaldas al claro. No podía soportar el verla desaparecer. ¿Se desvanecería en la nada, como un espíritu? ¿O desaparecería en un rayo de luz?

No estaba seguro cuánto esperó, pero había contado hasta tanto como podía más de una vez. Casi montó sin mirar en el claro, pero no pudo evitarlo. Con un profundo suspiro, se volvió. Candy estaba de pie en el mismo lugar.

-¿Candy?

El rostro de ella estaba ceniciento.

-Nada está ocurriendo.

Albert caminó hasta el borde del claro.

-Quizás estás haciendo algo mal. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando llegaste aquí?.

-Estaba acostada.

-Entonces hazlo. -Eso era bastante simple.

Ella se recostó y cerró los ojos. Albert la miró, esperando en silencio.

No pasó nada.

-Quizás tienes que irte -dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Aye. -Se alejó, lo más lejos que se atrevió. Un sinfín de bestias podrían haber salido de entre los los árboles y el no sería capaz de salvarla. Conque se quedó bastante cerca y mantuvo una daga en su mano por si acaso algo viniese a dañarla.

Esperó. Y esperó. Y pensó que oía el sonido del llanto.

-¡Padre! ¡Un verraco! -el grito de Jesse rompió la calma.

Albert no pensó: reaccionó. Brincó a la silla y espoleó a Astronaut hacia el claro.

-¡Candy, de pie! -bramó

Ella sólo se había puesto a gatas para cuando él la tomó por el brazo y la izó delante de él. Como un segundo pensamiento, esperó que no le hubiese arrancado el miembro de su hombro.

Giró a Astronaut rápidamente y cabalgaron hacia el este, hacia el borde del bosque. Albert escuchó el chillido del verraco detrás de él, seguido del ruido de cascos cuando su compañía se dio a la persecución. Sujetó a Candy con un brazo y sostuvo su desenvainada espada con su mano libre, guiando la montura con sus rodillas. Alcanzaron el prado, y Albert escuchó el grito agonizante de su futura cena. Guió a su semental y esperó a que sus hombres llegasen a él. Angus arribó primero, y su expresión era grave.

-¿Candy?

-Déjala en paz -gruño Albert, envainando su espada y estrechando a Candy más estrechamente.

-¿No pasó nada? -jadeó Jesse mientras se detenía cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pasar? -preguntó Jimmy, completamente desconcertado- ¿No vino su lord por ella? ¿Por qué lo querríamos? Yo digo que nos la quedemos.

-Cállate, bobo -dijo Archie, abofeteándolo enérgicamente.

Albert los ignoró a todos y codeó a Astronaut para que caminara. Se echó para atrás levemente para mirar el rostro de Candy. Había esperado ver un río de lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban secas.

-¿Candy?

Ella no respondió

-Te quedarás conmigo, por supuesto -continuó Albert como si le hubiese contestado. No había duda de que se la quedaría. Él era el único con alguna idea de cómo cuidar de una mujer del futuro-Estás de acuerdo, ¿no?

La apariencia de ella le había hecho recordar la vez en la que él había descendido al pozo para buscarla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no miraban nada. En realidad, no podía culparla. ¿Qué, si no podía regresar nunca? ¿Qué, si estaba condenada a vivir el resto de sus días en las Highlands, a no ver nunca a su familia, a nunca abandonar su salón, a no irse del lado de él.

Estaba desgarrado entre el regocijo de que le estaría permitido quedarse con ella y el terror de estar forzado a quedarse con ella. Por todos los santos, ¡no tenía idea de qué hacer con una moza refinadamente criada!

Se forzó a dejar sus pensamientos acerca de lo que vendría. La dejaría quedarse en el salón. Eso, en sí mismo, era bastante para que ella estuviese agradecida. Desde luego, él nunca había honrado a ninguna otra mujer así. Aye, le daría un hogar, ropa abrigada y comida. No podía pedir más.

Para cuando llegaron al torreón, ella temblaba violentamente. Albert se apeó de su caballo con ella en brazos. Su familia todavía estaba reunida delante de las puertas del salón.

-Su lord cambió de opinión -ladró Albert, anticipándose a una docena de preguntas que no tenía intención de responder. La cargó al subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, la acomodó en su silla y echó leña al fuego en el hogar. Vertió vino y sostuvo la copa en los labios de ella. -Bebe. -No se movió-. ¡Maldita seas, Candy, bebe!

Sus ojos lo enfocaron, y le obedeció. La forzó a tomar una copa de vino, luego tiró de las mantas de cama y la cubrió con ellas. Y entonces su inspiración cesó. Había hecho por ella lo que habría hecho por sí mismo, y ahora no tenía idea de cómo proceder. Estaba aterrado de que se quebrara y comenzara a llorar. Consolar a una mujer histérica no estaba en su lista de tareas diarias. Así que colocó un taburete delante de ella y se sentó. Se preparó para decirle algo semejante a las palabras que les hubiera dedicado a los jóvenes de su clan a quienes preparaba para la batalla.

-No tienes tiempo para lágrimas - comenzó enérgicamente-Hay mucho por hacer, y eres tú, muchacha, quien tiene que hacerlo. Podremos haber fallado hoy pero habrá otros días y seremos victoriosos entonces. -Esperó a que ella estuviese de acuerdo con él. No se movió, por lo que siguió adelante-. A lo mejor elegimos un día en el que el Destino se sentía inconstante. Intentaremos otra vez en un par de días. Hasta entonces, hay bastante para mantenerte ocupada en el salón. Veré que tengas ropa adecuada y para comer. En realidad, un cuerpo no tiene mucho más que pedir, ¿no? -Candy no lo abrumó con su entusiasmo, precisamente. Ni siquiera hizo algún movimiento para probar que, al menos, lo había escuchado. Albert frunció el entrecejo-. Quizás tienes frío y no puedes apreciar mis palabras. -Colocó las mantas alrededor de ella; luego se levantó-. Regresaré a buscarte para la cena. Descansa hasta entonces.

Abandonó su habitación, sintiendo que había fracasado en su esfuerzo de animarla. En verdad, no estaba seguro de cómo podría haber tenido éxito. Si hubiese estado en los zapatos de Candy, cientos de años desfasado de su tiempo, luego enterado de que no podía regresar, ¿qué habría hecho? Probablemente se habría sentado y llorado como un recién nacido. Bajó las escaleras y encontró un grupo de leales admiradores de Candy. Los ojos de Hugh estaban tan rojos como su nariz. Jimmy estaba preocupado. Angus se veía malhumorado y Jesse no se había tomado tiempo para cambiarse sus ropas empapadas de sangre. Archie miraba a Albert de una manera tan penetrante, que Albert quería retorcerse. Ignoró a su primo y dirigió su atención a los otros.

-Está bien -anunció

-Pero no pudo volver... -comenzó Jesse.

Albert levantó la mano.

-Nadie debe saber lo que pasó esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que sepan, manténganlo para ustedes mismos. Recuerdo claramente a la última bruja que vi quemarse, y no voy a sentenciar a la muchacha de arriba al mismo destino. Es inocente, y sólo vuestro silencio la mantendrá de esa manera. ¿Entendido?

Todos, excepto Jimmy, asintieron solemnemente. Jimmy parecía confundido. Albert estiró la mano y le dio una palmada al gigante en el hombro.

-Sólo cuida de ella escrupulosamente, Jimmy y no abras la boca.

-Aye, Albert. -dijo Albert, asintiendo con firmeza-. Eso haré.

El grupo se separó y cada uno siguió su propio camino. Archie se quedó atrás, mirando a Albert de cerca. Albert le lanzó una mirada con enojo.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-¿Además de especular acerca de tus motivos? -preguntó Archie, una sonrisa tironeando de las comisuras de su boca-Nay, ese deporte es lo suficientemente interesante.

-Necesita un hogar -gruñó Albert

-¿Y es todo lo que tienes la intención de ofrecerle, mi laird?

-Tonto -dijo Albert, contrariado- Haría mejor en usar más tu brazo de la espada y menos tu cerebro.

Archie tan solo rió.

-Och, pero eres penosamente fácil de leer, Albert. Ella es atractiva, ¿o no?

-No podría importarme menos su apariencia -dijo Albert, cada más incómodo- Es nada más que una moza. No significa nada para mí.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Nada!

Archie sonrió burlonamente mientras le hacia a Albert una reverencia y luego se alejó, silbando una alegre melodía.

La cena fue una comida muy tranquila. Albert miraba como Candy estaba sentada contemplando fijamente el fuego, obviamente sin ver. Los hombres no hablaban, no gesticulaban. Es más, apenas hacían algún sonido mientras comían. Incluso los que se habían opuesto a Candy parecían subyugados. Albert sabía que no se diría más que Candy era una bruja. Era obvio para cualquier tonto que ella había sufrido una tragedia de inmensas proporciones. Todo el mundo sabía que las brujas no tenían blandos corazones que pudiesen romperse. El corazón partido de Candy estaba allí para que todos lo viesen. Después de la cena, Jesse suplantó a Jimmy en su lugar al lado de Candy y trató de hacer que hablara con él. Ella lo ignoró. Archie la lisonjeaba del otro lado de la mesa, prodigando cumplidos que hubieran hecho a cualquier otra mujer sonrojarse bruscamente. La expresión de Candy no cambió.

Albert la llevó arriba mucho antes de que el salón se hubiese instalado para pasar la noche. No dijo una palabra mientras él atrancaba la puerta de la habitación; luego la guió hacia la chimenea. La dejó de pie allí mientras él avivaba la llama. Estaba parada delante de él, quieta y sin emociones, como una estatua. Lo asustaba. Él se estiró y la colocó, sin resistencia, sobre su falda. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Por todos los santos, ¿el shock había sido tan grande que la había dañado permanentemente?

-Candy -dijo tranquilamente, situándola de una manera más cómoda- ¿Candy? -Puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la sacudió.

Oh, santos misericordiosos, iba a llorar. Albert miró como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos y supo que estaba preparándose. Gruñó silenciosamente mientras la acercaba y le daba palmaditas gentilmente en la espalda como sabía.

-No tan fuerte -dijo ella.

Él se estremeció y dejó de hacerlo. ¡Por todos los santos, era un inepto! Retiró su mano y cuidadosamente le frotó la espalda, esperando calmarla.

No tuvo el efecto deseado. Se quebró y lloró. Era el llanto más desgarrador que Albert hubiese escuchado jamás. Ella hizo poco ruido, pero su cuerpo se agitaba con violentos temblores, y sus lágrimas le quemaban el cuello cuando caían. Albert nunca se había sentido tan inútil en toda su existencia. En ese momento lamentó mucho no haber tenido una madre en su vida. A lo mejor habría sido más hábil consolando a Candy si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes en su mocedad.

Como fuera, lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a su mujer del futuro. Trató de hacer sonidos tranquilizadores, pero sonaban tontos, así que se detuvo. Y ella seguía sollozando.

Después de un tiempo, que le pareció bastante largo, ella simplemente descansó en sus brazos, respirando con dificultad.

-Candy, podemos intentarlo nuevamente.

Eran las palabras equivocadas. De dónde sacaba las lágrimas, ciertamente no lo sabía, pero tenía una cantidad un nuevo lote de ellas para empaparlo. Lloró hasta casi ahogarse. -Puede llegar a funcionar -ofreció.

Ella gritó como si la hubiese atravesado

-¡Nunca funcionará!

Albert estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero lo hizo silenciosamente. La meció gentilmente, dándole a sus tranquilizadores sonidos otra oportunidad. Quizás estaba mejorando sus habilidades, ya que las lágrimas de Candy disminuyeron. En poco tiempo, ella sólo se aferraba a él como si fuese la única cosa que la salvase de caer en el pozo del infierno. Albert uso el dobladillo de su manga para secarle las mejillas.

-Ya, ya, muchacha. -dijo suavemente-. Déjame alcanzarte algo para beber. Probablemente estás sedienta por haber llorado todas esas lágrimas.

Él estaba sediento de tan sólo escucharla llorar todas aquellas lágrimas. La levantó de su regazo y le procuró una copa de vino. La hizo tomar algunos sorbos, luego tomó el resto él mismo.

Se sentó nuevamente y mantuvo los brazos abiertos para ella. Ella se acercó a él voluntariamente, y él tuvo el más ridículo sentimiento de placer. No era el placer que sentía al contemplar a una moza particularmente deleitable en ropas de cama. Era un calor en una parte completamente diferente de su cuerpo, en la cercanía de su corazón. Tensó los brazos alrededor de ella y acomodó la cabeza de ella más cómodamente sobre su hombro.

-Puedes llorar si lo deseas -anunció, sintiéndose extremadamente generoso.

-Creo que no por el momento -murmuró, su voz ronca por las lágrimas-, pero gracias de todos modos.

Albert sintió un asomo de sonrisa pasar por su rostro, y su preocupación menguó. Si Candy podía hacer siquiera un débil gesto, entonces sobreviviría. De algún modo, se había convertido en algo muy importante para él que ella lo hiciese. Se paralizó. ¿Cuándo, por la dulce alma de San Miguel, se había vuelto aquella mujer tan necesaria para él? Tal vez era una bruja, y lo había embrujado lo suficiente como para que perdiese la cordura.

La mano de ella descansaba confiada sobre su pecho, quemándolo a pesar de la tela. Se sentó, aterrorizado, mientras sentía como ella se relajaba y se quedaba dormida. ¡Era un necio! No había querido nada más aquella mañana que quedarse cerca de ella, sin realmente pensar lo que significaría. Ahora que la tenía, ¿qué haría con ella? Ya había comenzado a arruinar su razón. El dolor de ella se había convertido en el dolor de él. ¿Quién sabía que clase de torturas esperaban ocultas en el camino en el que acababa de poner un pie?

El recuerdo de la agonía sentida al perder a Antony era demasiado agudo para él como para olvidar y relajarse. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien le importara profundamente otra vez. Por una razón que no podía entender, sabía que perder a Candy sería mucho más doloroso. ¡Dioses misericordiosos en el cielo, no podía siquiera soportar pensarlo!

Distancia. Se aferró a aquel pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas. Se iría por un par de días y se encargaría de sus asuntos. Aye, ya era tiempo de que lo hiciera. Candy ya había sido una distracción, como el sabía que lo sería. La distancia era su única esperanza. Recobraría la razón y su corazón reconstruiría las defensas que de alguna manera había perdido. La dejaría quedarse en su casa, pero la mantendría alejada de él. Y cuanto más rápido comenzara, mejor. Antes del amanecer, se habría ido.

Candy se estiró, luego presionó el rostro contra su cuello y volvió a su estado de somnolencia.

Albert cerró los ojos y gruñó silenciosamente. La muchacha estaba actuando como si confiara en él. Eso sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Si no hubiese sufrido tal tragedia, se dijo Albert, se hubiese levantado en ese preciso momento y huido a un lugar más seguro. Pero Candy lo necesitaba. Verdaderamente, no tenía sentido perturbar a la muchacha antes de lo necesario.

El amanecer estaba bastante cerca.

Continuara...

 **Verraco**

 **m. Cerdo semental.**

 **Escultura del arte prerrománico celta hispánico que representa un toro o un cerdo y que probablemente fuera adorada como divinidad protectora del ganado.**


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

CANDY miraba por la ventana de Albert, muy confundida y desanimada como para moverse. Se había dormido la noche anterior sólo cuando no había podido mantenerse despierta y llorar. Cada vez que se había levantado, Albert la había estrechado entre sus brazos. La había confortado de la manera más dulce que hubiese esperado jamás. Luego la había acostado en su cama al amanecer y había desaparecido.

Se alejó de la ventana y miró el cuarto de Albert. Así que así sería como viviría el resto de su vida. Nunca más vería un auto o un avión o una película. El teléfono no volvería a sonar para despertarla, los taxis no tocarían la bocina fuera de su ventana, y nunca más tendría que preocuparse por su lista de Dulces Prohibidos. Nunca más estaría lo suficientemente cerca de un chip de chocolate como para que le afectara las glándulas salivales, mucho menos el nivel de azúcar en la sangre.

Dejó escapar un derrotado suspiro. Sus padres se pondrían frenéticos. Sus hermanos darían vuelta los Estados Unidos buscándola. En un par de años, perderían las esperanzas y dejarían a su memoria descansar en paz. Ella estaría varada en el tiempo y su familia nunca lo sabría.

Bueno, estar desanimada no le haría ningún bien. Simplemente tendría que superarlo. Su familia habría esperado que ella siguiera adelante y fuese valiente. Su padre le hubiera dicho, "Encuentra lo bueno de cada situación". El hermano mayor, Tom, hubiera hablado diciendo: "Nada pasa sin ninguna razón". Alex le hubiera dicho que lo llamara si las cosas iban mal, y le hubiese enviado un ticket de avión. Se rió al pensarlo. Con Alex siempre se podía contar para un buen rescate. Bueno, ya que United no volaba por aquellos amigables cielos todavía, se quedaría con los otros consejos. Después de todo, ¿qué opción tenía? Había intentado con el bosque y encontrado que no respondería a sus plegarias. Albert le había ofrecido tratar otra vez, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. No había habido ningún indicio de magia en el aire, nada que hubiese sentido aquel ventoso día de otoño en el parque. Quizás tenía algo que ver con Albert. Una vez que había llegado hasta allí, no había querido realmente dejarlo, especialmente después de su abrazo de despedida.

Ahora era como si fuese a obtener aquel deseo. Lo único que podía hacer era aprovecharlo al máximo y pensar que era una investigación medieval. Quizás podría, eventualmente, descifrar la cuestión del bosque. Podía mantener sus ojos y oídos alerta, e intentar en un par de meses. Aunque, por todo lo que sabía, había vuelto atrás en el tiempo setecientos años antes con un propósito.

Aunque no pudiese pensar en ninguno ahora. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Jimmy recostado contra la pared. Se enderezó en cuanto la vio y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa. Luego su sonrisa vaciló. Cruzó el pasillo y levantó el dobladillo de sus mangas para secarle las mejillas.

-Sus ojos están goteando, Candy -apuntó- Vamos, veamos qué le ha preparado Hugh. Eso la alegrará.

Candy no podía exactamento estar de acuerdo, pero estaba conmovida por la preocupación de Jimmy, así que trató de sonreír en su beneficio. Tomó el brazo que le ofrecía y caminó con él hasta el salón.

Hugh y sus mozos caminaban como pisando huevos alrededor de ella, justo como Jimmy hacía. Candy sabía que no podría soportar toda una vida viviendo con personas que anduviesen sigilosamente a su alrededor. Era mejor volver las cosas a la normalidad lo más rápido posible. Y si había algo que la haría sentir normal, sería organizarse. No tenía lapicera y papel para hacer una lista, pero de todas formas, en el salón de Albert las prioridades eran deslumbrantemente obvias. No podía vivir en la casa de Albert de la manera en la que estaba, así que la limpiaría.

-Vamos, Jimmy -dijo, tirando los restos de la manzana que había tomado como desayuno en un balde de gachas de puerco-Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. Vamos a buscar a Albert.

Abandonó la cocina arrastrando a Jimmy tras ella obedientemente. Angus estaba de pie al lado de la chimenea, así que caminó por el resbaladizo piso hasta él. Se giró cuando la escuchó llegar y le sonrió gravemente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, pequeña Candy? -preguntó, lanzándole su sonrisa de abuelo.

-Bastante bien -dijo- ¿Dónde está Albert?

-Ah, bueno -dijo Angus, pasando el peso a su otra pierna- está afuera.

-¿Afuera? -repitió

-Afuera -asintió Angus- Creo que fue a visitar a uno o dos aliados con Archie.

-¿Está afuera? -preguntó Jimmy, sonando confundido- Pero planeaba domar las nuevas monturas de Andres MacAllister hoy. Estaba muy ansioso por hacerlo.

-Ah, bueno -volvió a decir Angus- cambió de opinión.

-Pero -siguió Jimmy, rascándose la cabeza- pensé que sólo había ido a cabalgar para distanciarse de los problemas en el castillo. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Angus? Las cosas han estado bastante calmas últimamente.

Angus se ruborizó.

-No quiso decir nada con eso -miró a Candy como disculpándose- De verdad.

-Ya veo -dijo ella.

Y, rápidamente, lo hizo.

-Candy, muchacha, Albert no está acostumbrado a tener una mujer alrededor. Y por lo que sé, sus planes pueden haber cambiado. Ha estado necesitando visitar a un par de aliados...

Candy ignoró los intentos de Angus para tranquilizarla. Sabía que Albert no la quería allí desde un principio. Lo había dejado claro. ¡Pero después de haber sido tan dulce la noche anterior!

Tiró para atrás los hombros y frunció el ceño. Desde luego, ella no tenía ningún otro lugar al cual ir por el momento. Albert simplemente tendría que acostumbrarse a ella. Y también tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir con sus hombres porque estaba harta de dormir en la silla. Sólo uno de ellos utilizaría la cama, y estaba endiabladamente segura de que no sería él. Cambió su temperamento a uno bueno y frontal, y en minutos se sintió cien por ciento mejor.

Angus sin duda prefería las lágrimas.

-Voy a limpiar este lugar -anunció, lanzándole a Angus una mirada que decía que era mejor que no le discutiera.

-Por supuesto -dijo él, juntando las manos detrás de su espalda.

-A Albert no va a gustarle -masculló Jimmy en voz baja. Candy lo miró con enojo y él bajó la cabeza - He expresado mi opinión- masculló otra vez.

-He escuchado tu opinión, y voy a ignorarla. -dijo Candy bruscamente- Angus, necesitaré ayuda para mover los muebles. ¿Crees que me podrás conseguir un par de cuerpos fuertes para hacerlo?

Angus partió inmediatamente para cumplir sus deseos. Candy recitó una lista de cosas a Jimmy y él se encaminó directamente hacia la cocina para buscarlas. Después, ella se giró y bajó la mirada hacia el fuego, frunciendo el ceño. El desdén de Albert había sido lo último que le faltaba. No había sido suficiente con perder su vida entera de un solo golpe. Había perdido cualquier esperanza de gentileza de parte de su laird unas cuantas horas antes.

Maldición que dolía.

Angus regresó acompañado por hombres del clan. Algunos de los hombres se veían cautelosos, pero no estaban llevando palitos de madera, lo cual tomó como señal de que no sería quemada todavía. Eligió a un par robusto y a unos cuantos que se veían como si necesitaran que les bajaran los humos. No había nada como limpiar para encarrilar a un hombre. Guió a su tropa al piso de arriba y se preparó para trabajar con ellos, con la esperanza de que el ejercicio le evitara pensar.

El cuarto de Albert no daba tanto miedo como el salón, pero estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos mientras restregaba el piso y raspaba las capas de mugre de las paredes y ventanas. Para cuando el cuarto estuvo limpio, ella estaba cansada y desarreglada.

Pero por lo menos el cuarto era habitable. Estaba medio tentada de aventar toda la ropa de Albert al corredor, pero lo pensó mejor. Ya gritaría lo suficientemente fuerte cuando se enterase de que el lugar donde dormían sus hombres del clan había sido limpiado.

Su furia desapareció con la puesta del sol, para ser remplazada por un lánguido entumecimiento que rezumó por ella. Había sabido desde el principio que Albert no necesitaba ninguna mujer. A lo mejor tendría que conformarse con que la hubiese dejado quedarse todo el tiempo que lo había hecho. Simplemente podría haberla echado y no haber perdido el sueño un segundo después de hacerlo.

Pero no sólo se había quedado con ella, sino que la había consolado. Cada vez que se había levantado la noche anterior, había sido para encontrarse con que él estaba despierto y la tenía entre sus brazos. La había mantenido cerca, acariciado la espalda con suavidad. La última noche, había visto a su caballero de brillante armadura y visto que no le faltaba ningún requisito romántico.

Y luego, la fría luz del alba se había impuesto y dado al romance un golpe verdaderamente amargo. Suspiró y se recostó contra el marco de la ventana y miró hacia las montañas. La vida era mucho más fácil en los libros. La cena fue asquerosa, como siempre, y Candy sabía que renovar las cosas que Hugh utilizaba tendría que subir de lugar en su lista de prioridades. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran alrededor de la mesa y dio un respingo al notar la manera en la que los hombres devoraban su comida y lanzaban los huesos por sobre sus hombros para que los numerosos perros que aguardaban los agarrasen. Eso era algo que tenía que parar si ella alguna vez esperaba tener el salón limpio.

Apenas había tragado lo último de una comida incomestible cuando sintió unos ojos posados sobre ella. Cruzó la mesa con la mirada para mirar a un muy sucio adolescente sentado al lado de Jesse. Le dedicó una sonrisa y recibió un entrecejo fruncido en respuesta. Jesse se puso de pie e hizo al muchacho a un lado. Lo sostuvo allí del pescuezo.

-Megan, saluda a Candy.

-¿Megan? -Candy levantó la mirada hacia el hijo de Albert-¿Esto es una chica?

Megan le lanzó una asquerosa maldición y huyó del salón. Candy miró a Jesse.

-¿Dónde está la madre de esa niña?

-Murió de tuberculosis un par de años después del nacimiento de Megan. encontré a Megan famélica y la traje aquí. Padre no la dejaría entrar como una muchacha al salón, así que la vestí como un muchacho. -Jesse sonrió tristemente- Él finge no darse cuenta.

-Ya veo- dijo Candy, sin ninguna dificultad alguna para creer que James Andrew pudiera ser tan despiadado. Pobre Megan. La chica probablemente estaba desesperadamente confundida acerca de cuál era su propio sexo, y era todo por culpa de Albert. Y luego otro pensamiento se le ocurrió. Levantó la mirada hacia Jesse.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Doce?

-Trece.

Candy sintió como su primera verdadera sonrisa del día aparecía.

-¿Y qué, en el nombre de Dios, pensabas hacer con él una vez que él se convirtiera en una ella?

Jesse parecía enteramente confundido.

-Ah, bueno -dijo vacilante- esperaba poder evitar aquel día todo lo que pudiese. Me las he arreglado bastante bien hasta ahora... -sonrió esperanzador-. Supongo que no te importará ocuparte, ¿no?

-Ni pensaría en usurpar tu lugar

El corazón de Jesse cayó hasta sus rodillas.

-Te lo imploro. No sé nada de esos asuntos de mujeres. Y ya es demasiado mayor para andar con nosotros. -Tomó las manos de Candy y las colocó entre las suyas-¿Por favor?

No podía decirle que no, especialmente cuando estaba impaciente por poner las manos sobre Megan y darle un buen baño.

-Dudo que quiera ser vigilada por una chica temida, pero veré que puedo hacer.

-Gracias -dijo Jesse, besando las manos de Candy efusivamente- Prometo que ella se acostumbrara a ti con el tiempo.

Candy acarició el cabello de Jesse afectuosamente.

-Ve a rescatar a tu muchacho por última vez. La próxima vez que la agarre, la voy a limpiar como al resto del salón.

Jesse se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Candy se levantó con un suspiro, y Jimmy saltó de su asiento justo después de que ella lo hiciese.

-Sólo me iré a la cama. Estaré bien.

-Dormiré afuera de su puerta. -Dijo Jimmy, lanzándole una oscura mirada al resto de los hombres- Sólo por si acaso.

Alguien le lanzó un enorme pedazo de pan apelmazado.

-Como si nosotros fuésemos a lastimarla -dijo el hombre, contrariado.

-Aye -dijo otro-¿Te has vuelto loco, muchacho? Ella es una parienta ahora. Mataré al primero que piense en tocarla.

Jimmy gruñó.

-Vean que todos recuerden eso. Soy su guardaespaldas, ¿saben?

Candy dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que definitivamente tendría que cuidarse de lo que decía, o habría palabras insertadas en el vocabulario highlander muchos siglos antes.

Jimmy la acompañó hasta la puerta, luego hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Dormiré justo aquí, milady

Candy asintió y cerró la puerta, También la atrancó; removió el fuego y se desvistió a la luz de la lumbre como si lo hubiese estado haciendo así toda su vida. Se deslizó en la cama e inmediatamente notó cuán grande y vacía se sentía. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su estómago y enterró la cara en la almohada de Albert con una maldición. Nunca se sentiría ninguna otra cosa, excepto grande, porque ella nunca la compartiría con nadie. Especialmente con un cerdo, testarudo y cobarde laird llamado Albert.

Continuara...? ﾟﾐﾖ?


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

ALBERT guió a Astronaut por los establos lo almohazó, tomándose su tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Siete noches habían pasado, fácilmente el tiempo suficiente para que él hubiese recuperado el control sobre sí mismo. Había huido de su fortaleza como un cachorro asustado, pero no pasaría otra vez.

Después de todo, era laird.

Experimentó con unos pocos, pero feroces ceños, antes de abandonar los establos y regresar al salón. Hablaría con Candy y le informaría que había decidido que se quedase en su casa, pero que no lo molestara en las lisas o mientras estaba enseñando a sus hombres sus deberes. Y ciertamente que no lo atormentaría en su habitación otra vez. Una sola noche de sentir escalofríos por sus lágrimas había sido más que suficiente. Tendría que encontrar otro lugar para dormir. La mantendría distante, y su corazón estaría protegido.

Abrió la puerta del salón mientras el sol se ponía y fue golpeado directamente en la nariz por un olor que casi lo dejó de rodillas.

La cena.

Caminó hacia la cocina, aturdido. Hugh chilló al ver a Albert, pero Albert lo ignoró. Se encaminó directamente hacia la olla y sacó un cucharón de algo que olía adecuado para la mesa de un rey. Lo probó, dubitativo, por si acaso su nariz lo estuviese engañando.

Nay, no se quedaba corto en cuanto a delicia.

-Hecho por lady Candy. -dijo Hugh, tomando un pedazo de tela y soplándose la nariz vigorosamente.

Albert sorbió haciendo ruido otro bocado muy caliente antes de mirar a los ayudantes de cocina y preguntándose cómo había logrado Candy enseñarles a cocinar. Los mozos estaban limpios y en posición de atención. Albert recapacitó. A lo mejor tener a Candy en su salón no fuera malo después de todo. Siempre y cuando ella se recluyera en la cocina, por supuesto.

-¡Déjame ir, maldito bastardo! -una joven voz resonó detrás de Albert, en el salón. Albert le tiró la cuchara a Hugh y salió a zancadas hacia el salón. Fue recibido por la visión de Megan luchando para liberarse de los largos y poderosos brazos de Jimmy.

-¡Tú miserable cobarde! -chilló Megan.- ¡Endiablada, enferma, floja mujer!

-Sostenla -exclamó Candy, apurándose a través de los juncos.

Megan clavó sus dientes en el brazo de Jimmy, y él la soltó con un gruñido. Ella corrió a través de los juncos hacia la puerta, maldiciendo todo lo que podía. Candy comenzó a ir tras ella, entonces se resbaló en el barro. Albert saltó adelantándose y la agarró; su movimiento los hizo caer a ambos, y él cayó de un porrazo sobre su espalda. Candy aterrizó pesadamente en su pecho.

Ella le dio un rodillazo en la ingle al ponerse de pie y Albert jadeó una maldición. Él se levantó, luego se encorvó con las manos sobres sus muslos, jadeando hasta recuperar el aliento. Cojeó a través del salón, yendo hacia la puerta principal, y a la vuelta de su salón. Entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Se inclinó de vuelta hacia las sombras, estirándose para agarrar a Jimmy, que había venido tras él desde el salón.

-Silencio -dijo, llevándose los dedos a los labios. Jimmy asintió sabiamente y se escondió entre las sombras detrás de Albert. Albert miró hacia el rincón, preguntándose cuál de sus mujeres estaba llorando.

Era Megan. Candy estaba sentada en el piso con Megan acurrucada en su falda. Megan había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Candy y estaba llorando con todo su ser.

-La odio -chilló,

-Ahora, Megan -dijo Candy gentilmente, meciéndola- por supuesto que no me odias. Simplemente estás enojada porque quise que te bañaras.

-¡Está endiabladamente en lo cierto!

Candy rió suavemente.

-Megan, mi dulce, si supieras que tan bien se siente estar limpia, querrías un jabón. Podría adivinar que no te has bañado en unos cuantos meses, ¿no?

-Años -dijo Megan, ahogándose con sus lágrimas.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo Candy-. Tan sólo te has olvidado que tan agradable es. Mañana haremos que los mozos de Hugh te calienten un poco de agua, y te quitarás algo de esta mugre. Te cortaré el cabello un poco mejor, y luego te encontraremos ropa limpia. Ropa de muchacho, si prefieres, aunque pienso que te verías muy linda con un vestido.

¿Megan con vestido? Albert sacudió la cabeza al pensarlo.

-¿De veras?

Albert frunció los labios por el repentino tono de interés de Megan. Luego frunció el ceño por el tono puramente maternal que Candy utilizó al serenar a Megan acariciándole la espalda, al retirarle el cabello de la cara y secarle las lágrimas. No le había dado a Candy ni siquiera instrucciones y ella ya estaba entrometiéndose.

-Pienso que serás una hermosa muchacha -dijo Candy.

-¿Eso significa que no podré jugar más con los mozos?

-Tendrán que aprender que no pueden tratarte de la manera tan brusca en que lo hacen ahora. Y, a lo mejor, tus intereses cambian. Yo solía jugar con mis hermanos, escalaba los arboles, pero luego descubrí que había otras cosas que quería hacer, como escribir.

-¿Escribir? -repitió Megan, espantada- ¿Cómo lo hacen los monjes? Lady Candy, las mujeres no se suponen que escriban.

-Querida, las mujeres pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Albert bufó silenciosamente para sí mismo. Candy llenaba la cabeza de la niña con nociones tontas. Las mujeres no podían escribir. No eran capaces de ello.

-Pero, -dijo Megan despacio- no le gustaré a Jesse si soy una muchacha.

«Bien dicho», advirtió Albert.

-Y laird Albert no me dejará quedarme -dijo, su barbilla comenzando a temblar- No le importan las muchachas en absoluto, ¿sabe?

-Bueno, tendremos que cambiar su parecer con respecto a eso, ¿no? -Candy bajó a Megan de su falda y se levantó- Vamos a cenar, Megan. Huele mucho mejor que siempre, ¿verdad?

Albert las observó mientras pasaban por su rincón. Candy ni siquiera le dedicó una rápida mirada al pasar junto a él, llevando a Megan de la mano.

Albert carraspeó. ¿Cómo se atrevía la moza a pasar por su lado sin darle una mirada? ¡Por todos los santos, él era el Andrew! ¿No tenía idea acaso la mujer de que tan temido era entre sus enemigos y sus aliados, incluso? Empujó a Jimmy fuera de su camino y regresó dando grandes zancadas al salón, con la intención de darle a Candy una reprimenda que no olvidaría pronto.

Ella no estaba a la vista cuando entró al salón, por lo que se encaminó directamente hacia su asiento y se sentó, oscureciendo su expresión. Se reclinó en su silla y tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa, esperando ser servido. El resto de sus hombres estaban reunidos alrededor de las mesas en su normal, ruidoso y maleducado modo. Desaparecida estaba la reticencia que habían sentido la noche en que Candy había llegado a casa y todos habían creído que su lord no la quería.

El recuerdo de esa noche profundizó el ceño fruncido del rostro de Albert, ceño que utilizaba para ocultar la repentina punzada de remordimiento que sentía. Ah, la pobre muchacha. No tenía ningún lugar donde ir, ¿y aquí, él se preparaba para hacerla sentir aun menos bienvenida? Recostó su cabeza contra la silla y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Estaba volviéndose loco. Esa era la única razón por la que se encontraba con tantos sentimientos que no podía comprender. Por momentos quería tomarla entre sus brazos, y por otros quería alejarla de él.

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para verla ocupar su lugar. Por los santos, era una belleza. Esa era toda la atención que podía prestarle a su cena, aunque era deliciosa. No era que ella fuese simplemente bella, que lo era. Había una luz que irradiaba de ella, una bondad que lo atraía hacia esa mujer como la luz atraía a una polilla. Apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Mirando alrededor de la mesa, notó que sus hombres se encontraban en la misma situación apremiante. Cada uno de los tontos jadeaba por el regalo de una sonrisa de sus labios.

Albert comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Él podía caer bajo su hechizo cuanto quisiese. Estaba en completo control de sí mismo. Sus hombres, sin embargo, eran otra historia. Tenerlos a ellos completamente enamorados era peligroso. Ellos tenían que ser cortantes, cortantes como el filo de una espada, no suavizados por las sonrisas de una mujer. Se paró de golpe, y todos los ojos se posaron en él. Eso, al menos, era de alguna manera gratificante.

-Quiero a cada uno de ustedes arriba antes del amanecer-dijo-. Entrenaremos hasta que nos caigamos. Me enoja sobremanera verlos a ustedes hombres, sentados aquí sonriendo como si estuvieran cortejando en la corte. No lo toleraré. Candy -dijo- ve arriba. Eres una distracción que mis hombres no necesitan. -Con eso, caminó alrededor de la mesa y fue hacia la puerta.

Se fue dando un portazo antes de poder oir la respuesta de ella. Dio vueltas por el torreón una docena de veces, endureciendo su corazón contra ella. Y luego dio vueltas por el torreón una docena de veces más, comprobando sus sentimientos y asegurándose a sí mismo que ellos resistirían al verla. Recordó las palabras que había planeado decirle, las advertencias acerca de no perturbarlo y de recordar su lugar. Aye, se las merecía incluso más que cuando él había regresado.

Una vez que se sintió completamente preparado, volvió a entrar al salón. Sus hombres estaban todos diligentemente haciendo algo correcto. Algunos afilaban sus espadas, otros trabajaban seleccionando distintos elementos de sus equipos. Cada uno de ellos tenía la severa expresión adecuada para un experimentado guerrero. Albert gruñó aprobatorio mientras subía las escaleras. Y entonces vio a Jimmy de pie ante su puerta. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido a su pariente.

-No necesitará mas de ti esta noche, muchacho.

Jimmy cambió el peso de pierna, incómodo.

-No creo que quiera que entres, Albert.

Albert probó la puerta y la encontró trabada.

-¡Candy, abre la puerta!

-¡Vete, patán!

-¿Patán? -repitió Albert- ¿Qué es patán?

-Mi laird -Jimmy se interpuso- me atrevo a decir que no quiere saber. Llamó así a Fergusson cuando se enteró que era su enemigo. -Jimmy bajó la voz-. No es un halago.

Albert apretó los dientes.

-Candy -comenzó, tenso- abre esta puerta antes de que la tire abajo.

-¡Olvídalo, odioso! -dijo ella-. Este es mi cuarto ahora. Lo he limpiado y voy a dormir en él. Ve a dormir a tu chiquero.

-Mi laird -dijo Jimmy, calmando a Albert antes de que éste estallara-, creo que ella se refiere a su cuarto de pensar. No quiere decir que usted deba dormir con los cerdos.

Albert se forzó a sí mismo a dejar de apretar los puños con rabia.

-Candy -dijo, utilizando la poca paciencia que le quedaba-contaré hasta cinco antes de tirar esta puerta abajo. Si eres inteligente, la abrirás.

-¡Vete al infierno!

Albert estuvo cerca de tirarse contra la madera. Luego recapacitó. No le serviría de nada romper su propia puerta cuanto tenía la mismísima intención de dormir allí aquella noche. Así que se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, me iré.

Se puso detrás de Jimmy entonces se apoyó contra la pared. No era el laird más poderoso de las Highlands por nada. Sabía que Candy abriría la puerta en cualquier momento, simplemente para ver si se había ido, y cuando lo hiciese, él se deslizaría en el interior y la lanzaría afuera, todo en un solo movimiento. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Puso su mano sobre la boca de Jimmy cuando el cerrojo se deslizó, luego empujó a su pariente fuera del camino cuando la puerta se abrió. Se detuvo dentro de su habitación, luego cerró de un golpe la puerta detrás de él, descartando la idea de echar a Candy. El pensamiento de mantenerla cautiva mientras él gritaba era mucho más atractivo. Trabó la puerta, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y bajó la mirada hacia ella, suprimiendo su urgencia de estrangularla.

-Te olvidas de quien es laird -gruñó.

Ella cruzó los brazos y le respondió con otro ceño.

-No comparto este dormitorio. Puedes irte.

-Esta es mi habitación, no la tuya.

-No hay otro lugar donde yo pueda dormir.

-Duerme abajo, moza, con los perros.

Ella lo miró como si acabase de abofetearla, y él inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, a pesar de sí mismo.

-Muévete y lo haré -dijo ella, con una voz vacía. Albert luchó para mantener su compostura. Condenación, ¡ella le traía tantos problemas como había sospechado que lo haría!

-No he terminado de hablar contigo -dijo, terco- Ve a sentarte junto al fuego y prepárate para escucharme. Tengo un par de cosas que decirte.

-Si tan sólo te apartas de mi camino, me iré y te ahorraré la molestia.

-No te irás a ningún lado. Siéntate.

Vio que su tono la estaba haciendo enfurecer. Algo de su fuego comenzó a aparecer nuevamente en sus ojos. Albert gesticuló arrogantemente, esperando provocarla todavía más. No estaba desilusionado. Ella lo maldijo en un murmullo y se sentó en su silla. El caminó para servirse vino del jarro sobre la mesa cerca de la chimenea y percibió el movimiento de ella. Tiró la copa y pegó un salto cruzando la habitación. Se estiró hacia la puerta, cerrándola antes de que ella pudiese abrirla más que el ancho de un pulgar. Luego la giró dejándola de frente a él y la mantuvo contra la puerta, sosteniéndole las manos sobre la cabeza. Trabó la puerta con su mano libre y le lanzó una severa mirada.

-No lo hagas -le advirtió, mientras alcanzaba a atrapar su rodilla justo antes de que hiciera contacto con sus partes privadas.

-¡Déjame ir!

-¿Y dónde es que irás, Candy?

-A casa -dijo, tratando de bajar sus brazos.

Albert mantenía las muñecas de ella contra la puerta fácilmente con una de sus manos. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus verdes ojos.

-No puedes ir a casa, muchacha. -dijo suavemente. Por todos los santos, las palabras le hacían tanto daño como seguramente le hacían a ella.

-No me quieres aquí -dijo ella con voz ronca- Sólo déjame ir.

Colocó su mano bajo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro. Se encontró con sus ojos y se sobresaltó al ver su inquieta mirada. Consideró todas las cosas que había planeado decirle, todas las advertencias, todos los consejos para que lo dejase en paz. Eran lo suficientemente lógicos. Nunca había querido una mujer en su salón. Había vivido toda su vida en paz y tranquilamente sin una.

Y luego consideró los sentimientos que había tenido al llevar a Candy al bosque, creyendo que la estaba alejando de él y que nunca la volvería a ver. Pensó en sus monedas en el baúl, las monedas que él se había quedado para poder retener algo de ella una vez que se hubiese ido.

Pero no se había ido. No era capaz de irse. No le significaba más que problemas, sin embargo no podía mantenerse alejado de ella. Santos en el cielo, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Le liberó las manos y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de ella.

-Albert...

-Silencio -dijo toscamente. Esa punzante sensación estaba de regreso detrás de sus ojos, y tenía el terrible presentimiento de que era el principio de las lágrimas. Agachó la cabeza y presionó su cara dubitativamente contra el cabello de ella-. Dios me ayude, no puedo dejarte ir -susurró.

-No me quieres aquí -dijo ella, su voz aferrándose a las palabras.

Oh, santos misericordiosos, iba a llorar. Albert la abrazó con más fuerza y lentamente comenzó a mecerla de lado a lado, como había visto que hacía con Megan. Ella tembló mientras él la sostenía, y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un bastardo con corazón de piedra. La muchacha acababa de perder a su familia, todo lo que alguna vez había significado algo para ella, ¿y sólo podía pensar en cómo podía complicarle a él su propia vida?

Como si esto último fuese algo que pudiese detener. Candy ya había complicado las cosas. Había sentido más emociones en una quincena que en toda su vida. Sólo mirarla era tan doloroso como una patada en el estómago. Su belleza le dolía. Su dulzura lo humillaba. Pensar que tan terriblemente sola estaba lo hacían querer quebrarse y sollozar.

Nay, no podía regañarla por sus acciones o por sus palabras. Con el tiempo podría enseñarle que era peligroso que ella vagara por sus lizas, que lo hacía parecer débil cuando lo cuestionaba frente a sus hombres, que él realmente sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Pero por ahora, no tenía el corazón para enseñarle nada excepto, quizás, que podía confiar en él. Los sentimientos que había tenido la otra noche mientras ella había llorado regresaron, pero esta vez no lo asustaron. Por lo menos no tanto. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrarle un poquito de ternura, ¿verdad?

Ahora, si tan sólo adivinara como hacía uno algo así.

Se alejó de Candy, luego puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió hacia el fuego, agarrando una frazada en el camino. Se sentó, luego se estiró y acercó a Candy hacia él. Le llevó varios minutos arreglarla a su gusto sobre su regazo, y luego extendió la manta sobre ella. Apoyó su cabeza contra la silla y luego la miró, solemne.

-¿Deseas llorar?

-¿Te molestaría? -susurró ella.

No podía soportar el temblor en su voz. Nay, no haría nada otra vez para que estuviese así. Estaba mucho más cómodo con Candy gritándole que con ella mirándolo como si no confiase en él. Levantó su mano y torpemente sacó el cabello de ella debajo de la manta.

-Nay, Candy -dijo, a propósito, con un tono no tan amigable para que no pensara que era débil- no me molestaría. -Se encontró con la mirada de ella otra vez-. ¿Puedes empezar por ti misma o necesitas ayuda?

Pensó que iba a sonreír, pero luego sus ojos se humedecieron y se recostó contra él, presionando su rostro contra su cuello. Albert envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, preparado para quedarse empapado, como lo había hecho la otra noche en que ella había llorado. Pero Candy no derramó ninguna lágrima. Principalmente tembló, como si tuviese frío. Así que él la apretó con más fuerza. Y luego la meció otra vez, sólo un poco. Parecía que a ella le gustaba bastante, porque sus temblores en poco tiempo cesaron. Luego ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró.

-Debería irme ya.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

Ella encogió los hombros.

-Sé que quieres que me vaya..

Él puso su palma en un lado de la cabeza de ella y la presionó contra su hombro.

-He cambiado de opinión.

-No quieres a ninguna mujer en tu salón.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Me atrevo a decir que estaba disfrutando de mi paz y de mi tranquilidad mucho más de lo que era bueno para mí. Una moza o dos probando mi paciencia no me molestarán tanto.

-Quieres que me vaya a dormir con los perros.

Él frunció sus labios.

-¿Me vas a recordar todo lo que dije esta noche?

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

Él se giró para poder verle la cara.

-Estaba enojado cuando dije todo eso. Me atrevo a decir que no quise decirlo. Y no quiero que te vayas a dormir con los perros.

Ella reflexionó.

-Bueno, si yo duermo aquí, ¿donde dormirás tú?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí contigo.

-Realmente no había planeado dejarte entrar.

-Te perderás y te congelarás en esa cama sin mí.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-Olvídate de la cama, odioso.

¿Odioso? Él no conocía la palabra, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era más halagadora que imbécil. ¿Realmente pensaba que él se acostaría con ella como si fuera una mujerzuela cualquiera?

-No me acostaré contigo, Candy

-Yo no dormiré contigo.

-No puedes dormir más en esta silla.

-Exactamente.

-No tengo intención de...

-...de dormir en otro lado más que en el piso -terminó ella por él- Ya que estás planeando dormir en este cuarto como sea.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron tanto, que sólo pudo mirarla boquiabierto.

-Tienes un alma muy caballerosa, Albert Andrew, por abandonar tu cama por mí.

-Yo nunca acordé...

Luego miró en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, Oh, pero eso era un error. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado jamás con tal gratitud antes. Él se detuvo y recapacitó. Luego miró otra vez al ángel que lo estaba observando como si de verdad fuese algo muy caballeroso.

Suspiró profundamente, diciéndole tontamente adiós a su razón que se le escapaba. Reclinó la cabeza contra la silla y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose. Candy se puso de pie, y él no la detuvo. La batalla estaba ganada, por lo menos por la noche, y no podía pensar más en estrategia.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió como ella le colocaba una pesada manta alrededor mientras él se acomodaba en la silla.

-Por todos los endiablados santos -balbuceó.

Candy sonrió. Albert gruñó silenciosamente. Si tan sólo cesara con esas sonrisas, quizás le diera una posibilidad de enfrentarse a ella.

-Eres muy dulce -dijo ella.

-Largo de aquí tú, moza molesta -murmuró- Espero que no encuentres nada excepto bichos en esa cama..

-Bien, Albert...- lo reprendió

Él le lanzó una torva mirada.

-Quizás una pulga o dos, también.

-...he limpiado aquí. No hay pulgas.

Él gruñó. Pero no se resolvía a moverse de aquella silla. Después de todo, ella había arreglado la manta de una manera bastante agradable.

La escuchó acomodándose en su cama y se permitió una pizca de pesar por no estar ahí con ella. ¡Las cosas que lo llevaba a hacer ya!

-¿Albert?

-¿Aye?

-La caballerosidad es algo bueno.

-Es endiabladamente incómoda.

Hizo un par de quejosos ruidos, y se quejó un buen rato en un murmullo, para que ella supiese a qué costo había ganado su caballerosidad; pero no deshizo su obra.

La vida era ciertamente más fácil sin una mujer en la casa.

Pero, admitió gruñendo para sí mismo, ni la mitad de placentera.

Continuara...,


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

CANDY caminó hacia el gran salón. Estaba vacío excepto por Hugh que maldecía en la cocina y por Megan que estaba sentada sola ante la chimenea. El desayuno era una idea atractiva, pero podía esperar. Megan parecía muy desolada para dejarla sola. Candy camino a través de los juncos, haciendo una mueca por centésima vez al sentirlos debajo de sus zapatos, y se sentó en el banco al lado de Megan.

-Buenos días, sir Megan -dijo.

Megan sonrió de manera cansada

-Y a usted también, lady Candy

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-Jesse está afuera entrenando.

-¿No hace esto seguido?

-Aye, -dijo desanimadamente- Pero el laird Albert no me deja estar afuera con los hombres. Dice que no es lugar para una muchacha.

Candy meditó sobre aquello unos instantes. Era alentador saber que Albert había comenzado a ablandarse en lo que a Megan concernía.

-¿No hay acaso alguna manera de que nosotras los veamos sin que ellos se enteren?

Los ojos de Megan se iluminaron.

-Podríamos ir a las almenas. Pero Jesse no me dejará ir hasta allí arriba sin él. Tiene miedo de que me caiga. -Frunció el ceño- Se preocupa como una vieja.

Candy sonrió.

-Él tan sólo te quiere, corazón, y no quiere que te lastimes. Si voy arriba contigo, seguro que no le importará.

-Laird Albert dijo que tú tampoco puedes ir allí. Piensa que quizás te asustes porque está muy arriba del suelo.

Candy deseó con desesperación poder llevar al Laird Akbert a la cima del Empire State. Eso le enseñara una o dos cosas acerca de las alturas. Tomó la mano de Megan entre las suyas.

-No me dan miedo las alturas, dulce. Vamos por un tentempié, y tendremos un picnic en el techo mientras vemos a los hombres trabajar.

-¿Dulce? ¿Tentempié? ¿Picnic? -Megan parecía completamente confundida.

Candy se mordió la lengua. Haría que el torreón entero hablara como norteamericanos si no tenía cuidado. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Megan.

-Lo que quise decir es que buscaremos una manzana o dos y desayunaremos en las almenas. ¿Como suena eso?

-Extraño - dijo Megan despacio-, pero pienso que me gustará.

Candy casi se arrepiente de sus valientes palabras cuando ella y Megan abrieron la puerta al techo y caminaron hacia la mañana soleada. Había una gran distancia hasta abajo. Megan le tomó la mano firmemente.

-Mire a sus pies, milady, y yo la guiaré a la pared sobre el campo. Luego puede sostenerse en la piedra y mirar hacia abajo con seguridad.

Candy se las ingenió para dedicarle una débil sonrisa mientras asentía y le permitía a Megan tomar el mando. La muchacha caminaba segura, obviamente solía vagar por los pasadizos de no más de noventa centímetros de ancho. Llegaron a su destino rápidamente, y Candy dejó escapar unos derrotados suspiros. Luego levantó sus ojos y jadeó.

La vista era impresionante. Estaba mirando al norte, hacia las montañas. La cima de los picos estaban ya espolvoreadas con un una fina cobertura de nieve. Lo que originalmente había pensado era un prado, en realidad era la cima de una montaña plana. Había, por cierto montañas más altas que la que sostenía al torreón de Alber; y había también profundos valles, insinuados por la manera en la que las montañas se hacían más profundas en la distancia. La fuerte belleza del lugar ante ella la dejó sin palabras. Era duro, y áspero y completamente indomable. Muy parecido al laird que invadía sus pensamientos tan frecuentemente. No era de extrañar que Albert tuviese poco tiempo para la gentileza. ¿Cómo podría, cuando éste era el ambiente con el que se enfrentaba cada día?

Pero seguramente la belleza de su hogar lo emocionaba. ¿Por qué trabajaba tan duro para protegerlo si no? Deseó haber sido una artista. Capturar la magnificencia de la escena ante ella hubiera valido la pena.

-¡Candy!.

El retumbar del bramido de Albert casi le hizo perder el equilibro por la sorpresa.

-¡No te atrevas a moverte de ahí!

Candy miró sobre la pared a tiempo para ver a Albert tirarle la espada a Jesse y volver corriendo a la casa. Candy miró a Megan e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Creo que estamos en problemas.

Megan empalideció.

-¿Lo crees? -Comenzó a temblar- Laird Albert es tan feroz cuando grita.

-No te preocupes. -dijo Candy, segura-. Lo tranquilizaré.

Se mordió el labio mientras se daba la vuelta y esperaba que Albert estallará a través de la puerta de la almena. Calmarlo era la más leve de sus preocupaciones. Evitar que la estrangulase era la primera prioridad.

Albert no estalló; se movió con cuidado y tranquilo por la puerta. Puso sus dedos en sus labios y camino hacia ellas lentamente, como si tuviese miedo de que se cayeran con la más mínima provocación. Candy miró hacia atrás, preguntándose si habría alguien mirando detrás de ellas.

-No se muevan -ordenó Albert en un sonoro susurro. Su tono urgente la puso nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? -susurró en respuesta-. ¿Es que el techo va a caerse?

Estiró la mano hacia ella.

-Simplemente no mires hacia abajo, Candy. Mira mi mano. Estaré allí para agarrarte antes de que lo sepas.

Candy miró a Megan boquiabierta. Megan puso la mano sobre su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Piensa que tenemos miedo -le susurró a Candy al oído.

-Mejor no se lo decimos. Puede que lo avergüence.

Megan asintió, sus ojos centelleaban. Candy giró a tiempo para encontrar a Albert casi al lado de ellas. Se acercaba cuidadosamente, sus ojos concentrados en los de ella. Tres pasos más y chocaría contra su pecho. Como Megan.

-Voy a pegarte por esto -le gruñó al oído-. Maldita seas, Candy me asustaste muchísimo.

-Si planeas golpearme, mejor me quedo aquí arriba, gracias de todos modos.

Albert gruñó y puso a Megan sobre sus caderas.

-Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sostente con fuerza, Megan -dijo con calma-. Así es, buena chica. Candy, sostén mi mano y no mires hacia abajo. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Albert -dijo obediente, intercambiando una solemne mirada con Megan. Lo siguió todo el camino hasta el gran salón. Las sentó a ella y a Megan en un banco y paseó delante de ellas una o dos veces. Finalmente se detuvo y las miró con enojo.

-¡Ustedes dos me llevarán a la locura! -gritó. -¿Qué en el nombre del cielo estaban haciendo gateando por el techo?

-Mirándolos a ti y a Jesse -deijo Candy docilmente.

-¡Podrían haberse caído y matado! -gritó-. ¡Estoy tan furioso que no puedo decidir a cual de las dos poner sobre mis rodillas primero!

-Deja de gritar tan fuerte. Estas asustando a Megan.

-¡Mejor asustada que muerta! -tronó-. Y eso va para ti también, Candy. Tienen prohibido ir al techo, ¿está claro? ¡Ambas!

-Pero la vista es preciosa -protestó Candy.

Albert movió las manos con disgusto.

-¿Tu vida vale tan poco para ti que la arriesgarías por una mirada hacia las montañas que puedes fácilmente ver desde el suelo?

-No nos hubiésemos caído...

Su rugido la cortó a mitad oración. Apretó los puños a los costados y realmente dio la impresión de estar tratando de detenerse para no golpearlas por su insensatez. Finalmente les dirigió un feroz ceño a las dos.

-No pondrán un pie en aquel techo sin mí. ¿Esta eso entendido, Megan?

-Aye, mi laird -chilló.

-¿Candy?

-Sí, Albert.

Él gruñó.

-Obediencia al fin. ¿Pueden, quizás, ustedes dos, mantenerse alejadas de los problemas el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda entrenar un poco?

-Por supuesto, Albert -dijo Candy.

-¿Megan?

Megan saltó como si la hubiesen pinchado con un alfiler.

-Aye, mi laird.

Albert murmuró algo ininteligible y salió dando grandes zancadas del salón. Una vez que se hubo ido, Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se relajó.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Estaba furioso -dijo Megan con voz aguda.

Candy puso una mano bajo la barbilla de ella y le levantó el rostro.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué no le gustamos?

-Porque le gustamos mucho. Si no le importáramos, no estaría tan furioso porque algo malo podría habernos pasado.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Es por eso que Jesse me gritó el otro día cuando intenté montar el nuevo semental?

Candy boqueó.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Uno de los mozos me retó a ello. Estaba haciendo una buena demostración hasta que Jesse me bajó. -Sus ojos se ensancharon otra vez-. Me golpeó en el trasero, lady Candy, directamente allí en los establos. después me abrazó, y luego me gritó.

-Es exactamente la misma idea, amor

Candy sonrió para sí misma. A lo mejor los gritos de Albert eran una cosa buena después de todo, si era eso lo que estaban disfrazando.

El baño fue un gran éxito, en lo que a Candy respectaba. Bajo todas las capas de mugre, Megan era una joven y hermosa muchacha. Candy hizo lo mejor que pudo para emparejar el corte de Megan con el cuchillo de cocina más afilado de Hugh. Era un pobre sustituto de las tijeras, pero sirvió.

Un vestido se consiguió fácilmente. Hugh tenía una hija de la edad de Megan y mandó a su hijo a buscar un vestido en el mismo momento en el que se pidió por él. Candy no podía esperar para ver la cara de Jesse cuando viera a su pequeña muchacha convertida en tan encantadora y joven dama. Megan era todavía demasiado joven como para que él la cortejara, pero nunca era temprano para empezar a pensar en el matrimonio. Nada agradaría más a Candy que verlos a los dos juntos.

Después de esperar a que los hombres se hubiesen sentado y pedido a gritos la cena, ella y Megan hicieron su gran entrada. Candy se puso detrás y le permitió a Megan ir delante. Albert miró, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar. Pero era la reacción de Jesse la que Candy estaba esperando. Esta sentado de cara a la cocina, hablando con Archie. Miró hacia Megan y sonrió, luego continuó con su conversación. Luego de golpe, se puso de pie, golpeó la mesa con sus palmas y miró boquiabierto.

-Por Nuestra Señora, ¿quién es? -tronó, en una buena imitación de su padre- ¿Desde cuando este pobre torreón acoge a dos ángeles tan encantadores?

Las manos de Megan estaban firmemente apretadas detrás de su espalda, y se giró rápidamente para mirar a los bien abiertos ojos de Candy

-Continúa -dijo Candy.

Jesse saltó de la mesa. Fue directamente hacia Megan y le dedicó una breve reverencia.

-Mi lady Megan, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche?

-¿Tengo que servirle?

-¿Le pediría este vulgar y deshonesto hombre a una dama de su crianza que le sirviera? Creo que no. -Le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo miró con los ojos en blanco, y Candy sonrió al ver el suspiró sufrido de él-. Megan, se supone que pongas tu mano en mi brazo, y que yo te guíe hacia la mesa. Así es como se hace.

-Oh- dijo Megan, ruborizándose. Ella tímidamente puso su mano en el brazo de Jesse y caminó con vergüenza todo el camino hacia la mesa.

Albert no se molestó en ofrecerle a Candy su brazo. Movió la silla de ella e hizo un gentil gesto para indicarle que se acercara. Ella suspiró y caminó con pasos pesados, prometiéndose enseñarle a Albert algunas cosillas acerca de los buenos modales.

-¿Esto era lo que estaba bajo toda esa mugre y estiércol de caballo? -le pregunto, cuando ella hubo tomado su lugar.

Ella asintió.

-Asombroso, ¿verdad?

-Mejor tengo una charla con Jesse. Es demasiado pronto para que esa pequeña muchacha lo cargue con un hijo.

-¿Perdón?

Albert le dedicó una asombrada sonrisa.

-Es un hombre, Candy, y ha tenido su cuota de mozas de aldea.

Candy buscó su copa de vino y la tomó toda, sin intención de saber más.

Se dedicó a su comida. Era haggis . Simplemente no podía comerla. Albert finalmente tomó el cuenco de ella y lo terminó él mismo.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse, ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de él. Podía hacer aunque fuera un intento de salvar la inocencia de Megan.

-Albert ¿dónde duerme Megan?

Él se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Con Jesse, por supuesto.

-Tenemos que encontrarle una cama. Es muy grande para...

-Mujer -murmuró Albert peligrosamente- suenas desconcertadamente como una esposa con tus críticas. No toleraré que me digan qué hacer en mi propia casa.

-Pero...

-Ve a la cama, Candy

-Albert -comenzó miserablemente.

-¡Ahora! -exclamó él.

Ella se levantó sin decir una palabra más y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de él. Megan no iba a dormir con aquellos hombres, sin importar lo que Albert dijera. Candy dormiría con ella antes de permitir que eso ocurriese.

Cruzó la habitación de Albert esperando a que él llegase. Mientras lo hacía, echaba humo. ¡Maldición por ser tan terco! Tomó el cuchillo del mantel y miró de frente a la puerta. Esta no era exactamente su clase de protección contra asaltos, y no era exactamente spray de pimienta lo que sostenía entre sus manos. Podía hacerlo. Lo importante era enseñarle a Albert un par de cosas acerca de cómo criar a una muchacha adolescente.

Tocó el cuchillo con un propósito, y esperó.

Continura...


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

ALBERT abandonó la mesa y subió las escaleras. Mejor arreglaba esto antes de que llegase más lejos. Las mujeres del futuro tenían las ideas más extrañas acerca de cómo tratar a sus señores. Era ya tiempo de que instruyese a Candy sobre algunos puntos.

Entró a su habitación y se quedó helado. Candy estaba sosteniendo su daga en una de sus manos. La vista era tan absurda, que casi se rió. Tanto lo era, que no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Santos, Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a proteger a Megan -dijo cortante

-¿Con qué? ¿Con duras palabras?

Ella mantuvo la daga enfrente de él.

-¿Piensas que no sé usar esto?

Albert casi dice nay, pero había visto el daño que le había hecho a la nariz de Nolan.

-Creo -dijo Albert, despacio- que a lo mejor sabes como usar tus puños. Pero, ¿una daga? Nay, creo que no.

-Aprenderé, no gracias a ti. -le dedicó una mirada que era tan fría que él se estremeció-. Eres tan insensible, Albert Andrew, forzar a una niña a dormir en un salón lleno de hombres. Estoy muy al tanto de lo que tus hombres son capaces de hacer.

Albert frunció el ceño. ¿No la había rescatado aquella noche? Y, santos, recién había visto a Megan instalada...

-No importa. Cuidaré de ella yo misma. Puedo ver que no serás de ayuda.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su orgullo poderosamente tocado. Miró como ella caminaba hacia la puerta, la abría, y luego la cerraba tras ella con un ruidoso sonido. Estaba mitad tentado de seguirla y ver cuál era su expresión cuando se diese cuenta que había cometido un error. Pero nay, probablemente disfrutara más si tan sólo esperaba a que ella regresara y se disculpara.

Se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, esperando. No esperó demasiado. Sólo unos breves momentos pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriera suavemente. Candy entró con expresión grave.

-Lo siento -dijo, suavemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Él asintió.

-Deberías estarlo. No soy el ogro que tu crees que soy.

-Lo sé.

Él esperó. Y cuando no dijo más nada, frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Eso es todo? Necesitas lecciones acerca del fino arte de pedir perdón.

Candy Cruzó la habitación hasta él.

-Construirle su propio cuarto es mucho más de lo que incluso yo hubiese llegado a pedir. Y fue un gran sacrificio el renunciar a una parte de tu cuarto para que ella estuviese cómoda ahora. Tienes un corazón muy generoso, Albert Andrew.

Albert tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella. Y, de una forma u otra, no podía hacer más nada al respecto. A él no le gustaba disculparse, y a Candy sin duda, tampoco. Levantó la mirada hacia ella por un momento o dos y frunció los labios. Finalmente asintió.

-Perdonada. También hablé con mi hijo, en caso de que te lo preguntaras.

-¿Y?

-Le dije que la dejara en paz. No la molestará con eso, por lo menos por un año o dos.

-Gracias, Albert.

Él suspiró con resignación.

-Es el último capricho tuyo que planeo atender, Candy, Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. -Su voz se endureció junto con su expresión. -Y no empieces a ejercer tu magia sobre mi hijo. Lo que hagas con Megan es tu asunto, pero no dejaré que alborotes a Jesse. El chico es mío para criar, y no quiero interferencias de tu parte. Puedes quedarte con tus opiniones y maneras femeninas para ti misma.

Ella se alejó de él, pero no antes de que él viera la mirada de dolor en su rostro.

Por los santos en el cielo, ¿qué había dicho ahora?

-Candy...

-Sólo déjame en paz -dijo, cortante.

Albert sintió una abrumadora urgencia de abandonar la habitación. Por todos los santos, ¿en qué había estado pensando al dejar a una mujer entrar en su vida? No significaban más que problemas, y había sabido eso desde el principio. Ciertamente requerían más disculpas de lo que había sospechado. Sólo los santos sabían que se esperaría de él antes de que el cuento acabara.

Caminó hacia la chimenea y se sentó en su taburete, donde podía mirar bien a Candy. Por supuesto, que era una mirada hacia su espalda, ya que en el momento en el que él podía ver su rostro, ella se volteaba. Se frotó la mandíbula, pensativo. Por lo menos Candy no había huido.

Estaba ignorándolo. Estaba claro también que había dicho algo que había herido sus sentimientos. Eso no tenía sentido. Estaba rápidamente dándose cuenta de que no le preocupaba esa mirada en sus ojos. Mejor que le estuviese gritando que llorando.

-Es obvio que dije algo equivocado -se aventuró a decir.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Albert se frotó la barbilla una o dos veces más, luego comenzó a frotarse la parte trasera del cuello. Eso siempre lo proveía de mejores respuestas.

-¿Te importaría decirme qué fue? -preguntó.

Su espalda estaba dura como una baqueta. Albert sacudió la cabeza en silenciosa admiración hacia su terquedad. Aye, había encontrado a su igual en esto.

-¿Candy?

Ella se giró.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - preguntó ella.

Juzgando por la mirada en sus ojos, Albert estaba semitentado a decirle nay. Pero cobarde no era, así que asintió. Dubitativo.

-Primero -dijo, sosteniendo su mano en el aire como si pretendiese enumerar con sus dedos- tú saliste pitando de aquí el otro día como si no pudieras esperar para alejarte de mí. ¿Nada más cómo crees que eso me hizo sentir?

¿Salir pitando? Albert abrió la boca para preguntar por el significado de aquello, luego la cerró al ver la mirada de ira en su rostro.

-Pensé que había descubierto un auténtico tesoro de ternura bajo todas esas quejas después que habíamos vuelto del bosque. ¡Fuiste tan maravilloso! Y luego...

Tragó de golpe, duro, luego tiró los hombros hacia atrás.

-Mataste al romance de un golpe. -dijo con dureza- Como si eso fuese poco, ahora me dices que no quieres que me meta con tu hijo. Oh, y no nos olvidemos la parte acerca de que no se me vea ni se me oiga. La próxima me vas a dejar en un traje de Donna Reed, encadenada a una estufa. ¡Santo Dios, Albert, es la muestra menos atractiva de Neandhertalismo que haya presenciado en mi vida!

Albert sólo podía mirarla fijamente, boquiabierto. No había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho. Ella hablaba su idioma bastante bien, dentro de todo, y en general el podía descifrar las extrañas palabras que decía ocasionalmente. Pero ahora estaba obviamente introduciendo mucho más que alguna que otra palabra del futuro en su gaélico. No tenía ni la menor idea de que había mostrado, pero era seguro de que lo había mostrado de una manera que no era atractiva. Se fijó en su tartan de la manera más disimulada posible. Nay, todo parecía estar bien tapado.

-Y también, Sr. Chauvinista, si tuvieses el romanticismo suficiente en tu alma como para entender el concepto, te darías cuenta que lo que realmente quiero es ser consolada. Quiero que me digas que no puedes vivir sin mí. No quiero que me digas que no tienes tiempo para atender mis caprichos. ¡Ni siquiera tengo caprichos! ¡Soy una mujer muy razonable!

Con aquello, ella le lanzó otra mirada de disgusto y le dio la espalda nuevamente.

Albert hizo una pausa y reflexionó sobre lo último. Ciertamente, ella no era una mujer poco razonable. El gustoso le hubiese dedicado más tiempo, pero, santos en el cielo, ¡no se atrevía! Había hecho lo imposible para mantenerse alejado de ella y no caer todavía más bajo su hechizo.

Suspiró. Era demasiado tarde para eso. Cuantos más días pasaban, más le gustaba. No era como ninguna otra mujer que hubiese conocido jamás. Se había preguntado al principio si era porque era del futuro. Ahora comenzaba a sospechar que sólo era porque ella era Candy.

A lo mejor sería sabio calmarla un poco. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Llené el pozo hoy -anunció.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un buen tiempo. Luego se giró y lo enfrentó.

-¿De veras? -preguntó suavemente- ¿Por qué?

El se encogió de hombros.

-No tendría que haberte puesto allí -La miró y se encogió de hombros otra vez-. Lo hice para enmendarme, supongo

Ella sonrió. Era como la luz del sol después de una tormenta feroz. Albert se felicitó a sí mismo silenciosamente. Una disculpa era poco precio a pagar por esto.

-¿Pero qué harás con tus prisioneros? ella preguntó

-Haré que los vigiles con tu daga, supongo.

Ella río gentilmente.

-Oh, Albert. Tienes un maravilloso sentido del humor.

-¿Humor? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis humores con todo esto? Nunca me enfermo.

Ella cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Quise decir que tu gesto fue muy bueno.

-Ah -dijo discretamente- Ciertamente que lo fue.

-Gracias por enmendarte. Creo que eres más caballeroso de lo que pensaba.

Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Él pestañeó, maravillado. Pero no estaba tan maravillado como para no reconocer algo placentero cuando lo veía.

-Haz eso otra vez- le ordenó

-¿Qué? ¿Darte las gracias?

Ella bromeaba con él. El reconoció el brillo en sus ojos y resolvió ponerlo allí con más frecuencia.

-Así es, pero no con palabras. -se señaló la mejilla-. La otra.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó otra vez, un beso tan suave que él apenas sintió.

-Otra vez

Él se encontró con sus labios esta vez. Luego él se hizo hacia atrás y la miró, tratando de juzgar su reacción. Podía ser que fuese caballeroso, y secretamente pensaba que Candy era muy sabia por haber notado esa cualidad en él, pero no era un experto en besar. Se preguntó si Candy notaría su falta de habilidades, y ese pensamiento lo avergonzó.

-No, -dijo Candy- no me mires más frunciendo el ceño por hoy, Albert.

No se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado haciendo. Así que intentó sonreír. No era su mejor esfuerzo así que se inclinó y besó a Candy, con fuerza, luego se sentó antes de que su orgullo pudiese soportar ningún otro golpe.

-Otra vez.

Él buscó su mirada.

-¿Otra vez?

Ella sonrió. Su suavidad casi lo lastimó.

-Otra vez.

Él la levantó en sus brazos y la ubico sobre su falda. Ella parecía lo suficientemente maravillada, pero Albert lo ignoró. No había razón para estar incómodo mientras hacia su trabajo.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Candy otra vez, con firmeza. Vio su mueca. La vergüenza lo invadió, porque sabía que la había lastimado. La habitación se había vuelto sofocante. ¿Cuándo se había calentado tanto? Por los santos en el cielo, deseó no haberla besado en primer lugar.

-Eso fue bonito -dijo ella con suavidad, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello- ¿O no?

Él ya había lastimado su boca. ¡Piadoso San Miguel, estaba más allá de que cualquier ayuda! Se aventuró y echó una mirada a sus ojos. No vio más que confianza en ellos. A duras penas podía creerlo, pero no podía negar lo que veía.

Así, tomó coraje y se inclinó hacia delante otra vez. Sólo que esta vez, apenas tocó los labios de ella con los suyos. Su beso fue más suave que un respiro sobre sus labios. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Albert estaba a punto de lanzarla de su falda para salvar su orgullo, cuando ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió

-Oh, Albert.

El tono de su voz lo dijo todo. Si hubiese podido pavonearse mientras estaba sentado en la silla, lo hubiese hecho. La besó de vuelta, exactamente de la misma manera. Los ojos de ella se cerraron, y su otro brazo le rodeó el cuello. Albert apenas se atrevía a respirar, por temor a romper cualquier hechizo que estuviera ocurriendo. Le dio un escalofrío cuando sintió un dedo de ella jugar con sus cabellos. Och, pero la muchacha podía hacer cosas terribles con solo tocarlo.

Y luego un pensamiento de lo más temeroso se le cruzó por la mente. ¿Qué si ella hubiese aprendido con otro hombre? ¿A lo mejor con un marido? Se alejó y la miró, sintiendo que un mortal frío se instalaba en su corazón.

-¿Candy?

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Sí, Albert

-¿Estais prometida? -Incluso hacer la pregunta le dolía.

Su sonrisa cambió. O se lamentaba o le daba nostalgia. No se atrevió a especular.

-Algo así

-¿Algo así?

\- James Allen

-¿ James Allen ? -repitió- ¿Qué en el nombre del sagrado San Miguel es un James Allen ? Ella sonrió.

-Suenas como mi padre. Oh, Albert -dijo con un suspiro- le hubieras gustado tanto.

Albert vio como ella volteaba su rostro y contemplaba el fuego.

-¿Extrañas tanto a este Allen? -Preguntó torvamente, temiendo la respuesta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza; una vaga sonrisa en sus labios.

-Simplemente extraño a mi familia.

Una ola de alivio lo invadió. A lo mejor él simplemente tiraría el anillo al bosque, y de alguna manera éste encontraría su regreso hacia Lord Allen, siendo ese el final del cuento.

Que extrañase a su familia era algo que podía entender. Su padre había muerto por la espada de un Fergusson cuando Albert tenía como dieciséis. A pesar de que él y su padre nunca habían estado particularmente cerca, había sido un duro golpe el perder a su señor. E incluso había sido un dolor más profundo el perder a Antony. Albert nunca lo había llorado, pero sabía que debería haberlo hecho. Su pena había sido profunda, y todavía pesaba mucho sobre sus hombros. ¿Pero cómo apaciguar el dolor de Candy? Quizás la única manera era enviándola a casa. Quería no prestarle atención a aquel pensamiento, pero no podía. ¿Quién era él para aumentar su dolor, cuando precisamente podía ser quién se lo llevara?

-Candy -dijo lentamente-. Puedo intentar llevarte al bosque otra vez si lo deseas.

-Entonces quieres que me vaya. -No era una pregunta.

Albert la acerco hacia él y cerró los ojos. Por lo menos sonaba como si quisiese quedarse.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo, utilizando tanta brusquedad como le fue posible- Hay varias razones por las cuales debes quedarte.

Y no quería decir en voz alta ninguna de ellas. Decirle a Candy que quería que se quedase porque se había dado cuenta de que se estaba acostumbrando a ella era algo que no podía admitir todavía.

-Megan necesita bañarse, y me atrevo a decir que nadie más va a poder convencerla de que lo haga.

-Claro.

-Y necesitas que te enseñe como besar. Este Allen era obviamente terrible. Ciertamente espero que no te haya llevado nunca a la cama.

Pudo haber jurado que el calor subió por las mejillas de ella. La miró de reojo y vio que sí, efectivamente, ella se había sonrojado.

-Él no se acostó contigo, ¿no?

-Ni siquiera me ha besado

-¿Alguien más lo hizo? ¿Hizo algo más?

-¡Albert, -exclamó ella- eso no te incumbe!

-Ah, ya veo. -A lo mejor era virgen- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Candy?

-Veinticuatro. -Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con enojo a través del sonrojo-. Me estoy guardando para el matrimonio, así que no te hagas ninguna idea, odioso.

Ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez. Crítica o no, a Albert no le importaba. Estaba simplemente feliz de ver el fuego nuevamente en sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó tan gentilmente como lo había hecho antes. Candy se quedaría. De alguna manera, aquel pensamiento no era tan poco atractivo. Le dedicó una sonrisa, sólo para hacerle saber dónde lo habían llevado sus pensamientos.

Ella se estiró y le tocó la mejilla.

-Tienes un muy bonito hoyuelo -dijo ella.

Él frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-No tengo marcas.

-No es una marca, Albert; es un hoyuelo. Es bonito.

-¿Bonito? -repitió él, dubitativo.

-Encantador -aclaró-, simpático. Sexy.

-¿Sexy? ¿Qué es sexy?

Ahora bien, esto sonaba como una palabra del futuro que definitivamente tenía que saber.

-Basta de conversación.-dijo rápidamente ella, alejándose de sus brazos-. Ya es hora de ir a la cama.

-Creo que mejor me quedo y dejo que mires mi hoyuelo sexy otra vez -dijo él, estirándose hacia ella.

-Y yo pienso que tú mejor te vas a dormir. Vete.

Albert jugó con la idea de discutir, luego decidió que mejor no. Habría tiempo suficiente para aprender todas las palabras del futuro de Candy y para alentarla a que le dijera más cumplidos como el que le había dicho esa noche.

Albert se levantó y fue a buscar la manta en su cama. Se dio la vuelta mientras Candy se desvestía y se metía entre sus mantas. Se estiró en el piso y se resignó a pasar una noche de incómodo sueño.

-Buenas noches, Albert.

Él gruñó, tratando de encontrar una manera cómoda de acostarse. Se forzó a sí mismo a no recordar todos los solemnes juramentos que se había hecho acerca de no permitirle complicar su vida. Era demasiado tarde para eso ahora.

-Una pena que este Allen fuera tan tonto como para dejarte ir-dijo él.

-¿Y por qué dices eso?

Albert gruñó.

-¿Crees que te devolvería ahora? ¿Después de que me has causado una quincena de aflicción? Has trastornado mi vida por completo. No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

-Oh, Albert.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por estar en el piso y no en la cama a su lado, porque tenía la inconfundible sensación de que tendría otro beso por aquel sentimentalismo tan florido.

Suspiró y se giró hacia el fuego. Aye, ella se quedaría. Ella se quedaría, y él haría su máximo esfuerzo para no acostarse con ella, a pesar de sí mismo, ya que casarse estaba fuera de cuestión.

Tenía un heredero, y ciertamente no quería una esposa.

Pero tomaría a una mujer del futuro y de alguna manera aprendería a vivir con ella.

Era una visión mucho mas atractiva que la de aprender a vivir sin ella.

Continuara...

Hola chicas, aqui otro cap de mi Laird cavernicola, ... espero lo disfruten.

Subire 2 cap por dia.

Un abrazo . AbigailWhite


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

CANDY se despertó con un intenso dolor. Puso un brazo alrededor de su estómago y gruñó, reconociendo inmediatamente a qué se debía. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido traer una caja de tampones extra en su bolsillo antes de ir a la Edad Media? Por lo que sabía, había estado en Escocia por tres semanas. Asombroso como el tiempo volaba cuando se saltaba a través de los siglos.

No se atrevía a moverse, sin saber que tanto se había desparramado el daño. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Albert durmiendo profundamente frente de la chimenea.

-Albert -lo llamó suavemente- Albert levántate.

Se sentó de golpe, con su espalda preparada entre las manos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, mirando a su alrededor con ojos asustados-¿Fergussons?

-Albert, no nos están asediando. Necesito que me traigas un tazón con agua y algunas telas. Y luego puedes pararte en el salón por unos minutos mientras yo me encargo de algunos asuntos.

La miró perplejo.

-¿Qué asuntos? ¿Para qué necesitas agua? ¡Es de madrugada!

-Albert -dijo ella con paciencia- es mi momento en el mes La mirada perpleja no abandonó su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

Ella gruñó.

-Por no ser capaz de tener un bebé, por eso.

-¿Por qué te preocuparías por estar embarazada?

-¡No seas tan denso! Estoy sangrando, Albert.

-¡Estás sangrando! -pegó un salto-. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién te tocó mientras yo dormía?

El sonido de unos pies corriendo retumbó por el corredor. Comenzaron a escucharse golpes en la puerta.

-¡Padre, abre! -llamó Jesse, excitado.

-¡Albert, ordéneme! -gritó Jimmy, casi igual de excitado.

Candy dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos y gimió de vergüenza.

-Albert, es algo que sólo les pasa a las mujeres cada mes. ¿No lo sabías?

Obviamente no.

-¡Jesse, haz silencio! -tronó Albert.

Se arrodilló en la cama y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué es este misterio?

Ella suspiró.

-Consígueme agua y tela, después vete. Una vez que me haya ocupado de mis cosas, te diré.

Inmediatamente hizo lo que ella pidió. Regresó con los elementos solicitados, con su cara blanca como el papel. Candy lo ahuyentó del cuarto y apresurada hizo lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenía disponible.

Albert atravesó la puerta en el momento en que ella le dijo que podía regresar. Apoyó su espada contra la mesa y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Paró la hemorragia?

Él se veía tan mal como ella se sentía. Ella asintió, tratando de sonreír decentemente.

-Está bien. Pasa todos los meses.

-Dios me ayude.

Exactamente los sentimientos de ella. La preocupación de Albert casi fue suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella recostó la cabeza contra la almohada y se acomodó.

-Perdón por haberte despertado así.

Hizo caso omiso de su disculpa.

-Cuéntame sobre este misterio femenino. Parece una molestia poderosa.

-Lo es. Y no voy a darte ningún detalle.

-Sé de caballos y de hombres. No sé nada de mujeres, y aprenderé más. Ahora.

Bueno, él podía decir que quería saber más, pero Candy podía garantizar que no querría todos los detalles, sin importar que tan emancipado sonase en el momento.

-Es sólo algo que mi cuerpo hace todos los meses porque no tengo un bebé.

-¿Todos los meses?

-Sí.

Se paso la mano por el rostro.

-Santos en el cielo, ustedes las mujeres son unas criaturas extrañas. Estoy poderosamente contento de ser un hombre. Ahora, ¿cuánto va a durarte esta tortura tuya?

-Tres o cuatro días. Solamente lo necesario para ponerme increíblemente malhumorada.

-¿Malhumorada?

-Irritable, de poca paciencia.

-Maravilloso -gruñó. La miró de cerca-. ¿Todavía te duele?

-Un poquito.

-Estas mintiendo.

-Estoy siendo valiente.

-Aye, cuándo no lo serías, ¿no? -Tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia sus labios. Le besó los nudillos-Descansa, mi valiente. Cuidaré de que estés bien.

-Te estoy agradecida, Albert.

-Deberías estarlo. Santos, Candy, me has convertido en un tonto.

Candy sonrió. De alguna manera los calambres no parecían tan malos cuando tenía los gruñidos medievales de Albert para distraerla.

Albert esperó hasta que Candy hubiese vuelto a quedarse dormida antes de moverse. La vela en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama despedía una tenue luz; luz suficiente para que el pudiese ver la oscuridad bajo los ojos de ella. ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir a tal aflicción todos los meses?

Se recostó contra el poste de la cama y la observó. Eran extrañas las cosas que nunca había aprendido por no haber tenido una mujer en el torreón. Había sido rechazado una vez por una aldeana que le dijo que no era el momento adecuado. Había asumido que ella creía en algún tipo de superstición. A lo mejor había estado sufriendo esta tortura mensual también.

Se levantó antes del amanecer y caminó alrededor de su torreón, tratando de entender lo que sentía. El pensar que alguien hubiese lastimado a Candy lo había puesto furioso, a una escala que nunca había sentido antes. El pensar que ella estaba en el piso de arriba sufriendo le tensaba el estómago.

Condenación, era aterrador pensar que, en realidad, podía importarle una mujer.

Entró a su habitación para encontrarse con Jesse y sus compañeros merodeando alrededor de ella ansiosamente.

-¿Qué significa esto? -gritó.

Jesse se puso de pie de un salto, y el resto de los mozos se esparcieron como las hojas antes de un fuerte viento.

-La estamos alegrando -dijo Jesse.

-Albert, déjalo en paz -dijo Candy, frunciendo el ceño.

-Fuera -ordenó Albert, señalando hacia la puerta- Necesita descansar.

Los mozos se fueron corriendo inmediatamente. Jesse se fue más despacio. Albert tomó a su hijo del cuello y lo sacudió.

-Ve a entrenar, cachorro.

-Aye, padre.

Albert soltó a su hijo, luego se movió para pararse al lado de la cama. Candy no parecía estar mucho mejor que la noche anterior. Le sirvió una copa de vino, luego se acomodó mientras ella la tomaba.

-Me complace verte soportar este dolor valientemente. -remarcó.

-Gracias un millón de veces en el infierno, odioso

El levantó una ceja.

-Ah, ya veo -dijo- ¿Este es el malhumor del que hablabas, nay?

-Seguro que lo es -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada de enojo-.¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Juzgando por la mirada en tus ojos, milady, pienso que sería sabio decirte que nay.

Candy lo miró por un momento y luego se rió.

-Oh, Albert, simplemente no tienes precio -se detuvo, luego lloriqueó-. No sé que haría sin ti.

Misericordiosos santos del cielo, ahora parecía como si fuese a llorar. La mujer no estaba malhumorada, estaba loca. ¿Cómo podía mirarlo un momento, luego reír, luego llorar? Albert se levantó rápido, antes de que ella hiciese algo más que no pudiese entender.

-No te levantes hasta que yo te diga que puedas hacerlo -le ordenó, luego huyó de su habitación.

Pudo haber jurado que escuchó el sonido de una copa golpeando la puerta.

La siguiente vez que regresó, por la tarde, fue para escuchar a Candy entretejiendo cuentos para Megan. Megan había resultado ser una hermosa muchacha. No era de extrañar que Jesse la hubiese mantenido cubierta de mugre y estiércol todos esos años. Albert se había reído el día anterior por las heridas que su hijo les había infligido a sus amigos por haberla observado.

Candy ya lo había sermoneado acerca del cuidado de Megan aquella mañana. Luego había recibido instrucciones de acelerar la construcción del cuarto de Megan. Eso había sido durante otro brote de malhumor cuando Albert había estado semi-aterrorizado de que Candy se levantara de su cama y le clavara su daga si no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Él había demostrado que lo que le había dicho era sincero, como ella le había pedido. Luego había escapado antes de que pudiera lanzarle algo más.

Ahora las cortinas de la cama estaban corridas al pie de la cama, y Albert sabía que Candy y Megan no podían saber que él estaba escuchando.

Las historias de Candy eran encantadoras pero desesperanzadoramente imprácticas. ¿Desde cuándo un hombre arriesgaba todo por la mujer que amaba? ¿Qué hombre sería lo suficientemente tonto como para enamorarse de una mujer y recorrer cualquier distancia para hacerla suya? Era una completa tontería.

Pero Candy pudo de todas maneras, crear un bonito cuento. Ella le había dicho que era una tejedora de historias en sus días, sólo que las escribía en pergaminos para que otros las leyeran. No podía imaginarse cuántos monjes se necesitarían, para copiar libros suficientes para todos en el futuro. Candy dijo, que en lugar de hombres, tenían máquinas que lo hacían. Albert tampoco podía imaginarse eso, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

Pero ella tenía habilidades con la palabra, y eso podía entenderlo. A él especialmente le gustaban los cuentos con criaturas míticas que parecía inventar en el momento. Cada historia poseía una dama en alguna clase de problema y un apuesto, valiente caballero que la rescataba. Invariablemente el nombre de la dama era Megan, y Albert sonrío secamente por la satisfacción de Megan al hacer tal descubrimiento.

Los poderosos caballeros, sin embargo, se le hacían un poquito familiares, aunque no pudiese saber exactamente por qué.

Los mozos siempre parecían tener pelo rubio y ojos azules y les encantaba mostrar su fuerza en cada acción. Se sintió confuso por unos momentos, luego se rindió. A lo mejor le preguntaría a Candy al respecto cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Y, por más que él le gruñera, ella sencillamente no dejaba de ser maternal con Jesse y sus amigos. Albert los observaba críticamente mientras entrenaban y no podía notar que estuviesen peor, pero la gentileza de ella no encajaba bien con él. Los mozos no tenían tempo para una madre. Ellos no estaban muy convencidos.

Igual creía Megan. En lo que a ella se refería, Candy era un regalo del cielo. Una vez que la hubo ubicado en el cuarto de pensar, ella encontraba imposible irse a dormir sin un beso y un cuento de Candy. Candy lo encontraba encantador; Albert sin sentido. ¿Qué

necesitaba una niña con tales tonterías dándole vueltas por la cabeza cada noche antes de irse a dormir? Perturbaría sus sueños.

De todas maneras, se encontraba a sí mismo merodeando por la puerta cada noche, escuchando a Candy contarle historias a Megan y gentilmente mandarla a la cama con un beso. Una noche aquella vista hasta lo hizo derramar algunas lágrimas. Era una imagen preciosa: la amada madre con su preciosa hija. Megan disfrutaba con cada gramo de suavidad que Candy le daba y florecía antes los mismos ojos de Albert. A veces tenía que sofocar su sonrisa mientras veía a la niña seguir a Candy a todos lados, imitando cada uno de sus movimientos. Era una dulzura que nunca imagino ver en su propio hogar.

La última semana de octubre Albert se levantó por unos fuertes golpes a su puerta. Se levantó de un salto del piso, poniéndose su ropa. Angus estaba de pie en el pasillo, su rostro ceniciento.

-Es el joven Innis y su desposada. Y varios detrás de ellos. Dios, Akbert no quieras ver lo que les hicieron.

-Despierta al torreón -ladró Albert- Deja a Jesse y a los mozos aquí, así como a la mitad de los hombres para cuidar de Candy.

Angus asintió y se giró antes de Albert pudiera dar un portazo.

-¿Albert?

Prendió una vela en la chimenea y cruzó la habitación. Candy estaba sentada; su cabello sobre los hombros, mostrándose más bella y deseable de lo que pensó que era posible. La acercó de un tirón con un brazo y la aplastó contra su pecho.

-Alguna de mi gente fue asesinada -dijo, con voz ronca- Dejaré a algunos hombres para que cuiden de ti. Estarás perfectamente a salvo.

-¡Albert, -jadeó ella- me preocupo por ti! Llévate a tus hombres para que te protejan a ti.

-Dejaré a quien quiera dejar, y no se discute. -gruñó. La besó con fuerza, tratando de dejar una marca en ella que nunca se borrase. La soltó abruptamente- Quédate dentro del castillo. No vayas a ningún lado sin Jimmy o Jesse.

-Ten cuidado -le rogó ella, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él asintió brevemente y salió de la habitación.

Pensamientos de ella lo acosaban mientras cabalgaba hacia las afueras de su tierra. Sólo había traído una veintena de hombres, dejando cuando menos otros tantos atrás para cuidar de Candy ¿Había dejado suficientes? Santos, ¿qué haría si regresaba y la encontraba lastimada? Bien, estaba fuera de toda duda que Jimmy e Archie la protegerían, o morirían en el intento. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, esto no era suficiente para apaciguar su mente.

Era tarde en la mañana cuando finalmente vio el humo a la distancia. No había nombre para el el daño que los Fergusson habían ocasionado.

Se detuvo en lo que había quedado de la primera cabaña. Desmontó despacio, con la escena que tenía enfrente casi enfermándolo. Su joven granjero, Innis Andrew y su esposa yacían en el piso con sus cuerpos desnudos horriblemente mutilados.

Albert echó hacia atrás su cabeza y dio paso a un grito ronco de batalla que resonó en la calma de la mañana. Se subió a la montura y mandó a su compañía galopando hacia el este con un movimiento de su mano.

Su angustía lo invadía por dentro hasta que pensó que nunca se vería libre de dolor. Una y otra vez, veía el rostro de Candy en el lugar de Heather Andrew. Era el cuerpo de Candy el que veía mutilado, el cabello de Candy amontonado de a mechones, los hermosos ojos de Candy que miraban el cielo sin vida.

Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo. No podía continuar así. ¿Cómo en el mundo había dejado que ella se acercara tanto a su corazón? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto de pensar que podía permanecer sin ser afectado por ella?

No era demasiado tarde. Podía enviarla a un convento. O encontrarle un esposo. Uno de sus aliados, Robert McShane, había perdido a su esposa hacía poco.

Tenía un pequeño bebé que necesitaba una madre. No tenía mucho para que se le mirase, pero poseía un buen corazón. Por lo menos nunca había golpeado a su esposa, por lo que Albert sabía.

Cualquier cosa que hiciese, tendría que hacerla cuando regresara. La enviaría lejos, y luego su vida volvería a ser normal. Sus hombres otra vez volverían a afilar sus espadas por la noche acompañando la tarea con gestos subidos de tono. No merodearían por la cocina en la tarde esperando saborear la última creación de Candy. Los compañeros de Jesse empezarían a lanzar comida de vuelta. Eso siempre era bueno para reírse un poco.

Pero sobre todo, no volvería a sentir más terror. Nunca más volvería a levantarse por la noche y preguntarse si ella todavía respiraba. No volvería a pasar horas sobre sus rodillas mientras ella sufría su dolor mensual, rezando para que se recuperase. No volvería a ver a una mujer muerta e imaginar que era la mujer que amaba.

Endureció su corazón y su expresión mientras hacía a su semental ir aun más rápido.

Candy simplemente, tendría que irse...

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

CANDY se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente, porque para cuando hubo bajado al gran salón, Albert ya se había ido. Miró a los hombres que todavía estaban sentados en la mesa frente al fuego. Eran algunos de los guardias más feroces de Albert y ella palideció, preguntándose a quién se había llevado con él entonces, y si serían capaces de protegerlo.

-Señora, venga a sentarse -dijo Jimmy, poniéndose de pie y moviéndose lentamente por el piso para escoltarla hasta la mesa.-Estará bien segura aquí con nosotros

-¡No es por mi por quien estoy preocupada, sino por Albert!

Todos los hombres la miraron a la vez, cada uno de ellos pasmados.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Esa pregunta vino de un hombre de pelo castaño que Candy reconoció como Archie, el amigo de Albert. A lo mejor era el primo de Albert. Era difícil saber como iba el árbol genealógico. ¿Por qué había Albert dejado a Archie atrás? Era muy habilidoso con la espada.

-Milady -continuó Archie- Albert no se hará daño. Nadie se atreverá a tocarlo.

Candy se hundió en la silla.

-¿Cuánto piensas que estará fuera?

-Tres o cuatro días, a menos que se convierta en una guerra a gran escala. Entonces tendremos que pedir ayuda.

-¡Archie! -exclamó Jimmy- No va a convertirse en una guerra.

-Mejor que sepa la verdad -dijo Candy débilmente- Dime lo peor, Archie, y no te ahorres los detalles.

-Lady Candy, Albert estará bien -dijo Jimmy, lanzándole a Archie una mirada de advertencia. -Siempre sale sin ningún rasguño de estos encuentros. Revisa a aquellos granjeros que tuvieron problemas cerca de la frontera. Una vez que arregla las cosas y se siente satisfecho, regresará directamente a casa.

Candy aceptó una copa de cerveza. Cerveza de desayuno no era exactamente lo que su madre le había proveído todos esos años, pero los hombres de su casa no habían estado cabalgando para ir a la guerra tampoco. Circunstancias más fuertes hacían necesarias bebidas más fuertes.

-¿Qué les pasó a los granjeros?

Archie suspiró y se frotó la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Varios Fergusson los atacaron. Los soldados que enviamos para que consiguieran información regresaron y dijeron que los Fergusson habían quemado las chozas y violado a las mujeres. Lo peor de todo es que asesinaron todo lo que vivía, incluido el ganado. La muerte de su gente enfurece a Albert, pero lo que lo hace enojarse más es la destrucción de las bestias.

-¿Perdón?

El la miró con seriedad.

-No es tan frío de corazón como suena. Los robos son parte de la vida. Lo que Albert no puede entender es por qué el laird Fergusson no mata a los granjeros y luego se roba el ganado. Esa clase de hombre es la que no puede entender. Un hombre que asesina todo simplemente por destruir es un hombre que ninguno de nosotros entiende.

-¿Qué hará Albert? -preguntó ella, con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-Si puede encontrar a los hombres que cometieron el hecho, los matará. Luego levantará lo más que pueda del ganado de los Fergusson -sonrió lúgubremente-. El hambre es un arma poderosa aquí en las Highlands. Nuestros recursos son pocos, y los cuidamos con recelo. Albert no va a matar a las bestias de Fergusson solamente para enfurecerlo. Si Albert va a robar algo, va a asegurarse que alimente a su gente durante el invierno.

La conversación luego giró en torno a las preparaciones para el invierno que ya se avecinaba, la cual Candy escuchó sólo a medias. Era sorprendente escuchar de primera mano lo que había sido sólo escrito en los libros de historia. Cómo podría ella haber reescrito el capítulo sobre el clan Andrew.

Se incorporó con ímpetu. Buscó en su memoria, tratando de recordar el capítulo que había leído acerca del clan de Albert,

el capítulo que contenía una pluma y un tintero del bosque. Recordaba vívidamente el dibujo, y podía, incluso acordarse del título y del autor de libro. Pero no podía, por su vida, recordar qué había leído acerca de los Andrew.

-¿Lady Candy?

Se sacudió y se concentró en el rostro de Archie.

-¿Si?

-Mi señora, se ve pálida. A lo mejor tendría que recostarse.

Ella sonrío débilmente.

-Estoy bien, Archie, gracias de todos modos.

-Por favor, milady, no se asuste. Albert regresará a salvo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Candy deseó estarlo también. Había leído páginas y páginas acerca de las guerras de Albert y sus enemigos. ¿Por qué no podía recordar lo que había leído cuándo significaba la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte de Albert?

En cuanto a lo de que podría estar reescribiendo la historia se refería, ese olvido tenía sentido. Ella podría haber arruinado las cosas si hubiese sabido que les iba a pasar a Albert y sus parientes antes de que les ocurriera. Pero eso era puramente académico. Aquí estaba el hombre que ella estaba comenzando a amar, fuera, en las salvajes Highlands, posiblemente comenzando una guerra. Si hubiese podido al menos recordar la fecha de su muerte, podría haberlo encerrarlo dentro de su dormitorio hasta que el día terminara y así mantenerlo a salvo.

¡Cómo deseó haber usado ese libro de almohada aquel día en el parque!

Con Albert lejos, Candy sabía que tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loca si seguía dando vueltas. Afortunadamente, limpiar siempre había sido su manera favorita de asumir cierto sentido de control sobre su vida. El gran salón era ciertamente una prioridad en su lista de limpieza. Después de mucho considerarlo, se decidió por un plan que seguramente iba a volver locos a los aproximadamente veinte highlanders que quedaban en el salón. Hubo un nuevo agregado a las mesas durante el almuerzo en forma de manteles. Los hombres se sentaron, dubitativos, y luego se miraron los unos a los otros como si se preguntaran si se habían equivocado de lugar.

Candy se puso de pie, todos los ojos se posáron en ella. Suprimió una sonrisa. No había que preguntarse porque a Albert le gustaba pararse en las comidas. Era un sentimiento poderoso.

-Supongo que se estarán preguntando para qué son estas telas

-¿Y dónde están los perros? -preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Afuera -dijo ella- en los corrales.

-¿Pero quién va a comer los restos que tiramos en el piso?-preguntó otró, rascándose la cabeza.

Candy le respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-Qué listo de tu parte traer a colación el tema del que quería hablar con ustedes. ¿No están un poco cansados del olor de los juncos?

El volumen de la respuesta no era exactamente el que ella esperaba, pero era un comienzo.

-Si tuvieran que luchar contra uno de sus compañeros, ¿no preferirían luchar en un piso limpio?

Eso despertó un poco más su interés. El hecho de no resbalarse gracias a la falta de los deshechos de los perros y a la grasa de los animales fue recibido con una respuesta más entusiasta. Candy sonrió con su sonrisa más atractiva.

-Para eso están los manteles. Si tienen algo que no es demasiado comestible, simplemente háganlo a un lado. No lo tiren sobre sus hombros ni en el piso. Hugh y sus mozos limpiarán los manteles en los corrales. De esa manera los perros de caza siguen alimentándose, y nosotros tenemos un piso limpio.

-¿Fue esto idea de Albert? -Pregunto Archie desde el fondo.

-Por supuesto -mintió ella firmemente- No piensan que se me hubiera ocurrido por mi cuenta, ¿o si? Albert se preocupa porque sus hombres estén en las mejores condiciones todo el tiempo. Eso significa buena comida y un lugar limpio en el que dormir. Un hombre no puede entrenar igual de bien si no pasa una buena noche de sueño. ¿No es así?

Un vigoroso coro de asentimiento respondió a su pregunta.

-Bien. Practicaremos ahora, y nuevamente esta noche, y luego limpiaré los pisos mañana.

La comida se llevó a cabo de una manera muy civilizada, con cada uno de los hombres colocando, cuidadosamente, sus ítems cerca de las copas. Candy estaba enormemente complacida con ellos. Después de la cena, Archie la arrinconó.

-Eres valiente -dijo sonriendo.

-¿No crees que Albert lo apruebe?

-¿Tendrá opción? Una vez que se entere que esta fue su idea, tendrá que hacerlo. Lo escucharas en privado, de todas formas.

-El salón es un chiquero, Archie. Albert esta todo el tiempo quejándose acerca de eso. Estoy segura de que le gustará cuando regrese.

O por lo menos eso esperaba ella. Por la forma en la que Archie se reía mientras se alejaba, se preguntó si no habría cometido un grave error.

El cambio de los juncos comenzó a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno. Candy tenía toda la intención de hacerlo ella misma pero se enteró de que había otros con una idea completamente diferente. Rechazó a varios de los más fuertes parientes de Albert, segura de que sería castigada por haberlos puesto a realizar tan aburrido y cansador trabajo. Estaba tratando de mover una de las mesas cuando otro hombre se le acercó.

-Señora, permítame ayudarla.

Lo miró de reojo. No, era muy fuerte también. Le dedicó una rápida sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero me las arreglaré. Estoy segura de que tendrás otras cosas que hacer.

-Pero no es así, Milady. No hay utilidad para mí allí afuera. Estaría muy complacido en ayudarla aquí dentro.

Candy se giró para mirarlo bien y tragó. Le faltaba su brazo derecho y un ojo.

-Lo siento -dijo instantáneamente-. Eso fue desconsiderado de mi parte.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse, milady. Renuncié a lo que renuncié en defensa de mis familiares y mi laird. No hay vergüenza en eso.

-Por supuesto que no la hay. -acordó ella, conmovida no sólo por su coraje sino por su saludable sentido de autoestima- Y para ser honesta, este no es realmente trabajo para una mujer. Las mesas son muy pesadas, y raspar los juncos del piso puede llevar más fuerza de la que poseo. Estaría encantada de tener a uno o dos hombres a mi disposición. Está contratado.

Él pareció ligeramente confundido luego sonrió.

-¿Quiere decir que me aceptará?

-Y con mucho agrado. Soy Candy.

-Lo sé. Mi nombre es Everett. ¿Qué me hará hacer primero?

-¿Encontramos alguna ayuda? -sugirió ella.

-¿A lo mejor algunos mozos que no sean echados de menos?

-Si valoras mi vida, puede que esa no sea una mala idea.

El rió mientras le dedicaba una breve reverencia.

-Regresaré inmediatamente con varios mozos que están ansiosos de realizar alguna tarea.

Para el final del día, una cuarta parte de la sala estaba lista. Había sido un día entero de trabajo incluso para el desorganizado grupo que Everett había reclutado. Candy se fue a la cama sintiendo que el día no había resultado tan malo después de todo.

Albert cabalgó cansado de camino hacia su castillo. Había sido una semana extenuante. No había agarrado a los culpables, pero había levantado suficiente ganado como para que Fergusson se arrepintiera de sus acciones. No tenía dudas de que habría represalias, pero era simplemente un hecho de la vida.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mientras él no había estado. El herrero todavía llenaba el aire de la mañana con los sonidos de su constante golpeteo, las quejas y maldiciones de sus hombres se podían escuchar desde el campo de entrenamiento; el humo todavía se levantaba perezosamente hacia el cielo, asegurándole que al menos alguien estaba cocinando dentro.

No había duda de que ella todavía estaba adentro. El cielo no le habría tenido compasión y la habría enviado a su casa mientras él no estaba. Nay, ella todavía estaría allí, interfiriendo en cada faceta de su vida, creando problemas y confusión a cualquier lado que fuese. Apenas podía imaginar lo que una mujer como ella habría hecho de su hijo mientra él estaba ausente.

Abrió la puerta del salón y se paró en seco.

-¿Qué, en el nombre del infierno, esta pasando aquí? -tronó.

Había hombres en su salón, apoyados en sus manos y rodillas, raspando el piso. Candy estaba con ellos, fregando de igual manera. Ella levantó la mirada de la sorpresa que sintió por el sonido de su voz. Luego se puso de pie de un salto, pareciendo tan culpable como el pecado mismo.

-Albert, estas en casa.

-Pero no a tiempo -dijo enojado. Cruzó el piso, notando la falta de los juncos. -¿Nada más qué piensas tú que estás haciendo?

-¿Por qué? Limpiando el salón. -dijo ella simplemente, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡Puedo ver eso! -gritó él-. ¿Quién te dio permiso para quitar a mis hombres de sus tareas?

-Pero...

-¡Fuera! -gritó.

-¡Albert!

-¡Fuera! -repitió, igual de alto, señalando hacia la puerta- No necesito a ninguna mujer en mi salón haciéndolo pedazos. ¡Fuera! ¡Desaparece! ¡Y llévate tus maneras femeninas contigo!

Él esperó que ella rompiera a llorar. Sin embargo, le lanzó una mirada que se sintió como un cachetazo, luego camino rápidamente dejándolo atrás. Cerró de un portazo la puerta del salón con un resonante golpe. Albert barrió a sus hombres con una mirada de enojo.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que el trabajo de una mujer?-demandó.

Sus gritos se evaporaron abruptamente cuando Everett se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

-Por supuesto, mi laird. dijo, suavemente. Le hizo un gesto al resto de su grupo, y uno a uno pasaron al lado de Albert, dedicándole respetuosos asentimientos.

Albert caminó, cansado hasta su silla frente al fuego y se hundió en ella. Pensó en regañarse a sí mismo, luego se enderezó con una maldición. Si los hombres fregaban los pisos no podían blandir sus espadas. No tendrían que haber caído tan bajo y hacer el trabajo de una mujer. Era culpa de Candy humillarlos así. Albert no tenía nada que ver con ello.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan bajo como la basura que ahora cubría sólo una porción de su suelo?

La cena fue un asunto muy incómodo. Megan se sentó junto a Jesse, llorando, hasta que Albert finalmente le gritó que hiciera silencio. Ella voló hacia el piso de arriba, sorbiendo sus lágrimas de niña pequeña que a él le rompían el alma.

Sus hombres no lo miraban. Peor que eso, la primera vez que tiró un hueso sobre su hombro, pudo haber jurado que varios de ellos jadearon. Los mariquitas estaban poniendo sus restos al lado de sus platos. Mariquitas era una palabra del futuro que había aprendido de Candy, y encajaba con sus afeminados guerreros bastante bien, en su opinión.

Finalmente se puso de pie. Al menos todavía posaban sus ojos en él. De alguna manera la situación no era tan satisfactoria como lo era usualmente.

-¿Podría a alguien importarle decirme por qué el humor en este torreón es tan pobre?

Ningún hombre movió un músculo.

-¿Jesse?

-No es más que una noche callada, padre. Nada más.

Albert golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-¡Sigo siendo laird aquí! ¡Su laird es un hombre, tontos, no una mujer!

-Por supuesto. -dijo Archie rápidamente- Estábamos esperando por las noticias. ¿Qué tienes para decirnos?

Albert se sentó, para nada aliviado. Contó la historia con la menor cantidad de palabras posible, dejando que sus hombres supiesen por su tono que estaba todo menos complacido con ellos.

Se retiró temprano y fue directamente a su habitación. Apretó los dientes. ¡Condenada, había un tazón lleno de flores silvestres sobre la repisa de la chimenea! Las quitó y las lanzó por la ventana. Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. Se sentó en la silla frente a la chimenea y miró con el ceño fruncido el fuego.

Todavía podía escuchar a Megan llorando. La niña estaba irremediablemente siendo malcriada. No había nunca sido así cuando era un chico. La escuchó durante un buen rato antes de que la irritación se apoderara de él. Se dirigió dando grandes zancadas hacia su habitación de pensar y se detuvo ante la puerta entreabierta. Jesse estaba hablando suavemente. Albert se hizo hacia atrás, luego se detuvo. Escuchar sin que se supiese, era un derecho que tenía por ser padre. Se acercó aún más.

-Megan, silencio -dijo Jesse con gentileza-. Te enfermarás si sigues llorando de este modo

-¡Pero se fue! -se lamentó Megan.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad. La acompañé hasta lo del fraile Augustine yo mismo. Estará bien allí, además está acompañada por Jimmy que cuida de ella. Mañana por la mañana tú y yo iremos de visita, y te dejaré allí todo el día.

-Déjame para siempre. -lloriqueó amargada- Tu padre odia a Candy, y me odia a mí también. No me quiere en la casa.

-Meg, sabes que eso no es verdad. ¿Y qué haré yo si no estas aquí? Te extrañaré mucho.

Albert espió por la puerta a tiempo para ver a Megan arrojar sus brazos al cuello de Jesse y aferrarse a él.

-La quiero tanto, Jesse. Es la única madre que he tenido.

-Volverá con nosotros, ya verás. Ahora, acuéstate y duerme. Estaré aquí.

-¿Me prometes que te quedarás?

-Aye, amor. No me moveré de aquí.

-¿Me llevarás con Candy primero que nada?

-Primero que nada.

Albert se quedó de pie en las sombras de la puerta entreabierta y observó a su hijo calmar a Megan hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Suspiró y dio la media vuelta hasta su cuarto. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Jesse en tan gentil joven? Unas pocas semanas atrás hubiera abofeteado a Megan antes que sostenerla entre sus brazos con ternura.

¿O no? Albert comenzó a preguntarse si había estado ciego. Jesse era un buen guerrero, pero nunca había poseído la crueldad que Albert había visto exhibir a los otros mozos de cuando en cuando. A lo mejor, la gentileza no era tan mala después de todo. Jesse no parecía haber cambiado su forma de pelear por ella.

Así que Candy había huido con el fraile. Al menos estaría segura allí. Varios de los fuertes guerreros compañeros de Jimmy no habían estado durante la cena. Sin duda estaban cuidando de ella también.

Como él tendría que estar haciendo.

Pero no podía. Una vez que pusiera un pie dentro de la verja del fraile Augustine, sería como admitir que amaba a Candy. No podía hacer simplemente eso. Especialmente ya que tenía la intención de enviarla de regreso.

Aye, luego finalmente tendría algo de paz en su salón. Candy ya lo había perturbado demasiado.

Estaba despierto antes del amanecer, dando vueltas. Pensar en Candy probablemente llorado hasta caer enferma en lo del fraile lo había mantenido despierto la mayor parte de la noche. ¡Condenación, lo tenía tan turbado que apenas se reconocía a sí mismo!

Y por si aquello no fuese suficiente para jugar con su relajada y feliz situación, también la había dejado sintiendo un remordimiento que nunca antes había sentido. Había regresado a casa con la completa intención de enviarla a otro lugar, y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era obsesionarse con el dolor que le había causado. Aye, las molestias en su estómago eran todas su culpa. Ciertamente tenía que buscarla e instruirla acerca del arte de nunca causarle dolor a su señor. Lo haría, una vez que se hubiese fortalecido con unas copas de cerveza.

Caminó hasta el gran salón sólo para encontrarlo casi vacío. Solamente Archie estaba sentado a la mesa. Albert se sentó frente a él y una copa de cerveza apareció inmediatamente, junto con una comida caliente.

-¿Dónde están todos? -preguntó Albert con la boca llena.

-Afuera entrenando, mi laird. -dijo Archie respetuosamente.

-¿Desde cuándo tú me llamas, "mi laird"?

-Me pareció que encajaba. O a lo mejor tendría que llamarte "mi laird trasero de caballo".

Los ojos de Albert se hicieron más pequeños, y lo señaló con su cuchillo a propósito.

-Ya veo. Así que estas de su lado en esto.

-¿En qué? ¿Esta guerra sobre pisos limpios? Albery no seas tonto.

Albert se sentó otra vez y miró a su familiar fríamente.

-Ya que pareces tan sabio, dime cómo tendría que estar actuando, sino como un tonto.

-Deberías estar agradecido.

-Nunca le pedí que hiciera esto.

-Eso era obvio; a pesar de eso, ella dijo que lo hiciste tú, para darte crédito y decir cuánto te preocupas por el bienestar de tus hombres.

Albert pestañó sorprendido.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Aye, lo hizo. Me sorprende que a ella le importe cuidar tu orgullo, incluso cuando no estás aquí. Ciertamente no has hecho el mismo esfuerzo por ella.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no interfiera con mis hombres. -gruñó- No toleraré eso.

-¿Has notado, de casualidad, a alguno de los hombres que la estaban ayudando de tan buena gana ayer?

Albert suspiró pesadamente.

-Los vi.

-¿También te has puesto a pensar que ayer fue la primera vez en años que Everett ha hecho realmente algo aparte de mirar con anhelo como el resto de nosotros entrena afuera? ¿O que fue la primera vez en años que Dougan sintió que tenía un propósito, además de ser alimentado y de pasársela encerrado?

A Dougan le quedaba sólo un brazo. Albert frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué, en el nombre de los santos, le encontró para hacer?

-Dougan tiene un hermano que es fraile, un fraile que hace cosas asombrosas con hierbas. Un conocimiento, me atrevo a agregar, que le transmitió a Dougan con lujo de detalles. Ese dulce aroma que se levantó de tu piso para saludarte esta mañana es una de sus mezclas.

-Eso todavía no la excusa por haber puesto hombres a hacer el trabajo de una mujer. ¿Cómo es que encuentran placer en ello?

-Mantener limpio el salón es un trabajo que necesita de mucho esfuerzo físico. Si hubieras visto por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para fregar tus pisos, te darías cuenta. Esa es la manera en la que Candy se los puso, y esa es la manera en la que ellos lo consideraron. Y, -dijo interrumpiendo a Albert- charló bastante con los más criticones de los otros mozos. Cuando les describió lo que comerían por el resto de sus días en tus mesas si molestaban a sus hombres, estuvieron más que dispuestos a mantener sus bocas cerradas. Ni siquiera fue necesario que los amenazara. Cuando vieron cuánto significaba para ella, se taparon la boca por cuenta propia.

Albert suspiró.

-¿Algún argumento más?

-Dame tiempo. ¿Cuándo la irás a buscar?

-¿Quién dice que la iré a buscar? -murmuró

-Irás -dijo Archie, cortante- Es una lástima.

-Te odio, Archie.

-Yo también, Albert, tú... bastardo sin corazón.

Albert lanzó su cerveza a la cara de Archie. Archie saltó cruzando la mesa y tiró a Albert al piso. No era una pelea justa, y Albert tenía el presentimiento de que Archie estaba golpeándolo mayormente para vengar a Candy.

Una hora después, estaban los dos recostados sobre sus espaldas, jadeando.

-Archie, ella me asusta.

-Enamorarte te asusta -lo corrigió Archie.

Albert giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿A ti no?

-Normalmente lo haría. Pero no de Candy.

-No tengo ninguna intención de quedarme con ella.

-Entonces eres el doble de tonto si la dejas ir.

-Endiablado romántico -murmuró Archie.

-Estúpido bastardo.

Albert se puso de pie y ayudó a Archie a ponerse de pie.

-Espadas esta vez, amigo mío. Creo que me gustará hacerte pedacitos. A lo mejor mejora mi humor.

Albert frunció el ceño para sí mismo mientras salía del salón con Archie. Desafortunadamente la única cosa que mejoraría su humor era, probablemente, berrear como un niño en la celda del fraile Augustine.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

CANDY estaba de pie en la puerta de la pequeña casa de la capilla y observaba a Megan arrastrar a Jesse de la mano. Una vez que Megan estuvo a cierta distancia y pudo correr, se liberó de él y se lanzó a los brazos de Candy. Candy rió mientras abrazó a la muchacha con fuerza.

-Te extrañé, corazón. Ayer fue hace mucho tiempo.

Jesse empujó a Megan de su camino y besó a Candy en la mejilla.

-Te ves tan mal como mi padre.

Candy se hizo a un lado y tomó la mano de Megan.

-No podría importarme menos tu padre, Jesse Andrew.

Jesse se encaminó de regreso.

-Eres una terrible mentirosa, Candy -gritó sobre su hombro.

Megan tiró de la mano de Candy con impaciencia antes de que ella pudiese contestarle rápidamente a Jesse.

-Quiero trabajar un poco más en el cuento, dijo Megan,

-Sé como quiero que sea el dragón.

-Entonces vamos a encargarnos de ello -Candy sonrió, haciendo a un lado todos sus pensamientos de Albert Andrew, donde ciertamente correspondía que estuviesen, después del trato que había recibido.

Caminó con Megan hasta la casa, acompañada por una constante sombra, Jimmy. Jimmy tomó su puesto afuera de la puerta de su dormitorio, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente como si esperase ser asaltado en cualquier momento. Candy cerró la puerta tras ella, agradecida por la protección. No porque ella esperase ningún asalto en ese momento. Especialmente ninguno del torreón.

El fraile Augustine había sido lo suficientemente gentil como para ofrecerle hospitalidad cuando ella había llegado y tocado a su puerta una semana atrás. El viejo monje se había sentido contentísimo por tener compañía, e inmediatamente había arreglado una habitación para Candy. Había sentido un enorme regocijo al descubrir que ella podía leer y escribir y le había entregado rápidamente varias de sus propias composiciones. Su caligrafía era tan ornamentada que casi se le hacía ilegible, pero él había confundido su inhabilidad de leer su escritura con una lentitud hacia las letras y le había, pacientemente, enseñado qué carácteres eran cuáles.

Sólo unas horas después de llegar, Candy se encontró a sí misma sentada frente al escritorio con una generosa cantidad de pergaminos ante ella y un tintero lleno. Había escrito hasta bien entrada la noche, detallando todo lo que le había pasado desde que se había despertado de su sueño en el que aparecía Albert. Se sentía bien poner en papel las cosas otra vez.

El buen padre había rogado que le permitiera leer su pequeña historia, y ella sólo había aceptado después de varias horas de ruego. Tenía miedo de que al anciano le fallara el corazón al leerlo. Meramente levantaba sus blancas cejas una o dos veces y asentía en ciertos momentos de su narrativa. Había dejado de leer en la parte en la que Angus la había llevado al torreón.

-Muchacha, Escocia es un lugar mágico. El sortilegio celta es habitual por estas colinas. Y bosques. -agregó con conocimiento.

Ella había doblado los pliegues de su tartan con sus dedos.

-¿Cree que alguna vez volveré a mi hogar?

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

Bien, esa era la pregunta que la había invadido desde que había sido repentinamente echada del salón de Albert. Aunque Albert era completamente imposible, ella se encontraba a sí misma atraída hacia él de todas maneras. Era rudo y quejoso, pero cuando era dulce...

El padre Augustine había continuado leyendo y se rió con ganas de sus descripciones acerca del maleable carácter de Albert. Finalmente, se había secado las lágrimas y entregado de regreso sus escritos.

-Muchacha -había dicho él- a lo mejor deberías releer tu propio cuento una vez más. Para mí, dice que extrañas a tu familia con desesperación, pero que has encontrado otra aquí que encaja contigo.

-¡Candy, estas ignorándome!

Candy se obligó a sí misma a salir de su ensueño.

-Lo siento Megan. Veamos que has hecho.

-Este es Montague. dijo Megan orgullosamente, indicando al feroz dragón amenazando a un desventurado caballero.

El reconocimiento que hizo Candy del dibujo fue genuino. Megan tenía un don para darle vida a las criaturas en el papel. El dragón se levantaba sobre un caballero y mostraba lo que sólo podía ser determinada como una expresión de satisfacción.

-¿No es este el caballero que lastima a Montague para rescatar a la princesa? -Megan preguntó.

-Si, cariño, lo es. ¿Cómo se llamará?

-Llamémoslo Albert.

-¿Por alguien que conocemos? -preguntó Candy secamente.

Megan rió tontamente.

-Tú querías llamar al caballero que Montague se comía "Bert". Creo que el Laird Albert no hubiera visto la gracia en eso.

-Probablemente no. Muy bien, amor. Este bravo muchacho se llama ahora Albert, el vencedor de feroces dragones y rescatador de hermosas damiselas en peligro.

Habían empezado el libro hacia dos días, una vez que Candy había descubierto que estaba haciendo mucho frío ya para trabajar en el jardín. Candy había estado remendando una capa del fraile Augustine cuando había visto a Megan dibujando en un pedazo de papel que había en el escritorio. Megan se había sentido mortificada al descubrir que Candy se había enterado de su pecaminosa actividad pero Candy se había mostrado encantada. Fue entonces que sugirió que hiciesen una historia las dos juntas. Candy proveería el cuento, y Megan dibujaría a los personajes.

Sólo el fraile sabía de su proyecto, y había jurado no contarlo. Regularmente esperaba cerca de la puerta, tratando de echar una rápida mirada al trabajo en progreso. Cuando lo hubo logrado, había reaccionado con tal entusiasmo que Candy rápidamente lo había nombrado su corrector.

Hubiese sido una maravillosa época de su vida, excepto por el hecho de que no había visto ni un pelo de Albert en una semana. Megan dijo que no hacía nada más que estar alicaído, y que cuando no estaba alicaído, gritaba sin razón alguna. Reconfortaba a Candy saber que él estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero habría preferido mucho más una disculpa y un pedido para que volviera a casa.

Sabía que probablemente tendría que haber preparado una severa crítica y un sermón para Albert, en caso de que se atreviera a dar la cara, pero de alguna manera parecía no poder hacer el esfuerzo. ¡Había cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que lo había visto! No había duda que le había llevado tiempo acostumbrarse a tener una mujer en la casa.

Dos mujeres, se corrigió a sí misma con una sonrisa. Megan había reportado que Albert incluso le había gritado la noche anterior. Sin motivo, por supuesto, pero le había gritado de todos modos.

-Candy, -dijo Megan impaciente- tienes la misma mirada que Laird Albert cuando me ignora.

Candy se rió tristemente y le dio un beso a Megan en la mejilla.

-Esta es la última vez que la verás en el día de hoy, lo prometo. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

-A Sir Albert se le han quemado las cejas.

Candy sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, mejor le ponemos su casco y lo enviamos de regreso al combate.

-Padre, voy a dar una vuelta. ¿Quieres venir? Albert levantó la vista de la columna de cifras que había tratado de sumar en la última hora.

-¿A algún lado en particular, hijo?

-A lo del fraile a buscar a Megan.

Albert gruñó.

-La pequeña diablilla te tiene encandilado, Jess.

-No estoy sufriendo mucho. Hasta tú tienes que admitirlo.

-Te has vuelto intolerablemente descarado.

-Eso es apenas culpa de Megan.

Albert se levantó con un suspiro.

-Supongo que un poco de aire fresco no me hará daño.

A propósito, ignoró la sonrisa de satisfacción de su hijo.

El camino hacia la capilla se hizo más corto que de costumbre, a lo mejor porque Albert quería retrasarlo lo máximo posible. El fraile Augustine les abrió la puerta. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Albert y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Ven, Albert, muchacho, -dijo con una sonrisa- y dime sino es esta la más hermosa vista en la verde tierra de Dios.

Albert siguió al fraile con Jesse pisándole los talones. Luego se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la habitación, se recostó contra la pared en busca de apoyo y contempló la visión que tenía frente a él.

Candy estaba sentada en una silla frente al fuego con Megan acurrucada en su falda, ambas dormidas. Albert nunca había visto nada tan pacífico en toda su vida. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad evadió y pasó las barreras que con empeño había tratado de erguir y se instaló cómodamente en su corazón. Muy parecido a como Candy había hecho cuando se había instalado en su casa por primera vez.

Así que era por esto que los hombres se casaban; por esto era que los hombres salían a pelear. Simplemente para proteger a los que dejaban atrás, las dulces almas de sus hogares y corazones. Aye, esto era algo por lo que valía la pena pelear.

Y era algo demasiado valioso para perder. El McShane podía buscarse a algúna otra para madre de su niño. Los conventos podían adquirir mozas sin que él agregara a nadie de su conocimiento.

Santos, ¿cómo podía haber pensado en deshacerse de ella?

Jesse posó su mano sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Has visto alguna vez dos criaturas más hermosas? -preguntó suavemente-. Deberíamos estar de rodillas agradeciéndole al Señor por habérnoslas dado.

Albert miró rápidamente a su hijo, sorprendido por los profundos sentimientos que se notaban en la voz del muchacho. La sonrisa de Jesse era una que Albert nunca había visto. Pestañó. ¡El muchacho esta realmente enamorado!

-Voy a llevar a mi dama de regreso a casa. Si fuera tú, haría lo mismo.

Albert estaba demasiado asombrado con este descubrimiento incluso para regañar a Jesse por su descaro. Miró como su hijo suavemente desenganchaba los brazos de Megan del cuello de Candy.

Megan abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

-Viniste por mí.

-¿Acaso no dije que lo haría?

Albert miró el intercambio con completo asombro. ¿Aquellos dos habían vivido en su casa todas sus vidas, y él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Miró otra vez hacia Candy, todavía maravillado.

Ella lo estaba mirando, y una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios. No se movió, no se puso de pie de un salto para maldecirlo; simplemente se sentó en la silla y lo observó. No se molestó en llamarlo tampoco, lo que lo puso nervioso. Echó hacia atrás sus hombros y se sacudió a sí mismo mentalmente. Después de todo, todavía era laird. Le haría bien recordar eso.

-Ya es hora de que regreses a casa. - dijo, gruñón.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a casa?

-¿Hubiera dicho las palabras si no quisiese? -retrucó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo que no. -Ella sonrió, pero no se levantó. El suspiró con pesar.

-¿Supongo que ahora yo tengo que cargarte a ti de regreso al salón?

El rostro de ella se ensombreció.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él. Fue hasta la mesa y acomodó los papeles en una pila. Luego los colocó en un pequeño baúl y los encerró. Se quedó allí por varios momentos, jugando con la larga llave, como si esperara algo.

Él se pasó las manos por el pelo. Así que quería una disculpa. Bueno, supuso que ella se la merecía. Cruzó la habitación y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Lamento haberte gritado - murmuró- No quise avergonzarte.

Ella se giró.

-Después de la forma en que me echaste de tu salón el otro día, una lo pensaría.

Él puso su mano sobre la boca de ella y detuvo el resto de sus palabras. La visión de la esposa de Innis todavía brillaba frente a sus ojos. Desde hacia bastante se había resignado a que la razón por la cual le había gritado a Candy era porque tenía miedo de perderla. Echarla de su salón había sido una conveniente manera de deshacerse de su propio dolor. Hubiera funcionado, si hubiese sido capaz de hacer otra cosa además de pensar en ella el resto de la semana pasada. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Tuve mis razones, pero no son las que piensas.

Ella le quitó la mano de su boca.

-¿Estabas enojado porque no te pedí permiso primero?

Su sutil ironía no le paso desapercibida a él, pero su corazón estaba demasiado contrito para permitirle dar una respuesta adecuada.

-Esa no fue mi razón. ¿Cómo podría serla cuándo le dijiste a cada uno de mis hombres que fue mi idea? Me creyeron loco por echarte.

-¿Entonces por qué fue? Albert suspiró. ¿Alguna vez había pensado que la testarudez de esta mujer era algo bueno?

-Había granjeros asesinados brutalmente. Mujeres y niños. -Se aclaró la garganta bruscamente-. Me dolió pensar que algo así podía pasarle a... -hizo una pausa y busco un nombre-, a Megan,- terminó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ya veo -dijo ella.

Y si su perspicaz mirada no mentía, realmente lo hacía. Albert sólo podía mirarla fijo, sin remedio. ¿Qué iba a decir, que la había echado a ella de su salón por qué estaba aterrado de perderla y de que rompiera su pobre corazón y que eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió? ¿Se suponía que tenía que decirle que la amaba? ¿Que no podía vivir sin ella? Antes de que pudiera reunir sus pensamientos por completo, mucho menos expresarlos de una manera que no lo humillara, Candy le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, como si hubiese entendido todo lo que no había dicho.

-Oh, Albert -dijo, todavía con esa fugaz sonrisa en los labios-.¿Qué haría sin ti?

Luego se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de él.

-Está perdonado, mi señor. -susurró contra su boca.

Bueno, además de cualquier cosa más que ella decidiese hacer con él, podía seguir dándole sus dulces besos. La rodeó con sus brazos antes de que se escapara.

-Perdóname otra vez -dijo él.

Ella rió suavemente antes de besarlo otra vez. Él cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Podrías perdonarme con más entusiasmo -murmuró.

-Lo haría si te disculparas correctamente por no apreciar la limpieza en tu salón.

Él levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Y los pequeños manteles que mis hombres usan con un fervor casi religioso? ¿Tienes alguna idea de las miradas que recibí la primera vez que tiré un hueso sobre mi hombro?

-Sólo puedo imaginármelo.

-Sí que aprecio lo que hiciste. Nunca pensé que caminaría por mi piso sin estar constantemente luchando para mantenerme de pie.

-¿Así que te gusta tu salón limpio?

-Me gusta mi salón limpio y tu perdón -le murmuró- Te extrañé, Candy.

-Oh, Albert.

Ahí estaba ese tono otra vez. Las rodillas de Albert casi fallaron, pero se esforzó por mantenerse firme. Por los santos en el cielo, quería hacer estragos en su boca hasta que ella no pudiese respirar, hasta que él la hubiese hecho tan suya que no lo dejara nunca más. Puso a un lado su repentino nerviosismo. Podía besarla correctamente, gentil y cuidadosamente, y ella lo encontraría de su gusto. ¿No había sido besada ya por él otras veces y pensado que era bastante agradable?

Pero esos besos habían sido castos. No se había atrevido a entrar a su boca, por temor a ser muy brusco y asustarla. Era una fortuna que hoy tuviera perfecto control sobre sus pasiones. Aye, la besaría profundamente y vería si a ella le gustaba.

Lo cual pasaría, por supuesto. Después de todo él era laird. Deslizó una mano por la espalda de ella y la enterró en su cabello. De manera muy brusca, si el gesto de ella decía la verdad. Se estremeció como si él hubiese sido el dolorido y trató de ocultar su error con una repentina tos.

-Está bien -susurró Candy poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él-. De todas formas hoy no me peiné muy bien el cabello.

Eso era una mentira. No había nudos en aquella bella melena que él pudiera sentir. Así que cuidadosamente ahuecó las manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, luego dobló la suya y la besó suavemente. Cuando no estuvo rígida entre sus brazos, él cerró los ojos y la besó de nuevo, más firmemente esta vez. Continuó besándola, probando sus labios como si estuviera catando un sabroso plato. Candy se relajó entre sus brazos, permitiéndole a su propio cuerpo apoyarse en el de él. Albert percibió la respuesta inmediata de su propio cuerpo a la cercanía del de ella, pero tomó su deseo por el cuello y lo mantuvo cautivo. Lo último que quería hacer era asustar a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Pero el ser un poco audaz con sus besos era una cosa totalmente distinta. Abrió un poco la boca y tocó los labios de Candy con su lengua. Ella tembló mientras se aferraba a sus hombros. Albert no pensó en preguntarle si le gustaba. El que lo estuviera abrazando y no lo estuviera alejando le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Separó los labios de ella con los suyos, urgiéndoles que se abrieran, luego deslizó la lengua en su boca. ¡Santos, el calor corría por sus venas con un simple toque! Envolvió su otro brazo con más fuerza alrededor de ella y la acercó, queriendo más que nada sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Se olvidó de respirar, de sus hombres, que probablemente lo esperaban para entrenar con él, del ganado que le había robado a los Fergusson. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Candy su boca abierta bajo la suya, su esbelto cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

La besó con más fuerza, gruñiendo mientras lo hacía. Quería invadir otras partes de su cuerpo. Aye, se moría por hacerlo. Quizás simplemente sentirla bajo él cuando la besaba fuera suficiente por el momento. Abrió sus ojos y espió la cama, luego movió a Candy fácilmente en su dirección,

-Ejem... -dijo claramente una voz desde la puerta-. ¿Albert estabas por llevarte a Candy para la cena?

Albert maldijo en silencio, luego levantó la cabeza. Bajó la mirada hacia Candy y se encontró con sus ojos bien abiertos. Estaba sonrojada. Él se sentía sonrojado.

-¿Albert muchacho?

Candy se escapó de los brazos de Albert antes de que él pudiese agarrarla. Él suspiro y se frotó la frente, luego se giró y miró al padre.

-¿Cena? Aye, padre. Estábamos justo por irnos de aquí.

El fraile los acompañó hasta la puerta y golpeó cariñosamente a Albert en la espalda.

-Tráela enseguida después de la cena, muchacho. Una huesuda muchacha como Candy no debería ser privada del descanso.

Albert frunció el ceño, ya en la puerta de entrada.

-No planeo traerla de regreso. Su lugar está conmigo.

El fraile Augustine lo miró por debajo de su nariz escépticamente, una proeza realmente, ya que Albert era una cabeza más alto que él.

-¿Tengo que entender que planeas mantener a esta dama en tu castillos esta noche?

-Aye, tendría.

-En su propia habitación, por supuesto.

-Ella dormirá en mi habitación.

Las cejas del fraile se levantaron tanto que casi desaparecieron entre su cabello.

-No la tocaré -gruñó Albert-. Le doy mi palabra. No la tocaré esta noche.

-¿Y mañana?

-El mañana se hará cargo de sí mismo.

El fraile no parecía convencido.

-Bien, entonces, confío en tu honor para mantener su virtud intacta. -dijo en un tono totalmente paternal-. Cuida de no desilusionarme, muchacho.

-No lo haré -murmuró Albert- Que tenga buenas noches, fraile.

-Y tú también, muchacho. Buenas noches, Candy.

-Gracias, padre.

Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y volvió de regreso al castillo con ella.

-Estás avergonzado -recalcó ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Siempre me hace sentir como un niño, como si hiciera lo que no debo.

Ella sólo rió.

Albert la guió hasta el salón, mirando su rostro de cerca. Estaba boquiabierta, y miraba a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera posado los ojos en el lugar.

Everett y su grupo habían estado ocupados. Habían fregado el lugar de arriba abajo, arreglado las piedras en mal estado, las mesas y bancos rotos y habían colgado nuevas antorchas. En conjunto, era un lugar para sentirse orgulloso. Albert se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, complacido no sólo

con su salón sino con la mirada en el rostro de Candy. Le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas que le detenían el corazón y luego le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó.

-Eres un hombre maravilloso, Albert. Está precioso.

Por un momento él enterró su rostro en su cabello y respiró profundamente, complaciéndose al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor. Luego la alejó y frunció el ceño, esperando que ninguno de sus hombres hubiese visto aquel momento de debilidad.

-Los pisos están limpios al menos. -dijo él gruñón-. Bueno, vamos. No tengo duda de que querrás halagar a Everett.

Ella no cenó. Estuvo muy ocupada yendo de un lado a otro, teniendo una charla personal con cada uno de sus hombres. Everett había vuelto a ser como antes, se daba importancia y se pavoneaba confiado, después de que ella hubo terminado de inundarlo con cumplidos. Albert estaba impresionado.

Nunca había estado muy seguro de cómo acercarse a Everett después de que se había herido. Estaba agradecido a Candy por su milagro, ya que antes Everett había sido un muy orgulloso y arrogante guerrero, constantemente remarcando su considerable habilidad. A lo mejor nunca más pelearía, pero por lo menos sentía que tenía un propósito. Había ido a Albert justo esa mañana lleno de planes para hacer del salón un lugar más eficiente. Albert rápidamente lo había nombrado su administrador, relevando a Angus de un cargo que detestaba. Y todo era por Candy

Para el momento en el que estuvo lista para subir, Candy estaba casi dormida sobre la mesa. La levantó en sus brazos, ignorando lo que estaba seguro eran numerosas miradas de parte de sus hombres. A Candy no podía importarle menos; eso era más que obvio por la forma en la que le echó los brazos al cuello.

La cargó hasta su habitación y la puso de pie una vez que cruzaron la puerta.

-Debo ir a ver como está Megan. -dijo ella adormecida.

-Yo lo haré. Dudo que te puedas quedar despierta lo suficiente como para terminar la tarea.

Cruzó el pasillo hacia su cuarto de pensar. En el momento en el que abrió la puerta, Megan se sentó en la cama.

-¿Jesse?

-Nay, muchacha, soy Albert.

-¿Está Candy en casa?

Cruzó la habitación y se acomodó con cuidado al costado de la cama.

-Aye, muchacha, esta en casa. Cómoda y segura. -La acostó con suavidad y le acarició el cabello-. Y ya es hora de que tú te duermas.

-Me preocupaba que Candy no estuviese a salvo.

-¿Y cómo es eso, conmigo para protegerla?

-¿Y me protegerás a mí también? -Megan preguntó esperanzada, buscando la mano de él.

Albert sintió ternura por la diablilla en lo profundo de su corazón. Llevó su mano hasta sus labios.

-A ti también, Megan -dijo severamente-; tu tarea es quedarte dormida lo más rápido posible, ¿entendido?

-Aye, Albert. -dijo ella, metiéndose debajo de las mantas.

Albert se puso de pie y la acomodó cuidadosamente antes de erguirse y cruzar el cuarto.

-¿Albert?

-¿Aye?

-Te quiero.

Albert no se hubiera sorprendido más si a ella le hubiese salido cuernos y lo hubiese maldecido de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

-Humff -se las arregló, completamente perdido para encontrar palabras- Estoy seguro de que sí, muchacha. Ahora, buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta apresuradamente y caminó hasta su habitación. Megan estaba medio dormida. Tenía que ser eso. La chica estaba abrumada por el cansancio y balbuceaba cosas que no podía entender, mucho menos decir con intención. Una vez solucionado ese problema, avivó el fuego en su chimenea, se desnudó y se acostó en el piso.

-Fuiste muy dulce con Megan. -dijo Candy.

Él gruñó, no muy confiado en su propia voz. Las palabras de Megan le habían dejado un sospechoso nudo en la garganta.

-Te quiere mucho.

-Ya basta de esa clase de charla. -gruñó Albert haciendo un gesto al sentir como se le quebraba la voz.

-Sabes, creo que yo también puedo quererte.

Con aquello, ella se giró y rápidamente se durmió.

Albert no podía encontrar palabras en su vocabulario para expresar su completo asombro, ni que Candy estuviese despierta para escucharlo si hubiese tenido éxito.

Era el día más desconcertante que jamás hubiese vivido.

Tenía la impresión de que, mientras el sueño finalmente comenzaba a atraparlo, esa clase de días serían pronto, muchos más de su vida.

Santo cielo, era un pensamiento aterrador.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

CANDY se sentó en la bañera y descansó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas dobladas. La tina de madera era la más larga de la casa, habiendo sido diseñada, obviamente para Albert. Candy cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el calor del agua y del fuego en la chimenea. Nunca había demorado mucho tiempo en bañarse, prefiriendo las duchas; pero "Donde fueres...

La puerta se abrió tras ella, y miró a su alrededor para ver quien había invadido su privacidad, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haber trabado la puerta.

Albert estaba de pie. Pestañeó.

-Oh -dijo, como si no tuviera idea de que realmente tenía que darse vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

-Albert, sal de aquí -exclamó Candy

Él tragó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -se las arregló para decir.

-Necesito que la cortes. -dijo ella, tratando de sonar áspera.

-Los baldes con el agua limpia son pesados.

-Van a parecer especialmente pesados cuando te dé en la cabeza con uno de ellos. ¡Desaparece!

Albert dudó. Echó a andar en dirección a Candy y se estremeció. Luego giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Candy dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Oh, reconoció la mirada en sus ojos; de acuerdo. Y no tenía intención de darle el gusto.

A menos que quisiese casarse con ella, por supuesto.

Terminó su baño, luego secó su cabello frente al fuego. Le llevó la mayor parte de la mañana juntar el coraje necesario para abandonar el dormitorio. Albert necesitaba tiempo para enfriarse, y ella tenía la intención de dárselo enteramente. Finalmente bajó las escaleras esperando que Albert simplemente olvidara cualquier carne al descubierto que hubiese visto y que continuara siendo el mismo semiencantador y gruñón de siempre.

Pero para cuando llegó, tenía la ligera sospecha de que no había olvidado nada. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Albert no se había apartado de su lado desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el gran salón. Había afilado su espada mientras ella cosía. Se había relajado en la mesa de la cocina mientras ella cortaba las verduras para la cena. La hubiese seguido hasta el retrete, si no hubiese sido porque ella le cerró la puerta en la cara. Todo el día le había echado miradas, como si no pudiese creer que ella estuviese allí.

Y luego estaban las otras miradas, las que hacían que le atronara la sangre en las orejas y le daban escalofríos que le recorrían el espinazo. Se sentía como un solitario chip de chocolate sentado y expuesto en un plato, esperando ser devorado.

Para cuando se retiraron, ella sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Albert le sostuvo la mano mientras subían las escaleras y no la soltó hasta que hubieron entrado a su cuarto. Había una botella de vino y dos copas descansando sobre la mesa cerca de la chimenea. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él con sorpresa.

-¿Qué es esto?

Él encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Nada. Parecías un poco nerviosa. Pensé que a lo mejor el vino te tranquilizaría -atrancó la puerta tras él y cruzó la habitación para sentarse en la silla. Sirvió vino en las copas y le entregó una a ella- Ven y siéntate, Candy.

Ella buscó otra silla con la mirada. Había sólo un pequeño taburete cerca del fuego. Aceptó la copa y se sentó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Él podría haberle ofrecido la silla. Lo miró, para encontrárselo sonriendo vagamente.

-Bebe -le dijo

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, suspicaz- ¿Está envenenado?

Él simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Ella bebió el vaso de un solo y lento trago. Luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando el cuarto comenzó a girar. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron otra vez, vio a Albert con la mano levantada.

-¿Qué?

-Esta es la silla en la que tenías que sentarte.

-Estás sentado en ella ahora.

El hombre, definitivamente estaba perdiendo puntos en su coeficiente de inteligencia.

-Aye, lo estoy.

Ella cayó en cuenta de lo que él le estaba diciendo.

-Oh.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba acurrucada en su falda.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora sí lo haces -dijo él, quitándole su copa- No me temas, Candy.

Ahora bien, éste era un Albert Andrew que nunca antes había visto. Era más habilidoso que un abogado de Los Ángeles, y si hubiese estado pensando claramente, se habría escapado de allí

inmediatamente.

O a lo mejor no. Sentía como su resistencia se iba debilitando. Albert tomó sus manos y las deslizó alrededor de su propio cuello sin abandonar nunca con sus ojos la mirada de ella.

-Abrázame -le ordenó suavemente.

Un suave quejido escapó de los labios de ella. O pudo haber sido un angustiado gemido de resignación. Fuera lo que fuese, ella sabía que estaba abrumada. Él deslizó su mano debajo de su cabello y tiró fácilmente hacia atrás su cabeza. La besó y ella supo que estaba perdida. Su piel era como la de un bebé al lado de la suya, y se dio cuenta de que se había afeitado. Supo entonces que había estado planeando todo esto durante varias horas. ¿Qué podía hacer excepto sonreír? Aquí había un hombre que nunca había querido una mujer en su hogar, ¿y ahora estaba planeando noches para complacerla?

Sintió un tirón en el cinturón de su tartan y se alejó.

-Albert, no.

-No lo haré -dijo él, acercándola otra vez más hacia él- No haré nada que no quieras hacer tanto como yo. Sólo permíteme besarte.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante él otra vez. Era un hombre apasionado, pero estaba segura que era tan bueno como su palabra. Varios minutos después él le quitó el plaid de los hombros. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Shhh -dijo él, colocándole un dedo en los labios- Candy hace calor aquí.

-Pero Albert -comenzó ella, sonrojándose.

-Todavía estas vestida. Desafortunadamente, yo también.

El tono de "desfortunadamente" la tomó completamente con la guardia baja. Se rió de su mirada contrariada.

-¿Tienes mucho calor?

-Aye -asintió él, con una mirada esperanzadora.

Ella se rió mientras se ponía de pie tambaleando; acomodándose el tartan.

-Supongo que tu tartan es un poco caluroso.

Éste desapareció instantáneamente. Su túnica todavía le cubría las partes vitales, así que ella no podía argüir sobre eso. Él extendió el tartan en el piso, ante el fuego, estirándolo, y haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Únete a mí.

-¿En el piso?

-En mi tartan -dijo él- Hay una gran diferencia.

El hombre era hábil con el lenguaje. Ella se sonrojó mientras se sentaba a su lado, aferrándose a sus propias faldas con nerviosismo.

-Relájate -dijo él- No soy ningún oso esta noche, Candy. Y si lo fuera, sería uno muy manso. Deberías estar delirando de la alegría.

Si tenía una respuesta para esa broma, la perdió en el momento en el que sus labios tocaron los suyos.

El tartan de ella desapareció de alguna manera. Su túnica y su camisola eran finas, pero con los fuertes brazos de Albert rodeándola, no le importó. Él se había quitado su camisa casi inmediatamente, y el calor de su pecho descubierto hacía que su propia temperatura aumentara considerablemente. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que la mano de él estaba levantándole la camisola, dejándole al descubierto la pierna.

-Albert -chilló ella-, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Candy, realmente pensé que podía dejarte, pero... -hizo una pausa y la miró-. Luego te vi hoy.

-Viste mi espalda, odioso.

-Fue suficiente. -Él se estiró y le acarició la mejilla con su dedo. Gentilmente. Él que fuera tan obviamente gentil fue su perdición-. Candy, déjame -dijo él con voz ronca- juro que te haré sentir placer.

-Pero...

Albert no esperó por una respuesta. O quizás la vio en sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó otra vez. Candy contuvo el aliento mientras lo hacía. Era increíblemente suave, como si temiera romperla. Sus dedos viajaron ligeramente sobre su rostro y se deslizaron entre sus cabellos.

Candy gimió cuando los labios de él abandonaron los suyos. La besó por el cuello, por el hombro. Quizás él era más experimentado que lo que ella había creído, o quizás estaba locamente enamorada de él; todo lo que sabía era que estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido antes en su vida.

Nunca antes había hecho el amor. Había estado cerca un par de veces, pero nunca había sentido que era lo correcto. Era bastante duro romper con alguien cuando simplemente se había rasguñado la capa de la intimidad. Pero, ¿después de hacer el amor? Era simplemente un aspecto de ella que no había estado dispuesta a compartir. En el colegio había decidido que esperar al matrimonio era una muy buena idea.

Eso había sido antes de Albert. A lo mejor nunca había sentido este deseo porque nunca antes había estado enamorada. Supo en ese momento que realmente amaba a Albert, con quejas y todo. Funcionaría después de todo. Si él quería hacerle el amor, ella no sería quien le dijera que no. Porque, notó de repente, quería hacerlo tanto como él.

-Albert -dijo, escapando de sus labios para respirar- ¿cuándo vamos a la cama?

Él se quedó tenso sólo por medio segundo.

-El tartan nos vendrá mejor.

-Pero la cama va a ser más blanda.

-La cama es muy simbólica del matrimonio -murmuró él, hundiendo su mano entre sus cabellos y urgiéndole que tirara hacia atrás la cabeza. Dobló su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra la garganta de ella.

-Oh -susurró ella.

Luego se paralizó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Silencio, amor.

Puso la mano firmemente sobre el pecho de él.

-¿La cama es muy simbólica del matrimonio? -repitió ella-¿En el sentido de que soy un poco de deporte hasta que te encuentres una esposa?

-Ahora, Candy...

Candy giró alejándose de él y se puso de pie. Tomó rápidamente su tartan y lo colocó alrededor de sus hombros.

-No te atrevas a "ahora, Candy" conmigo, patán -dijo ella acalorada.

-Pero...

Candy le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de abrir la puerta y salir dando grandes zancadas al pasillo.

-¡Iba a compartir mi tartan! -exclamó él detrás suyo-. ¿Tienes idea del honor que eso significa?

Candy se paró en seco en lo alto de las escaleras y giró lentamente hacia él.

-Déjame aclarar esto -dijo ella-. Soy lo suficientemente buena para que me lleves al piso, pero no lo bastante buena para tu cama, ¿no es así?

-No deseo una esposa...

-No soy una mujerzuela, Albert Andrew, y puedes estar seguro como el demonio que no me tratarás como una.

-¿Y qué se supone que eso significa? ¡Nunca antes he compartido mi tartan con nadie!

-Y no comenzarás conmigo.

Giró sobre sus talones y descendió los escalones, luego cruzó rápidamente el gran salón.

Jimmy y media docena de otros hombres inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y la siguieron. Ella se encaminó directamente hacia la casa del fraile Augustine. Una antorcha desprendía su luz sobre el camino mientras el fraile abría la puerta. Se paró en la entrada y movió los brazos con desesperación.

-¡Me está volviendo loca! -exclamó.

-Pasa adentro, muchacha, -dijo el fraile con una sonrisa- y te prepararé un té que te tranquilizará.

Ella sabía que el té no iba a arreglar lo que había ido mal esa noche. Tenía mucho en que pensar, y la mayoría se refería a qué quería ella realmente de la vida. Había varias cosas por las que valía la pena continuar, y tenía que decidir cuáles eran esas cosas. Sinceramente esperaba que Albert tuviese una noche de sueño miserable y que encontrara la cama demasiado cómoda para su oscura alma.

La mañana le trajó a Candy una decisión pero poco alivio al dolor de su corazón. Una vez que la temperatura hubo pasado el punto de congelamiento, tomó un paseo por el jardín del fraile, pensando largo y tendido en su consejo de la noche anterior. Parecía estar seguro de que Albert sólo se había asustado en el momento y la había incitado a ella a esperar para casarse. Candy no podía olvidar las acciones de Albert tan fácilmente.

Se puso a mirar fijamente la pared del jardín. La vista casi la dejaba sin aliento; lo suficiente para distraerla. El nivel de la nieve parecía disminuir más rápidamente con cada semana que pasaba. No esperaba pasar el invierno con el fraile Augustine en su pequeña casa. Estaba bien mantenida pero hacia frío. A lo mejor le diría a Everett que la ayudara con ese respecto antes que el año siguiera avanzando.

Caminó hasta que no pudo hacerlo más y hubo atravesado los caminos del jardín cientos de veces. Quizás escribir otro capítulo en su diario le despejaría la mente. Incluso si lo único que tenía para escribir se tratara de Albert siendo un idiota, ponerlo en papel probablemente la ayudaría a tener una mejor perspectiva de las cosas.

Se dio de lleno contra una inamovible figura antes de darse cuenta que había alguien parado frente a ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó la mirada hacia aquellos preocupados y profundos ojos azules..

Dio otro paso más hacia atrás y se apretó las manos con fuerza.

-Albert -dijo llanamente.

-Ven a casa -dijo él- Por favor

Un "por favor" de sus labios una semana atrás la hubiera hecho llorar de la alegría. Era sorprendente cuanto más pretendía una después de pensarlo seriamente.

-No.

-No pediré nada más de ti que eso, Candy. Simplemente regresa a casa.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me hagas un favor teniéndome una noche o dos en tu tartan cuando estés de humor?

Él parpadeó.

-Nay.

-¿Para qué entonces?

La miró, buscando ayuda.

-No lo sé, Candy. Todo lo que sé es que no puedo vivir sin ti. Pensé que me rebanaría la garganta antes de decirle esas palabras a una mujer, pero aquí estoy.

Ella hizo una pausa, luchando consigo misma. Si hubiese tenido medio gramo de sentido común, probablemente hubiese tomado la oferta y corrido con él. Pero, ¿con qué fin? ¿El de ser su amante? ¿Qué pasaría si él repentinamente decidía tomar una esposa? ¿Se encontraría a sí misma siendo enviada a un convento, aislada?

-No, quiero más que eso, Albert.

Esa obviamente no era la respuesta que él había esperado. Comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo...?

-Quiero que me cortejes. Si llego a ver a mi padre de vuelta, quiero ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y no sentir vergüenza por lo que he hecho.

-¿Cortejarte? -repitió él, obviamente sin haber escuchado todo lo que había seguido a aquellas palabras. -¿Quieres que te corteje?

-Lo quiero.

-¿Con qué fin? -gruñó él.

-Matrimonio.

-¿Matrimonio? -carraspeó, alzando la voz- ¿Matrimonio? -gritó

-¡Sí! -gritó ella en respuesta- Quiero que me cortejes y que luego te cases conmigo. Como si realmente me amaras. ¡Y cuando me lleves a la cama, será como tu esposa, o no me llevarás para nada!

Él levantó las manos en gesto de frustración, luego giró y caminó con enojo, saliendo del jardín del fraile Augustine.

-Candy, es tiempo de un poco de té -el fraile Augustine llamó alegremente desde la puerta- Sal del frío, muchacha.

Candy lo obedeció. Parecía estar de buen humor y habló un poco de aquello y de lo otro mientras Candy consumía tres tazas de un tranquilizador té. Estaba más allá de comprender que estaba diciéndole.

Lo había arruinado. Albert no regresaría ni en un millón de años.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

ALBERT cruzó el gran salón dando grandes zancadas, murmurando entre dientes. Así que ella quería ser cortejada. Las mujeres eran todas iguales. Querían baratijas, baratijas y más baratijas. Las baratijas de cortejo eran las más costosas de todas. La última vez que él se había ocupado del tema, había calculado el oro que los hombres habían gastado en sus damas. ¡La cantidad había sido asombrosa! ¿Cómo en el nombre del Señor, Candy esperaba que él le diera tal cantidad de oro meramente para cumplir sus caprichos?

No vivían en las Lowlands. Sus tierras no rebosaban con más granos de los que podían cultivar. Sus parientes no poseían más ganado del que podían atender. Era una vida dura, una vida pobre. Albert sudaba por cada gramo de comida que ponía en la mesa. No tenía oro para derrochar en numerosas hebillas de ropa, tontos adornos para su cabello e inútiles baratijas con las que abarrotar su dormitorio.

Una hora después, se encontró a sí mismo dando vueltas en su cuarto de pensar. Nunca podría pagar lo que ella deseaba tener. ¿Pero como podía avergonzarse a sí mismo admitiendo eso?

Caminó de regreso a su escritorio y miró otra vez a la última

columna en su libro de contabilidad. Había sido un verano muy productivo. La despensa estaba llena, y poseía el doble de cabezas de ganado que el año anterior. Alcanzaría para que su gente pasara el invierno fácilmente.

Y había oro para gastar. Había prometido una buena cantidad de él a Everett para que lo utilizase en reparaciones, pero había todavía un poco que él podía usar para sí mismo.

-¡Condenación!- maldijo mientras quitaba el cerrojo del baúl detrás del escritorio. Tomó una bolsa y vació el oro en su mano. Lo que sostenía en ella compraría una docena de hebillas para una fina ropa y a lo mejor una o dos baratijas para el cuarto de ella. El cuarto de él, se corrigió a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño.

También habría podido comprar varios de los sementales de Andres MacAllister y el suficiente hierro para producir dos docenas de espadas nuevas.

Cerró los ojos y rezó. No quería que terminara siendo una decisión entre su familia y Candy. Suspiró y abrió los ojos, una vez más observando el oro en su mano. Quizás no había qué decidir. Candy era buena para su gente y era buena para él.

Colocó el oro de regreso en la bolsa y se quedó de pie, estirándose la ropa. Si lo que quería era el matrimonio, él se lo daría. A lo mejor el casarse con ella apaciguaría el dolor que causaba en él. Continuó pensando en aquello mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el gran salón. Esa era probablemente la última cosa que el matrimonio podía hacer por él.

Minutos después estaba de pie ante la puerta del fraile Augustine. Golpeó. El buen fraile la abrió y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Veo que has entrado en razón, Albert muchacho.

-Aye -gruñó Albert- Aunque estoy seguro de que lo pagaré endiabladamente caro.

El fraile sólo rió brevemente y le dio unas palmadas en la espada, dándole la bienvenida a su casa.

-Está en su habitación, muchachito. Escribiendo, como siempre.

-¿Realmente puede escribir?

-Muy bien. Deberías leer lo que escribe algún día. Lo encontrarías muy entretenido.

Albert no dudaba de aquello, pero no tenía deseos de comprobarlo. Abrió la puerta sin golpear, seguro de que Candy nunca lo dejaría entrar si le pedía permiso. Ella, desde donde estaba sentada a la mesa, levantó la mirada sorprendida.

Caminó hacia ella y dejó caer la bolsa con monedas en la mesa cerca de su mano.

-Ahí tienes.

Ella bajó la mirada y luego la subió de regreso hacia él, la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Ahí tienes qué?

El frunció el ceño.

-No he tenido tiempo de comprarte todo los regalos de cortejo que estás demandando. El oro es una promesa contra el tiempo. Iré al mercado a comprarlos.

-Albert, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-No tengo baratijas a mano con las cuales endulzar tu humor-dijo él, levantando la voz con cada palabra. Sabía que estaba gritando pero no podía detenerse-. ¡Condenación, mujer esto tendrá que ser suficiente!

-¿Baratijas?

Albert maldijo de frustración. Había veces en las que la inhabilidad de Candy para comprender el más simple de los conceptos amenazaba con volverlo loco.

-Estoy cortejándote. ¿No es eso lo que me pedías? El cortejarte requiere baratijas de todo tipo. Usualmente compradas a un gran costo.

Candy sólo sonrió.

-¿El oro no es suficiente? -preguntó él, rígido.

La pregunta ya le costaba mucho.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿No es para eso que estoy aquí? -se aventuró- Maldición, Candy, estas realmente probando mi paciencia el día de hoy.

Ella se puso de pie y tomó el oro entre sus manos. Él le permitió que lo llevase a la silla ante el hogar. Él se sentó pesadamente, todavía frunciéndole el ceño. Maldición, ¡si no estuviese todavía llevando esa sonrisa!

Ella tomó un taburete y se sentó frente a él, luego miró hacia su mano y colocó el oro de regreso en ella.

-Albert, no tienes que comprarme nada.

El frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, mujer?

-No necesito baratijas para ser cortejada.

-¿Entonces qué, en el nombre del Señor, necesitarás?-preguntó- ¿Mi salón? ¿Un torreón para ti?

Ella rió.

Albert por poco no se levantó y se fue.

-Maldición, Candy, deja de reírte de mí.

-Albert, no me estaba riendo de ti. Simplemente me complació tu dulzura.

Él gruñó, de alguna manera más tranquilo.

-Eso es completamente otra historia. Ahora, si no quieres baratijas, y no requieres un torreón propio, ¿qué precisas?

-Un paseo por el jardín.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

-Una cabalgata por los prados. Una tarde en el techo. Ya sabes, cosas románticas.

-¿Románticas? -repitió débilmente. La mujer estaba loca.

-Románticas -asintió ella con una mirada soñadora- Cartas de amor, picnics en el lago, largas tardes acogedoras junto al fuego. ¿Puedes escribir poesía?

-No tengo tiempo para tales tonterías -se las arregló para ganar tiempo y recobrar el ingenio. Apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Las mujeres del futuro tenían las ideas más extrañas acerca del cortejo.

-Oh -dijo ella con voz débil- Supongo que no

Echó una mirada a su rostro abatido. Luego comenzó a entender. Por esto era que ella amaba aquellos cortos cuentos que inventaba para Megan; aquellas historias sobre el valiente caballero que cortejaba a su dama con dulces palabras y gentiles besos. Och, pero la muchacha tenía un tierno corazón.

-Bueno, a lo mejor debemos discutir qué implica este cortejo tuyo. -dijo él, tratando de sonar como si realmente fuera su idea-. ¿Quieres que camine contigo por el jardín?

-Sí -dijo ella suavemente.

-¿Qué te escriba cartas de amor?

-Si tienes tiempo.

-¿Qué te rescate de los dragones?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Estabas escuchando

-Lo admito, y estaba tan encantado por tus cuentos como la pequeña Megan. Como no hay dragones en la Escocia actual, ¿hay algo más que quieras derrotar?

-No -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué es esto acogedor de lo que hablas?

-Bueno, quiero decir que nos abracemos.

-Ah -dijo él sabiamente- Así que, te llevaré a mi habitación, te sentaré en mi gran silla y te mantendré en mis brazos y te abrazaré ante el fuego; ¿robándote un beso ocasionalmente?

-Sí que entiendes lo que es el romance.

-Cuesta mucho menos de lo que había pensado originalmente.-dijo él secamente.

Ella rió.

-Albert, eres muy dulce

-Nay, amor, la dulce eres tú.

Se preguntó por qué en el mundo había luchado contra sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Era mucho más fácil admitir que la amaba. En unas pocas y cortas semanas, ella se había vuelto como el aire para él. ¿Cómo había podido alguna vez pensar que sobreviviría sin ella?

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer? - preguntó ella.

Él se estiró y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Si las tengo, no las recuerdo. Estoy bastante seguro que los mozos sobrevivirán sin mí por unas horas. ¿Qué me dices si nos quedamos aquí y nos abrazamos un rato?

Ella asintió y se echó en sus brazos. Él descansó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Si algo tan simple como el sostenerla entre sus brazos hacía que ella sonriera tan brillantes sonrisas, él se pasaría el resto de su vida haciendo simplemente eso.

Era bastante pasada la tarde cuando Albert sabía que su brazo se le caería si no lo movía. Fue con un gran sentimiento de arrepentimiento con el que lo hizo, ya que realmente había disfrutado de este asunto de abrazarse.

-¿Qué tal, guapo? -Candy susurró, estirándose.

-Guapo, creo que comprendo, y te felicito por tu buen ojo. "Qué tal" no entiendo.

-Es sólo un saludo.

-Entonces "qué tal" a ti también -Le sonrió y luego dobló su cabeza y rozó sus labios con los suyos- ¿Está este cortejo complaciéndote hasta ahora?

-Mucho. ¿Te aburriste ya?

-No todavía. Pegaré un grito cuando eso ocurra, en doscientos o trescientos años desde ahora.

Su mirada conmocionada casi lo hizo reír.

-¿Estás borracho? -preguntó ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza con una irónica sonrisa.

-Resignado es una mejor palabra

-¿A qué?

-Al hecho de que no puedo vivir sin ti, y a que no tiene sentido pretender que sí puedo.

-Oh, Albert -susurró ella.

La simple verdad era que él no podía escuchar muy bien ese tono de ella. Así que cerró sus ojos dejando que lo besara, descubriendo que el cortejo del futuro era algo muy bueno realmente. Y, con que muchacha tan dulce lo había proveído el futuro. Cuando ella se alejó, el recorrió su mejilla con sus dedos tan suavemente como sabía. Ella era buena y generosa, y se juró hacer todo lo que estuviese bajo su poder para mantenerla en su castillo segura y para siempre.

Saboreó el pensamiento. Candy sabía tan poco del dolor de la guerra. O del dolor y la dureza de su mundo, para el caso. ¿Qué haría la primera vez que viese a un hombre asesinado? ¿Qué si era ella quién tenía que asesinar? Era más inocente que Megan. ¿Cómo podría mantener su delicado espíritu resguardado de las realidades de la vida?

-¿Por qué está frunciendo el ceño, mi señor?

Se concentró en la cara de ella para encontrarse con que estaba sonriendo. Se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a esa devastadora sonrisa. ¿Cómo era que ningún hombre la había tomado antes? Habían sido todos unos tontos.

Tomó su mano y la presionó contra sus labios.

-Me temí que pensaras que estaba enfermo si no fruncía el ceño alguna que otra vez.

Ella rió.

-Albert, tienes un maravilloso sentido del humor.

Él se habría parado sobre su cabeza una docena de veces al día con tal de escuchar halagos como aquel. Le besó la mano nuevamente y se partió el cerebro pensando en algo gracioso que decir simplemente para hacerla reír. Con nada ocurriéndosele, se las arregló con la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente, queriendo nada más que escuchar el sonido de su voz.

-Candy, ¿qué pasa con los hombres en tus días que ninguno te llevó a su salón hace tiempo?

-Tenían miedo de mis hermanos.

Albert sabía que tenía cinco, pero había tenido miedo de hablar mucho sobre ellos, ya que la apenaba. No parecía tan triste en el momento. A lo mejor se aventuraba con una pregunta o dos.

-¿Qué tan feroces son esos mozos?

-Muy feroces -dijo con una ingeniosa sonrisa- aunque no tan fuertes como para derrotarte, por supuesto.

Ah, más halagos. Miró rápidamente para ver si ella no estaba bromeando. Cuando vio que no lo hacía, infló el pecho, orgulloso.

-Nunca dudé de eso -dijo, satisfecho-. Y supongo que debo agradecerles por mantenerte segura para mí. No que me hubiese importado si te hubieses enamorado de otro hombre, de todas maneras. Simplemente hubiera echado una mirada a mi sable, girado en redondo y huido. Nay, si tuviese la oportunidad, ciertamente agradecería a aquellos mozos tuyos por su ayuda. ¿Crees que me hubiesen desafiado? ¿Simplemente para ver si podía enfrentarme a cinco yo solo?

Su sollozo captó su atención.

-Oh, Albert -dijo ella suavemente-. Desearía que te hubiesen conocido. Y desearía que estuviesen aquí para vernos casados.

Albert podía claramente ver cuánto la apenaba aquel pensamiento. Los santos sabían que el no podía soportar la idea de perderla, pero a lo mejor hacia mal en quedarse con ella. Suspiró profundamente.

-Candy, -dijo lentamente- No quiero, pero si has cambiado de opinión, puedo intentar otra vez...

No pudo terminar su idea.

Ella se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, tiempo durante el cual Albert rezó con más fervor que en toda su vida. Si ella lo dejaba... nay, no podía ni considerar el pensamiento. Lo aterraba pensar que la amaba tan desesperadamente, y que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella se había instalado en su corazón con tanta fuerza como lo hacía la hebilla en un tartan.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró sin pestañear. En aquel momento, ella podía haber pedido por todas las sedas y joyas del Continente, y él hubiera ido, contento, a buscarlas. El amor en sus ojos lo asombraba.

-Extraño a mi familia -dijo ella suavemente-, pero te extrañaría a ti mucho más. Este es mi hogar, Albert. Me quedaré.

Se forzó a sí mismo a besarla suavemente, cuando lo que quería hacer era besarla hasta que no pudiese respirar. Trató de no apretarla tan fuerte como quería, pero incluso así escuchó un vago sonido de queja. Esperó no haberle roto la espalda.

-¿Lo tomo como que las noticias le agradan, mi señor? -se las arregló ella, una vez que él le soltó los labios.

-Lo supe todo el tiempo -le aseguró

-Por supuesto que lo hacías

-¿Todavía te lamentas? Puedes llorar si lo deseas.

Ella lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que él no pudo respirar. Casi deseó que los hermanos de ella estuviesen a mano para hacerles una crítica. La habían entrenado demasiado bien.

-Albert, eres tan dulce. No sé que haría sin ti.

-No tendrías a nadie a quien asfixiar.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y sonrió.

-Te amo.

La ternura en su mirada y en su voz hizo regresar aquella punzante y enojosa sensación detrás de sus ojos. ¿Ella lo amaba? Nay, eso era imposible. Decía cosas que no tenían sentido. El pestañeó rápidamente.

-Cuéntame de tu familia -dijo, tratando de distraerla- A menos que te apene.

-En lo más mínimo. ¿Qué quieres escuchar primero?

-Comienza con tu padre y su actividad. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu señor?

-Robert. Es pediatra.

-¿Un qué?

-Un sanador. Trabaja sólo con niños. -sonrió inteligentemente mientras hablaba del gentil hombre que la había adoptado y criado y le había enseñado el respeto hacia la vida y sus misterios.

Secretamente Albert no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el hombre. ¿Era tan poco habilidoso que sólo podía practicar su conocimiento en niños? Obviamente Candy no se daba cuenta de que los hombres en sus días habían insultado a su padre, pero él no iba a recalcárselo.

-¿Y tu madre? -le preguntó, deseando poder hablar con ella en persona para decirle que hija tan maravillosa había dado a luz.

-Su nombre es Mary. -contestó Candy- Es buena y generosa. Te hubiera amado de inmediato. Albert ellos en realidad no son mis verdaderos padres, fui adoptada.

-¿Y qué de tus hermanos, tambien son adoptados?

\- Ellos son sus hijos de sangre, pero amo a mis padres como si hubiera nacido de mi madre y engendrada por mi padre y ellos me aman igual o mas a mi.

-Mis hermanos ,Jared, Stephen, Alexander, Sam y Zachary .. Me adoran y yo a ellos

-Santo cielo - dijo suavemente, y no queriendo seguir con esa conversacion siguio con el interes de conocer mas de su familia adoptiva.

\- ¿Y qué hacen estos rufianes? Además de meterse en problemas y perseguir mujeres.

-Todos, excepto Alex y Zach, están felizmente casados. Jared y Stephen son médicos. Sam tiene su propia banda, pero no ha abandonado su trabajo diurno todavía. Alex es un abogado, y Zachary acaba de graduarse del colegio, es el menor y fue una maravillosa sorpresa la noticia del embarazo de mama.

Era una lista asombrosa, ciertamente. Albert estaba casi tentando de escribir todo y acomodar los pensamientos en su cabeza. La pregunta que más lo inquietaba era la que se había formulado acerca de los cirujanos. Esperaba que su respuesta fuese una buena.

-Y estos sanadores, ¿Jared y Stephen? ¿Curan a gente adulta o sólo a niños?

-Adultos -le aseguró Candy,

Albert suspiró aliviado. Al menos su señor tenía alguna razón de la cual estar orgulloso.

-Me apena admitirlo, -dijo él- pero no entendí nada de lo que dijiste después de los dos mayores.

-Es mucho para entender de una vez. Suficiente es decir, que ninguno de ellos tiene una tarea tan difícil como la tuya, y que ninguno de ellos podría hacer las cosas que haces tú en tus días. Son buenos hombres, pero tú eres mejor. Mi padre deliraría de la felicidad de tenerte como yerno.

-¿Lo crees?

-Lo creo.

Estaba complacido con sus palabras. Se casaría con Candy y la trataría bien. Robert White nunca tendría una razón para no sentirse complacido con la elección de su hija. Había comenzado a decirle justo que tan bien la trataría cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta lo interrumpió. Jugó con la idea de levantarse y pegarle al ingenuo intruso. Nay, era tomarse muchas molestias.

-Vete -le dijo

-Padre, la cena esta lista. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Es un excelente hijo. -susurró Candy.

-Es la peste- Albert dijo entre dientes, secretamente complacido con su elogio. La miró, tratando de mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro- ¿Lo encuentras tolerable?

-Sé cuan orgulloso estas de él, Sir Albert, y tienes toda la razón para estarlo. Y sí, lo encuentro muy tolerable.

Albert gruñó en respuesta

-Entra, Jess -llamó

Jesse asomó la cabeza, luego rió entre dientes.

-Veo que estás ocupado.

-Mucho.

-¿Vas a regresar al salón...?

Albert suspiró.

-Sí. Ahora que has satisfecho tu curiosidad, puedes irte.

Jesse rió otra vez y se deslizó por la puerta. Albert ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie, luego la mantuvo cerca de él unos momentos, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor suyo. Incluso aunque no pudiese encontrar las palabras para decirle cuánto le importaba, lo sentía profundamente en su corazón. Al principio pensó que aquella sensación que lo quemaba había sido la comida de Hugh, pero ahora sabía mejor.

Era amor.

Candy tenía la sensación de que la paz y la tranquilidad de la tarde no estaban destinadas a durar. Y estaba preparada para que se avecinara otro problema.

Ocurrió.

Cuando oscureció y el torreón se preparó para la noche, ella caminó con Albert hacia su cuarto. Lo detuvo frente a la puerta.

-Dormiré con Megan -dijo suavemente.

Albert se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué?

-Seguramente no quieres renunciar a tu cuarto...

-Aye, no quiero. -colocó su mano en la puerta para abrirla pero ella lo detuvo.

-Albert, no dormiré contigo hasta que estemos casados.

Él abrió la boca para expresar lo que seguramente hubiese sido un grito, y Candy rápidamente llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios.

-Despertarás a todos -susurró- Y tú estuviste de acuerdo, Albert.

-¡No estuve de acuerdo con tal cosa! -exclamó.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Después, Albert. Antes, no.

-No voy a acostarme contigo. Eso es lo que prometí. Pero esto,-gesticuló sin esperanzas- esto de que te quedes fuera de mi habitación no era parte del acuerdo.Él dobló los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró, testarudo-. Absolutamente no, Candy. Lo prohíbo.

Diez minutos después, Albert estaba mirándola con enojo desde la cama de Megan mientras ella le subía las mantas hasta la barbilla y le daba un casto beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños -dijo con una gentil sonrisa.

-No puedo creer estas cosas tontas que termino haciendo por ti.

Ella le corrió el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro con delicadeza.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

-Aye -gruñó él- Que se trate de un estúpido laird que se deja guiar como si tuviese un anillo en la nariz para deleitar a su dama y para la ser la incansable burla de su clan. Y titúlalo: "Candy y el Estúpido".

Ella se hubiera reído, pero no le pareció que Albert se hubiese unido a ella. En su lugar, se decidió por el halago.

-Albert, eres un caballero de lo más educado. Es muy romántico de tu parte que renuncies a tu habitación mientras me estás cortejando.

Él gruñó, sólo un poco más tranquilo.

-Vete, entonces -dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta mientras fruncía el ceño-. Ya que vas a quedarte con mi cuarto, mejor que le des uso mientras puedas.

-Buenas noches, Albert -dijo ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Ponle traba a tu puerta -fue su única respuesta.

Ella se giró y volvió a mirarlo. Él se veía terriblemente incómodo en aquella pequeña y corta cama, y por poco se arrepintió. Luego sacudió la cabeza. Quería que su noche de bodas fuera especial. Albert no moriría por dormir unas cuantas noches en la posición fetal.

-Vete si es que te vas a ir -gruñó él.

Ella le sonrió.

-Te amo

Su ceño se oscureció.

-Aye. Ahora vete a la cama.

Candy sonrió para si mientras cerraba la puerta. Él se relajaría lo suficiente alguno de esos días como para decir aquellas palabras. Y convertiría ese día en un día feriado para el clan.

Se fue a dormir, pensando en la celebración.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

ALBERT ya se estaba quejando incluso antes de levantarse de la cama, justo cuando amanecía. Se había levantado una decena de veces por la noche para mirar a Candy y asegurarse que estuviese bien. El poner la oreja contra la madera no le revelaba nada excepto silencio. Al menos había trabado la puerta como él le había ordenado que hiciese. Era tranquilizador saber que lo había obedecido en eso.

Pero a duras penas apaciguaba su enojo. ¿Era el laird del clan más poderoso en Escocia, y había sido echado de su propia habitación por una muchacha que decía que, como parte de su cortejo, necesitaba que el estuviese ausente de su propia cama? No había nada tan humillante. Cortejar. ¿Qué tonto había inventado la endiablada costumbre?

Albert bajo rápido como un trueno las escaleras, con su mente ya buscando a alguien en quien descargar sus frustraciones. Pateó los juncos mientras caminaba por el suelo del salón. Luego identificó una víctima y se dirigió hacia él con un propósito.

Archie levantó las manos y se recostó sobre su silla.

-No empieces conmigo esta mañana, Albert.

-¡Hugh! -gritó Albert- ¡Tráeme cerveza!

El pobre Hugh caminó sobre los juncos lo más rápido que sus flacuchas piernas le permitieron, derramando cerveza sobre su ropa y en el piso. Se ganó unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de los otros hombres que se habían acostumbrado a tener un limpio lugar en el cual luchar.

Albert ignoró a sus hombres y volvió su atención a Archie.

-Disfruta tu comida -le dijo sombríamente- ya que será la última.

Archie levantó su copa en forma de saludo y la vació de un solo trago. Rió abiertamente sobre su copa mientras veía a Albert tragar el contendido de su propio recipiente con un enojado abandono.

-¿Durmió mal, mi señor?

Albert apoyó con fuerza la copa sobre la mesa.

-Voy a disfrutar de una manera increíble cuando te haga pedacitos.

Archie rió brevemente.

-No tengo duda de eso. Pero has hecho lo correcto, ¿sabes?

-¿Queriendo decir...?

-Al renunciar a tu cuarto por Candy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Albert, ayer estabas gritando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los Fergusson te escucharan. Los rumores en la aldea eran que seguro te habías acostado con Candy. Ahora están igual de seguros que no lo hiciste. Lo hayas hecho con intención o no, tu pequeño sacrificio la noche pasada salvo tu amado y buen nombre. Eso sólo tendría que hacer valer la pena las veinte veces que te levantaste para fijarte como estaba ella.

-Fueron sólo doce -Albert dijo refunfuñando.

-Bueno, tú cuentas mejor que yo. Acepto tu palabra en el asunto.

Albert gruñó. Nunca se había puesto a considerar lo que los otros pensarían si se acostaba con Candy. Para ser honesto, nunca le interesaba lo que los otros pensaban. Pero a ella sí. Le hubiera dolido profundamente saber que los otros la miraban sintiéndose superiores. Bueno, a lo mejor su sufrimiento valía la pena después de todo.

Pero incluso así, tenía un nudo en la espalda por haber dormido con las rodillas dobladas bajo su barbilla, y alguien tenía que pagar por eso. Miró a Archie y decidió que él estaba bien. Se levantó.

-Ven conmigo afuera, Archie. Todavía te debo una golpiza.

Después de todo, la caballerosidad tenía sus límites.

Las ventanas eran ciertamente preciosas en el salón de Albert, y Candy deseaba desesperadamente que hubiese una manera de alargar las que estaban en el piso principal. Sabía que eran pequeñas, casi inexistentes, simplemente como precaución pero eso no la detenía a la hora de desear.

Estaba echándole una mirada al decadente material de una de las ventanas que ocupaban un solo piso cuando escuchó profundas voces acercándose. Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era un hábito suyo, pero una vez que hubo identificado a los hablantes, no pudo hacerse a un lado.

-Condenación, Archie, pero realmente estoy necesitando ideas para el cortejo.

-Sigo diciéndote que deberías apresurarte e ir a la feria de McKinnon y gastar un poco de tu precioso oro. Todas las mujeres adoran las baratijas.

-No mi Candy. Es una muchacha soñadora, no una que le guste acumular masas y masas de chucherías.

-Todas las mujeres adoran las baratijas. -Archie repitió firmemente.

-Y yo digo que no -Albert repitió, igual de convencido- Piensa en otra cosa.

-Albert, le estás preguntando al hombre equivocado. Nunca tuve que cortejar a una mujer. Una simple mirada a mi buena forma, y ya se están peleando por mí. Les echo unas monedas después de que terminamos y ahí acaba el cuento.

-¡Maldición, Archie, esta es mi futura esposa, no una mujerzuela de la aldea! -exclamó Albert- No voy a echarle unas monedas después de que terminamos, como tan dulcemente lo haces ver.-Caminó de acá para allá, mientras el suelo crujía bajo sus botas-¿Qué piensas de las cartas de amor? -dijo, deteniéndose de pronto-. ¿Versos, a lo mejor?

-Contrata a un trovador, Albert.

-¿Flores?

-Joyas en su lugar.

-¿Largos paseos por el jardín?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Archie estupefacto-. Albert, te has vuelto loco.

-Y tú no tienes un ápice de romanticismo en tu alma. -gruñó Albert- Tendré que pensar yo solo entonces, como siempre.

-No te hagas daño en el intento -rió Archie.

La conversación terminó abruptamente, y una gran cantidad de mugre voló hasta la ventana, haciendo que Candy pegara un salto hacia atrás rápidamente. Tosió y agitó la mano frente a ella, felicitándose a sí misma por haber recibido justo lo que merecía por haber estado escuchando.

Así que ella era su Candy. El recuerdo de su tono posesivo la hizo llenarse de placer. Su laird era un romántico y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Albert no llegó para la hora del almuerzo y ella comenzó a pensar en qué estado lo haría cuando finalmente viniese para cenar. El hombre podía comerse a sus cinco hermanos enteros y todavía querer el postre. Si no comía regularmente, no estaba en forma; no estaba como debía.

Se envolvió con su capa y abandonó el salón, preguntándose donde estaría Albert. La choza del herrero estaba silenciosa, y sólo un ocasional relincho provenía de los establos. Pensó en ir a la casa del fraile, luego desechó la idea. Albert no iría por él en busca de ideas para cortejarla.

Las lisas estaban vacías, así que ella caminó alrededor del torreón hacia el jardín. Se asomó por la pared, luego se tapó la boca con la mano para apaciguar su jadeo. Albert y Jesse estaban allí, gateando en el follaje. Albert estaba pronunciando una mala palabra.

-¡Maldición, Jess, estas son malas hierbas!

-Padre, son flores silvestres. Todas las otras flores que Jimmy plantó la primavera pasada han desaparecido.

No le extrañaba que a Jimmy lo burlasen. A Candy le costaba imaginarse a aquel gigante ocupándose dulcemente de unos rosales.

Albert levantó las manos en desesperación.

-¡Como dije antes, son malas hierbas!

-No entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto en primer lugar. Megan preferiría mucho más tener una daga o una nueva montura como regalo.

-A todas las mujeres les gustan las flores -dijo Albert, como si estuviera citando un libro de gran conocimiento- Eso es lo que les gusta y eso es lo que yo voy a conseguir.

Jesse suspiró y se levantó.

-Entonces tendrás que encontrarlas tú solo. No tengo idea de qué tengo que buscar.

-Tienes dos ojos y una nariz. -gritó Albert- ¡Vuelve aquí y ayúdame a buscar! Y mira sobre tu hombro constantemente. Si alguien llega a verme haciendo esto, seré el hazmerreír de mi propio torreón.

Candy comenzó una rápida retirada y se juró a sí misma sentirse profundamente emocionada y entusiasmada con cualquier cosa que Albert trajera de regreso a casa.

Estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea cuando entró él en el gran salón. Cuando vio que el salón estaba todavía mitad lleno, rápidamente metió algo bajo el trozo del tartan envuelto sobre sus hombros. Antes de pudiera incluso dar un paso hacia ella, fue arrinconado por Angus. La audiencia de Angus fue muy corta.

Albert la acechó, con una expresión gruñona en el rostro. Sin una palabra, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por las escaleras hasta el cuarto. La hizo entrar, cerró la puerta tras él y busco dentro de su tartan. Dejo entrever un puñado de vegetación marchita, completamente arrugada ante ella. No se atrevía a llamarlas flores. Si lo habían sido originalmente, su viaje dentro del tartan de Albert por las escaleras les había arrancado todos los pétalos.

No le pudo haber importado menos su condición. Las aceptó con la misma reverencia y el mismo asombro con el que hubiera recibido el diamante Hope. Luego echó los brazos al cuello de su amado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias -le susurró al oído-. Son preciosas.

Él murmuró algo completamente ininteligible. Cuando se alejó para poder comprenderlo la empujó contra él otra vez, negándole la oportunidad de verle el rostro. O su sonrojo. Ella rió ampliamente entre sus cabellos.

-Eres muy dulce, Albert.

Él gruñó y la dejó apoyarse en el piso. Se dobló y la besó duramente en la boca antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -dijo sobre su hombro mientras se iba del dormitorio.

Candy miró las flores en su mano y sonrió. Haciendo una inspección más profunda, vio que unos cuantos brotes habían sobrevivido al viaje entre las grandes garras de Albert. Las arregló en una copa y las ubicó en el mantel. Su belleza era el amor de Albert, que se reflejaba en cada tallo roto, en cada pétalo que faltaba y cada brizna aplastada.

Eran más dulce que cualquier ramillete que hubiese recibido en la secundaria e infinitamente más preciosas que la docena de rosas con olor a bebé que James le había enviado cada tarde de viernes. Ella prefería mucho más las malas hierbas de su amado.

Albert estaba sentado en la silla frente a la alta mesa y miraba lánguidamente a su acostumbrado asiento cerca del fuego desde una de las mesas más bajas. Archie le había asegurado que sentarse en la silla del laird impresionaría a Candy, y Albert no había sido capaz de discutir aquello. Impresionarla a lo mejor lo haría, pero estaba seguro de que encontraría la muerte antes de poder ver los frutos de su labor.

Le echó una sospechosa mirada a la segunda opción de Archie para aquella noche. El trovador era alto, estaba en su plena juventud y tenía más estrellas en sus ojos que cerebro en su cabeza. Albert resopló. Ahora, ahí sí que había un romántico. Albert no estaba convencido que aquella fuese la manera de cortejar a su dama, pero Archie había sido inflexible. A Archie nunca le habían faltado mujeres para calentar su cama, así que a lo mejor había algo de mérito en la idea, a pesar de que Albert se reservara el juicio para después de que la noche hubiese terminado.

Observó como los inexpertos ojos del muchacho se salían de sus órbitas y cómo la mandíbula se le caía hasta las rodillas, y supo que Candy había bajado para la cena. Albert se puso de pie y la interceptó a mitad del camino. Colocó su mano bajo su brazo posesivamente y la guió hasta la silla cerca de la suya, echándole al trovador una mirada que debería haber mandado al joven a buscar el primer lugar conveniente para esconderse.

En su lugar, el ingenuo muchacho se acercó a la gran mesa aturdido y le hizo a Candy una profunda reverencia.

-Bella dama, -dijo- ciertamente que mi vida hasta ahora no ha sido más que oscuridad. El resplandor de su encanto ha traído una luz a mi vida que nunca se atenuará; debería yo ser echado de este salón y ser consignado al infierno sin su belleza.

Albert echó una rápida mirada a Candy para encontrarla observando al trovador en estado de shock.

-Sus labios son tan profundos como el rojo de los rubíes más brillantes, sus ojos de las esmeraldas más resplandecientes, su piel una blancura perfecta que a la mejor de las perlas avergüenza. Desearía ser un artista y ser capaz de capturar la exquisitez de su ser en, aunque fuere, una fina lámina de pergamino para llevarla siempre conmigo; para levantar la mirada de mi oscura y triste alma y acordarme que un ángel ha venido a la tierra y ahora se digna a alegrar a mi sin valor ser con la bondad de un alma perfecta.

Candy se inclinó y le susurró a Albert en el oído.

-Está bromeando, ¿verdad?

Bromeando estaba completamente fuera del vocabulario de Albert, y ciertamente que no quería equivocarse con su significado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Él hace chistes -repitió ella- No quiere decir todas esas cosas tontas, ¿o sí?

El muchacho había mencionado nada más ni nada menos que los exactos sentimientos en el corazón de Albert, y Albert se maldijo por no haber sido lo suficientemente elocuente para decirlas él primero. Suspiró y llevó la mano de ella a sus labios.

-Me temo que esta hablando con total seriedad.

-Bueno, dile que se detenga. Me está avergonzando.

Albert tomó valor y despidió al joven hombre, que se mostró momentáneamente triste hasta que le informaron que se le permitiría cantar. Tomó un taburete en frente de Candy y comenzó ponerle música a sus floridos sentimientos.

-Albert -Candy murmuró enojada- dile que se aleje. Me está volviendo loca.

Un chasquido por parte de la muñeca de Albert mando al muchacho hacia otro lado, tampoco, sin duda, tan lejos como para que Candy dejara de escucharlo. Albert se sentía confundido acerca de la reacción de Candy durante la cena. Ciertamente sabía que era hermosa. ¿O no?

-¿Es incapaz de cantar sobre otra cosa que no sea yo?-Candy dijo frunciendo el ceño, alejando los restos de su comida- Lo voy a echar de este salón si no cierra la boca.

Albert se rió. Su dama estaba empezando a sonar tan temperamental como él. Se giró hacia el trovador.

-Milady escuchará otra cosa, muchacho, o serás echado de las orejas. Te recuerdo que ella es muy feroz.

El joven apresuradamente obedeció y comenzó a cantar cualquier cosa que no se tratara sobre la belleza de Candy. Incluso inventó una canción acerca de un bien preparado estofado que había olido pero no había sido capaz de comer.

Albert rió por la inteligencia y astucia del muchacho. Bajó la mirada hacia Candy y la encontró sonriendo ampliamente hacia su mirlo.

-¿El muchacho te agrada? -preguntó Albert.

-Es muy bueno.

-¿Nos lo quedamos?

-Pensé que los trovadores viajaban y nunca se quedaban en un mismo lugar más de una o dos noches.

-Los más afortunados encuentran a un lord que está contento con su habilidad y los mantiene. Por supuesto, hay hombres que no se quedarán atados a un lugar más de una noche. Pero juzgándolo por la apenada mirada que tenía cuando dijo que sería como irse al infierno si no podía contemplar tu belleza creo que sería un pobre destino para él, realmente.

-Albert, no lo decía en serio.

-Pero todo lo que dijo era verdad. -admitido él- La vida sin ti ciertamente sería un infierno.

-Oh, Albert -suspiró ella, sus ojos centelleantes. Antes de saber lo que ella planeaba, se inclinó y lo besó directamente en la boca.

El silencio en el salón era ensordecedor. Albert se dio cuenta de aquello sólo después de que ella se hubiese alejado y la sangre hubo dejado de golpear en sus oídos.

Los hombres en la habitación se ahogaban de la risa y comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Trovador -Albert gritó, sintiéndose orgulloso al saber que sus propios cumplidos complacían a Candy mucho más que el coqueteo de un simple muchacho- Mi señora quiere hablarte ahora.

El trovador fue hacia ellos de un salto.

-¿Aye, bello ángel?

Albert le dio un beso a Candy en la frente, ignorando las burlas de Archie.

-Candy, pregúntale al muchacho lo que quieras. Si te parece, podemos quedarnos con él.

Se sentó de vuelta en su silla, supremamente interesado en el resultado de aquella conversación.

-¿Podrías simplemente dejar de mirarme de esa forma? -le dijo Candy al joven.

-No tengo remedio para el vasto amor que siento por usted, milady.

Candy suspiró.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro, milady.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

-Arruinada, milady. Mis tíos y mi padre siempre pelearon entre ellos hasta que la mayoría murió. El Rey nos quitó nuestras tierras, que no eran más que las que mis familiares merecían, créame. Tomé mi laúd y huí antes de que el Rey me confundiera con uno de mis malvados primos. Eso fue hace catorce años. Desde entonces, he estado vagando, cantando para sustentarme.

-Debes extrañar mucho a tu familia.

-Apaciguaría de gran manera mi dolor que usted me permita servirla. -dijo él, rogándole con la mirada- No sólo puedo cantar, pero sé algunas letras. Puedo contar bastante alto si no tengo los zapatos puestos y puedo usar los dedos de los pies. Y sé de recetas que tentarían incluso el paladar del mismísimo Bruce.

Incluso sé utilizar una espada si es necesario.

Su charla se detuvo abruptamente, y la sangre se le subió al rostro mientras Albert se ponía de pie y dejaba ver su altura. Albert rescató al laúd de los temblorosos dedos del joven y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-¿Y bien? -le preguntó a Candy- El muchacho no habla gaélico, y es verdad que lo rebanaría por eso, pero canta bastante bien. Si te place, puede quedarse.

-Albert, no puedes simplemente quedarte con él como si fuera un gato.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrá comida y un techo sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué mas que eso puede querer un muchacho?

-Aye, mi señor. -estuvo de acuerdo el joven-. Es una oferta justa la que me hace.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Joshua de Sedgwick

-Santos, un inglés más en mi torreón. -dijo Albert, suspirando con resignación- Bueno, considérate escocés ahora, hombre. Busca tu cena en la cocina, luego pide a Angus una manta y alguna ropa abrigada.

Inmediatamente retiró a Joshua de Sedgwick de su mente y se estiró en busca de la mano de Candy. Ella lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de gratitud y orgullo.

-Vamos a abrazarnos acogedoramente un rato -susurró él-luego me dirás qué significa esa mirada.

-Pero Megan está durmiendo conmigo en tu habitación...

-Usaremos mi cuarto de pensar. Puedes ver que Megan esté bien primero, si quieres.

-Eres muy amable al permitirlo.

-Estoy forzado a ordenarte, varias veces al día, que no olvides que yo, y no tú, eres laird aquí.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó de pie junto a la cama, esperando por una oportunidad para apurarla a terminar a Candy su historia. Cuando vio su posibilidad, no la dejó pasar.

-Y luego -dijo, interrumpiendo a Candy- el valiente caballero hizo una reverencia a Lady Megan y le pidió que fuera una buena muchacha y que descansara, ya que él tenía muchos planes para la dulce Lady Candy antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde. Y después Lady Megan respondió, "por supuesto, Sir Albert. Felizmente aceptaré lo que me pide y me dormiré instantáneamente para que Lady Candy pueda ir contigo y la dejaré cortejarla, ya que, hasta donde yo sé, tienen bastantes planes para abrazarse esta noche." Sir Albert felicitó a Lady Megan por su bondad, y le dio un beso de buenas noches -se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente rogando que se durmiera pronto-. Duerme, Megan. Ven conmigo, Candy. -Tomó a Candy de la mano y la tironeó hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera protestar.

-¿Albert?

-Aye, Megan.

-Te quiero.

¿Como era que una niña de no más de trece veranos podía dejar un hombre adulto con ganas de llorar? Tiró los hombros hacia atrás y se inclinó para darle un beso suavemente.

-Yo también, diablillo - dijo maldiciendo su quebrada voz-Ahora, duérmete antes de que necesite golpearte.

Megan sólo rió y se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

Albert gruñó mientras daba la vuelta a la cama para ir a buscar a Candy. Vio, de pronto, su regalo floral en una copa sobre el mantel y gruñó otra vez. Mujeres.

Había tomado dos de ellas y lo habían convertido en un delicado, más bien sensible y lloroso tonto. Los santos tenían que estar agradecidos de que él hubiese tenido el sentido común como para quedarse con ambas.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

ALBERT estaba levantado la mañana siguiente bastante antes del amanecer, no habiendo dormido la mayor parte de la noche. Y no era la pequeñez de la cama lo que había perturbado su sueño tan profundamente. Un sentimiento de peso muerto en él, un sentimiento al que no estaba desacostumbrado. Lo había sentido seguido en el pasado, y había probado ser un preciso y bastante bueno indicador cuando el peligro se acercaba. ¿No había sido que una predicha advertencia como esa le había salvado la vida el año pasado?

Había salido a cazar con Jesse cuando había tenido una visión de una flecha que apuntaba directo a su espalda. Menos de una hora después, había escuchado el sonido de un arco siendo liberado. Saltar de su caballo y tirarse al piso había sido instintivo. La flecha había ido a parar al tronco de un árbol y la cabeza de su asesino se había, pronto, acercado a su cuerpo sin vida. Albert no había tenido ni tiempo ni piedad para perder en los errantes informantes de los Fergusson, especialmente cuando habían vagado por tierras Andrew.

Bajó pesadamente las escaleras hacia el gran salón, rezando que fuera sólo su imaginación. Tenía la clara intención de llevar a Candy a la feria de los McKinnon y cortejarla apropiadamente, aunque sacarla de la torre lo pusiese nervioso. Ciertamente, había casi cambiado de opinión hasta que había escuchado a Megan contándole a Candy lo que vería. ¿Cómo podía negarle a su amor la vista de su primera feria? Especialmente ya que Archie lo consideraba como un ritual del cortejo sumamente importante.

Candy estuvo preparada mucho antes de la hora requerida y cumplió sus órdenes sin chistar. Hasta que vio los caballos esperando en el patio.

-¿Vamos a montar? ¿Otra vez?

-Astronaut no te hará daño. -dijo él, colocándola sobre la montura antes de que pudiese protestar. Mantuvo firme la silla mientras Candy se arreglaba sobre ella, luego se subió hacendó un ágil movimiento detrás de ella. Tomó las riendas y giró su caballo hacia la entrada-. Pon tus manos sobre las mías. Te enseñaré mientras cabalgamos. Tendrás que montar tu propio caballo de regreso a casa.

Ella asintió sin hacer ningún sonido. Él sabía que ella estaba aterrorizada y también lo hacia Astronaut pero la bestia era demasiado sabia como para dejarlos caer a los dos.

-Relájate -dijo suavemente- Candy estás asustando a mi caballo. Si quieres que los dos nos quedemos en nuestros asientos, te concentrarás en aflojar las piernas y hacer menos de esa fuerza mortal sobre los lados de Astronaut.

-Me caeré -dijo ella.

-¿Y cómo es eso, con mis brazos rodeándote para protegerte?

-Entonces, nos caeremos los dos.

-Si lo hacemos, yo caeré abajo tuyo y tu tendrás nada excepto la protección de mi duro cuerpo para aterrizar. -sonrió a pesar de sí mismo-¿Tranquiliza eso un poco a tu mente?

-Ni un ápice -dijo ella.

Él se pregunto y se sintió confundido toda la mañana acerca de su usual método de transporte. ¿Caminaba a todos lados? Tenía unas hermosas y delineadas piernas que podían ser el resultado de aquel ejercicio, pero caminar era un proceso lento. A lo mejor siempre viajaba en aquellas carretas que se movían solas. Aye, eso explicaría que ella no supiese nada de caballos.

Él llamó a un descanso al mediodía para comer algo y para darle a Candy tiempo para descansar. Él desmontó y luego estiró los brazos para ayudarla a ella. Se tomó su tiempo para ponerla de pie.

-¿Puedes sostenerte? -le preguntó

-Creo que sí.

-Busca suficiente comida para los dos y siéntate -dijo él, alejándose de ella repentinamente- Volveré en poco tiempo.

Se giró y comenzó a caminar sin esperar por una respuesta. Tenía que irse, forzarse a sí mismo a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Candy. Sabía que tenía que tenerla, y tenía la intención de casarse, pero honestamente no sabía si sobreviviría de esa manera. Ella lo hacía perder el control. Estaba cerca de los límites de su tierra y debería tener su mente enfocada en los alrededores. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en el dulce aroma de su cabello llenando sus fosas nasales y sus delicadas manos aferrándose a él con tanta confianza. Se estremeció al pensar que tan preocupado estaría si ya se hubiese acostado con ella.

Eso no era lo peor. Nunca en su vida habían estado sus emociones, tan cerca de la superficie. Ni siquiera cuando Jesse había sido pisoteado por un fuerte semental en la corta edad de cinco años Albert se había sentido tan abrumado por las emociones. Últimamente estaba al borde de algo: felicidad, llanto, deseo.

A lo mejor era el amor. Quería tomar a Candy en sus brazos, llevarla a su cama y perderse en ella, una y otra vez hasta que los dos estuviesen demasiado cansados como para moverse. Quería tomarla ferozmente y liberar la pasión de ella. Quería tomarla lentamente, con infinito cuidado y tocar su alma. Quería sentir sus suaves manos sobre su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello. Quería escuchar como sus labios pronunciaban su nombre mientras él le daba placer.

Esa era la única razón por la cual nunca se permitía a sí mismo besarla con demasiado fervor. Una vez que hubiese tomado su boca tan profunda y plenamente como él quisiera, su cuerpo le seguiría. Una vez que la hubiese hecho suya, nunca sería capaz de mantener su alma alejada de ella. Entonces su debilidad estaría siempre justo debajo de la superficie, en lugar de estar enterrada en lo profundo como debería estarlo.

Era una batalla en la que saldría perdiendo y lo sabía. Había comenzado siendo una bruja en su pozo, pasado a ser molesta como una espina y terminado siendo un dolor de corazón.

Regresó dando grandes zancadas al campamento y comió el almuerzo sin decirle ni una palabra a Candy. Ella estuvo más relajada mientras cabalgaban por la tarde pero todavía no se sentía tranquila en la montura. Para cuando acamparon y enviaron un mensajero al torreón McKinnon, ella estaba casi dormida. El podía haberle encontrado fácilmente refugio bajo el techo de Guilbert, pero no iba a dejar al McKinnon poner a Candy en una habitación para ella sola. El hombre tenía demasiada reputación de libertino.

Después de que hubo visto que sus hombres estuviesen bien y chequeado la seguridad del campamento, Albert buscó a Candy. Estaba cerca del fuego, dormida. El se deslizó bajo las mantas detrás de ella y la colocó contra su pecho.

-Albert, ¿qué estás haciendo? -murmuró

-Protegiéndote, No me discutirás esto.

No lo hizo. Meramente se acurrucó contra él.

-¿Ya no estás más enojado conmigo? -dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

¿Cómo podía culparla por sus inquietudes? Ella no podía evitar ser dulce, amorosa, amable... todo lo que él no era. Y ella no era responsable por la persistente preocupación en su mente.

-Nay, amor. -dijo él- No estoy enojado contigo. Nunca lo estuve.

-Es que a veces no te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo a mi mismo.

dijo él con un suspiro. Cerró sus ojos y hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella. La mañana traería lo que tendría que traer, y sus temores sería confirmados o apaciguados. La premonición era algo terrible. Había salvado su vida más de una vez, pero eso era un pequeño confort en recompensa de las horas de intranquilidad que había pasado mirando sobre su hombro, esperando que la espada apareciera de la nada.

Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente y se acercó más hacia el calor. Una larga mano tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro para besarla. Una vez que la hubo liberado, suspiró.

-Supongo que es hora de levantarse.

Albert la acercó más contra él.

-No hay prisa hoy. Esperaremos hasta bastante después del amanecer y luego nos dejaremos ver ante el McKinnon antes de ir a la feria.

Ella presionó su rostro contra el cuello tibio de él.

-¿Quién es el McKinnon?

-Guilermo McKinnon es un bastardo mujeriego de la peor calaña. Es despiadado, deshonesto y posiblemente uno de los mejores aliados que tengo.

-No veo mucho ahí que lo recomiende.

-No hay nada que recomendar de él excepto que posee un gran clan, y que odia a los Fergusson tanto como yo. Es un hombre para confiarle sólo tus guerras, ni tu oro ni tu amada. Ciertamente no tengo intención de dejarte sola mientras él ande dando vueltas.

Dos horas después, Candy tomó a Albert de la mano de camino hacia el torreón. Se sentía intensamente reacia a conocer al aliado de Albert. Había sido aceptada entre su propia gente pero, ¿como explicaría su presencia a los demás?

-Albert, -susurró- a lo mejor no tendría que ir. ¿Cómo explicaré...?

-Lo he pensado todo, Candy. Déjame a Guillermo a mí.

-¿Para qué vinimos? -preguntó ella tristemente.

-Pensé que la feria te gustaría.

Candy asintió e hizo silencio. El McKinnon era todo lo que ella se había imaginado que era un highlander. Parecía sacado de una película con su brillante cabello rojo, su compacta estructura y sus penetrantes ojos azules. Una dura cicatriz recorría su mejilla, haciéndolo parecer terriblemente peligroso. Casi quiso caer de rodillas en agradecimiento por haber aparecido en la torre de Albert y no en la de Guilermo McKinnon. La mirada que Albert le dedicó le dijo que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Después de la primera mirada lujuriosa de Guillermo, el brazo de Albert subió inmediatamente hasta sus hombros. La apretó tanto contra él, que apenas podía respirar. Se inventó alguna historia acerca de que habían estado comprometidos desde el nacimiento. Evidentemente Albert tenía un primo lejano en alguna parte de las Lowlands, y ese primo había sido elegido para ser su padre.

Candy trató de no estremecerse cuando ella y Albert fueron alentados a entrar en el salón de Guillermo. Había muchísimas sirvientas, pero ciertamente no tenían muchas habilidades domésticas. El salón era una pocilga y olía como un chiquero. Ella aceptó cerveza y rezó para no morirse.

Albert mantuvo la silla de ella tan junta a la de él que podría haber estado, tranquilamente sentada sobre su falda. No iba a discutirle. Las miradas de deseo que no le dedicaba Guillermo, las echaban sus hombres en su lugar. Se sentía como una tajada de carne siendo expuesta a una docena de toros hambrientos. Las presentaciones y demás temas triviales se intercambiaron con rapidez, y Albert finalmente la dejó salir del salón. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz en su vida al escapar de un lugar.

-Andrew, unas palabras en privado -dijo el McKennon mientras abandonaban el salón.

Albert le dio una rápida mirada a Archie, quien inmediatamente tomó su lugar al lado de Candy. Jimmy la resguardaba por la izquierda, y una docena de otros hombres de Albert la rodearon, efectivamente cortándole toda vista excepto el cielo sobre ella. Sostuvo la mano de Archie con firmeza.

-Och, Candy -se quejó- estás a punto de romperme los dedos. Ten piedad de tu humilde servidor.

-Archie, no me gusta estar aquí.

Archie le apretó la mano suavemente.

-Te mantendremos segura, aunque Albert no esté. Somos tu familia ahora.

Pasó una eternidad antes de que rompieran línea y Albert llegara para pararse junto a ella. Su expresión parecía haber estado tallada en mármol. Se escondió detrás de él, luego se detuvo. Aquí estaba la única persona con la que debería poder contar, ¿y el estaba haciéndola a un lado? No si podía evitarlo. Ella dio un paso hacia delante y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó.

-Estira tus manos.

Ella lo hizo, dudando sólo un poco.

Albert dejó caer una bolsa en su palma. Ella bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a subir hacia él.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Oro -dijo él llanamente- Ve a comprarte lo que sea que necesites.

-Albert, sabes que no necesito nada.

La expresión de piedra sólo se suavizó un poco.

-Candy, necesitas cosas. Estoy seguro de ello. -Su rostro se relajó un poco más- Vamos -dijo él con una pobre imitación de una sonrisa- Ve a comprarte algo lindo.

Su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos, pero era una mejoría. La guió hasta donde estaba listo el grupo de carros y casillas. Una multitud recorría el terreno. Candy se aferró a Albert y rezó para no separase.

Rápidamente perdió el temor al deleitarse con lo que vio. Había carros que contenían cada tipo de ropa imaginable. Había hebillas de tela, la mayoría de lana trabajada rústicamente, pero cosas que darían un delicioso calor. Se detuvo cerca de un carro que contenía bastantes artículos de lo más variados y baratos. Finalmente dio con un peine de mango de plata. Levantó la mirada hacia Albert.

-¿Podemos hacer algo así en casa?

El rostro de Albert había adquirido otra vez esa dura expresión.

-Si lo deseas, cómpralo.

-No es para mí. -dijo ella impaciente- Es para Megan. ¿Tenemos algún herrero en el área?

La ceja de Albert se levantó en sorpresa.

-Aye. Puede diseñar algo así.

Candy regresó el peine con una sonrisa y se movió al próximo lugar que llamó su atención. Era otro mercader de telas, pero este tenía moños y lazos todos delicadamente bordados. Preguntó el precio de un largo moño y no tuvo ni idea de cuán grande era esa cantidad. Una mirada que encerraba una pregunta dirigida a Albert la hizo ganarse un ceño y una moneda en su mano. Le pagó al hombre y felizmente tomó el moño enganchándolo en la bolsa de su hebilla.

-Quizás para Navidad su pelo sea lo suficientemente largo.-dijo mientras se metían entre el gentío.

-¿Perdón?

-Megan -sonrió Candy- Le encantará el color, ¿no crees? Me gustaría encontrar algo para Jesse ahora. ¿Hay algo que le guste en especial?

Albert se paró en seco.

-¿Compraste eso para Megan?

-Por supuesto -sonrió ella- ¿Para que necesito moños en mi cabello cuando odias mi cabello trenzado?

Albert suspiró y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Jesse no necesita nada. Encuentra algo para ti. ¿Acaso no te complacen estas baratijas?

Un centelleo de algo azulado le llamó la atención, y fue directamente en su dirección. Allí, en un aislado rincón de la feria, rodeado por fornidos hombres, había un joyero. O un poseedor de gemas. Apenas sabía como llamar al hombre. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía, en su mano, el aguamarina que quería poner en el anillo de matrimonio de Albert. Era enorme, y estaba segura de que costaría una fortuna. Por suerte había traído el anillo de compromiso de James con ella en una ocasión como esta. Mientras Albert estaba dado vuelta, lo colocó en las manos de Archie.

-Consígueme esa piedra azul -le susurró con urgencia- Intercambia esto por ella. Lo que sea que no cubra, encontraré la manera de pagarlo. No dejes que Albert te vea.

Archie cerró su mano sobre el anillo y asintió. Candy apretó la mano de Albert y le sonrió abiertamente.

-He cambiado de opinión. Creo que quiero comprar todo. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Ella continuó mirando hasta que supo que la paciencia de Albert había llegado a su fin. Finalmente se compró para sí misma suficientes lazos para hacer el cuello de un vestido, en caso de que alguna vez pudiese poseer el material adecuado para confeccionarlo. Albert le lanzó una moneda al mercader y la alejó de allí. Ella buscó frenéticamente a Archie, que la saludó por detrás. Angus apareció en ese momento, y Candy lo bendijo por llegar justo a tiempo. Ella e Archie comenzaron a caminar adelante.

-¿Te ha intercambiado? -le preguntó.

Archie le colocó una bolsa en la mano.

-Tu gran piedra azul y varias otras gemas, dos o tres que a lo mejor combinan con el color de ojos de Albert. Creo que te han robado, pero tienes tus tesoros.

Candy pensó en mirar dentro de la bolsa, pero luego vio a Albert observándolos. Rápidamente colocó la bolsa detrás de su espalda y le sonrió. Su sonrisa murió al ver la mirada en su rostro. Él estiró la mano. Ella levantó la mirada en sorpresa y puso su bolsa conteniendo dinero sobre ella. Su expresión sólo se oscureció.

-La otra. Quiero ver en qué has gastado todo mi oro.

-No era tu oro.

-Ciertamente no era tuyo. -se aventuró él- Guillermo me retó a permitirte comprar lo que quisieses, diciendo que vaciarías mis cofres en un día. Yo le grité que no te importaba el oro ni otros adornos con los cuales adornarte. Has hecho de mi un tonto y un mentiroso. Ahora, déjame ver la evidencia de tu culpabilidad.

Candy pestañeó, encontrando el cambio de Albert muy difícil de comprender. Pero no tuvo problemas en encontrar la acusación en sus ojos. Lentamente abrió la bolsa y dejó caer el contenido en su mano.

-Éstas, mi señor -le dijo, mirándolo fríamente- son las que compró el anillo de James. La piedra grande es para que se coloque en tu anillo de compromiso. No he decididó todavía a quién darle las otras gemas. Pensé, a lo mejor, que servirían en una espada para tu hijo o en un anillo para Megan.

Con eso, se giró y se alejó. Había sido acusada y sentenciada antes de que el juicio se hubiese llevado a cabo siquiera. Estaba bien al tanto de la situación de precariedad de Albert y nunca había pensado en pedirle lujos. No los necesitaba. Tenía una cama caliente, comida decente y una familia a quien amar. No había nada material que necesitara que no tuviese.

Un ensordecedor grito rompió el aire de la mañana. Candy se paró en seco al ver la imagen delante de sus ojos.

Una mujer estaba atada a un poste rodeado por pilas de madera seca. La primera antorcha ya había sido encendida, y el humo se arremolinaba hacia el cielo.

Estaban quemando a una bruja.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

EL grito penetró los oídos de Albert y su conciencia. Quitó sus ojos de la pequeña fortuna en gemas de sus manos y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron primero en la bruja en la hoguera y segundo en Candy, que estaba cerca de allí, sin moverse. Le lanzó sus joyas y su oro a Archie y de un salto eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de su amor.

La abrazó y la envolvió con su capa.

-Cúbrete los oídos. le ordenó con la voz ronca.

Ella no se movió. Si no hubiese sido porque sentía los temblores que la hacían estremecerse con tanta violencia, hubiera pensado que era de piedra. Le giró la cabeza y presionó su oído contra su pecho. Le cubrió el otro lado con su palma, rezando para que no escuchase más los gritos desesperados de la mujer que se retorcía entre las llamas.

La chica no era ninguna bruja. Albert la conocía y sabía que era una sirvienta de Guillermo; una de las tantas que le había favorecido durante la primavera. O la habían encontrado con un niño, o había encontrado a alguien que le gustara además del laird. De cualquier manera, su destino había sido sellado mucho antes de que ella supiese lo que le esperaba. Guillermo McKinnon sentenciaba más brujas a la muerte que el resto de Escocia unida.

El olor de madera chamuscada y carne quemada hizo que Albert casi tuviera arcadas. ¿Cómo podía Guillermo vivir consigo mismo?

-Bonito pasatiempo, ¿no Andrew? -Guillermo dijo a su lado.

Albert no se molestó en mirarlo.

-Puedo pensar en mejores.

-¿Por qué escondes a tu prometida? Debería ver lo que le hacemos a las brujas aquí.

A Albert no se le escapó la vaga y velada acusación. Le dedicó a Guillermo una gélida mirada.

-Ha sido protegida toda su vida. No veo motivo por el cual molestarla con tu pasatiempo

Los ojos del McKinnon se afinaron.

-Encuentro extraño que nunca hubiese hablado de una prometida antes, Andrew. Tienes un heredero; ¿con que necesidad te atarías a un mujer? Hablé con tu primo Nolan hace unos días. Dice que la moza vino del bosque, y todos sabemos lo que el bosque es capaz de arrojar. Ciertamente, te mueves como un hombre encantado.

Albert permitió a su boca curvarse en una sonrisa muy desagradable.

-No me quieres como enemigo, McKinnon.

Guillermo se echó hacia atrás. Obviamente lo enojaba tener que hacerlo, pero sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Comenzó a alejarse, luego se giró y despareció de su lado. Los gritos de la mujer habían, hacía tiempo, disminuido, pero el hedor de su derretida carne seguía siendo igual de desagradable. Albert tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y la cargó de regreso a su campamento. Sus hombres estaba montados y esperando.

Archie sostuvo a Candy mientras Albert montaba, luego se la entregó. Ella estaba quieta, ya ni siquiera temblaba. Miró su rostro y sus ojos vacíos. Estaba tan lejos, que sabía que no podría llegar a ella hasta que estuviese calmada.

La abrigó aún más con su capa y espoleó a Astronaut. Nunca la debería haber traído. Originariamente había querido hacer la visita a Guillermo y luego darle a Candy regalos del mercado. Su respuesta a sus flores lo había deleitado tanto, que no pudo resistir pensar en darle algo material, y una o dos tontas baratijas más. Sabía que no las requería, pero había estado seguro de que ella las hubiera aceptado contenta de todos modos.

Las burlas de Guillermo lo había hecho enojar, y él había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar que ese enojo se liberara en Candy. ¿Y qué había comprado con el oro que él la había obligado a tener? Algo para Megan y un retazo de lazos que no eran más anchos que su pulgar para ella misma.

Su expresión se volvió más ceñuda. Ella se merecía metros y metros de lazos con los cuales adornar sus vestidos, cofres llenos de moños para su cabello y bolsas de joyas para sus dedos y su ropa.

Él le había dado la llave de su cofre, pero nunca había pensado que ella llevaría su anillo para utilizarlo en algo tan tonto como una piedra para él. El profundizó su ceño hasta que bloqueó cualquier emoción que pudiera demostrar su rostro. Ella había comerciado con la única cosa de valor que poseía por una piedra del color azul parecida a los ojos de él. Para su anillo de compromiso. Continuó frunciendo el ceño hasta que la urgencia del llanto retrocedió.

Ni siquiera intentó racionalizar con su culpa. Había sido un bastardo y se merecía cualquier remordimiento que lo invadiese. Candy lo amaba. Ella amaba a su familia. Ella no era una de las tantas y egoístas mujeres que había conocido en otros torreones; mujeres que deseaban su cuerpo y su reputación de despiadado.

Aquellas mujeres acudían a su cama sólo para alardear de haber estado ahí. No se interesaban por él. No como la dulce muchacha entre sus brazos que había estado a punto de llorar al ver un puñado de malas hierbas aplastadas. Gruñó. Había sido tres veces tonto. Acercó a Candy más hacia él. Nunca más. Nunca más la prejuzgaría. Y haría todo lo que pudiese para protegerla de las realidades de su mundo. Sólo rezó para que lo que había visto aquella mañana no la hubiera asustado permanentemente.

-Candy, estamos en casa.

Candy luchó para salir de su miseria y lo encontró imposible. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran gritos. Y las palabras de Guillermo McKinnon. La había llamado bruja. Ella había estado lo suficientemente coherente como para entender aquello.

Albert la hizo subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. No pudo encontrar su lengua para, siquiera, saludar a Jesse o a Megan. Megan inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, y Albert le aseguró y le reaseguró que todo estaba bien. Jesse se llevó a Megan.

Albert la acostó. Ella no protestó. La comida fue servida, pero ella no pudo recomponerse como para comer. Albert le rogó, la persuadió, le hizo falsas promesas, le ordenó y luego le gritó, pero ella lo ignoró. Comer estaba más allá de ella.

Durmió durante horas, sin importarle quedarse despierta. Cada vez que abría los ojos, Albert estaba allí a su lado, sentado en su silla, mirándola con sus ojos azules. Tenía cada vez un aspecto peor.

Finalmente se resignó. Le podía haber llevado un par de días, le podía haber llevado una semana, no estaba segura. Todo lo que sabía era lo que tenía que hacer.

Se levantó un día temprano por la mañana y se envolvió con su tartan. Abrió los postigos y miró las montañas que se erguían con orgullo detrás de la casa de Albert. La belleza del lugar la dejó sin aliento. Era otra razón por la cual debía irse. Albert no volvería a disfrutar de la vista si era el telón de fondo de su propia hoguera.

-¿Candy?

No había escuchado al hombre entrar al cuarto. Pero ya que estaba allí, podía aprovechar y decirle lo que debía.

-No puedo casarme contigo -dijo claramente, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara mientras expresaba en voz alta su decisión.

Ella lo escuchó cruzar el cuarto y sintió que se detenía detrás de ella. Sus fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura.

-Candy, estás débil y apenada. Escucha mis ruegos de perdón, y luego olvídate de lo que has visto. Nunca te tendría que haber sacado del torreón.

Ella se giró y se apoyó contra la ventana, esperando poner distancia entre ellos.

-Albert, es en serio. No puedo casarme contigo. Nunca funcionaría. ¿Cómo podría hacerte eso? ¿O a nuestros niños?

-¡Maldita seas, Candy, no eres más bruja que yo!

-Pero ellos no lo saben.

-Nadie se atreverá a acusarte...

-No te amo. -Él pareció tan sorprendido como si ella le hubiese golpeado- No lo hago -presionó sin piedad. -Nunca lo he hecho. Ha sido todo un juego para tener tu oro. Eres un hombre muy rico, Albert...

-¡Estás mintiendo!

-No lo estoy. No puedo casarme contigo, Albert, y esas son mis razones.

El silencio cayó en la habitación como una suave manta de nieve. Caía desde el techo, atenuando cada sonido hasta que ella no pudo oír, ni siquiera, el latir de su propio corazón. Todo lo que podía ver era la agonía en los ojos de Albert.

Él se giró y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás suyo.

Candy se dejó caer de rodillas. Las lágrimas ni siquiera acudieron a sus ojos. Su respiración estaba siempre más adelante, y ella nunca podía atraparla. Él la perdonaría con el tiempo. Se daría cuenta de que lo había hecho porque lo amaba tan desesperadamente. Su propia vida arruinada no importaba. Regresaría al bosque y se arriesgaría frente a las salvajes bestias. Por lo menos no le causaría un daño mayor a Albert.

Candy escuchó la puerta abrirse con una fuerza que debería haber derribado sus bisagras. Antes de que pudiese pestañear y alejar las abrasadoras lágrimas que finalmente habían acudido a sus ojos, sintió unos dedos clavados sobre sus brazos.

Albert la sacudió hasta que ella pensó que su cuello se le separaría del cuerpo.

-Maldita seas, estás mintiendo -dijo él duramente- Me amas.-su voz se quebró- Candy, me amas. ¡Ordeno que me digas esas palabras!

Ella no podía hablar, no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada excepto mirarlo en una silenciosa agonía.

-¡Me niego a aceptar esto!

Ella simplemente podía sacudir su cabeza, sin decir nada.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos. Sólo después de unos momentos de duda, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Me amas -repitió él-.Y no te dejaré ir hasta que digas esas palabras.

Candy se ahogó con sus lágrimas.

-Oh, Albert -dijo suavemente- Te amo más que a mi vida.

-¿Entonces por qué hiciste esto? preguntó el llanamente.

-No quería lastimarte.

-¡No entiendo tu lógica! -exclamó él, haciéndola hacia atrás y mirándola con enojo-.¡Maldita seas, Candy, tus palabras fueron como una daga en mi corazón!

-¿Me amas entonces? -preguntó ella, frotándose los ojos con su tartan.

-¡Por supuesto, tú... hembra cabeza hueca! -gritó- ¿Por qué crees que quería golpearte, insensata?

Él parecía casi conmocionado por sus propias palabras. Una media risa se le escapó a Candy antes de que pudiese estremecerse y abrazarlo.

-Albert, estoy tan asustada -dijo. Los dientes comenzaron a castañetarle-.¿Qué si...?

-Silencio -dijo él duramente- Haz silencio y escucha. Ni siquiera el Bruce se atrevería a hacer semejante acusación. Para ti puedo ser un simple hombre lleno de nada, excepto dulces palabras y besos. Para ambos, mis aliados y enemigos, soy un hombre desprovisto de la más mínima piedad o compasión. Cuando un hombre daña lo que es mío, mato rápidamente y sin dudarlo. Las cicatrices que ves en mi cuerpo son, de lejos, muchas menos de las que verás en Archie o Angus, porque yo no espero a que rueguen por clemencia. Mi mundo es duro, y me ha formado un carácter duro. No hay un hombre en este reino que no haya escuchado sobre mí. Aquellos que son sabios me temen. Aquellos que no, usualmente mueren por mi mano antes de darse cuenta de su error.

Se hizo hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban tan fríos como el gélido aire que soplaba desde la ventana.

-Guillermo McKinnon no es tan idiota como para hacerme enojar, porque sabe que mi venganza no será rápida y sin dolor. Sufriría hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más, luego sufriría otra vez. Ni siquiera mi Rey se atrevería a acusar a mi esposa de brujería. Tiene mi lealtad, pero no a expensas de tu vida. No tienes nada que temer.

-¿Y qué si te vas? -preguntó ella suavemente- ¿Qué si alguien viene mientras estás lejos?

-No hay un alma en este torreón que no diera su vida por la tuya.-dijo el sencillamente- Los hombres que cuidaron de ti más de cerca mientras estábamos viajando hacia aquí, representados por un hombre, vinieron a mí y juraron protegerte con sus vidas. Antes de irnos, tuve que ordenar al resto de mi familia que se quedara en casa. Temían que no tuviese los hombres suficientes alrededor para mantenerte alejada del peligro.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas con las palabras de Albert. Era el mismo sentimiento de protección que sentía con sus hermanos, sólo que esta vez, con más dulzura. Buscó las manos de Albert y las apretó bajo las suyas.

-¿Entonces no te avergüenzas de mí?

-No, no me avergüenzo de ti. -dijo él gravemente- Darte mi nombre no sería más que un honor para mí. Ahora, ¿puedes retirar tus palabras? Me hieren profundamente

-Lo siento, Albert -suspiró- Sólo quería evitarte un dolor mayor.

-¿Y una vida sin ti haría eso? Mujer, tu lógica tiene enormes fallas. -Él se estiró y la colocó sobre su falda- Ahora es mi turno de rogar por perdón. Realmente estoy apenado por como te traté en la feria. Guillermo me hizo enojar, y yo te castigué a ti en su lugar. Pido que me perdones. Me comportaré de ahora en más.

-Albert nuestros carácteres están los dos muy cerca de la superficie para eso.

-Nunca dije que no te gritaría. Simplemente dije que no gritaría sin una buena razón.

Ella sintió ganas de reír.

-Tengo toda la intención de gritarte como respuesta.

-Me decepcionarías si no lo hicieras.

-Arruinaste mi sorpresa. -chilló ella- ¿Todavía tienes la aguamarina?

-¿El berilo? Aye, está en tu baúl. Junto con tus otros tesoros. Pero me he olvidado completamente de cómo era. ¿Crees que sea lo suficientemente grande?

Ella sonrió.

-¿Fue algo muy estúpido?

-Nay, Candy. Cuando viajemos a la Corte y me siente en compañía de grandes lords, ellos mirarán con envidia la gran cantidad de dinero que mi esposa puso en mi mano.

-¿Así de malo?

Él sonrió.

-Nay, fue el regalo más generoso.

-Y te sentiste como un gusano cuando te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho.

-Aye, más bajo aún -dijo él- La feria vendrá aquí en unos días. Esta vez te trataré como te mereces.

-No lo harás porque no necesito nada.

-Necesitas capas nuevas y moños para tu cabello y luego necesitarás...

-La cena -terminó ella, poniéndose de pie- Me estoy muriendo de hambre, Albert. Vamos a comer.

Albert la detuvo en la puerta.

-Dime otra vez que me amas -le ordenó, levantándole el rostro.

-Eres muy exigente.

-Palabras incorrectas.

Ella se rió y se inclinó poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo suavemente.

-Te amo.

-Ahora estarás de acuerdo en casarte conmigo. -anunció él.

-Estoy pensándolo. Déjame comer primero, y luego veré si soy capaz de estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

-Dirás que sí.

-¿Tengo opción?

Él se detuvo y la miró, pensativo.

-Soñaste conmigo antes de venir a mi tiempo, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

-Yo también soñé contigo. Creo que supe desde entonces que eras mía -dijo él, suavemente- A lo mejor nos elegimos en el pasado, pero de alguna manera el tiempo falló. Ahora hizo lo imposible para juntarnos. ¿Qué piensas?

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Era lo más romántico que le había escuchado decir a alguien, y a duras penas podía creer que provenía de los labios del feroz guerrero frente a ella.

-Creo que me casaré contigo antes de que el tiempo cambie de opinión. suspiró.

Él le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, luego la besó.

-El tiempo nunca más me separará de ti.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

LA semana pasó muy rápido para Candy. Albert estaba decidido a casarse con ella el sábado, y así sería. Él ignoró por completo su excusa de que no tenía nada qué ponerse. Encontró su idea de redecorar el salón para los invitados un chiste. Desde el momento en que se enteró que tendrían invitados, ella había entrado en pánico. Albert le aseguró que Angus y Everett se harían cargo de todos los preparativos, pero eso apenas la tranquilizaba.

Él trató de distraerla haciéndole la corte. Candy se sentía completamente incapaz frente a sus esfuerzos. La raptó una tarde para hacer un picnic, arrogantemente complacido de haber pensando en todo.

Excepto en separar los artículos comestibles dentro de su alforja.

Un par de suaves huevos hervidos se habían roto y contaminado una jarra de vino que se había volcado mientras ellos cabalgaban, empapando una tarta de carne que se había convertido en una suave y pegajosa capa que cubrió el suave interior de cuero de la bolsa. Albert echó el completo desastre al lago, acompañando su acción por bastantes maldiciones y juramentos. Candy lo felicitó por sus planes, que los había dejado con nada para hacer excepto besarse toda la tarde. Él volvió caminando orgulloso del borde del lago dejándola preguntándose por qué alguien se molestaría, siquiera, en llevar comida a los picnics. Era una completa distracción.

Candy se levantó al amanecer el día sábado, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior despierta. No había sido el hecho de casarse lo que había dado vueltas en su cabeza toda la noche, sino la parte que le seguía. Albert era un hombre tan grande, todo él. Ella casi se sentía como si fuera a hacerse alguna cirugía -sólo un poco de agonía y luego estaría todo bien-. Se preguntó si todas las mujeres sentían lo mismo con respecto a perder su virginidad.

Una vez que se hubo bañado y cambiado, Candy miró alrededor de la habitación, sonriendo por los sutiles cambios. Estaba más limpia, ciertamente. Echó una mirada a las flores silvestres que reposaban en una taza sobre el mantel. Albert le había dado algunas el día anterior, y el ramillete había, de hecho, sobrevivido el viaje bajo su tartan. Todavía era muy firme en cuanto a que nadie se enterara de su debilidad.

Caminó hacia la ventana y contempló las montañas, reconfortándose con la rocosa belleza. Era difícil creer que podría contemplarla por el resto de sus días. Su único remordimiento era que su familia no estuviese allí. Su padre hubiera querido tanto a Albert.

Angus la llamó cuando el Sol comenzó a aparecer por sobre las montañas. Caminó hasta la capilla de su brazo, diciéndole una vez más lo agradecida que se sentía por que él la hubiese encontrado aquel día. El fraile Augustine los estaba esperando, sonriendo abiertamente. Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Albert e inmediatamente perdió el aliento.

Se veía magnífico. Ella se las había ingeniado para confeccionarle un nuevo tartan, que estaba echado sobre su hombro y envuelto a su alrededor con una gracia casual. Sus largas piernas estaban al

descubierto desde la rodilla hasta la pantorrilla; los músculos sobresaliendo con clara definición. Sus botas habían sido limpiadas para la ocasión y estaban cerca de brillar. Su larga, brillante espada caía a su lado.

Pero su rostro fue lo que llamó la atención de ella. Su largo y rubio cabello había sido retirado de sus hombros y de sus ojos. Sus facciones parecían ser parte de una máscara, pero sus ojos simplemente brillaban con amor. Ella supo, mientras caminaba hacia él, que aquel amor en sus ojos era para ella sola. Le fue difícil no arrojarse allí mismo, en sus brazos y abrazarlo como quería.

Albert también estaba pasándolo mal tratando de controlar el mismo impulso. Candy era una visión. Llevaba el vestido que él le había mandado a hacer, un vestido que iba con el color de sus ojos. Había imaginado cómo podría quedarle y cómo afectaría a sus ojos, pero su pobre imaginación no lo había preparado en lo absoluto para enfrentarse a la realidad. Sin embargo, a lo mejor no era el vestido lo que la hacía tan bella. Era la alegría en su rostro. Quedó atónito por el amor que vio en sus ojos. Estuvo cerca de echar una mirada hacia atrás para ver a quién era que estaba contemplando de esa manera.

Él dijo sus votos clara y fuertemente, queriendo que no hubiese en la mente de Candy, duda alguna de que lo que decía era cierto. Ella repitió los suyos con aquella ronca y melodiosa voz que casi lo dejó sin aliento. Deslizó el anillo por el dedo de ella y sonrió abiertamente ante la sorpresa que se llevó. La esmeralda había costado lo suyo, pero valía la pena si aquella mirada de asombro era su recompensa.

Ella deslizó su gran piedra en su cuarto dedo, y él cerró sus ojos brevemente, rezando para que nadie lo matara antes de que pudiese encerrarse en su dormitorio con su esposa. Le dedicó entonces, una sonrisa y supo que ella había leído sus pensamientos.

Ya era suya. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la gentileza que había en su alma. Ella era un ser liviano, etéreo, no sólo de cuerpo sino también de alma. Se juró entonces que pasaría el resto de su vida protegiendo la inocencia de aquel espíritu.

La tarde la pasaron entre festejos y celebraciones, aunque la cerveza no fluyó tan libremente como lo hubiera hecho en otros casos. Guillermo McKinnon había asistido, y Albert no confiaba en él más de lo que deseaba echarlo de allí. Lo que quería hacer era enviar a Guillermo a un lugar tan lejos como Francia.

Candy bailó y se rió y se encontró siendo besada una o dos veces hasta que los audaces invitados fueron vistos por Albert. Su mirada de desagrado la salvó de cualquier otro indeseado avance. Andres MacAllister, quien le informó personalmente que era el aliado favorito de Jamie, ignoró a éste y bailó con ella hasta que sus pies estuvieron listos para desprenderse de su cuerpo. Solamente la abandonó cuando su esposo lo hizo a un lado a los empujones hacia el otro lado del salón.

Cuando las sombras del atardecer cayeron, ella sintió la mano de Albert bajo su codo.

-Vámonos de aquí -le susurró- Antes de que algún tonto decida que quedarnos de pie sea bueno.

-¿Perdón?

-La ceremonia. Ellos desnudan a la pobre pareja y luego los ponen de pie uno frente a otro. Se hace para que después de que los novios se echen una mirada crean que, al final, casarse no era tan buena idea.

-Bromeas -susurró ella sin poder creerlo- Realmente no hacen eso, ¿o sí?

-Albert-Andres apareció de repente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Albert. -Hora de ir arriba, ¿no te parece?

-Detente antes de que sea demasiado tarde -Albert murmuró, dirigiéndole a Andres una oscura mirada- Te arrepentirás.

Andres rió.

-Tú hiciste los honores por mí, mi amigo. Sólo estoy devolviendo el favor.

Candy fue tomada entre los brazos de Albert y llevada por las escaleras antes de que pudiera protestar, o antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. Sólo Archie lo intentó y recibió un ojo morado como consecuencia.

Albert entró a su cuarto y la dejó caer sobre sus pies. Candy observó mientras elaboradamente él cerraba la puerta y la trababa. Luego se tomó una desmesurada cantidad de tiempo para avivar el fuego, para asegurarse de que las celosías estuvieran como debían. Finalmente no encontró más para hacer y simplemente se inclinó hacia la repisa de la chimenea, frunciendo el ceño.

-Apenas comiste hoy.

-No tenía hambre, Albert.

Él pasó sus manos por su tartan y luego las junto detrás de la espalda.

-Ya veo

Ella a duras penas podía creerlo, pero él se veía tan nervioso como el demonio. Caminó hacia él lentamente, temerosa de que se echase a correr si no iba con cuidado.

-No voy a salir corriendo -gruñó él.

Ella rió y cruzó la distancia que los separaba. Albert la acercó más a él y suspiró.

-Estoy en mi habitación,finalmente, y estoy tan incómodo como un caballo con espinillas bajo la montura.

-¿Tan mal? -ella sonrió, echándose hacia atrás para observarlo.

-Aye, me siento tan mareado como suena el joven Joshua. Y es todo culpa tuya. Nunca dudé de mis habilidades en la cama hasta que me casé contigo. Ahora no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

-Mentiroso -dijo ella sonriente.

-Es en serio. ¡Condenación, Candy, tengo miedo de hacerte daño!

-Estoy segura de que me lo harás, -dijo ella- pero sé que no lo harás con intención.

-No puedo creer el caos en que se encuentra mi pobre mente-masculló oscuramente, mirando fijamente hacia el fuego- La más delicada de las muchachas se entromete en mi salón, luego en mi habitación, luego en mi corazón. Apenas puedo diferenciar el este del oeste ahora, y mis hombres no están menos confundidos. -La miró con enojo- Tú dime qué tengo que hacer con este desastre que ahora es mi vida.

-Pienso, milord, -sonrió- que debería lidiar con su caos mañana. Sus hombres están en buena forma. Me preocupo incluso menos por usted, ya que está siendo igual de quejoso e imposible como el día que nos conocimos. Estoy muy segura que eso significa que usted ha sobrevivido a mi llegada a su vida. El matrimonio no empeorará su humor.

-Ah, Candy, -dijo él, con un profundo suspiro- sabes que mis quejas no son más que una fachada. Bendigo el día en que llegaste a mi salón y te vi sentada en mi silla. Aunque me enoje poner palabras de Joshua en mi boca, no puedo hacer más que admitir que antes de llegaras a mí, mi vida era vacía y oscura. De perderte ahora, mi vida sería un infierno.

-Oh, Albert -dijo ella- sí que tienes habilidad con las palabras.

-A lo mejor debas agregar que recito a esa larga lista de habilidades mías -dijo él.

-Lo haré.

Él la tuvo en silencio durante un largo rato. Candy se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Nay.

Ella siguió esperando. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Algo más, entonces?

-¡Lo que hubiera hecho por un pack de seis Pepsi y un paquete de galletas de chocolate en ese momento! Hubiera calmado sus nervios.

Albert se hizo hacia atrás y la miró severamente. Miró hacia el cielo antes de fruncir el ceño otra vez y buscar la hebilla del cinturón de su tartan.

Convirtió el moño en un nudo imposible. Pronto estaba de rodillas, maldiciendo mientras luchaba por deshacerlo. Finalmente, apretó los dientes y buscó su daga.

Albert se paró a los pies de la cama y miró largo rato a la hermosa mujer que allí dormía. Todavía tenía problemas en asumir que Candy era suya. Y que lo amaba. Era una idea asombrosa. Ciertamente su padre había sentido cariño hacia él, pero dudaba que hubiese llegado tan lejos como para ser amor. Incluso si lo hubiera sido, Willian Andrew nunca habría revelado sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Pero Candy lo hacía.

Continuamente dejaba a Albert helado al verla observarlo con esa gentil sonrisa jugando por sus labios. Y eso no era lo único por lo que sabía que él era importante para ella. Se reía de sus quejas. Salvaba su orgullo cuando necesitaba ser salvado. Incluso pensaba que su hoyuelo era realmente algo sexy.

Y lo había aceptado en su cama de buena gana, incluso sabiendo que la lastimaría. Cuando él se había despertado durante la noche para encontrarse a sí mismo dolorido por la necesidad de poseerla, ella se había abierto para él sin reservas sonriendo todo el tiempo. El único signo de molestia habían sido las lágrimas que ella no sabía que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Caminó hacia la chimenea y avivó el fuego, luego se acuclilló frente a él. ¿Qué sabía él de amar a una esposa? Todo lo que sabía era acostarse con una mujerzuela ocasionalmente. Era un acto totalmente impersonal, que lo calmaba cuando sus necesidades eran demasiadas. No sabía nada de suaves caricias. Inclusos sus viajes a otros castillos no le habían enseñado nada. Las mujeres rogaban pasar una noche en su cama, pero las relaciones habían sido siempre rápidas y furiosas, con poca o ninguna charla antes o después, mucho menos caricias. ¿Cómo se suponía que el aprendería de aquello?

Suspiró al levantarse. Archie sabría. Las mujeres se abalanzaban sobre él como las moscas al excremento. Tenía que haber alguna razón para aquello. Caminó de regreso a la cama y miró a la durmiente forma de su esposa. Aye, complacerla hacia que humillarse admitiendo su ignorancia ante su primo, valiera la pena.

Candy se desperezó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué tal, guapo? -sonrió ella, estirando los brazos.

Él se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Que tal tú también, preciosa -murmuró entre sus cabellos.

-Albert, ¿A dónde vas? Todavía está oscuro.

Él le dio un beso y luego la acostó nuevamente.

-Tengo una o dos cosas que hacer, amor, y luego regresaré.

-Apresúrate, -dijo ella- te extrañaré.

-Yo también -dijo él, ronco- Volveré tan rápido que nunca sabrás que me fui.

Prácticamente voló del cuarto. Angus estaba parado al pie de las escaleras, haciendo la guardia. Sonrió al ver a Albert.

-Estás despierto y es muy temprano, Albert Por aquí está todo bien. Vuelve a tu novia.

-La muchacha se merece descansar un poco ya que no pegó un ojo en toda la noche -dijo Albert con clara arrogancia-¿Dónde está Archie?

-Bajó a la aldea. Ha estado allí toda la noche celebrando tu boda.

-Demonios -Albert murmuró entre dientes mientras se abría camino por el gran salón, tratando de evitar llevarse por delante a los invitados y sirvientes que todavía estaban durmiendo después de la fiesta. Despidió con un gesto de mano a varios de sus hombres que se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y lo siguieron. Este tipo de asuntos eran privados.

Le tomó sólo unos minutos encontrar la choza donde Archie estaba acostándose. Albert fue ayudado enormemente por los estruendosos gritos de pasión de ambos, Archie y su entretenimiento nocturno. Puso lo ojos en blanco y se apoyó contra la pared, determinado a esperar. Después de todo, ¿cuánto podía durar Archie? Gritando de esa manera, ciertamente terminaría con su placer pronto.

Albert estaba seguro de que una hora pasó antes de que Archie hiciera silencio.

-Al fin- dijo, y comenzó a golpear a la puerta. Archie abrió él mismo la puerta, desnudo, sosteniendo su espada y una vela. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Albert, ¿qué pasa?

-Debo hablar contigo inmediatamente de algo de máxima importancia. -dijo Albert con voz ronca- En privado.

Archie se giró hacia su acompañante e hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta con la cabeza.

-Ve a acostarte con tu hermana, Natalie.

La muchacha se fue sólo después de pasar un dedo sugestivamente por el pecho de Archie.

-Estaré esperando -ronroneó.

-Sin duda, -dijo Archie, dándole un suave golpecito con la parte plana de su espada. Una vez que se hubo ido, instó a Albert a entrar y colocó dos sillas enfrente de la chimenea. Se echó el tartan a los hombros y luego buscó algo para tomar.

Albert se sentó pesadamente y aceptó un vaso de cerveza. Esperó hasta que Archie se hubo sentado y luego esperó un poco más. Juntando todo el coraje que le fue posible, miró a Archie con auténtica preocupación.

-Necesito ayuda.

-Lo que sea -dijo Archie, sin dudarlo.

-Estas palabras no salen de aquí -ladró Albert- No me opongo a cortarte la lengua para asegurarme que no lo hagan

-¿Y perderme todos esos gloriosos insultos que tengo planeado decirte en los próximos años? No seas tonto.

Albert se relajó un poco, sabiendo que Ian no traicionaría su confianza. Hizo desaparecer la cerveza de un trago y luego torturó a la vacía copa entre sus manos.

-Archie, me he acostado con unas cuantas mujerzuelas y demás, pero... -suspiró- tengo miedo de... -suspiró otra vez y se maldijo al sentir que estaba ruborizándose.

-Acostarse con una virgen es algo muy tramposo, mi amigo.-dijo Archie, gentilmente.

-La lastimé mucho, Archie. -dijo Albert, con un lamento- Dios sabe que no quise hacerlo y que ella no se quejó, pero sus lágrimas fueron prueba suficiente. No sé nada de suaves caricias y esas cosas.

-Pero por supuesto que sabes. -dijo Archie en un tono de "dalo-por-hecho" - Albert te he visto tranquilizando a tu caballo después de un susto, hablándole en susurros y acariciándolo gentilmente.

-¡Mi esposa no es un caballo!

-Albert, sólo quiero resaltar el punto de que sí tienes esperanzas. Ahora, déjame contarte sobre la última virgen con la que me acosté. Sólo por si te preguntas, -añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa- era la hija mayor de los Fergusson. Fue una noche bastante buena.

-Cuentos de venganza no van a ayudarme, Archie.

-Cuando la llevé a mi cama, se convirtió en una mujer para ser cortejada con gentileza y cuidado -Archie contestó con seriedad- Tenía planeado arruinar su virginidad por el placer de la venganza, pero una vez que estaba ella sola, la amé con toda la ternura y dulzura de la que fui capaz. Ahora, haz silencio y escucha.

Albert caminó de regreso al torreón con una mueca de vergüenza en el rostro. Archie no había tenido pudor y le había dado a conocer los más íntimos detalles tan calmada y rudamente como si hubiera estado discutiendo qué darle de comer a los caballos. Albert sabía que no había hecho más que ruborizarse furiosamente las dos horas pasadas, pero bien habían valido la pena. A lo mejor se sentiría un poco incómodo al principio, pero su paciencia ciertamente sería bien recompensada. El placer de Candy no era algo a lo que renunciaría con tanta facilidad.

Entró rápidamente a la cocina y se llevó una hogaza de pan fresco recién horneado justo de debajo de las narices de Hugh y luego tomó una tajada de queso y un puñado de pequeñas manzanas.

-Vino -ladró, y Hugh voló con el ladrido. Albert le sonrió complacido a su cocinera y le arrancó la botella de las manos- El pan huele delicioso -le dijo, dándole a Hugh el primer cumplido que el hombre hubiere escuchado jamás de sus labios- Cuida que los invitados sean bien alimentados el día de hoy, Hugh. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Y manda agua para un baño lo más rápido posible.

-Aye, Albert. -chilló Hugh.

Albert silbaba mientras se abría camino por entre sus invitados. Andres le lanzó una mirada de enojo con un ojo bien abierto.

-¿Tienes que estar tan endiabladamente contento? -gruñó.

-Es la mañana después de mi boda. ¿Debo estar quejándome desde ahora? Cuida del torreón por uno o dos días, ¿quieres, Andy? Sé un buen muchacho.

Le sonrió complaciente a las maldiciones que Andres lanzó y continuó su camino, pensando nada más que en la amorosa mujer sobre su cama que sería amada hasta el desmayo.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

CANDY despertó con el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba suavemente. Albert entró, cargando lo que parecían ser alimentos de picnic. Se sentó, manteniendo las sábanas a la altura de su barbilla y le sonrió.

—¿El desayuno?

—Aye. No sé tú, pero yo estoy famélico. Ven y siéntate conmigo cerca del fuego.

No tuvo que escuchar aquello dos veces. Dormir con el calor de Albert la había hecho olvidar que usualmente tenía que prender la frazada eléctrica y ponerlo en máximo. Miró a su alrededor, con toda la intención de encontrar el más abrigado tartan de Albert para envolverse con él. Albert le ganó de antemano. Se quitó su tartan y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. Se ocupó él mismo del fuego hasta que comenzó a crujir la madera. Candy apenas había logrado calentarse la punta de los pies cuando golpearon a la puerta. Albert la abrió e instó a los hombres que llevaban una bañera y un par de baldes a pasar. La bañera fue llenada con agua hirviendo y los baldes dejados a un lado, cerca del hogar. Alber cerró la puerta, la trabó y luego se paró frente a ella.

—Su baño, milady.

—Es muy gentil de tu parte. —Un baño era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios.

Él estiro su mano, esperando.

Candy lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—Tu baño se enfría.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Entonces vete para que pueda tomarlo.

Él sólo sonrió.

—Creo que no.

—¿Crees que no? —repitió ella— Albert, no vas a ver como me baño.

El la miró por un momento o dos en silencio, luego suspiró y le dio la espalda.

—Muy bien entonces. Pero apresúrate, Candy.

Candy se rindió. Tenía sus dudas con respecto a Albert, no sabía si se iría o no, pero al menos se había dado la vuelta. Ella dejó caer su tartan y se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba deliciosamente tibia y se hundió en ella con un ronroneo profundo. Albert se arrodilló a su lado y se arremangó la camisa.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? chilló ella.

—Me preparo para bañarte.

—¿Qué estás qué? —exclamó ella, notando que estaba muy cerca de comenzar a gritar. Que el cielo la ayudara, no era capaz de hacer otra cosa. Hacer el amor era una cosa pero que su esposo la bañara a plena luz del día era otra completamente diferente.

—Voy a bañarte. Es fácil.

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Olvídalo. Puedo tomar mi propio baño. Ve a hacer otra cosa. Ve a afilar tu espada. Y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

Albert por supuesto, la ignoró. Tomó su mano y presionó su palma contra su boca.

—Prometo que será agradable. Relájate y déjame hacer esto.—Abrió la boca y tocó la palma de su mano con la lengua.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —suspiró ella, sintiendo un cosquilleo que subía desde su brazo derecho para instalarse en su espalda.

—Nada —dijo él inocentemente— Cierra los ojos y relájate.

Su lengua dibujó lentos y vagos círculos en su piel mientras sus pulgares acariciaron gentilmente la parte interior de su muñeca. Candy quería luchar contra él. Al menos se dijo a sí misma al respecto. Que él la bañara era algo que simplemente estaba fuera de cuestión. Pero por alguna razón ella no podía ingeniárselas para hacer a un lado su mano. O mantener los ojos abiertos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la bañera y se rindió.

—Nunca hice esto con nadie, tú sabes —murmuró él.

Candy se obligo a tratar de permanecer racional, pero era todo un esfuerzo. Simplemente, ¿qué había hecho de Albert un seductor como aquél? Su noche de bodas no había sido algo como para gritar a los cuatro vientos. Se había contentado a sí misma pensando que, con tiempo, ella aprendería a relajarse y Albert aprendería a ir más despacio.

Parecía que lo último pasaría antes de lo previsto.

Albert positivamente, se tomaba su tiempo sobre cada centímetro de su piel. Y luego, demasiado pronto, su boca abandonó su mano. Ella abrió los ojos para protestar por el cambio de planes y sólo lo encontró riendo arrogantemente.

—Todavía queda una mano por atender, esposa.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo él, como si estuviera conversando—Tenía la intención de bañarte sólo por tu placer, pero ahora encuentro que me es placentero a mi también.—Deslizó sus dedos lentamente por el brazo de ella—. Tu piel es tan suave.

Él recorrió su clavícula lentamente, luego tomó su barbilla en su mano y le giró el rostro. Candy cerró los ojos mientras él se acercaba a ella y cubría su boca con la suya. El calor corría dentro de él. La besó hasta que ella pensó que a lo mejor se desmayaría.

Luego se fue.

Ella se forzó a sí misma a abrir los párpados para mirarlo. Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en el rostro.

—Inclínate un momento, Candy. —dijo él, alegre— Y te lavaré la espalda.

Candy quería abofetearlo. Le dedicó una débil mirada de enojo que fue recompensada con otra amplia sonrisa antes de que se colocara detrás de la bañera. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y descansó su barbilla sobre sus dobladas rodillas, contemplando la mejor manera de sentir su boca sobre ella nuevamente sin parecer tan obvia. Santo Dios, al parecer el tema del baño sacaba lo mejor de su esposo.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la médula al sentir los dedos de Albert deslizándose por su cabello, colocándolo sobre su hombro. Suspiró de placer mientras él pasaba el jabón por su espalda y luego gruñó cuando él comenzó a masajear gentilmente sus músculos.

—¿Muy duro? —preguntó él, deteniéndose instantáneamente.

—Perfecto —ella gruñó— Albert eres un experto.

Lo era. Parecía ser capaz de convertir cada centímetro de tensión de su cuerpo en sólo un recuerdo. Para cuando ahuecó las manos juntando agua para enjuagarle el cabello, ella estaba adormecida. Le permitió colocarla contra la bañera y luego cerró los ojos, segura de que ninguna mujer había jamás sentido tal éxtasis, ni siquiera después de haber pasado una tarde en un lujoso salón de belleza de Nueva York.

—Su pierna, milady. —dijo él, colocando su mano sobre su rodilla.

—Te olvidas de mi otro brazo —Murmuró ella— y mi mano.

—Llegaré allí cuando sea el momento —aseguró.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto? —preguntó ella, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo.

—¿Bañarte? Me lo hago a mí mismo usualmente.

—Pero no así.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa, que era parte satisfacción, en parte misterio.

—Hay cosas que un hombre sabe desde la cuna, y una de ellas es cómo complacer a la mujer que ama. Bueno, por lo menos, un poco —añadió rápidamente. Estiró su mano—. La otra pierna.

Candy se recostó, cerró los ojos y disfrutó al sentir sus manos sobre su pierna. Su toque era perfecto. Y luego le dejó colocar la pierna de regreso al agua.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la médula cuando él estiró la mano.

—Tu otra mano, esposa —dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Ella se la entregó, sabiendo de antemano qué haría con ella. No se desilusionó en lo más mínimo. No había centímetro de su mano que no estimulara con su lengua o mordiera con sus dientes. Sintió escalofríos cuando sus labios recorrieron la parte interior de su brazo y se detuvieron en la curva del codo.

En cuanto su boca hubo realizado todo su camino hasta el hombro y el cuello, Candy supo que no podía hacer otra cosa más que rogar que la besara. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que su boca se cerró sobre la suya mientras ella comenzaba a hablar. Deslizó una mano por su cabello y le sostuvo la cabeza mientras saqueaba su boca.

Deslizó sus manos por sus costillas, haciendo que sus músculos saltaran a su gusto. Recorrió con sus dedos las caderas y frunció el ceño.

—Eres muy frágil. Ya es hora de que pongamos carne sobre tus huesos.

Ahora bien, ese era un cumplido que no podía dejar pasar. Tomó la cabeza de él y lo besó apasionadamente, tratando de demostrarle cuánto la había complacido su dulce baño y cuán agradecida estaba de que no pensara que era regordeta. Cada mujer del siglo XX necesitaba tener un marido del siglo XIV que pensara que cinco kilos de sobrepeso era un poco "demasiado frágil" para su gusto.

—Rodéame con tus brazos. —susurró él roncamente, deslizando su brazo por debajo de su espalda y sacando mitad de su cuerpo de la bañera. Ella se aferró a él, encontrando su boca con su propia pasión. Cuanto más la besaba, más pensaba ella que moriría si se detenía. Albert la sostuvo firmemente contra él, dejándola sin aliento con la fuerza de su abrazo.

En el momento que pensó no soportaría más el calor que él provocaba en ella, la dejó ir. Candy colapsó contra un lado de la bañera de madera. Le sonrió a Albert débilmente.

—Guau —suspiró.

No estaba segura, pero pensó que a lo mejor él estaba sonrojándose. Giró su cabeza para ver mejor, pero él bajo la suya.

—Quédate quieta —murmuró él— Tu agua se enfría, y todavía tengo que lavarte el cabello.

—¿El agua está fría? No me había dado cuenta.

Sí, eso era definitivamente un sonrojo. Uno feroz, por lo que podía ver. Sonrió para sí misma y lo dejó tomar su cabello. Para cuando hubo terminado, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para ponerse de pie y dejar que la secara. Y cuando él la sentó en la silla cerca del fuego para poder él tomar su propio baño, cerró los ojos y sintió escalofríos. Albert de alguna manera había adquirido paciencia aquella mañana.

Y qué excitante que era.

Albert masticó felizmente un pedazo de pan blando mientras observaba a Candy, frente a él sobre el tartan, con el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros. La suave luz del fuego jugaba con los claros mechones de su cabello, resaltando los tonos dorados . Estiró la mano y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón, maravillado por su suavidad. Candy lo espió por debajo de la masa de cabello.

—¿Sucede algo?

El sonrió.

—Me aseguraba de que fuera real.

Ella rió; era un sonido que no dejaba de hechizarlo. Le hizo un guiño antes de esconderse otra vez y continuar separándolo por partes para que se secara más rápido.

Albert detuvo su mano de camino a su boca, notando que él se había acabado todo lo que había traído para el desayuno de ambos. Pero, ¿cómo podía disculparse? Requería fuerza amar a una mujer, y no tenía intenciones de sentirse cerca del desmayo cuando llegara ese momento. Ella había reaccionado muy bien a sus besos anteriormente. ¡Y qué placer le daría cuando la amara completamente!

Ah, rubores. Lo notó cuando echó su cabello hacia atrás y miraba a cualquier lado menos a sus ojos.

—Ven a sentarte más cerca —dijo él suavemente, bajando la cabeza para poder observar su mirada— Estás muy lejos del fuego, cariño.

La corta distancia que ella se movió no eran mensurable por ningún método que él conociera. Hizo a un lado la comida y la acercó hacia su regazo.

—¿Te he complacido? —Hizo un gesto señalando el lugar donde la bañera había estado hacía una hora.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y presionó su rostro contra su cabello, negándole la oportunidad de ver sus expresiones.

—Oh, Albert —dijo ella, con ese tono de voz que siempre lo dejaba débil en las rodillas.

Och, notó la satisfacción en su propio rostro. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de quitar esa expresión del mismo. Aye, había sido complacida. Su dulce, soñadora esposa, había encontrado sus besos hermosos. Ya había sido recompensado por su vergonzante charla con Archie.

Le acarició con cortas caricias el cuello, riendo por las sonrisitas que se escapan de labios. Candy no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él era más cosquilloso que ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría si alguna vez ella descubría sus debilidades.

—Debes tener hambre —le murmuró— Come y quizás después nos tomemos una siesta aquí, frente al fuego.

La bajó de su regazo y la observó mientras comía. Sus dedos eran largos y delicados. Cuanto más la miraba, más deseaba que aquellas manos estuvieran sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser tocado por una mujer? ¿Cómo sería sentirse querido y ser acariciado por ella? Sólo de pensarlo sintió como se le arrebolaban las mejillas.

Tiró de su túnica, extendiéndola para esconder qué tanto la quería. Aye, era pensar en ella amándolo lo que lo encendía. A lo mejor una vez que la hubiese amado bien, ella deseara tocarlo a él también. Podía imaginarse peores maneras de pasar la noche que a la merced de su bella esposa. ¿Recorrería con sus dedos suavemente su pecho, o frotaría sus músculos con fuerza? ¿La asustaría su cuerpo? Sabía que sus cicatrices le causaban un poco de miedo, pero había llegado a pensar que era porque ella temía por la piel de él. ¿Encontraría al resto de su cuerpo agradable, tanto al tacto como a la vista?

Sin que lo viera, se olió rápidamente debajo del brazo. Nay, no había olor que pudiera ofenderla. Se había bañado después que ella y el aroma del jabón de rosas todavía persistía en su piel. Se frotó la mano por el pecho, fingiendo que sentía picazón. Aye, los músculos eran firmes. Su estómago era plano. No había grasa de más en su bien trabajada contextura. Pero, ¿le agradaría? ¿Habían sido los hombres en sus días suaves y blancos? ¿Sin marcas, sin cicatrices? A lo mejor sólo le gustaban los hombres a los que pudiera aplastar como una almohada blanda.

—Albert, ¿qué pasa?

Su suave voz rompió su ensimismamiento.

—Nada —dijo cortante, todavía dolido por sus pensamientos. Su mirada de sorpresa lo enojó. Obviamente no tenía idea de qué había hecho para irritarlo, y eso lo hacía enojar todavía más. ¿Acaso no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la mente masculina?

—Cuéntame como era la forma de James. —le ordenó.

—¿Perdón?, —dijo ella, un poco confundida—.¿A qué viene eso?

—Su forma. —ladró Albert— ¿Era agradable a la vista? ¿Alto? ¿Fuerte?

Ella rió.

—Albert, era un zopenco.

El suavizó su ceño sólo para levantar una ceja.

—¿Zopenco? ¿Qué es zopenco? —no estaba seguro de que ella se riera de él o con él.

—Un zopenco es una persona que es débil, del tipo cobarde. Te dije antes que James no significa nada para mí. Pero si insistes en su descripción, te la daré. Era sólo un poco más alto que yo, con ojos azules y con no mucho pelo sobre su cabeza.

Albert metió la mano entre sus cabellos antes de poder detenerse. Aye, una gruesa mata todavía crecía allí. Sería un frío día en el infierno cuando la parte superior de su cabeza centelleara al sol como un escudo recién lustrado.

—Y —continuó ella— era suave y mimado. De hecho, sus manos eran más suaves que las mías. —Giró las palmas de él y recorrió las durezas que allí habían—. No tenía fuertes manos como las tuyas. —le sonrió— Tienes muy bellas manos, Albert.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Tienen muchas cicatrices.

—Son las manos de un hombre que no tiene miedo de pelear para proteger lo que es suyo. Y tus manos pueden ser muy suaves, a pesar de su fuerza. He visto como le das palmaditas a Megan por las noches. Y como me tocas. —agregó, ruborizándose.

Él no podía lograr que aquella confesión le convenciera del todo.

—¿La suavidad de James no te atrapaba? ¿No del todo?

Ella rió, luego se abalanzó contra él y lo apoyó contra el tartan. Si él hubiera visto venir el movimiento, a lo mejor hubiese sido capaz de proteger su dignidad. Sin embargo, por como ocurrió, fue acorralado contra el piso con la risa de su mujer sobre él antes de que pudiera exhalar para maldecirla. Luego, antes de que el ceño alcanzara sus cejas, cayó en la cuenta de que él estaba exactamente donde quería estar. Pero frunció el entrecejo de todas maneras mientras ponía las manos debajo de la cabeza. No tenía sentido dejarla pensar que ella tenía el control.

—Usted, milord, está pescando

—¿Pescando?

—Cumplidos —le sonrió abiertamente.

—No lo estoy —le retrucó calurosamente.

Ella se acomodó sobre sus codos y continuó sonriéndole.

—¿No te digo bastante seguido lo guapo que eres?

—No lo suficiente como para complacerme —murmuró él profundamente. Ella ya se estaba riendo de él. ¿Qué sentido tenía salvar el resto de su orgullo?

—Oh, Albert, tienes un corazón tan gentil.

—Muévete —dijo quejoso— Ya.

Ella sonrió.

—Como pienso que el piso va a ser mucho más blando que tu pecho duro como una roca prefiero quedarme donde estoy. Eres un lugar mucho más cómodo.

Fue más bien por accidente que las manos de ella se apoyaron en los costados de él, pero cuando sintió que él saltaba, se aprovechó al máximo de que Albert tuviera las manos bajo su cabeza. Su afligido grito de risa hizo que su dama riera todavía más. Cuando finalmente se las ingenió para quitar los dedos de ella de sus axilas, la dejó tirada de espaldas tan rápido, que ella perdió el aliento. Se montó sobre sus caderas y le sostuvo las dos manos con una de las de él. Lenta y deliberadamente, le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Albert, por favor —rió

—¿Pescando, Lady Andrew? —dijo él amenazante, comenzando a rozarle las costillas.

—¿Me crees tan desesperado como para ir a la pesca de cumplidos?

—¡Te halago todo el tiempo!— gritó ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, reír y escabullirse; todo al mismo tiempo.

Su risa era contagiosa por lo que él se encontró a sí mismo riendo sólo porque ella lo hacía. Y luego se rió por las maldiciones que ella lanzó tratando de quitárselo de encima una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento. Cuando parecía que ella iba a desmayarse, sintió lástima por ella y sólo le sonrió abiertamente. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que pasaría la mañana después de su boda haciéndole cosquillas a su esposa sobre su tartan y de hecho, sentir satisfacción? Pensó en comentar aquello, pero sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo lo distrajo. Lentamente se estiró sobre ella, colocando sus piernas a los costados de ella e intentado que todo el peso recayera sobre sus codos y rodillas.

—¿Te estoy aplastando?

—No —dijo ella con su voz de repente, volviéndose ronca.

—¿Asustándote?

—No, mi laird.

Él bajó su cabeza y acarició sus labios con los suyos. Ah, con qué dulzura abrió la boca para recibirlo, anticipándose al deseo de él de saborearla.

Pero él no tenía intenciones de moverse con rapidez. Se forzó a sí mismo a besarla lentamente, tranquilamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Ella, sin embargo, estaba impaciente e intentaba besarlo con más pasión. Albert apresuradamente agachó su cabeza para besarle el cuello, con la única intención de ocultar una sonrisa. Estaba haciendo algo bien. Archie le había dicho que las respuestas de Candy lo guiarían.

—Albert…

Él regresó a su boca y se rindió ante ella, besándola con más pasión. Gimió por la ráfaga de deseo que surgió en su interior. Le quemaba el cuerpo como el whisky barato quema la garganta. Suprimió la urgencia de moverse contra ella de la forma en que quería.

El calor de su piel desnuda le llamó la atención y, sin moverse, notó que el tartan con el que ella se había envuelto se había separado de una manera bastante agradable, dejando una buena porción de piel al descubierto. La movió a un lado para quitarle su peso de encima. A Albert la túnica se le había levantado sobre la cadera, pero no se hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiese sido porque su esposa había estado tironeando de ella. La miró sorprendido.

—Quítatela —dijo ella suavemente— Quiero decir, si quieres…

Se sacó de un tirón la prenda por la cabeza, luego tomó a Candy entre sus brazos. Gimió mientras ella deslizaba las manos entre sus cabellos y recorría con sus dedos los largos mechones. El placer era una espada de doble filo. No podía dar sin recibir, a cambio, en la misma medida. Parecía que el apenas había comenzado a besarla otra vez con lentitud, cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Llévame a la cama, Albert —suspiró— Llévame a la cama porque creo que puedo desmayarme la próxima vez que me toques.

No tuvo que escuchar eso dos veces. La tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos y cruzo la recámara hacia la cama. La acostó con suavidad y luego se unió a ella. Sabía que la estaba aplastando, pero parecía no importarle y, para ser honestos, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella había recibido de buena gana su beso, y ahora recibiría el resto de él. Lo sabía porque ella se estaba abriendo a él, rogándole que la poseyera.

Y así lo hizo. Su único pesar fue que no hubiese durado una vida entera. Fue como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Casi se ahogó en el placer que lo arrollaba una y otra vez.

Volvió en sí para encontrarse a sí mismo aplastándola en un abrazo que probablemente le rompía las costillas. Ella estaba acariciando su cabello y corriéndoselo del rostro. Él cerró sus ojos y sintió como si hubiese muerto e ido al cielo.

—Oh, Candy—dijo suavemente, presionando su rostro contra el cuello de ella—. Mi dulce, gentil Candy.

Albert no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que había sentido o la alegría que sentía ahora que había amado a su esposa completamente. Y algo más había ocurrido esa mañana pero no estaba seguro de que era. Algo en su interior había cambiado de alguna manera, ablandándolo quizás. O volviéndolo más arrogante, pensó con una sonrisa. Lo que fuese, era a causa de Candy, y tenía toda la intención de culparla por cualquier cambio que hubiera provocado.

—Candy —murmuró entre sus cabellos.

—Sí, Albert.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Te…te amo

Ella se apretó contra él con más fuerza.

—Yo también te amo —le susurró.

Él se quedó inmóvil durante un tiempo, saboreando no sólo la acción sino también las palabras que le habían continuado. Finalmente, se alejó de ella.

Ella se llevó una mano a la oreja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Estoy sorda —dijo ella.

La miró confundido.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Tus gritos apasionados, oso gritón —dijo ella, sonriendo abiertamente.

Él se sonrojó. Maldita fuera, todavía lo podía hacer sonrojar. Se giró en la cama y tomó la manta para cubrirla. Estaba riendo como loca, y él comenzó contemplar el hecho o de retorcerle el pescuezo o taparle la cara con una almohada. En su lugar, se arrodilló a su lado y se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

—Estás muy complacida conmigo —declaró él.

—Muy —acordó, estirándose para retirar el cabello de los ojos de él. Lo miró de lleno al rostro— Albert —comenzó, sacudiendo la cabeza maravillada— Simplemente no sé que decir. A lo mejor algo parecido a que no creo que existan noches suficientes en mi vida para que me ames tan a menudo como me gustaría —se detuvo y se sonrojó— Dicho a secas, eso es.

El pecho de él se hinchó de orgullo. La mujer iba a hacer que vivir con él fuera totalmente imposible si seguía halagándolo de ese modo. Rió arrogantemente.

—Entonces tendremos que hacer buen uso de los días también, amor mío.

Se levantó y caminó lenta y relajadamente hacia el fuego, sonriendo hasta que le dolió el rostro. Era extremadamente duro no dejar escapar un grito para deshacerse del exceso de orgullo que se había acumulado en su cuerpo.

Aye, era una muy buena mañana en las tierras Andrew.

Continuara...?


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

CANDY estaba sentada en la gran silla en frente de la chimenea en el cuarto de pensar de Albert y escuchaba sólo a medias a Megan, quien le relataba los hechos de los días pasados. Eran los que Candy se había perdido al estar cautiva en el cuarto de su esposo, esclava de cada uno de sus caprichos. Sonrió al recordar la expresión de él cuando ella lo había acusado de aquello. Luego se ruborizó al pensar en lo que él había hecho a continuación.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió hacia el fuego. Habían sido cuatro días de pura felicidad. Habían abandonado su dormitorio sólo para usar el retrete o para escabullirse y dar un paseo por las almenas. Había tenido a Albert completamente para ella sola. ¡Y cómo la había amado! De sólo pensarlo le flaqueaban las rodillas. Y oh, que arrogante era acerca de todo. Nunca cesaba de complacerla que él hiciese alarde de sus habilidades. No tenía otra opción que estar de acuerdo con él.

—Candy, no estás escuchando. —reprochó Megan

Candy sonrió a la niña sentada en el taburete frente a ella.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Estabas hablando de nuestro libro?

Megan suspiró de la manera en que lo hacen las adolescentes que tratan de ser paciente con sus menos-que-inteligentes mayores.

—Terminamos de hablar de eso hace años. Te estaba preguntando si podía llamarte "Mamá"

Por primera vez Candy notó el brillante sonrojo que teñía las mejillas de Megan. Estaba tan conmovida por la pregunta que las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. Tomó a Megan entre sus brazos y le dio un gentil beso en la frente.

—Por supuesto que puedes, corazón. Me encantaría tenerte como hija.

Megan rompió en sollozos y se aferró a ella.

—Tenía tanto miedo que me dijeras nay.

—Mi dulce Megan, ¿cómo podría decirte que no?

Albert entró en la habitación en el momento en que las lágrimas de Megan se habían reducido en meros lloriqueos. Levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta y Candy sonrió. Él cruzó el cuarto, puso a Megan de pie, luego se inclinó y suavemente le limpió las lágrimas del rostro con su pulgar.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó gruñón— ¿Por qué estas lágrimas, diablilla? ¿No conoces el cuento de la niña que lloró tanto que llenó el cuarto con sus lágrimas y se perdió flotando junto con todos sus muebles?

Megan le echó los brazos a la cintura.

—Candy dijo que podía llamarla mamá. Solamente estoy feliz.

—Hmm —dijo Albert, frunciendo el ceño pensativo— Ya veo. —Se frotó la barbilla con su mano libre y su mirada se perdió en el espacio— Y si la elegiste a ella como tu madre, eso quiere decir que también debes necesitar elegir un progenitor. ¿No es así?

Candy observó como la niña miraba a Albert tristemente, con demasiado miedo en la voz para expresar su frágil esperanza. Candy rezó para que Albert escogiera sus palabras con cuidado.

Cuando lo vio buscando con la mirada una silla, ella se levantó e hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Albert lo hizo y acurrucó a Megan entre sus brazos.

—Hablemos unos momentos de este progenitor que debes escoger. Tiene que ser fuerte, ¿aye?

Megan asintió.

—A lo mejor el laird de un poderoso clan. —añadió Albert— Por supuesto que tiene que ser adecuadamente respetado para así poder elegir entre varios maridos para ti. Aunque, sin duda, podría encontrarte un hombre de su propia casa para casarte con él. Un muchacho que se le parezca quizás, un poco.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Megan tímidamente

Albert gruñó.

—Veremos qué hace el muchacho por su cuenta. Me atrevo a decir que este señor tuyo va a ser muy selectivo a la hora de elegir. ¿Tienes alguna otra preferencia acerca de tu padre? A lo mejor tendría que ser gruñón y quejoso, y ciertamente tendría que pegarte regularmente para hacer que lo obedezcas. Y, por supuesto, va a esperar que lo llames papá y que le lleves cerveza cuando te lo pida —tamborileó sobre el brazo de la silla— Me atrevo a decir que espera que continúes aprendiendo tus letras y que te tomes una hora ocasionalmente para dibujar, o lo que sea que escucho que garabateas por horas en tu cuarto —la miró arrogantemente— Considerando todo, me atrevo a decir que soy tu mejor opción. Si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Albert aulló involuntariamente cuando Megan le echó su otro brazo alrededor y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Candy sonrió. Albert era tan dulce.

—Te quiero, Albert —dijo Megan con la voz temblorosa.

—Papá —Albert la corrigió

—Papá —dijo Megan con una reverencia, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Sonrió mirando a Candy

— ¿No es esto maravilloso?

Candy sonrió y se estiró para tirar del vestido de Megan.

—Sí, corazón, lo es.

—¿Podemos mostrarle el libro ahora? —preguntó Megan ansiosamente.

Candy asintió y le sonrió a Albert mientras Megan se bajaba de su falda.

—Te amo —le dijo moviendo los labios.

Él trató de mantener la compostura pero falló miserablemente. Candy sabía que el pedido de Megan lo había emocionado más de lo que se animaba a admitir. Albert expresó su genuina admiración por el libro emitiendo varios "oh" y "ah" a medida que pasaban las páginas. Luego hizo que Megan lo guardara bajo llave en el baúl y le mostró dónde se escondía la llave. Después de un enorme último abrazo, le dio su primera orden como padre, pidiéndole que lo dejara en paz. Megan partió alegremente después de varios abrazos y besos de parte de cada uno de sus recién adquiridos padres.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Albert tomó a Candy y la colocó sobre su falda.

—¿Qué tal, esposa? —le sonrió— Te he extrañado esta mañana. ¿Acaso mi beso de despedida te dejó deseando alguna cosa?

Su beso de despedida podía ser más aptamente descrito como un apasionado momento que la dejó sin aliento por una buena hora después de que él se hubiera acomodado sus ropas y salido de la habitación caminando satisfecho.

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo ella solemnemente.

Él instantáneamente se ofendió.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo más de lo mismo —le murmuró, mientras presionaba sus labios contra la oreja de él.

Su gruñido arrogante la hizo sonreír abiertamente. Por todos los cielos, qué ego tenía su laird.

—En realidad vine con un propósito además de querer saquear tu dulce cuerpo.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y lo miró.

—¿Y es…?

—He decidido que debes aprender a defenderte por ti misma.—Su expresión se volvió seria— He luchado con esta decisión hace tiempo, y por más que me pese forzarte a perder esa inocencia de espíritu que tienes, creo que es necesario. He planeado que no estés nunca sin hombres a tu lado, pero hay ocasiones en las que los planes se desbaratan, y no voy a dejarte indefensa.

—Albert, no es que sea estúpida —dijo ella con gentilez— Me criaron y creci con cinco hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Alguna vez se te acercaron con una daga? ¿O una espada?

Ella suspiró

—Sabes que no.

—Entonces a lo mejor tu mundo es menos violento que el mío. Pero, como estos son mis tiempos debes endurecerte por tu bien; los nuestros son los peligros que debes aprender a enfrentar. Aprovecharemos lo que tus hermanos te han enseñado y mejoraremos a partir de eso. —Sonrió con tristeza— No tienes idea de lo que me apena, Candy Si hubiera otra manera…

Candy sabía que hubiera sido tonta no estar de acuerdo. El mundo de Albert era de lejos, muy diferente al suyo.

—De acuerdo —dijo suspirando— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Vístete con unas mallas de lana bien abrigada y una túnica que encontrarás sobre nuestra cama. Y ponte tus botas. Te esperaré abajo.

Media hora después se encontró a sí misma frente a Archie, en el jardín, sosteniendo un cuchillo en su mano y observando la daga que él sostenía en la suya. Lo que quería era marcharse de allí. La expresión de determinación en el rostro de Albert era lo único que la mantenía en su lugar.

Después de lo que parecieron horas aprendiendo a evitar los ataques de Archie, había tenido suficiente. Se podía defender a sí misma bastante bien, pero no podía, por su vida, quitarle a Archie esa daga de la mano. Finalmente, su risa burlona la hizo enfurecer tanto que comenzó a acercarse a él con cada uno de los trucos que le habían enseñando en su clase de autodefensa. No era un bonito combate con reglas, sino más bien una lucha callejera, e Archie no tenía idea de cómo responder. Antes de saberlo, estaba tendido sobre su espalda con la rodilla de ella apoyada incómodamente sobre su ingle y sus dedos presionando la parte interior de las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¡Tú, moza sin honor! —jadeó Archie— ¿Nadie te enseñó que hay líneas que no se cruzan?

Ella se movió de encima de él y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el piso, mirando a Albert con cansancio.

—No puedo más por hoy. Por favor, Albert.

El rostro de Albert era inexpresivo.

—No fue una mala demostración. Trabajaremos mañana.

—¿No fue una mala demostración? —repitió Archie, completamente ofendido— Yo jamás recibo una alabanza tan florida. —Se sentó y le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Candy— Lo dejo abusar de mi buena forma cada día, sólo para pasar el rato, y ni siquiera recibo un "gracias" de su parte.

Candy sonrió con cansancio.

—Creo que me ama, Archie.

—Y yo creo que tú lo has hechizado. —dijo una voz cáustica detrás de Albert.

Candy levantó la mirada y se encontró con los duros ojos de Guillermo McKinnon. Había algo más que odio en ellos; había lujuria. Su piel comenzó a picarle. Era demasiado malo que los invitados de la boda todavía no se hubieran ido a sus casas. Ver a Guillermo McKinnon otra vez era algo de lo que Candy habría podido prescindir.

Archie se puso de pie de un salto y colocó a Candy detrás suyo, protegiéndola. Ella espió alrededor de su poderoso y fuerte brazo y rezó por no ver que alguien desenvainaba su espada. Se aferró al tartan de Archie para poder mantenerse de pie al ver la mirada en el rostro de Albert.

—Asumo que esa fue una mala broma —dijo Albert calmadamente, con un tono suave y complaciente.

—Es la pura verdad —atacó Guillermo— Es una bruja, Andrew, y tengo la intención de verla quemada.

El cambio de expresión de Albert fue aterrador en su rapidez. Escupió a los pies de McKinnon.

—Ningún hombre hablará así de mí ni de los míos y escapará sin un rasguño.

Candy notó que el hermano de Guillermo, Richard, estaba de pie un paso o dos detrás de él, junto con una docena de hombres del clan McKinnon. Vio algo por el rabillo de los ojos y notó que el resto del jardín se había llenado de pronto de hombres Andrew, los cuales portaban la misma mirada de furia que su laird. El agudo sonido del metal contra metal la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No —dijo con un suspiro, pero Archie la empujó hacia atrás antes de que pudiera dar siquiera medio paso.

—Quédate quieta —le murmuró— Se lo vas a hacer más difícil si tiene que preocuparse por ti. En cambio, observa como el mejor guerrero de las Highlands derrota al hombre que te acusó, y por lo tanto al resto de tu clan, injustamente. Siéntete orgullosa, Candy, y recuerda esposa de quién eres.

Eso era, francamente, tan primitivo. Pero ella se irguió y se obligó a mantener la compostura. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía esperanzas de poder detener lo que fuera que estaba por llevarse a cabo. Todo lo que podía hacer era rezar, así que lo hizo fervientemente.

No quería mirar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Archie no la dejaba estar de pie a su lado, así que se conformó con mirar a su alrededor lo mejor que pudo. Intentó no pestañear cada vez que las espadas de Albert y de Guillermo chocaban, produciendo un estrepitoso sonido metálico.

Nunca había visto tal mirada de furia en el rostro de Albert. No había duda de porqué no había un hombre en kilómetros que no le temiera. Hubiera estado balbuceando solamente al ver aquella expresión.

McKinnon era entonces, o más valiente o más estúpido que ella, porque no se acobardó para nada. Estaba igual de enojado que Albert, pero su enojo lo hacía parecer torpe. Los movimientos de Albert eran limpios y controlados; los de Guillermo, salvajes y al azar.

De pronto, la espada de Guillermo salió volando. Ella jadeó al ver que varios dedos de Guillermo la seguían. Guillermo sostuvo su mano y se lanzó contra Albert con una daga en su mano izquierda. Con un gesto casual, Albert le lanzó su espada a Archie, que la agarró de la misma manera. Albert le quitó pronto el cuchillo a McKinnon, y arremetió contra el hermano de Guillermo, mirándolo de una manera que hizo que Richard palideciera. Desafortunadamente el sensato de la familia no era quién estaba a cargo. El grito de furia de Guillermo hizo que ella saltara y observó, mas horrorizada aún, que se abalanzaba contra su esposo. Albert dio un paso al costado fácilmente y Guillermo salió rodando. Se puso de pie mientras Albert estaba parado con los brazos cruzados. Albert esperó pacientemente hasta que Guillermo arremetió contra él antes de atacarlo rápidamente, con su puño apuntando directamente al centro de su rostro. Candy dejó de contar los puñetazos que se intercambiaron después de aquello. Todo lo que sabía era que Guillermo estaba sufriendo probablemente la peor paliza de toda su vida, y no sentía por él la más mínima lástima. Albert le pegó hasta que sus propias manos estaban en carne viva y ensangrentadas. Cuando Guillermo no era más que un bulto que apenas respiraba a sus pies, Albert le dijo a Richard.

—Llévatelo de mis tierras. Ya no somos aliados.

Richard no se movió de donde estaba.

—No comparto las opiniones de mi hermano, Albert. Tú lo sabes.

—Mientras él viva, sin duda que lo haces. —replicó Albert— Y mientras él viva, cualquier McKinnon que ponga un pie en tierra Andrew será devuelto a tu castillo en pedacitos. Tu hermano es el que está ligado con el Diablo, no yo, ni nadie de los míos. Hablaremos de poner un fin a esta disputa que tu laird comenzó cuando llegue el día en que él esté muerto y enterrado.

Richard no podía decir nada más. Sus hombres tomaron la espada de Guillermo, sus dedos cortados y su cuerpo lleno de hematomas. Albert observó desapasionado como abandonaban el

jardín. Los hombres Andrew inmediatamente los siguieron para escoltarlos al límite de sus tierras.

El hechizo se rompió. Candy hizo a Archie a un lado y se lanzó a los brazos de su ensangrentado guerrero. Él se mantuvo impasible sólo por un breve momento. Luego la envolvió con sus brazos y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—¿Ahora ves porqué un hombre es tonto al hablar contra mí?

Ella asintió, su cabeza sacudiéndose espasmódicamente.

—Sí —Ella luchó para que sus dientes no castañetearan—Lamento haberte forzado a hacer eso.

Él la hizo a un lado.

—Defiendo lo que es mío.

Ella nunca lo había visto en un humor tan duro antes y apenas sabía como tratar con él. Bueno, mostrar que aprobaba lo que había pasado no podía ser malo. Y se sentía sobrecogida por el hecho de que él había arriesgado su vida por defenderla. James la hubiera entregado a Guillermo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Dio, con coraje, un paso hacia delante colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él, levantando la mirada hacia su duro y furioso rostro sin pestañear.

—Perdona mis palabras —dijo con calma— Dije algo que no quería porque me sentí abrumada. Arriesgaste tu vida para defenderme, Albert, y eso es algo que nadie hizo por mí. Estuviste magnifico. McKinnon fue un tonto al siquiera pensar en levantar su espada contra ti.

Albert gruñó y le colocó sus brazos ensangrentados alrededor.

—Ahora comienzas a hablar como debiera hacerlo la esposa de un laird. —le dio palmaditas en la espalda de aquella manera inconsciente que solía, que casi le quebraba los huesos— Ve a pedir que preparen un baño. Hay bien merecidos halagos que escucharé de tus labios antes de que anochezca.

Ella asintió y se alejó, más que dispuesta a pensar en cientos de halagos para darle su marido antes de que terminara la tarde. Jimmy y otro de sus compañeros se colocaron uno a cada lado de ella mientras regresaba a la casa.

—Es muy diestro —dijo Jimmy.

Candy levantó la mirada para observarlo con desaprobación

—Es el Andrew, Jimmy, —dijo ella, sintiéndose en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, orgullosa de ser la esposa del highlander— ¿Realmente pensabas que sería algo menos que invencible?

—Nay, milady. No hay nadie que lo iguale, seguro.

Candy sonrió para sí misma. Estaba comenzando a sonar como Albert, y de alguna manera aquel pensamiento la hizo pararse un poco más derecha y fruncir el ceño ligeramente, sólo para asegurarse que Jimmy la tomaba en serio.

Había solamente una cosa que la perturbaba en el fondo de su mente, y era qué haría Guilkermo McKinnon cuando se recuperara de lo que le había hecho Albert. Habría represalias, de eso estaba segura. Tenía una corazonada de que las represalias estarían dedicadas exclusivamente contra Albert. Albert era imposiblemente diestro con la espada, pero no tenía ojos en la espalda. A lo mejor aprender a usar la espada y el cuchillo valdrían la pena el esfuerzo, después de todo. Al menos, ella podría defenderle las espaldas hasta que él pudiera voltearse y defenderse por sí mismo.

Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y caminó con seguridad de regreso a la casa. Su laird quería un baño, y maldito fuera Hugh si no la proveía de uno inmediatamente y sin quejarse. Su ceño era intimidante y su porte de la realeza. Su padre hubiera estado orgulloso.

Un mes después de echar a un muy silencioso Guillermo McKinnon de sus tierras, Albert estaba sentado en su cuarto de pensar, pensando. La habitación de Megan había sido terminada una semana atrás, y se había dado cuenta que extrañaba sus idas y venidas al cuarto en busca de este o aquel objeto. La pequeña diablilla se había instalado en su corazón tan firmemente como lo había hecho Candy. Estaba indefenso contra la fuerza combinada de la dulzura de ambas.

No es que él siquiera intentara luchar contar aquello. Le gruñía a Megan sólo para escuchar su risa. Era una muchacha angelical; necesitaba pocas reprimendas para ser obediente. Sólo se requerían buenas y tranquilas palabras para que ella, seriamente, se arrepintiera de cualquier acción que lo hubiera disgustado; pero necesitaba pronunciarlas muy infrecuentemente.

En cuanto a Candy sólo gruñía para recordarle quién era el laird. Para eso, y para ver como sonreía ampliamente a sus espaldas. Estaba completamente convencida de que lo tenía domado. A lo mejor lo estaba. Se encontraba a sí mismo haciendo cosas de lo más ridículas para complacerla. Pero se quejaba abiertamente por cada puñado de flores que le buscaba, cada baúl de ropa que simplemente se encontraba en su camino, cada insensato paseo que daba con ella para tenerla cerca. Ella ignoraba sus quejas y aceptaba cada uno de sus gestos con la misma sorprendida, encantadora y asombrada expresión con la cual había aceptado el primer ramo de malas hierbas que él le había dado.

Por supuesto, no todo era paz y tranquilidad. Justo la noche anterior, ella había lanzado su almohada al pasillo, luego su manta, para terminar su discurso ordenándole que se fuera de su propia recámara. Ni siquiera sus besos habían endulzado su humor. Si no se hubiese sentido tan culpable por haberle gritado sin razón alguna, no se hubiese ido. Pero se fue. Y se sentó a la puerta y cantó melodías hasta bien entrada la noche. Joshua rápidamente se había apiadado de él y se había unido a él en el escalón más alto, tocando su lira tan alto como para mantener a Albert en la nota adecuada.

En algún momento, Candy se había rendido. Había abierto la puerta y escuchado sus disculpas, y luego con gracia le había permitido regresar a su propia cama. La había amado con dulzura, sólo para mostrarle que no le guardaba ningún rencor. Ella había aceptado su amor de la misma manera.

Ni qué decir que ella nunca se equivocaba. Puede que el tuviera un carácter encendido, pero el de ella era igual de encendido e igual de apasionado. A lo mejor no era algo malo. Las disculpas de cualquiera de las partes usualmente los llevaban a su habitación, y una vez allí, la cama estaba a sólo uno o dos pasos de distancia. Sonrió. Era una adecuada manera de hacer las paces entre ellos, y esperaba que siempre fuese así.

Apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos y contempló la pared, dejando que los pensamientos fluyeran libremente por su mente. Inmediatamente la imagen del McKinnon lo asaltó, pero la hizo a un lado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Cuando Guillermo fuera capaz de salir de su cama habría represalias, pero Albert dudaba seriamente que Guillermo encontrara muchos familiares dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por las acusaciones tontas de su laird. Sin embargo, no podía perderlo de vista.

Lo que llamó y captó la atención de Albert eran las cosas que había leído en el diario personal de Candy, o como fuera que lo llamase. Contaba acerca del extraño viaje y del tiempo pasado en la casa casa de él. Las descripciones de él eran a la vez halagadoras y humillantes. ¿De verdad se pavoneaba por ahí tan arrogantemente? Sospechaba que sí, pero a esta altura era un hábito que se había instalado en él y no tenía remedio.

Las descripciones del tiempo de ella lo intrigaban demasiado. Sabía mucho sobre los acontecimientos del pasado, y él la había interrogado intensamente acerca de sus conocimientos sobre Escocia. Una pena que ella hubiera olvidado las palabras que había leído acerca de su clan y otros highlanders de sus días. Sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo. Estaba tan confundido con todo aquello como ella.

A lo mejor tenía que ser así. De haber poseído conocimientos del futuro, sin duda eso lo hubiera llevado de una pena a otra. Pero hubiera sido una gran cosa saber de antemano para que lado soplaría el viento en las guerras en las que participara su familia. O un desastre que le fuera a ocurrir a su amada.

Pero, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cómo podían hombres del futuro haber escrito sobre Candy, cuando ella era del futuro tambien? El simple esfuerzo de tratar de comprender las acciones del tiempo le daba un agudo dolor de cabeza y hacía que el cuarto comenzara a dar vueltas. Aye¸ a lo mejor había misterios que merecían dejarse en paz.

Una pena, de todas maneras. Saber el futuro hubiera sido una gran cosa ciertamente.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

CANDY se despertó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Reconoció aquella frenética, "matones-en-la-puerta", manera de tocar y gruñó. La paz de los dos meses que acababan de pasar había sido demasiado agradable, y sabía que no podía durar.

Albert estuvo fuera de la cama antes de que ella siquiera se las arreglara para despegar los párpados. De un tirón, ella se puso una camisa por la cabeza y salió de la cama, envolviéndose con la sábana a modo de bata. Angus estaba a la puerta, sudando.

—Han matado a los vigías —dijo— pero se están replegando ante nuestra demostración de fuerza.

—¿Quiénes? —demandó Albert cortantemente, colocando varias armas en sus botas y en su cinturón.

—Los Fergusson. Podría jurar que he distinguido a hombres de McKinnon en la compañía, pero me he equivocado antes.

—No desde que yo te conozco —replicó Albert— Ve a juntar a los hombres. Mataremos hasta el último Fergusson que veamos en nuestras tierras. Quiero a los McKinnon con vida.

Candy tragó, un esfuerzo totalmente en vano, ya que su boca estaba tan seca como el algodón. Hombre, simplemente no había manera de acostumbrarse a esto. Sin importar que tan a menudo ocurriese, sabía que nunca se acostumbraría al miedo que le nublaba la mente ante el pensamiento de Albert yendo a la batalla.

Él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy.

—Ponle el cerrojo a la puerta —Miró con agudeza hacia la espada que le había mandado a hacer, que se apoyaba contra el baúl bajo la ventana— Úsala si es necesario. Veré que no sea necesario, pero en caso de que lo sea, mata primero y arrepiéntete después.

Ella asintió con movimientos temblorosos.

Él la soltó y abandonó la habitación. Candy se vistió mientras Jesse traía a Megan. Jesse le dio a Candy un rápido abrazo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Megan estaba totalmente compuesta, algo que a Candy le hubiera gustado estar. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar de la tensión. ¿Encontraría una flecha su camino hacia la espalda de Albert? ¿Le lanzaría alguien una daga y él no la notaría hasta que le llegara al corazón?

Comenzó a caminar. Torturarse a sí misma con sangrientas posibilidades no la estaba ayudando. Albert sobreviviría. Había sobrevivido durante treinta años sin que ella se preocupara por él. Con algo de suerte, sobreviviría otros cincuenta o sesenta.

El día terminó, aunque ella no lo hubiera creído de no haber visto las sombras proyectarse afuera. Escuchó la voz de Albert que gritaba su nombre desde abajo. Destrabó la puerta y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, con el corazón en la boca. Albert estaba de pie cerca del escalón más alto de las escaleras y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Ha terminado.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y la cegaron. Esa fue seguramente la razón por la cual imaginó ver una sombra en los escalones detrás de su marido. Pero luego Albert comenzó a subir los escalones restantes, y Candy vio el claro destello de una espada descendiendo con una velocidad enfermiza hacia su espalda.

—¡Detrás de ti! —gritó ella.

Albert hizo un rápido movimiento y quedó de espaldas a los escalones, sosteniendo el brazo de su atacante. El brazo bueno. Al otro le faltaban un par de dedos.

—Te veré en el infierno —dijo Guillermo McKinnon, forzando su cuchillo más cerca del estómago de Albert.

—Creo que no —dijo Albert fríamente. Tomó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo clavó en el estómago de Guillermo. Guillermo jadeó, se puso rígido y luego cayó sobre él.

Albert hizo a un lado el cadáver y se giró para subir los escalones que le quedaban. Estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, pero a Candy no le importó. Se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él.

—Todo está bien, Candy —dijo, reconfortándola. Candy cerró los ojos y tembló. —Todo está bien —repitió él, suavemente.

El resto de la noche sucedió como una pesadilla. Candy cosió heridas y reconfortó a los hombres como pudo. Una y otra vez, se imaginaba como hubiesen sido las cosas si Albert hubiese muerto. No sólo ella hubiera perdido el amor, sino que hubiera visto su propio fin, sólo después de la violación, estaba segura de eso.

Una vez que los hombres habían sido atendidos, Albert se sentó en su silla cerca del fuego y le hizo un gesto a Angus.

—Hazlo entrar —murmuró Albert, sus ojos brillando a la luz del fuego— Si es lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarse ver, al menos le daré un buen vistazo antes de enviarlo al infierno junto a su hermano.

A Richard McKinnon lo hicieron pasar rudamente al salón. Se sometió sin quejarse a los insultos y burlas en su camino. Lo dejaron de pie ante Albert, a quien miró impasible.

—No soy mi hermano —dijo Richard con calma— Ahora está muerto, y estoy libre de sus opiniones. Los hombres que lo siguieron y compartían sus puntos de vista están muertos. Los hombres que quedan me son leales a mí, por lo tanto lo son a ti también. Nuestros clanes han sido aliados en el pasado. Que lo sean ahora también.

—¿Y qué garantía tengo de que no me apuñalarás una vez que te de la espalda?

—Otra vez, no soy mi hermano. Guillermo estaba obsesionado con tener a tu esposa. Sabía que la única manera que tendría éxito sería eliminándote. —Richard sonrió abiertamente—Aunque tu esposa es ciertamente hermosa, no soy lo bastante tonto como para tratar de robártela, Albert. Si estas dispuesto, creo que encontrarás que yo soy un hombre totalmente diferente a mi hermano.

Albert observó a Richard durante tanto tiempo en silencio que hasta Candy comenzó a dudar, preguntándose si su esposo no apuñalaría al hombre como respuesta. Finalmente, Albert asintió.

—Te he conocido por muchos años, Richard, y te considero un hombre justo y verdadero. Habrá paz entre nuestros clanes. Te ofreceré hospitalidad.

—Quizás en otra ocasión —Richard dijo, inclinando levemente su cabeza— Tengo muchos muertos que llevar a casa y mejor me pongo en marcha antes de la salida del Sol.

Después de unas cuantas palabras en privado con Albert, Richard se fue. Candy dejó escapar el aliento que, se dio cuenta, había estado aguantado. Otro desastre exitosamente evitado.

Luego, sin ningún aviso, la inundaron los recuerdos. Tenía que sentarse, la habían asaltado. Ante los ojos de su mente estaba el libro en el cual había leído sobre el Clan Andrew. Vio la historia de la familia desde los registros más antiguos, desde los intentos de conquista por parte de los romanos, los normandos, luego los ingleses. Vio las palabras que detallaban a los lairds a lo largo de los años tan claramente como si el libro hubiese estado frente a ella. Analizó las oraciones, en busca de algo útil.

«Willian Andrew, nacido en 1264, muerto en 1297. Asesinado por un miembro del Clan Fergusson. Su hijo, Albert, comenzó a reinar a la edad de dieciséis. Conocido por sus proezas en batalla, Albert llevó a los Andrew a luchar contra el Clan Fergusson para vengar la muerte de su padre. Después de dar muerte a Kincaid Fergusson en 1311, Albert mismo encontró su muerte en 1312 en manos de uno de sus aliados, Guillermo McKinnon. El hijo de Albert, Jesse, comenzó a reinar a la edad de diecisiete. Se casó con Megan Andrew el mismo año».

—¿Candy?

Volvió en sí misma lentamente, mirando a Albert con horror.

—¡Candy! —exclamó él

Candy tragó convulsivamente.

—¡Candy, maldita seas, habla!

—Albert, —susurró— recuerdo lo que he leído. —Tragó nuevamente— Según los libros de historia, Guillermo tendría que haber tenido éxito. —hizo una pausa— Deberías estar muerto.

Y Albert, aquel orgulloso, inigualable laird, temido por todos en las Highlands por su crueldad en batalla, su furia al proteger a los suyos, su aguda inteligencia que no dejaba que ningún hombre lo superase, él, aye, hizo lo que cualquier hombre sensato que escuchara esa clase de noticias hubiera hecho.

Se desmayó.

Albert se despertó con un gruñido, con su cabeza partiéndosele del dolor. Mucha cerveza. Aye, eso era. A lo mejor haría bien dejando de beber en abundancia en el futuro. Suspiró mientras sentía una fría tela en su frente.

—¿Candy? —preguntó, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

—Sí, esposo.

—¿Cuánta cerveza bebí ayer por la noche? Seguramente que la gratitud de Richard me llevó a beber.

—No tomaste nada.

La vacilación en su voz, fue suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos. Le frunció el ceño.

—Pero por supuesto que lo hice. —dijo tercamente, preguntándose porque su esposa se había, repentinamente, vuelto loca—¿Por qué sino mi cabeza se sentiría como si John hubiese estando usándola como un yunque para su martillo toda la noche? Hablé con Richard, luego te vi como si hubieras visto un fantasma, luego te escuché balbucear algo… —de golpe se detuvo en seco y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos—.¿Algo acerca de yo estando muerto? —se pellizcó con fuerza— .¿Estoy muerto?—ciertamente no se sentía muerto.

—Albert, estás bien vivo, gracias al cielo.

Él se sentó y se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando se encontró con una protuberancia.

—¿Quién me golpeó en la cabeza? —preguntó

—Te desmayaste.

Su cabeza se irguió de pronto, haciendo que el cuarto comenzara a darle vueltas.

—¿Qué yo qué? — tronó.

Su amplia sonrisa le dio ganas de estrangularla. Se deshizo de las mantas y apoyó las piernas en el piso, esperando que la repentina corriente de aire fresco enfriara su temperamento. Miró con enojo a su esposa.

—No logro ver la gracia en tus gestos. El Andrew nunca se desmaya.

Ella se rió y se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo sobre la cama.

—No quiero reírme —dijo con una sonrisa —pero realmente te desmayaste. La razón por la que tienes semejante chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza es porque estábamos todos muy conmocionados como para sostenerte.

La tensión y los hechos de los últimos días estaban comenzando a notarse en su esposa. Esa era, seguramente, la única razón por la cual estaba balbuceando tales idioteces. Él nunca se desmayaba. No había día en que no estuviera en completo control de su cuerpo y de los eventos que lo rodeaban. Aye, su buena forma y estado físico no se atreverían a abandonarlo de esa manera.

Estaba tan ocupado y haciendo un esfuerzo tan grande para convencerse de aquello que no escuchó el principio de lo que su esposa le decía.

—Por supuesto, todos hicimos un juramento solemne de no mencionarlo nunca. Archie te hubiera impresionado. Creo que quería reírse, pero suprimió esa urgencia completamente.

El roce de sus livianos dedos contra su mejilla lo distraía demasiado, así como también el ver su armoniosa figura apoyada contra la suya, pero se obligó a concentrarse en sus palabras.

—A decir verdad, estábamos más preocupados por ti más que nada. Se necesitó de Archie, Angus, Jimmy y otros cuatro hombres más para subirte por las escaleras. Estaban de lo más impresionados por el peso de tu cuerpo. Y, por supuesto, los hombres están completamente convencidos de que Guillermo te hechizó temporalmente. Se dice que era un hechicero, tú sabes.

Albert sintió que el rubor le nacía en los pies y subía por su cuerpo. Miró a su esposa con horror.

—¿Me desmayé? —graznó, luego se aclaró la garganta— Pérdida de sangre —dijo gruñón, oscureciendo su voz un poquito más— Y la tensión de temer por ti. Cualquier hombre hubiera sido propenso a ser más débil en tales circunstancias. Te hecho la culpa por lo ocurrido. Aye, es tu culpa.

—Sabía que lo sería —dijo ella, y a él no se le pasó el tono seco con que habló, aunque decidió ignorarlo— Por supuesto, te pido perdón por causarte tales molestias.

—Hmmm —refunfuñó— Entonces, te perdono —realmente no quería escuchar más de lo necesario acerca de su momento de debilidad. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, cuidadoso de evitar tocar el chichón, y la miró frunciendo el ceño. —Ahora dime, ¿por qué es que tendría que estar muerto?

Ella le relató las palabras del libro que había leído acerca de su clan. Él hubiera pensando en no hacerles caso, pero ella le dio detalles de su padre que él estaba seguro, nunca le había revelado. Cuando habló otra vez de la muerte del hijo de Willian, Albert, en manos de Guillermo McKinnon, Albert sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Movió a Candy con cuidado y se sentó lentamente.

—Entonces debería estar muerto —dijo, con su voz llena de asombro—. Santos, Candy, Guillermo debería haberme matado. ¿Cómo terminaban las cosas después de eso?

—Jesse mataba a Guillrrmo y luego se convertía en laird. Se casaba con Megan, y tenían un hijo llamado Albert. Luego estaba Stephen que gobernó después de aquello, luego Archie, luego Angus. Y, por cierto, aquel tatara-tatara-tatara nieto tuyo, Angus, era un mujeriego terrible. El número total de sus bastardos fue tan alto, que nadie nunca llegó a calcularlos con precisión.

Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de hacer que la habitación dejarla de darle vueltas. Se sentía peligrosamente cerca del desmayo otra vez. Estaba tan cerca de aquello que ni siquiera protestó cuando Candy lo acostó de vuelta en la cama y se inclinó hacia él, quitándole el cabello del rostro.

—Es un poco fuerte, ¿no?

—Aye —dijo pesadamente—. Más que fuerte. Me siento como si hubiera pasado por una gran y turbulenta tormenta y al salir nada fuera igual que antes —la miró perdido—. Debería estar muerto. Si no fuera por ti, lo estaría.

—Lo sé —dijo ella suavemente.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos? —preguntó, dolido— No puedo continuar caminando por mis tierras cuando se supone que no debo estar aquí. Si Jesse tiene que ser el jefe de nuestro clan, ¿cómo es posible que siga aquí?

—No lo sé, Albert —susurró ella— Estamos cambiando la Historia incluso, a medida que hablamos. Cada minuto que pasa es otro minuto de la Historia que ha sido alterado. —Lo miró perdida— A lo mejor por eso es que sólo ahora recuerdo. Porque ahora los dos estamos en un lugar y un tiempo que no debiéramos, y no importa lo que ninguno de los dos sepamos. O a lo mejor se supone que sepamos lo que va a ocurrir para que dejemos que los eventos se sucedan como se suponen que deberían haberlo hecho.

Pensar en las consecuencias de todo aquello le hacía doler la cabeza intensamente.

—Och, estoy muy cansando para descifrar esto hoy —dijo él—Permitámonos pensar en todo esto. Quizás, en un par de días decidamos qué hacer.

Incluso cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, supo lo que tendría que hacer. Tendría que irse y dejar que los hechos progresaran de la manera en la que deberían haberlo hecho originariamente. Levantó la mirada hacia su esposa y se las ingenió para sonreír.

—Siempre quise ver a un hombre viajar a las estrellas y volver para contarlo, ¿sabes?

Ella llevó sus dedos a los labios de él.

—Hablemos de ello más tarde. De repente, tengo hambre de cierto apuesto laird que conozco.

Albert cerró los ojos mientras Candy acercaba su boca para besarlo suavemente. Pensaría acerca de su futuro más tarde. Si se suponía que tenía que abandonar su tiempo y viajar al de ella, habría que hacer planes, habría que prepararse. Aye, quedaba mucho por hacer.

Pero después. Su esposa demandaba su completa atención, ¿quién era él para no dársela?

Su decisión fue tomada justo antes del amanecer. Lo había sido mucho antes de eso, pero el Sol estaba saliendo cuando definitivamente se resignó a ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría hacer otra cosa? Hubiera abandonado a Jesse si se hubiera muerto; había poca diferencia con lo que estaba por hacer. Su único consuelo era que se estaría yendo con Candy

O por eso rezaba. Aye, entrarían juntos al bosque, y ataría la muñeca de ella a la suya. El tiempo se la había dado; el tiempo no se la llevaría así como así. Sin ella, él bien podría haber muerto en manos de Guillermo McKinnon.

Candy se estiró entre sus brazos y luego se acurrucó contra él.

—Te despertaste temprano —murmuró soñolienta.

Si había una cosa que su mujer nunca había aprendido era a despertarse antes de la salida del sol. Dudaba que eso alguna vez ocurriera. Reposó su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella y la sujetó con sus brazos, poniendo cuidado en no aplastarle ninguna costilla.

—Candy, me siento extraño caminando por mi torreón cuando debería estar muerto. No creo que pueda soportar más días de esta manera.

—¿Y tu solución?

—El bosque —dijo firmemente— Aunque falló la vez que tú lo probaste, a lo mejor no falla si estamos juntos.

Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró sobriamente.

—¿Pero y qué de Jesse y Megan?

Él le acarició el cabello.

—Tendrán que arreglárselas sin nosotros. Los mantendremos vivos siempre en nuestros corazones, pero nada más. Candy,—dijo con seriedad— lo he pensado mucho. Debemos irnos. Por más que me apene dejar a mi hijo atrás, lo hubiera dejado de todos modos si me hubieran matado. No le arrebataré la vida y el deber que tendría que haber sido suyo. Es un hombre ya crecido y preparado para guiar a su familia. Megan es lo suficientemente grande como para casarse con él y darle hijos. Es su destino. Debemos dejárselo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella. Albert la acercó más hacia él, entendiendo bien las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. ¿Acaso no había sentido lo mismo al pensar que dejaría a Jesse? ¿Y a la joven Megan que se había convertido en alguien tan querido en su corazón?

Y eso sin contar al resto de su familia. Angus había sido un padre para él durante muchos años. Sería angustioso ciertamente decirle adiós. Albert no podía siquiera imaginarse a sí mismo despidiéndose a Archie. No eran primos, eran hermanos. Aye, decirle adiós a Archie seguramente lo haría llorar.

Pero no tenía opción. Veía su camino como si el destino le hubiera dibujado un sendero en la tierra. Llevaría a Candy de regreso a su familia y de algún modo encontraría la manera de sobrevivir en su mundo. No podía hacer más que eso.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos? dijo ella sollozando.

—En unos días.

—¿Y podemos ver a Jesse y Megan casarse?

Albert sonrió.

—¿Y esto lo dice la misma mujer que siempre los retaba porque andaban besándose? ¿Ahora los quieres seguramente casados y acostados?

—Por supuesto que no —exclamó Candy; estirando la cabeza— Él puede casarse, pero ciertamente no va a dormir con ella. Eso puede esperar un par de años.

Albert estaba tan sorprendido que rió.

—Seguramente bromeas.

—Albert, de ninguna manera se va a salir con la suya con esa niña.

—Ella ya no es una niña, amor mío. Es más que capaz de darle hijos.

—Eso a duras penas la convierte en una mujer —contraatacó Candy— ¡Albert, apenas tiene catorce años!

El sonrió ampliamente y la atrajo hacia él.

—Contéstame esto, sabia —le susurró en un tono de conspiración—. ¿Si tú tuvieras catorce y yo diecisiete veranos y estuviéramos estado casados, ¿me habrías prohibido la entrada a tu habitación si yo hubiese llamado a la puerta?

—Sabes que no lo hubiera hecho. Pero —dijo ella tratando de soltarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantenerla quieta— tú y yo no somos quiénes…

Él le colocó la mano sobre la boca.

—Estará bien, Candy. Hablaré con Jesse sobre cómo amar a una mujer con suavidad. No la lastimará. Ahora ven aquí y haz silencio. Tengo que asegurarme que mis teorías sean verdaderas.

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

ALBERT acomodó las mantas alrededor de su durmiente esposa y le dio un beso en la frente suavemente.

Ella gimió.

—Mi cabeza me está matando —murmuró.

—Demasiada cerveza, corazón —se burló Albert— Dormir te curará el dolor. Tendrías que ser capaz de dormir en paz, ya que estoy seguro de que el resto del torreón comparte tu deseo de tener un poco de silencio.

Él no lo dijo, pero el dolor de ella era seguramente lo que se merecía por haber tratado de tomar hasta estar en un estado de estupor el día anterior. Y en el día de las nupcias de Megan y Jesse, nada menos.

—Vete si tienes que irte, ¿quieres? —Candy se quejó enojada, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo con furia.

—Como mi señora desee —dijo él sonriente, dedicándole una pequeña reverencia. Una almohada le dio directo en su espalda cuando se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, pero no se molestó en contestar el golpe. Se vengaría después, cuando su esposa estuviese lo suficientemente coherente como para disfrutarlo.

Descendió las escaleras hacia el gran salón, preguntándose cuantas veces más lo haría antes de abandonar su casa para siempre. Era un pensamiento serio. Había dado tantas cosas por sentado durante el curso de su vida. ¡Para ahora perderlas! Se juró entonces aprovechar los días que le quedaban al máximo y grabar en su memoria los paisajes, sonidos, aromas y sentimientos de su mundo, para recordarlos en el futuro.

Aye, el futuro lo llamaba. Se sentía dividido entre la agonía de abandonar su tierra y su familia y la intensa excitación de ver las maravillas del mundo de Candy. Era realmente un estado de tristeza en el que se encontraba. Hablar de ello calmaría el dolor, e Archie era su primera opción. De todas maneras necesitaba hablar con él. Estaba mal no dejar que su amigo más cercano no supiera de sus planes.

Archie estaba sentando en un taburete cerca del fuego, con los ojos rojos y cansados. Albert suprimió una sonrisa mientras se acercó a su primo dándole una cariñosa palmada en la espalda.

—Una buena mañana —dijo Albert.

Archie lo miró con enojo.

—Puedo jurar que tú ingeriste más cerveza que yo la noche anterior, y sin embargo ahí estás con un aspecto virginalmente puro y saludable.

Albert rió y puso a Archie de pie.

—Un paseo por el prado ida y vuelta te despejará la mente, primo. Te lo prometo.

—¿También me prometerás que susurrarás y que no gritarás?—preguntó Archie enojado— ¡Albert, mi cabeza esta partiéndose en dos del dolor!

—De acuerdo, vieja señora —susurró Albert estrepitosamente—Te alegraré.

Archie siguió a Albert por el salón, quejándose todo el camino.

Caminaron en silencio por algún tiempo, Archie haciendo gestos de dolor con cada paso que le hacía sacudir la cabeza y Albert dejándose llevar por el olor de la hierba y el sentimiento que le producía sentir el sol pegándole directo en el rostro. Aye, irse sería realmente difícil.

—¿En qué diablura andas? —preguntó Archie sin rodeos.

Albert miró a Archie y suspiró

—Candy y yo nos tenemos que ir.

—¿Un viaje a la Corte? Aye, una buena idea. Candy debería ver al Bruce. Cuidaré de Jesse mientras tú estás fuera.

—Nay, Archie, mucho más lejos que eso. —Esperó que él asimilara aquello— Mucho más —repitió suavemente.

La reacción que recibió no era justamente la que esperaba. Un momento estaba de pie, al siguiente tendido sobre su espalda, haciendo muecas de dolor por los efectos posteriores al puñetazo que Archie le había dado en el rostro. Luego estaba jadeando en busca de aire, aire que no lograba atrapar gracias a las manos con las que Archie le apretaba la garganta.

—Suficiente —protestó Albert débilmente. —Maldito seas,—Archie gruñó— ¿cuando tenías planeado decírmelo? ¿Después de todo lo que compartimos, tenías la simple intención de perderte en el bosque y dejarme una nota diciéndome adiós?

—Aire —Albert pidió hablando en serio— Archie…

Archie lo liberó con una profunda maldición y lo dejó sobre sus pies. Se quedó de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando a Albert con recelo.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó

Albert se sentó lentamente, frotándose su ofendido cuello y luego aflojándose la camisa color azafrán para darse a sí mismo más espacio para respirar. Se puso de pie lentamente.

—No podía hacerlo —dijo gruñendo, tratando de enterrar las desconcertantes emociones que amenazaban con traer lágrimas a sus ojos— Es más que obvio que no deseamos irnos.

—Entonces quédense. —dijo Archie, mirando a Albert como si hubiera perdido la razón— Te necesitamos aquí.

Albert suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, buscando una manera para explicarle a Archie lo que a él mismo le había llevado días enteros comprender. Suspiró otra vez.

—Camina conmigo, hermano. Te explicaré lo mejor que pueda.

Le dio a Archie los detalles más importantes de los libros de Candy y lo que había leído acerca de su clan. Luego le relató en la menor cantidad de palabras posibles lo que había leído acerca de la sucesión de lairds. Archie sacudía la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Albert hablar de su propia muerte.

—Imposible.

—¿Lo es? Piénsalo Archie. Si Candy no hubiera estado allí, yo nunca habría sabido que Guillermo estaba detrás de mí

—Si Candy no hubiera estado allí, tú nunca habrías entrado a la casa. — contraatacó Archie.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—No volví para buscarla. Volví para ver que el salón estuviera seguro.

—Guillermo nunca habría tratado de matarte si no hubiera querido a Candy. —dijo Archie.

—Richard me dijo ayer que Guillermo quería mi muerte desde hacía años ya. Ella no era más que la excusa conveniente.

Archie suspiró

—Veo que has pensado mucho en esto.

—Aye, lo he hecho. Ahora ves por qué debo irme.

—Nay, no lo hago. Te han dado una vida nueva. ¡Úsala!

—Ahora es la vida de Jesse —dijo Albert, deteniéndose y mirando a Archie con seriedad— Si los eventos hubieran ocurrido como lo quería el destino, Jesse sería ahora laird. No puedo arrebatarle a mi hijo su deber.

Archie frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa idea?

—Si estuviese muerto, como tendría que estarlo, Jesse sería nombrado jefe —se esforzó por encontrar algo que le demostrara a Archie lo que quería decir. Finalmente, tomó la punta de su tartan— ¿Ves aquí como las hebras de lana comienzan en la parte de abajo y están diseñadas para seguir un patrón? —señaló una intersección del tartan— Una hebra termina y luego comienza nuevamente aquí. Una hebra Archie, no dos. Si hubiera dos hebras a partir de este punto, el patrón se estropearía y luego la falla solamente se volvería más evidente a medida que sigues la tela. Esa clase de desorden es el que causaría en el futuro si me quedo. ¿No lo ves? —preguntó, mirando a Archie con seriedad—Cada año que me quede en un tiempo en el que se supone que tengo que estar muerto se volvería otra falla mas en la tela de la vida. —Se detuvo de pronto y sonrió orgulloso por sus propias palabras. A lo mejor sería filósofo en los días de Candy. Seguramente los hombres de su tiempo se podrían beneficiar con un poco de sabiduría escocesa.

Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Och, el dolor que me da de sólo tratar de encontrarle sentido a lo que dices.

Albert posó una mano sobre el hombro de Archie.

—Entiendo, créeme. Te va a llevar algún tiempo entenderlo, pero lo harás.

—Voy contigo —anunció Archie de repente.

—No puedes —dijo Albert con agudeza— Archie, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que dije? Estás destinado a estar en este tiempo. Si te vas, remueves una hebra de la tela. Puede ser que dañes la tela irremediablemente si no te quedas y haces lo que tienes que hacer aquí.

Archie se giró abruptamente y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo. Albert lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado, deseando poder decir algo para apaciguar el dolor de su querido amigo, pero sabiendo que no había nada qué decir. Para cuando llegaron al torreón, el paso de Archie había disminuido y sus hombros habían caído. Hicieron una pausa en las escaleras que daban al gran salón.

—¿No te escaparás en algún momento de la noche como un ladrón y me dejarás maldiciéndote para toda la eternidad, no?

Albert se las ingenió para sonreír.

—Sabes que no.

—Te seguiré uno de estos días. —juró Archie— Cuida de que no lo haga.

Albert se encontró a sí mismo riéndose de la vehemencia de Archie.

—No esperaría menos de ti. Y te tendré a alguna atractiva moza o dos esperando para servirte.

—¿Candy tiene hermanas?

—Me temo que no. Veré que más hay disponible y elegiré sabiamente.

Dos días después Albert estaba sentado en la gran silla frente a la chimenea en el gran salón y reía al escuchar los chillidos de Megan, que escapaba de Jesse subiendo las escaleras. La risa gutural de Jesse resonó y ellos la escucharon, para después sentir el silencio. Albert miró a un costado, para encontrar que su esposa sonreía melancólicamente. Buscó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—¿Estás recordando todas las veces que te corrí de esa manera?—le dijo en tono burlón.

—Jesse está simplemente siguiendo tu pobre ejemplo. Me recuerdo subiendo todos esos escalones la noche pasada.

Él sonrió arrogantemente.

—Me dejaste atraparte, solamente para tener más de mi dulce amor. No puedes hacer más que admitir la verdad en eso.

—Por supuesto.

Él se levantó y la colocó entre sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para protestar. Ignorando su sonrojo y las sonrisas de sus hombres, caminó a través de los juncos y subió las escaleras con un propósito. Su angustiado gruñido lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

—¿Prefieres perseguirme? —le preguntó amablemente

Ella sonrió.

—No esta noche. Prefiero estar a tu merced en este momento.

Albert la poseyó, revelando su poder para dejar a su esposa débil y temblando entre sus brazos. Que ella fuera furiosa y exigente no le desagradaba tampoco, aunque a veces resultaba que los rasguños en su espalda le molestaban un poco. Cuando lo dos estuvieron exhaustos de tanto juego, él la acurrucó entre sus brazos y disfrutó de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Y entonces lo supo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero sabía que ya no podía postergar lo inevitable. Sintió tibias lágrimas en su pecho y supo que su esposa había llegado a la misma conclusión.

—No guardaremos todo hasta mañana a la mañana —le dijo suavemente.

—Oh, Albert —lloró ella— esto es tan difícil.

—Lo sé, amor —le susurró, apretándola con más fuerza— pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer. —Le levantó el rostro y la besó con gentileza—. Duerme un rato, esposa, luego te amaré otra vez antes de que salga el sol. Dejaremos muchos buenos recuerdos en esta cama.

—Albert, ¿crees que nos mantendremos juntos?

—Por supuesto, —dijo con firmeza— no permitiré otra cosa.

—¿Y crees que el bosque funcionará?

Las próximas palabras de Albert fueron decididas.

—No le daré opción.

Estuvieron de pie y juntando sus cosas juntos mucho antes del amanecer. Candy eligió sólo algunas cosas para llevar consigo. Su vestido de novia, un vestido color esmeralda que Albert le había dado para que hiciera juego con sus ojos, y un tartan con una fina camisa color azafrán. Las ropas con las cuales había llegado a aquel tiempo estaban, desde hacía mucho, enterradas en la profundidad del lago. Si alguna vez volvía a ver a Alex, esperaba que la perdonara por haber perdido su chaqueta.

Las otras cosas que tomó fueron su diario y unos cuantos dibujos de Megan. La historia en la que habían trabajado juntas, la dejó atrás. Megan necesitaría cuentos para contarles a sus propios hijos, y aquél sería un buen comienzo.

Las pertenencias de Albert no eran muchas más. Tomó sus armas, las finas ropas que Candy le había mandado a hacer para su boda, una bolsa de oro y una bolsa llena de piedras preciosas.

Rompieron el ayuno con la familia. Megan lloró abiertamente y se aferró a Candy cuando se sentaron juntas después de haber limpiado la mesa. Candy trató de reconfortarla lo mejor que pudo, pero, ¿qué podía decirle? Ciertamente se verían otra vez cuando las dos hubiesen pasado aquel velo que separaba una vida de la siguiente, pero pasarían muchos años antes de aquello.

Candy sostuvo la fría mano de Megan mientras se despedía, uno a uno, de los familiares de Albert. Sus familiares. Everett se inclinó y le dio un abrazo que casi la ahogó. Jimmy lloró sin consuelo, arrodillándose ante ella y abrazándola. Joshua amenazó con romper su lira si no lo dejaban ir con ellos. Hugh no hizo más que balbucear y aferrarse a su cuchara de madera como si fuera un salvavidas. Angus la abrazó mientras le hablaba suavemente al oído, diciéndole que había sido para él como una hija, y prometiéndole que cuidaría de Jesse, de Megan, y que los mantendría seguros.

Vio como Albert luchaba contra las lágrimas mientras se despedía de cada uno de sus familiares. No les había dicho nada excepto que él y su señora se irían lejos, y que temían que no regresarían. Candy tenía el presentimiento que la mayoría de los hombres sabía que se proponía Albert aunque no lo dejasen ver.

Albert caminó hacia la puerta del salón, y Candy lo siguió. Archie le dijo adiós a ella primero.

—Sabes que te veré antes de morirme —le susurró al oído-Téngame preparadas un par de lujuriosas mozas, mi señora.

Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con firmeza.

—Si me prometes dejar los barriles de cerveza en el sótano hasta ese día, puede que lo haga.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Es algo difícil lo que me pides. Digamos solamente que seré un visitante infrecuente. ¿Eso te satisfaría?

Ella asintió, de repente sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta que no la dejó responder.

Archie la soltó después de darle un cariñoso beso en la boca y luego se giró hacia Albert. Elizabeth miró la escena con tristeza.

—Te odio por esto, Albert —dijo Archie roncamente.

—Lo sé —contestó Albert, con la misma profundidad en la voz—No me molestaría tanto encontrarte tocando la puerta de mi salón en unos cuantos años.

—Si escapo de una muerte cierta, allí estaré. No me gustaría arruinar la tela del futuro.

Albert abrazó a Archie con fuerza, tratando de no derramar lágrimas. Después de unas cuantas palmaditas cariñosas más en la espalda, Albert dejó que Candy saludara a Megan por última vez y luego la acomodó sobre la montura. Él rápidamente lo hizo sobre la suya y partieron hacia las puertas con sólo Jesse de acompañante. Candy sólo miró hacia atrás una vez. La escena era algo que sabía nunca olvidaría.

Todos los habitantes del castillo estaban reunidos en las escaleras para verlos partir. Ella dio una última mirada a los rostros que se habían vuelto familiares para ella: Angus, Hugh, Jimmy el fraile Augustine, Archiey la dulce Megan. Luego volteó el rostro y trató de ignorar tanto sus lágrimas por tener que irse como su ansiedad acerca del futuro. ¿Cómo podrían predecir a donde terminarían? A lo mejor todas las lágrimas y despedidas eran para nada. Quizás tan sólo vagaran por el bosque uno o dos días y luego regresaran al castillo.

Pero así como el pensamiento tomó forma en su mente, sabía no podría ser de aquella manera. Su tiempo en el siglo XIV había terminado. Incluso sin saber cuál era su destino, ese hecho era innegable.

Se detuvieron en la orilla del bosque. Jesse desmontó y estiró los brazos hacia ella, quien le colocó las manos sobre los hombros. Jesse la ayudó a bajarse del caballo. Ella le sonrió, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto y qué pequeña copia de su padre había sido. Se estiró para acariciarle el cabello.

—Cuídate, Jesse. Y a Megan. Te necesitará muy cerca por un tiempo.

Él asintió obedientemente.

—Lo haré.

—Serás un buen laird.

Él la abrazó y presionó su rostro contra sus hombros.

—Te extrañaré —dijo, su voz ronca por las lágrimas-. Nunca te olvidaremos.

—Tampoco nosotros —le susurró ella, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Le pondrán mi nombre a su primer hijo? —dijo él, haciéndose hacia atrás y sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué necesitaríamos otro hijo llamado Jesse?

—Bien dicho —dijo Albert detrás de su hijo. Hizo que Jesse girara y le dio un abrazo como para romperle todos los huesos.

Jesse lloró abiertamente, haciendo que su padre también derramara lágrimas. Candy lloró tan sólo por mirarlos juntos. En ciertos aspectos, se sentía muy responsable por la pena de Albert. Si ella nunca hubiera venido, él no estaría yéndose. No obstante, si ella no hubiera venido, él estaría muerto. ¿Cuantas veces había él dicho aquellas palabras? Aun así, no hacia más fácil ver como los dos hombres luchaban por recuperar la compostura.

—Te extrañaré —dijo Albert gruñón, sacudiendo a si hijo-. Asegúrate de cuidar bien de las fronteras. Me atrevo a decir que tus problemas con los Fergusson no se han acabado. Cuida que el ganado no se pierda. Tus hombres morirán de hambre sin él. Ataca al McKinnon un poco, sólo por mí. Richard entenderá.

Jesse se las ingenió para sonreír débilmente.

—Aye, padre. Lo haré.

—No te olvides de todos los nietos que me prometiste. Leeré sobre ellos en algún libro, sabes. Y cuida de esa esposa tuya. Todavía es joven. Hay tiempo para enseñarle a ser obediente.

Jesse sonrió

—Lo haré.

—Cuida de las tierras, Jesse. Guía bien al clan.

—No te fallaré.

—¿Por qué te crees que te dejo mi clan a ti? Por supuesto que no me fallarás. —le dio un beso y luego lo alejó—. ¿Harás ese favor que te pedí?

Jesse tomó una tira de cuero de su cinturón. Albert estiró la mano, y Jesse la envolvió alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Candy observó toda la operación con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego Albert le hizo un gesto, y Jesse ajustó el otro extremo de la misma alrededor de su muñeca derecha.

—Para no perderte —explicó Albert

Jesse se los quedó mirando durante un largo y enternecedor momento. Finalmente se alejó y tiró sus hombros para atrás.

—Nunca estarás muerto para mí, —dijo, sus ojos todavía con lágrimas— Y haré que te sientas orgulloso. No me olvides.

—No lo haremos —Albert y Candy dijeron al unísono.

Fue finalmente Albert quien tomó las riendas de sus caballos entre sus manos y le dijo adiós a Jesse por última vez. Luego se giró y guió a su esposa hacia el bosque.

Caminaron en silencio a través de los árboles, mano con mano, sin hablar. Las emociones todavía estaban a flor de piel como para hacerlo. Caminaban a paso relajado, ya que no había razón para apresurase. ¿Por qué hacerlo si el futuro no estaba deteniéndose sin ellos?

Albert se detuvo antes de que cayera la noche. Ni siquiera desató a Candy mientras juntaba la leña para el fuego. Después de preparar la comida con un poco de pan y queso, se acurrucaron junto al fuego con sus mantas. Albert se acostó detrás de Candy, sosteniéndola sobre su pecho.

—¿Candy?

—Sí, esposo.

—¿Crees que iremos a esa América tuya? —le preguntó con voz tranquila

—Albert, no tengo idea. Pensé que tenías todo esto aclarado.

—Finalmente mi mujer me deja tomar el mando, y es la única vez que no tengo la más mínima idea de mi destino. Por qué esto me sorprende, no lo sé.

—Mientras estemos juntos, realmente no me preocupa a donde vayamos.

Albert asintió, aunque en realidad tenía un destino muy específico en mente. Vería la América de Candy en algún momento. Lo que quería ver era la Escocia del tiempo de ella. Quería ver a sus descendientes y lo que habían hecho con el conocimiento que habían ganado con los siglos.

Y quería ver su castillo. Con algo de suerte, habría sobrevivido los siglos y permanecido intacto.

Sintió como Candy se iba quedando dormida después de un rato, luego luchó por mantener sus propios ojos abiertos. Una pesada sensación se apoderó de sus miembros dejándolo rendido como un bebé. Después de una última, sincera petición, sucumbió a su cansancio. En cuestión de minutos, él también estaba dormido.

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

EL aire frío forzó a Candy a despertar. Gimió somnolienta y tiró de las mantas hasta cubrirse los oídos. Maldito Albert y sus tempranas mañanas. ¿Acaso no sabía que el primer y más importante deber de un marido era mantener a su esposa abrigada y en calor? Esa, era seguramente la única razón por la que los hombres generaban calor como si fueran cuatro hogares combinados.

De pronto, y casi uno sobre otro, dos hechos acudieron a su mente: estaba acostada en el piso, y estaba sola. Se sentó, jadeando para llevar aire a sus ardientes pulmones. Su pecho se sentía como si un poderoso gigante lo apretara entre su puño e hiciera cada vez más fuerza. La tira de cuero todavía estaba alrededor de su muñeca, pero no había nada atado a ella. Colocó sus manos sobre su falda y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar penosamente en la tranquilidad de la mañana.

—¡Albert!

Si hubiera habido por algún milagro alguna respuesta, no la hubiera escuchado por la sangre que golpeaba en sus oídos. ¡No era justo! ¿Cómo podía haber dormido toda la noche sin haber notado que se lo habían quitado? Todo por lo que vivía se lo habían arrancado despiadadamente. Estaba sola, abandonada, perdida, maldita…

—¡Candy! —exclamó Albert, tomándola entre sus brazos— ¡Mujer, estas gritando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que acudan a nosotros todos los clanes de Escocia!

Ella abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para ver que era el propio y amado rostro de Albert el que estaba al lado suyo, luego le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¡Oh, Albert, pensé que te había perdido! Me desperté y no estabas.

—Calma, amor —dijo él tranquilizador, meciéndola con suavidad—. Estaba un poco más allá de los árboles juntando leña para el fuego. Te dije que no te dejaría. Estaremos juntos muchos largos y felices años. Déjame avivar este fuego, y luego estaremos juntos un tiempito hasta que entres en calor. Tus manos están heladas.

Candy se acostó relajada con él después de que Albert hubo terminado su tarea. Estaban acostados bajo la manta, sin hablar. La mente de Candy estaba funcionando de manera muy furiosa como para hablar. Ahora que sabía que Albert estaba seguro, otras cosas habían captado su atención. Todavía estaban en el bosque. ¿Qué significaba eso? No estaba segura de qué había esperado, pero con seguridad no había sido levantarse en el mismo lugar donde se había acostado.

—Candy—murmuró Albert.

—Sí, Albert.

—A lo mejor no hemos abandonado mi tiempo. —dijo él— El bosque no me parece diferente.

No lo parecía. Candy miró a su alrededor y vio aquello. Los árboles eran árboles y Candy no les había prestado mucha atención la noche anterior, así que tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Albert suspiró y se sentó.

—Entonces todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir viajando y esperar que nos crucemos con algo que nos permita saber en qué siglo nos encontramos. Me atrevo a decir que no debería haber venido sin hombres para hacernos guardia. Aunque nos pudiese defender de muchos, tengo que admitir que me costaría defendernos del clan Fergusson entero.

Candy se puso de pie y comenzó a doblar las mantas, tratando de no pensar en la verdad de las palabras de Albert. ¿Qué si se encontraban con una banda de highlanders enemigos? Peor aún, ¿qué si se encontraban todavía en el siglo XIV? ¿A dónde irían? No podían regresar a su castillo. Era el derecho y privilegio de Jesse dirigir el clan, y ella sabía que Albert no se lo arrebataría.

La mano de Albert debajo de su barbilla la sorprendió. Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

—Cuidaré bien de ti, Candy —dijo tranquilamente.

Ella le colocó los brazos alrededor y lo abrazó.

—Lo sé, Albert. Sólo estoy nerviosa.

El le palmeó la espalda de la manera más suave que pudo.

—Estaremos bien, muchacha. Sigamos nuestro viaje y veamos qué ha hecho el bosque de nosotros.

Albert ensilló a los caballos y apagó el fuego. Candy miraba frecuentemente hacia el cielo mientras viajaban, esperando ver el primer avión que pasaba. A lo mejor estaban muy al norte para verlos. O a lo mejor estaban muy atrás en el tiempo. Parecía como si hubieran pasado horas antes de que el bosque terminara y Albert detuviera a su caballo. Miró a Candy y su expresión no era muy agradable.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Nos atrevemos a seguir?

—¿Tenemos alguna otra opción?

Él colocó su mano sobre su espada.

—Sólo espero que no nos encontremos con una banda de rufianes que tengan tantas ganas de matarnos como para no tener la paciencia de ser tan amables y hablar un poco.

Ella sonrió al escuchar su tono seco y lo siguió por el bosque.

La noche cayó pronto. Rápidamente oscureció, y ella luchó por ver qué tenían al frente. Pudo jurar que veía pequeños fogones a la distancia. ¿Era demasiado desear que aquellos fogones fueran, de hecho, luces?

Luego lanzó una exclamación. En frente de ellos, a no más de dieciocho metros, había una carretera. No una sucia, ni empedrada, sino una pavimentada con líneas separando los carriles. Escuchó el sonido de un auto antes de que pasara zumbando ante ellos. El caballo de Albert se inquietó por el sonido, y Albert no pudo hacer nada para calmar a la bestia. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia Candy.

—Creo, mi amor, que ya no estamos en la Escocia del siglo XIV.

Candy dejó escapar la respiración lentamente.

—Tampoco lo creo yo.

Sintió tal remolino de emociones que le fue difícil identificarlas. Primero y principal, sintió aprensión. Eso era algo que no se iría hasta que no supiera exactamente en qué año habian recobrado el conocimiento. Y por qué todavía estaban en Escocia. Si hubiera llegado al bosque desde nueva York, ¿por qué Albert y ella no habían sido enviados de regreso a Nueva York desde el bosque?

—Quizás deberíamos buscar una posada. —dijo Albert, observando el campo, en busca de señales de vida— Y pronto.

El sol se está poniendo. Ella asintió y lo siguió mientras él acercaba su caballo hacia la carretera.

—Mira en ambas direcciones cuando cruces la calle. —dijo Candy, por experiencia propia.

—¿Por qué?

—Un auto puede estar acercándose. Te mataría antes de que siquiera te des cuenta de que te ha golpeado.

Albert se acomodó un poco en su silla.

—Ya veo —dijo sabiamente. Primero miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha. Luego a su esposa— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy buscando?

—Uno de esos vagones que se mueven por sí solos. Y muy rápido.

Él asintió y miró otra vez. No viendo nada, apuró a su caballo. Candy escuchó un auto venir y tomó las riendas de Albert echándolo hacia atrás, justo antes de que el vehículo pasara casi rozándolo, tocando la bocina. Albert estaba visiblemente temblando.

—Guau —dijo, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Yo vigilaré las rutas hasta que te acostumbres. —dijo ella, tratando de hacerlo volver en sí.

Cruzaron la carretera, y a Candy le costó horrores mantener a su esposo sobre la montura. Lo que quería hacer era bajarse del caballo en la mitad de la ruta y ver como se sentía el pavimento. Ella le prometió que le daría una oportunidad luego, y él aceptó, receloso. Continuaron camino abajo a través de los campos dirigiéndose hacia las luces que brillaban a la distancia. Eran luces. Candy ignoró la posibilidad de que podían, de hecho, estar en un tiempo en el que incluso ella no hubiese nacido. Sólo pensar en las ramificaciones de aquello le hacia doler la cabeza.

—Candy, —comenzó Albert con un gruñido— hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

Ella levantó una ceja en respuesta a su tono de laird.

—Adelante.

—Puede llevarme unas cuantas horas acostumbrarme a las posibles maneras del futuro, pero no significaba que sea débil o estúpido.

¿Horas? Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé, Albert.

—Ni tampoco significa que he dejado de ser tu señor. Me obedecerás en todas las cosas, como siempre.

—Por supuesto, Albert. —dijo ella sumisa— Y en caso de que demandes algún tipo de conocimiento acerca de esto o aquello, yo te lo daré porque tú me lo pediste, no por que yo piense que tú no lo sabías.

—Por supuesto —dijo Albert arrogantemente— No habría otra razón por la cual hacerte preguntas.

Candy suprimió su sonrisa y se sintió agradecida por estar cabalgando detrás de él para que no viese el brillo en sus ojos. Cielos, qué ego tenía su marido.

Una hora después llegaron a una casa en los límites de una pequeña aldea. Para el inmenso alivio de Candy, era una posada, y parecía no estar ocupada. Mejor todavía. A cuántas menos personas Albert tratara de darle órdenes en sus primeros días en el futuro, mejores días serían para ambos.

Se detuvieron en el frente de la casa. Albert desmontó y ató las riendas en un poste. Estiró los brazos para ayudar a Candy y la hizo bajar. Antes de que ella supiera lo que él tenía en mente, Albert había capturado su boca en un apasionado beso. Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Para la buena suerte —le explicó.

Ella le sonrió de forma perezosa.

—Encuéntranos un cuarto tranquilo, mi señor, y te daré más que un beso para la buena fortuna.

Albert sonrió brevemente, luego la soltó y se echó la alforja sobre el hombro. Luego, con un profundo suspiro, tomó la mano de ella y la guió hasta la puerta. Se abrió para dar paso a una alegre habitación, llena de percheros para abrigos y un espejo en la pared. En cuanto Albert vio su reflejo, se sorprendió y fue directamente hacia él.

—Albert —dijo Candy despacio—. Después.

Fue con gran recelo que se alejó y le dedico una mirada de confusión.

—Tanto más claro que los nuestros —suspiró —Va a haber mucho tiempo para que te mires al espejo una vez que tengamos habitación. Y necesitamos una con teléfono, en lo posible.

—¿Teléfono? —repitió él

—Sólo pide por uno.

Albert echó los hombros hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia el mostrador de información en la otra punta de la sala. Un hombre bajo y pelirrojo se pusó de pie en el instante que él se acercó. Le echó una mirada a Albert, luego una larga mirada a Candy, luego regresó sus ojos hacia Albert. Se quedó boquiabierto y sus ojos parecían como si estuvieran a punto de salírsele de la cabeza.

—¿Su nombre? —ordenó Albert

—Roland Andrew —chilló el pobre hombre

—Tenemos necesidad de una habitación, pariente, y un establo para nuestros caballos. ¿Puede ocuparse de eso?

—Aye —Roland graznó otra vez, luego se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente-. Enseguida, señor.

—Un teléfono —susurró Candy, dándole un codazo a Albert en las costillas.

—¿Qué? Ah, aye. Necesitaremos un teléfono también. Desearíamos que nos enviaran un baño arriba en algún momento. Y la cena. Tráigame bastante cerveza. Necesito algo para calmar mis nervios.

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo Roland rápidamente, sus ojos todavía enormes en su rostro— ¿Necesitará algo más?

—Le haré saber —dijo Albert imperiosamente Roland se retorció

—¿Pagará en efectivo? —preguntó dubitativo

—¿Efectivo?

Candy hizo una mueca. No había pensado en el dinero. Tiró de la manga de Albert.

—Quiere oro por la habitación.

Albert colocó la alforja sobre el mostrador y rebuscó en su interior por unos momentos. Encontró una fina tarjeta y se la entregó a Roland.

—¿Esto servirá?

—¡Albert! —exclamó Candy— ¿de dónde sacaste mi tarjeta American Express?

Él le hizo una mueca.

—Pensé que en algún momento nos serviría.

Roland lo miraba como disculpándose.

—Perdóneme, pero no aceptamos tarjetas de crédito.

—Bien —gruñó Albert—.¿Entonces le vendrá bien algo de oro?—lanzó la American Express dentro de la bolsa y sacó de su interior una moneda.

Roland la aceptó con una reverencia.

—Aye —dijo rápidamente— Con esto incluso sobra para cubrir la habitación y sus bestias. Me encargaré de las cosas inmediatamente. Si tan sólo firma aquí —dijo, indicando el registro.

Albert se echó la alforja al hombro otra vez y garabateó su firma en el lugar apropiado.

—Necesito saber la fecha —le susurró Candy a Albert. Ella cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Albert asintió.

—Dénos la fecha, hombre, si es capaz.

Roland parecía como si quisiese llorar o desmayarse.

—Es el primero de diciembre, mi señor.

Albert esperó.

—De 1998 —agregó Roland, en nada más que un susurro.

Los brazos de Albert alrededor de sus hombros fueron lo único que evitó que Candy se cayese. Se aferró a él. 1998. Y estaban en Escocia. Candy sintió que le brotaba una burbuja de risa histérica.

—Oh, Albert, 1998 —se rió—. ¡No lo puedo creer! —Luego comenzó a temblar — ¡Albert, han pasado casi tres meses! ¡Mis padres estarán frenéticos!

Él la mantuvo cerca y agachó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído

—Silencio, Candy, y no tengas miedo. Los encontraremos lo antes posible. Piensa en la alegría que sentirán al verte otra vez. Su dolor ya está por acabar. —Le besó el cabello— Coraje, milady. Tenemos que ocuparnos de ciertas cosas esta noche. No tienes tiempo para las lágrimas todavía.

Candy asintió y dejó que Albert la sentara en una silla cerca de donde estaba Roland. Esperó un momento mientras él y Roland llevaban los caballos al establo. Sentía tantas emociones corriendo en su interior, que apenas podía identificarlas. Pero primero en la lista estaba el alivio. Estaba en casa. Ella y Albert estaban ambos en su tiempo. No tendría que preocuparse por perderlo por una infección menor. No tendría que preocuparse porque se muriera de hambre si los granos no habían sobrevivido el invierno. Incluso quedar embarazada se había convertido en un pensamiento atractivo. ¡Oh, bendita anestesia!

Levantó la mirada hacia Albert mientras él aparecía por la puerta, cargando sus cosas. Pobre Roland, parecía completamente abrumado por Albert, mientras seguía a su esposo por el salón de entrada. A Candy no se le había escapado la forma en la que había comenzado a llamar a Albert "mi señor" y la forma en la que saltaba cada vez que Albert hablaba. Albert parecía no encontrar en aquello nada excepto un comportamiento adecuado, cosa que tampoco la sorprendía.

Roland los guió desde el pasillo hacia un grande y cómodo dormitorio. Ella Inmediatamente advirtió que había un cuarto de baño y se sintió agradecida; el suyo seguramente sería el único dormitorio en la posada con su propio baño privado. Había un teléfono en el tocador, y lo contempló por un momento; asombrada. Que extraño era ver algo que pensó que nunca vería otra vez.

Pero obviamente Albert no encontró sus alrededores tan maravillosos como ella. Estaba de pie en un rincón de la habitación, con una mirada afligida. Candy se apresuró a llevar a Roland hacia la puerta antes de que Albert estuviera totalmente perdido.

—Estaré de regreso inmediatamente con su cena, Sra. Andrew—dijo Roddy con una nerviosa y pequeña reverencia—No tardará más de un minuto.

—Apreciamos sus cuidados —dijo ella con un movimiento de cabeza, luego cerró la puerta. Se giró y miró a Albert que estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, aferrado a sus alforjas como si fueran lo único que lo mantenía a salvo de sumirse en la nada.

—¿Albert?

—¿Cómo encendió esos fuegos? —dijo en tono agitado. Bajó la vista hacia las lámparas sobre el respaldo de la cama—¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Hay un pequeño interruptor aquí cerca de la puerta— dijo ella— Observa.

Ella buscó el interruptor de la luz y apagó la luz para prenderla rápidamente. Albert profirió una exclamación, dejó caer las alforjas e hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría.

Se santiguó contra ella.

La salvaje mirada en sus ojos hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Escocia, ella le tuvo miedo. Se giró rápidamente y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Luego se retorció cuando los brazos de Albert la rodearon.

—¡Mi dulce Candy, no quise hacerlo! ¡Fue mi mano que hizo el movimiento sin dejarme opción! ¡Lo juro!

—No soy una bruja.

—¡Por todos los santos en el Cielo, lo sé! —la hizo darse vuelta y se aferro a ella—. ¡Dios Misericordioso, lo sé! —enterró su rostro en su cabello y tembló—. Oh, Candy, no lo soporto. Demasiadas cosas que no entiendo.

El corazón de Candy se rompió al escucharlo, y sentir a su corajudo esposo temblar entre sus brazos. Dejó escapar un lento suspiro de alivio. Albert estaba asustado de su tiempo, no de ella. Le acarició la espalda una y otra vez, tratando de clamarlo.

—Albert, todo está bien —dijo reconfortándolo— Estarás bien. Sólo tienes hambre. Roland volverá con la comida en unos minutos, comerás y te sentirás mejor.

Albert no dijo nada, pero continuó aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Candy luchó por tomar el aire suficiente para seguir confortándolo un poco más.

—Hay una explicación lógica para todo —dijo ella palmeándolo en la espalda— Una vez que entiendas las razones de lo que ves, verás que no estás en problemas para nada.

Albert la soltó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Por los santos misericordiosos en el Cielo, Candy —dijo él, llevándose la mano a los ojos— me siento como si estuviera soñando y no pudiera despertarme.

Ella se estiró y le quitó el flequillo del rostro.

—Ahora sabes como me sentí cuando llegué a tu castillo por primera vez —se inclinó para besarlo— Tienes suerte de que no tenga una mazmorra en la cual arrojarte, porque lo haría. Sólo para estar a mano.

—Es recién ahora que entiendo el miedo que debiste haber sentido. Perdóname por lo que hice —la miró con sus ojos azules humedecidos.

Si había algo que Candy sabía que no podía ver, era a su orgulloso esposo llorando. Había llorado la noche anterior cuando había pensando que ella estaba dormida, y se le había partido el corazón. Extrañaría tanto a Jesse y al resto del clan. Lo último que necesitaba era sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho inicialmente a ella. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me has compensado de una hermosa manera desde ese momento, y sabes que te he perdonado hace tiempo —ella sonrió— Vamos a sentarnos. Creo que escucho venir tu cena. Tengo el presentimiento de que la comida de Roland puede llegar a superar a la de Hugh esta noche. Tengo tanta hambre como para, incluso, comer haggis.

—Debes estar hambrienta —le murmuró

Candy lo guió hacia la pequeña mesa en la esquina del cuarto. Una vez que se hubo sentado, dejó la alforja sobre la cama y le abrió la puerta al dueño de la posada. Roland llevaba comida y bebida suficiente para media docena de personas. Candy había esperado que la comida distrajera a su marido, pero pronto descubrió que no estaba funcionando. Apenas miró lo que le pusieron frente a sus ojos con una mirada confusa, como si la comida fuese una sustancia extraña que nunca hubiera ingerido antes.

—¿Albert?

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella. Todavía parecía impresionado. Por primera vez, Candy realmente se arrepintió de abandonar la Edad Media. Si Albert no aprendía a adaptarse, nunca sobreviviría. ¿Qué pasaría la primera vez que viera un televisor? ¿O anduviera en un auto? ¿O volara en un avión? Santo Dios, ¿de qué otra manera llegarían a América? ¿En barco? Cerró los ojos

brevemente, rezando por un milagro.

—¿Señora Andrew? ¿Necesita algo más?

Candy levantó la mirada hacia el dueño de la posada y vio un milagro delante de sus ojos. Si Albert podía ver que los hombres todavía eran hombres, aunque sus alrededores hubieran cambiado, a lo mejor se tranquilizaría. Y Roland era perfecto para el trabajo. Miraba a Albert como si fuera un rey. Seguramente un poco de deferencia apaciguaría a su esposo.

—¿Por qué no se queda? —ofreció Candy— Hay mucho aquí para que comamos nosotros solos

—No me atrevería…

—Quédese —ordenó Candy, luego suavizó su orden con una sonrisa— Quédese y cuéntenos un poco de la aldea. Hemos…eh… estado afuera por un tiempo. Albert querrá escuchar las noticias.

Roland se sentó y comenzó a moverse inquieto.

—Roland, cuéntenos de su familia —sugirió Candy, sentada al lado de Albert y sirviéndole enormes cantidades de comida—¿Está casado? ¿Tiene hijos?

—Aye, mi señora, estoy casado. Y mis hijos son grandes. Casados y en diferentes lugares. Una pena que los niños no se queden cerca de casa. Siempre andan buscando aventuras.

Albert gruñó.

—Entiendo eso, pariente. Mi hijo estaba siempre queriendo escaparse y hacer cualquier travesura.

—Aye, los niños necesitan mano dura. —asintió Roland sabiamente— Son muy tercos. Especialmente las niñas. Mi hija pequeña me causó el doble de aflicción que mis hijos. ¡Y luego su boda! ¡Pensé que su costo me dejaría fuera del negocio! Mantener una posada no es la mejor manera de poner comida sobre la mesa, saben. Especialmente tan al norte. Durante los meses de invierno, comemos lo que hemos almacenado y nada más.

—Exactamente —dijo Albert, levantando una ceja-. Puedo entender muy bien su dilema -tomó un pedazo de pan—. Dígame, ¿qué tan rentable es su residencia? Nunca fui capaz de entender como un dueño de posada podía alimentar a sus niños, pero a lo mejor los tiempos han cambiado. Y a lo mejor no.

Candy se echó hacia atrás en la silla, temerosa que cualquier movimiento rompiera el hechizo. Albert estaba comiendo. Al menos, era una señal de que no moriría de hambre.

—Delicioso —dijo él, con la boca llena— Ahora, pariente, cuéntame más. Me atrevo a decir que tengo una o dos sugerencias para ti, para que tu negocio sea más eficiente. He tenido mucha práctica en alimentar a muchos con muy poco.

Candy dejó escapar el aliento en silencio. Gracias a Dios por Roland Andrew y su posada. Ella comió un poco, luego se echó hacia atrás y escuchó. Cualquier pasmo que Albert hubiese sentido estaba comenzando a menguar, porque había asumido su mejor tono de laird y estaba haciéndole preguntas a Roland como si fuese uno de sus soldados. Antes de darse cuenta, Roland le divulgó a Albert su entera historia familiar, su situación financiera, y sus esperanzas y sueños para el futuro. También le dio a Albert más chismes jugosos sobre la aldea, así como un completo informe del estado de los asuntos en Escocia. Albert escuchó todo con gran interés. Luego frunció el ceño.

—¿No hay rey? ¿Qué cuento es este? Escocia siempre ha tenido un rey.

Roland se aclaró la garganta incómodo.

—Me apena decirlo, mi señor, pero Escocia está bajo poderío inglés ahora.

—¡Poderío inglés! —gritó Albert, golpeando la mesa con su puño—¡Imposible!

Roland hizo una mueca.

—Y es una reina quien se sienta en el trono, mi señor.

Candy sabía reconocer los problemas cuando los veía. Podía imaginarse a Albert juntando a los aldeanos para marchar a Londres y destronar al reemplazante. O a la reemplazante, dada las cosas.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —sugirió ella.

Albert le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Nunca me dijiste que Inglaterra había tomado mi país. ¡Por los santos Candy, eso es un desastre!

—Bueno, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Aprende a convivir con ello.

—A lo mejor nos iremos a vivir a esa América tuya —Albert murmuró— ¡No me gobernará ninguna mujer inglesa!

Candy sólo notó a Roland porque su rostro estaba demasiado blanco. Parecía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Candy estaba por sugerirle que se acostara, pero Albert se le adelantó.

—Pariente, puedo ver claramente que hay otra cosa que te molesta. —dijo, todavía frunciendo el ceño—. Lo escucharé, siempre y cuando no se relacione con reinas ni reyes.

Roland se humedeció los labios y se aflojó el cuello de su suéter.

—No es más que una fantasía sin sentido, pero se los contaré si así lo desean.

—Sí —dijo Albert imperiosamente— A lo mejor pueda ayudarte.

Roland asió con tanta fuerza su taza, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Hay una leyenda por esta zona, entre los más románticos de nosotros, por supuesto, pero es una leyenda —miró a Albert y luego volvió la vista hacia la taza— Es un cuento acerca del joven laird Albert y su bella esposa, Candice, que vivían en los tiempos del Bruce.

—Ciertamente —dijo Albert, dirigiéndole a Candy una mirada de asombro— Continúa.

Roland se retorció.

—Se dice que Albert amaba a tanto a su dulce esposa que encontró una manera para que ambos escaparan de la muerte. De vez en cuando alguien los verá y será receptor de una de las buenas acciones de la pareja. De hecho, se dice que también, incluso, Robin de Locksley, el Cabeza de Lobo, les permitió unirse a su banda de hombres para luchar contra el sheriff de Nottingham.

—Ya veo —dijo Albert.

Candy encontró su mirada y vio un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos. Bueno, al menos había abandonado la idea de una anarquía.

—¿Sabes quién comenzó esta leyenda? —preguntó Albert

—Tengo entendido que la originó la esposa del hijo de Albert, Jesse. Creo que su nombre era Megan.

Albert levantó la mirada hacia Candy.

—De alguna manera no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

—Es romántico, ¿o no?

—Como dije, no me sorprende. Fueron todos esos cuentos que le contaste a la noche que le confundieron la mente.

—Creo que es tierno.

Albert se inclinó para besarla.

—Tú tienes un dulce corazón, mi Candy. Y a Megan ciertamente no le hizo daño aprender de ti.

El fuerte sonido de vajilla derrumbándose llamó su atención. La taza de Roland finalmente había sucumbido ante la presión de sus manos y había abandonado su forma. Él estaba sentado allí; pedazos y polvillo de bizcocho cubrían sus manos y su falda. Estaba de un color pálido mortal.

—¿Son ustedes…, —se arriesgó, mirando a Albert luego a Candy, luego otra vez a Candy—. Quiero decir, ¿han venido a…

Inmediatamente una docena de indeseables escenarios acudieron a la mente de Candy. Si alguien se enteraba de esto, tratarían a Albert como un alienígena. Era algo que nunca había considerado al pensar en traerlo a su tiempo.

Ni hablar de una persecución.

—Roland, —dijo rápidamente— ¿puedes rastrear a tus ancestros masculinos hasta este Jesse del que hablas?

—Aye, mi señora. —Roland asintió lentamente— Puedo. Directamente.

Eligió sus palabras con cuidado. Roland parecía de buena calaña, y ciertamente estaba encantado con Albert. A lo mejor si comprendía los peligros, entendería por qué debería mantener la boca cerrada.

—Si puedes rastrear tu linaje hasta Jesse, entonces puedes retroceder un escalón hasta el padre de Jesse. —Inclinó su cabeza sólo un poco en la dirección de Albert, luego miró directamente hacia los azulados y perplejos ojos de Roland— Si la gente supiese la verdad que tú sabes, él nunca tendría un día de paz en su vida. Primero acudirían los periódicos, luego los científicos, luego el gobierno. Sería interrogado, burlado, señalado, exhibido como una rareza de la naturaleza. ¿Es ese el destino al que sentenciarías al más feroz de los lairds que las Highlands hayan visto jamás?

Bendito fuera, Roland parecía querer llorar.

—Por supuesto que no, mi señora.

—Entonces, dime, Roland Andrew, ¿cómo es que puedes servirle al hombre a quien le debes tu propia existencia?

Roland tragó.

—Puedo encontrarles ropas. Aye, y puedo decir que son de mi familia, que vinieron de visita. Tengo familia por toda Escocia, así que no sería difícil de creer para los chismosos de la aldea —sonrió, casi orgulloso—. Y no sería exactamente una mentira, ¿verdad?

—No, pariente, no lo sería. —dijo Albert tranquilamente, haciendo que su profunda voz retumbara en la quietud de la habitación—. Y estaremos muy agradecidos por tu ayuda. Si alguna vez recupero mi castillo, sus puertas estarán siempre abiertas para ti. Por supuesto, te pagaremos bien por tus molestias.

—No podría aceptar nada. —dijo Roland, obviamente abrumado por lo que había aprendido aquella noche— Será un honor servirlo, laird Albert. Y mantendré bien su secreto, ya verá—rápidamente se puso de pie—. Ambos deben estar muy cansados por el viaje. El teléfono está ahí, Lady Candy, por si lo quiere. Tenemos agua corriente para su baño. Me ocuparé que el resto de la casa se mantenga callada por la mañana, así no los molestarán. Veré qué ropas puedo encontrar por la mañana.

Con aquello, se escurrió por la puerta, llamó a alguien para que lo ayudara y vació la mesa antes de que Candy pudiera, siquiera, pestañear. Después que la habitación estuvo más que lista, les dedicó a ambos una pequeña reverencia y salió del dormitorio respetuosamente. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Candy miró a Albert con las cejas levantadas.

—Me atrevo a decir, mi laird, que tienes a un leal pariente.

—Me temo que me haya confundido con un rey, con todas esas reverencias y demás. Como si todavía tuviésemos rey —gruñó.

—Te admira mucho —dijo ella gentilmente— Y reconoce que gran laird eres. Aunque, como alguien pudiera evitar ver esto, realmente no lo sé.

Albert la sentó sobre su falda.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—Fue dicho con esa intención.

Él enterró su rostro contra su cuello y suspiró profundamente.

—Gracias, Candy.

Candy no tuvo que preguntar por qué. Rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de él y descansó su mejilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Dulce Albert, —susurró— cómo te amo. Estas lidiando con esto tan bien. Te acostumbrarás a las cosas, ya verás.

—Por supuesto. —murmuró contra su cabello— Sigo siendo un laird.

—Por supuesto, mi amor.

Albert la mantuvo por varios minutos en silencio, luego la hizo hacia atrás y la miró.

—¿En qué estabas pensando la noche anterior, en el bosque? —le preguntó

—Que lo que más quería era quedarme contigo —dijo con una sonrisa— Que fue exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando la primera vez que traté de regresar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sorprendido— Y aquella primera vez yo estaba pensando que no quería dejarte ir. —Se sentó y la miró pensativo—Y ayer por la noche estaba pensando que en lugar de ver tu tierra, quería ver mi Escocia en tu tiempo.

—Extraño —murmuró ella.

Él asintió

—Mucho —la acercó más hacia él y la apretó con cariño—Estamos aquí, juntos. Nada más importa.

Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

CANDY descansó en los brazos de Albert hasta que él finalmente se desperezó.

—Muéstrame cómo se encienden las luces, —dijo él— luego encontraré una manera de dirigirme a tus padres. Pero tengo que saber el significado de este misterio primero.

Ella asintió y se levantó. Lo llevó hacia la puerta y le señaló el interruptor de la luz.

—Para extinguirlas, empujas hacia abajo. Para prenderlas, empujas hacia arriba.

Él dubitativo, se estiró y tocó el pequeño interruptor. Cuando lo encontró frío al tacto, lo empujó hacia abajo sumiéndolos en la oscuridad. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara.

—¿Candy?

—Sí, Albert.

—¿Yo hice eso?

—Sí, Albert, tú hiciste eso.

Él gruñó, aunque era un gruñido de asombro si es que podía haberlos. Repentinamente la luz regresó y Albert lanzó una exclamación.

Candy pudo ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro antes de que la habitación se sumiera en la oscuridad otra vez. Prendió y apagó la luz una media docena de veces más antes de que Candy le rogara que se detuviera.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con firmeza.

—A lo mejor encuentro que, después de todo, me gusta tu tiempo.

—Creo que sí, mi señor —dijo ella sonriente— Llamemos a mis padres, y luego te mostraré un par de milagros más.

Candy llevó el teléfono hacia la cama y se sentó, observándolo. Si llamaba a su madre, probablemente se desmayaría. Aún peor, el shock podía causarle a su padre un paro cardíaco. De todos sus hermanos, estaba más cercana a Alex y Zachary. No tenía idea de donde localizar a Zachary. Sus domicilios cambiaban como sus novias. Alex debería estar en Nueva York todavía, y era, de lejos, el más inteligente del grupo.

—¿Cuánto más tendremos que mirarlo hasta que empiece a funcionar? —preguntó Albert

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrar que Albert estaba contemplado energéticamente el teléfono, como si estuviera dispuesto a saltar y hacer algo.

Se rió al darse cuenta que lo había estado contemplado de la misma manera.

—Sólo estaba pensando. Lo siento. De hecho, cuando lo levantas, es cuando empieza a andar por su cuenta. Tomó el auricular y lo llevó a su oreja. Una vez que escuchó el tono, acercó el tubo a la oreja de Albert

—Qué sonido —dijo Albert, arrugando la nariz.

Ella lo colocó sobre su propia oreja y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él. El tono del teléfono no era el mejor sonido para el oído.

—Es un poco duro —dijo ella— Ahora, lo que pasa es que yo hablo por aquí y mi voz baja por este cable —indicó el negro cable que se enrulaba a través del piso hasta la pared— hasta llegar a la casa de mis padres. Ellos levantarán el recibidor así, como yo, y me responderán.

—Nay -la expresión de Albert era de incredulidad.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, pero esa es la idea. Aunque no creo que llamemos a mis padres. Llamaremos a Alex. Es más probable que reaccione con calma.

—¿Llamar? ¿Cómo lo llamarás? ¿Está cerca?

—Así es como se describe hablar por teléfono. Está en América.

—Ah —dijo Albert sabiamente— Bien, entonces. Llámalo. Y esperemos que no este cenando. Su esposa se molestará con nosotros si los interrumpimos.

—No esta casado, Albert. Lo único que podríamos interrumpir sería la el análisis de sus movidas sobre un pobre debutante. No preguntes. —dijo ella, levantando la mano para detener la inevitable pregunta—. Y, además, la hora es diferente en América. Es la tarde allí.

Vio como su esposo digería aquello, luego sacudía la cabeza como si fuera mucho esfuerzo tratar con aquello. Ella lo entendía completamente. Los husos horarios eran demasiada matemática para ella en ese momento. Llamó a la operadora internacional y dirigió su llamada al hermano que no había visto en casi cuatro meses. El teléfono sonó, fácilmente, una docena de veces antes de que Alex apareciera en la línea sonando sólo parcialmente despierto. A lo mejor estaba durmiendo la siesta.

—¿Alex? Es Candy.

—Ah, hola, Candy —murmuró soñoliento. Luego su exclamación se escuchó claramente por el teléfono—. Santo Dios, pecas, ¿realmente eres tú?

Ella se rió por su tono de perplejidad. Oh, ¡era bueno escuchar su voz!

—Soy yo, Alex.

Hubo un fuerte golpe, que sonaba vagamente como si todo en su mesita de noche estuviera cayéndose al piso, luego se escucharon varias maldiciones, luego a Alex otra vez en la línea.

—¡Querida, dime que no estoy soñando!

—No, no estás soñando —dijo ella, sosteniendo el teléfono con ambas manos y sonriéndole a Albert Él le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

—Frenéticos. Han dado vuelta toda la costa este buscándote. Por cierto, ¿dónde diablos estás? Esto suena a larga distancia.—profirió otra exclamación y comenzó a hablar tan rápidamente que apenas podía entenderlo— ¿Te secuestraron? Dime dónde estas, y tomaré el primer avión. ¿Te han lastimado? ¿Necesitas colgar? ¿Necesitas dinero?

Ella se rió de felicidad.

—Alex, te he extrañado tanto. Había olvidado que agradable es tener a mi hermano mayor preocupándose por mí.

—Maldición, Candy, ¿dónde diablos estás?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Escocia.

—¿Y cómo diablos es que llegaste hasta allí?

—No me creerías si te lo dijera. Además no es la clase de cosas que se hablan por teléfono. ¿Cuándo puedes venir?

—Quiero detalles, pecas.

Siempre el abogado.

—Bueno, no puedes tenerlos.

—Hmmm, no me gusta como suena esto.

—No me importa. Oh, estoy casada.

—¿Con quién? —gritó— ¿El rey de Inglaterra?

Ella rió y tapó el teléfono con la mano.

—Quiere saber si me casé con el rey de Inglaterra.

Albert resopló.

—Dile que apuntabas a algo más alto.

—Un hombre mucho mejor que un rey, Alex —dijo Candy sonriente—. Y lo podrías conocer si estuvieras dispuesto a prestarme dinero.

—No hay problema. Dame tu dirección.

Candy le dio la dirección de uno de los folletos de viaje de Roland y luego suspiró.

—A lo mejor debas llamar a papá y a mamá para prepararlos. No me gustaría darle un ataque a papá.

—Los llamaré y luego los conectaré. Y te enviaré dinero a cualquier banco que este cerca de tu hotel.

—Gracias, Alex. Eres un amor.

—Te he extrañado, pecas —le dijo. Hizo otra pausa—.¿Estás segura que estás bien?

—Nunca he estado mejor.

—Bueno, lo suenas. Estaré allí con mamá y papá tan pronto tomemos vuelo.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó—¿Puedes venir también?

—A decir verdad, mañana es mi primer día de vacaciones. Iba a hacer reservaciones en el St. Croix, pero no he hecho nada todavía. Quedarme atascado por la lluvia en Escocia suena mucho más divertido que descansar en una playa de agua clara observando a las mujeres en bikini todo el día.

—Dios, gracias Alex. —dijo ella con una risa—. Aprecio el sacrificio.

—Sí, bueno, no me agradezcas todavía. Zachary ha estado durmiendo en mi sofá durante toda la semana, así que tendré que llevarlo como parte del paquete. No me atrevo a dejarlo atrás. No habrá nada en mi departamento, de lo contrario.

—¿Perdió a otra novia?

—Y su trabajo, todo en un día, si puedes creerlo. Puedes hacer de niñera si quieres por un rato.

Candy sonrió.

—Lo he extrañado lo suficiente como para soportarlo por un tiempo. Tráelo contigo. Y gracias por venir. Necesitaré alguna ayuda legal.

Alex hizo una pausa.

—No me gusta como suena eso.

—No es nada serio. Sólo ven aquí.

—De acuerdo. Aguanta un segundo, y llamaré a mamá.

En momentos, Candy escuchó la voz de su madre. Y de la nada aparecieron lágrimas que no pudieron detenerse. Sollozaba tan fuertemente mientras hablaba que apenas podía respirar. Albert le rodeo los hombros con el brazo para reconfortarla. Finalmente su mano acariciándole el cabello la ayudó a recobrar la compostura y el control. Y una vez que lo hubo ganado, su padre comenzó a vociferar preguntas. En voz muy alta.

—¿Cómo diablos hiciste para llegar a Escocia sin nada de dinero y sin pasaporte? —le gritó

Candy alejó el auricular

—Papá, sería mejor no discutir esto por teléfono.

—¿Y qué es esto que me dicen que estas casada? —le gritó— Candice Anne White, ¿qué estabas pensando en el nombre del Cielo?

Candy hizo una mueca. Su padre era una especie de cruce entre Ward Cleaver4 y Bubba Smith5. Había jugado fútbol y tenía una tendencia a entrenar a su familia como hubiera entrenado a un equipo. Era, a lo mejor, la persona alguna vez creada con menos probabilidades para haber elegido ser un pediatra, pero los niños adoraban su voluntad para abandonar su estetoscopio y jugar con todos ellos en la sala de espera. En un plano más personal, ella sabía que sus gritos no eran más que una fachada, pero la hacían dar un respingo de todas maneras.

—Padre, por favor, sé paciente. Conocerás a Albert cuando vengas, y luego les explicaremos todo. Pero tienes que venir con la mente abierta.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó— Alex dijo que necesitabas ayuda legal. ¿Es un criminal?

Candy se rió a pesar de si misma.

—Papá, estarás tan complacido con mi esposo, que tus botones estallarán. Es la clase de yerno que siempre quisiste.

Albert tiró de su camisa.

—Dile que no soy ningún cobarde. —dijo ansioso

—Papá, dice que te diga que no es ningún cobarde. De hecho, creo que sería un gran jugador de fútbol.

Su padre gruñó, de alguna manera más tranquilo.

—Probablemente podría derribar a los cinco de una vez.

Robert White gruñó otra vez.

—Bueno, pediré un par de pasajes. No cuelgues antes de que regrese, Mary. Creo que quiero conocer un poco a este hombre antes de que las cosas sigan avanzando.

—Por supuesto, querido —dijo Mary. Una vez que la extensión hiciera un ruido, bombardeó a Candy con preguntas. —Querida, ¿cómo lo conociste? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo es su apariencia? ¿Hace cuánto estás casada? ¿Podemos esperar nietos pronto?

Candy se recostó en la cama y se rió por la cantidad de preguntas de su madre.

—Te daré todos los detalles cuando estés aquí, madre.

—Al menos dime como luce.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia Albert que estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama, sonriéndole.

—Bueno, es más alto que papá, pero más delgado. Tiene cabello rubios y ojos azules cielo y una sonrisa hermosa. Albert le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, sólo para probar la verdad de sus palabras. —Es muy dulce, a menos que se queje, cuando es de lo más irracional y terco.

—Eso me suena familiar. —dijo Mary en tono seco—. Déjame hablar con él, cariño.

Candy colocó la mano en el recibidor y levantó la mirada hacia Albert.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

Albert palideció.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Es una cosa simple, mi laird, ciertamente algo que debe preocuparte muy poco. Simplemente ignora sus americanismos y estarás bien. Tu inglés es maravilloso.

Albert echó sus hombros hacia atrás.

—Por supuesto, hablaré con ella inmediatamente.

Candy le entregó el teléfono, y él lo llevó a su oreja, dubitativo.

—¿Aye? —dijo él, inseguro. Seguramente su madre habría respondido ya que una mirada de completa maravilla cruzó por su rostro—.¿Lady White? —preguntó esperó— Aye, es un placer hablar con usted también —dijo él. Ahora, esto sí era una imagen para los libros de historia: un laird escocés con su traje completo, una espada yaciendo cerca de él sobre la cama, un enorme anillo aguamarina en su mano donde se reflejaba la luz de las lámparas sobre su cabeza, hablando por teléfono como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Candy sintió una profunda sensación de alivio fluir en su interior. Haber visto a Albert relajado en la mesa había sido excelente, pero podría haber sido de suerte. Ver como encantaba a su madre por teléfono era la prueba innegable de que podía aceptar algo que nunca había imaginado en sus más salvajes pesadillas y ajustarse a ello sin problemas. Y Albert ciertamente parecía estar adaptándose sin problemas. No sólo estaba llevando a cabo una conversación desenvuelta con su madre, estaba examinando el teléfono, como si mirándolo, pudiera descubrir donde era que Mary White estaba escondiéndose.

Luego de repente empalideció y alejó el teléfono.

—Ha ido a buscar a tu padre.

—Buena suerte —dijo alegremente Candy.

Algo que nunca había visto era a Albert con una mirada de turbación.

—¿Sir White? —Albert escuchó por varios minutos—. Lo sé, mi señor —dijo rápidamente-. Y hubiera querido pedirle a usted su mano antes de casarme con ella, pero era imposible. —Hizo una mueca y Candy sólo pudo imaginarse qué le estaría diciendo su padre—. Lo sé —dijo otra vez y luego escuchó una vez más—. Aye, yo también quiero eso. —Cubrió el teléfono como había visto que hacia ella y luego susurró— Candy, no entiendo la mitad de lo que dice. Demasiadas palabras que no conozco.

—Haz que se calle o seguirá así toda la noche.

Su laird respiró hondo y habló por el auricular.

—Sir White… mi señor… ¡Lord White! —terminó con medio gruñido. Eso habría surgido efecto, porque una mirada de satisfacción apareció en su rostro—. No puedo contestar todas sus preguntas en este momento. Todo lo que puedo decirle es que amo a su hija más que a mi propia vida. Y que quisiera tener su bendición —esperó—. Si desea desafiarme, lo entenderé; pero considere lo siguiente: si peleamos, uno de nosotros perderá, y puedo garantizarle que no seré yo. Puede tomarse más tiempo y pensar si quiere o no que Candy pase por esa situación. —Y con aquello le entregó de vuelta el auricular.

Candy se lo acercó a la oreja. Había silencio del otro lado.

—¿Papá?

—Santo dios —gritó Robert— Candice Anne, ¿de donde diablos sacaste a este tipo? ¡Su inglés es casi ininteligible! ¿Y qué este desafío del que habló? ¿Me disparará cuando me baje del avión?

—Preferentemente te clavaría su espada, estoy segura.

—Bueno, dile que no pelearé… ¿su qué?

—Papá, confía en mí. Ahora, ¿cuándo vendrán?

Su padre refunfuñó, obviamente no complacido con el cambio de tema.

—Nuestro avión sale en dos horas. Alex nos encontrará en Nueva York, y luego viajaremos en el primer avión que podamos —Hizo una pausa— Bebé, ¿estás bien?

—Papá, no podría estar mejor. dijo ella

Él suspiró.

—Si tú lo dices. Sólo puedo asumir que estás segura. Por la forma en la que habla ese hombre, no estoy tan seguro.

—Me ama, papá. Nunca me haría daño.

—Te tomo la palabra. —Hizo una pausa— No sabes lo asustados que estábamos.

—Lo sé, papá, y lo siento. Te quiero

—Y yo a ti. Nos veremos pronto.

Ella colgó el aparato y miró a Albert.

—No es tan malo.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Me hubiera sentido igual si mi pequeña muchacha hubiese vuelto a casa casada y no me lo hubiera dicho. Es un padre y te ama. Pero pelearé por ti si eso es lo que quiere.

Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y lo sostuvo con firmeza.

—No llegará a eso, Albert. Le gustarás mucho.

—¿Porque cuido de ti tan bien?

—Sí, le agradara mucho saber que, de hecho, hay un hombre al cual no controlo.

—Ah, pero sí me controlas. Más de lo que te imaginas.

—Y más de lo que lo admites, sin duda.

—Por supuesto.

Candy bostezó.

—Estoy exhausta Albert. Vamos a prepararnos para la cama. Creo que te gustará el baño.

—¿Baño?

—Es un muy lujoso retrete.

Lo guió hacia el baño y prendió la luz. La habitación tenía una profunda bañera, un inodoro, un bidet y un lavabo. Y un pequeño espejo. Albert ignoró el resto y fue directamente hacia el espejo. Miró su reflejo y se estiró para tocarlo. Llevó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido.

—Es mucho más claro que los nuestro.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero los tuyos. —Una bandeja de plata lustrada del siglo XIV era mucho menos agresiva que un espejo del siglo XX— Esa no es la sorpresa —sonrió. Caminó hacia donde estaba él, frente al lavabo. Señaló las canillas—."F" es de frío y "C" de caliente. —Él la miró, confundido—. Agua —aclaró. Ella abrió el agua fría y él saltó. Puso su mano debajo y luego rió. Ahuecó sus manos y la probó. Ella la cerró— Abre la caliente —le instó

Él giró la canilla y luego colocó su mano debajo del agua. La miró, incrédulo.

—¿Quién hierve esto?

—Hay una máquina que lo hace

—¿Y puedo tener agua caliente cuando sea simplemente girando esta manija?

Ella asintió.

—¡Och, pero que gran idea! —exclamó él.

Miró detrás suyo, específicamente la bañera. La miró con las cejas levantadas, y ella se encogió con una pequeña sonrisa. Él abrió el agua caliente y dijo con deleite

— Si Angus pudiera ver esto… —se detuvo, sonriendo. Observó como el agua caía y se iba por el drenaje, y luego buscó algo con que detenerla. Encontró el tapón de goma y lo colocó en el agujero. Cuando hubo llenado la bañera un poco, sacó el tapón y observó como el agua se escurría por el drenaje. Jugó un poco más con las canillas hasta que se dio cuenta que podía abrir las dos al mismo tiempo. Ajustó la temperatura del agua y luego levantó la mirada hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Un baño, Lady Andrew?

—Puedo llegar a quedarme dormida

—Cuidaré de ti. —Observó el inodoro detrás de ella— ¿Y qué, por todos los santos, es eso?

—El orinal.

Ella tiró la cadena, y el observó, maravillado como el agua desaparecía y volvía a aparecer. Quiso usarlo él y entonces volvió a hacer que el agua corriera. Si el agua corriente lo había deleitado, esto lo había puesto loco. Ella tuvo que taparle la boca para amortiguar su risa.

—¡Las personas duermen, oso gritón!

Él le quitó la mano y dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—No puedo evitarlo. Angus se desmayaría si lo viera. —miró hacia abajo— Pero es un desperdicio de agua.

—Entonces depende de ti mejorarlo.

Él empezó a separarlo por partes, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Mañana, Albert. Vamos a bañarnos y luego vamos a la cama. Estoy exhausta.

Se bañaron juntos, y ella casi se quedó dormida mientras se acostaba en el amplio pecho de su esposo. No había, realmente, espacio suficiente para que los dos cupiesen en aquella pequeña bañera, pero se las ingeniaron. Candy apenas se despertó cuando su esposo la llevó a la cama y la arropó.

Su esposo y su familia, ambos en el mismo siglo.

La vida no podía mejorar más que eso.

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

ALBERT se levantó profiriendo una exclamación; su cabeza completamente llena del sueño que había estado teniendo. Había estado en su salón, encendiendo fuegos con un movimiento de su muñeca, ordenando que el agua hirviendo saliera a chorros, y lo peor de todo, hablando con Andres MacAllister por teléfono.

Miró a su lado para encontrar a su esposa sonriendo mientras dormía. No podía culparla. Ver a su familia otra vez era una alegría que había pensado no tener nunca. Él estaba casi igual de

emocionado que ella, excepto por la ansiedad que le producía conocer a su padre. Seguramente el hombre no podía esperar a llevársela.

Bueno, familia o no familia, el padre de Candy se encontraría ensartado en la punta de su espada si quería intentarlo. Albert no había arriesgado más que su vida para traer a Candy de regreso a su propio tiempo, simplemente para perderla. Y cuanto antes encontrara una manera de alimentar a su esposa, menos tendría Robert White de qué quejarse. Era más bien imposible aprender todo lo relacionado con su mundo antes de que viniese la familia de ella, pero manejaría la mayoría de las cosas. Al menos su inglés había sido pasable por el teléfono el día anterior. Aprender un poco más cuando pudiera sería algo muy sabio. Necesitaría, sin embargo, aprender unas cuantas palabras más antes de que llegara la familia de Candy.

Se bajó lentamente de la cama y caminó hasta el baño. Encendió las luces, luego caminó hacia el espejo. Aye, era su rostro el que lo miraba. Se frotó la mandíbula y luego miró con detenimiento la pequeña cicatriz cerca de su oído. Angus había hecho un buen trabajo con esa.

Observó sus ojos y los encontró de un color agradable. Había sospechado aquello anteriormente, pero verlos en un reflejo perfecto se lo confirmó. Le agradaba que sus ojos agradaran a Candy. Después de todo, era ella quien tenía que verlos todo el tiempo. A continuación, examinó sus dientes y los encontró bastante bien, aunque no tan blancos como los de Candy. A lo mejor estos hombres del futuro tenían algo con que arreglar el defecto.

Su cabello, por otro lado, era algo de lo que se enorgullecía. Le dio una concienzuda cepillada. Aye, en conjunto, no tenía tan mala apariencia. No avergonzaría a su dama.

Mientras usaba el orinal, Albert sacudió la cabeza en sorpresa. Que extraño era que, de hecho, aquella habitación oliera bien. En realidad, toda la casa de Roland olía bien. Albert no estaba ciego y había visto que no había juncos en el piso. A lo mejor tenía algo que ver con eso.

Extinguió las luces en el retrete, luego regresó a la habitación principal. Caminó hasta la cama y se quedó observando las lámparas que colgaban de la pared. Prender todas las lámparas molestaría a su esposa, y quería dejarla dormir un poco más. Tenía en mente tener un par de cosas bajo control antes que ella despertara.

Le llevó sólo algunos minutos descubrir que las pequeñas lámparas podían apagarse y prenderse desde la cama, pero solo si habían sido prendidas desde el pasillo primero. Sonrió para sí mismo. La vida no era tan compleja después de todo. Tocó las lámparas y las sintió tibias. Trató de mirar más de cerca qué era lo que las encendía desde el interior, pero le quemaba los ojos y tuvo que apartarse. Aquellos eran fuegos muy poderosos.

Juntó todos los delgados manuscritos que había visto la noche anterior cerca del teléfono y luego regresó a la cama, sentándose contra el respaldo de la cama. Abrió el primer manuscrito y lo encontró lleno de personas capturadas en las páginas, igual que Candy en su licencia de conducir. La vista lo impresionó tanto que sólo pudo mirarlas rápidamente, temiendo que comenzaran a moverse en cualquier momento. Las observó con más detenimiento y vio que, a pesar que eran personas de verdad, no eran reales.

La sencilla escritura era bastante fácil de entender, y pasó algunos minutos tratando de descifrar algunas palabras que no sabía. Palabras del futuro, por lo que podía ver. Ah, bueno, era de esperar que el hombre hubiese inventado unas cuantas palabras nuevas en honor a las cosas que había descubierto.

Candy se estiró en su sueño, y Albert le colocó la mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla. No estaba preparado para que ella se levantara. Tenía bastante que estudiar. Tenía toda la intención de dominar, al menos, un par de manuscritos para que no lo tomaran por estúpido. Candy no despertaría y lo encontraría deficiente.

Candy se acurrucó contra él y Albert apretó los dientes. Había elegido su cadera para reposar su mejilla, y su cálido aliento acariciaba algo que, ciertamente, no necesitaba ninguna ayuda para levantarse.

Och, esté sí era un dilema. Miró la pila de papeles en sus manos y frunció el ceño.

¿Hacia a un lado su lectura y se entregaba a su cuerpo, deseoso de irse al de ella, o perseveraba?

Hizo hasta lo imposible por ignorar a su esposa. Podrían complacerse el uno al otro en una hora más o menos. A lo mejor podía seducirla con algunas palabras del futuro mientras lo hacían.

Candy despertó cuando sonó el teléfono. Oh no, no el teléfono. Buscó a Albert, solamente para asegurarse que no lo había soñado, luego suspiró en alivio. Luego se sentó, con los ojos rojos, y trató de salir de la cama.

—Quédate —siseó Albert, empujándola hacia abajo— Me ocuparé de esto.

—Albert, es el teléfono. Ese sonido significa que alguien está tratando de llamarte.

Él tomó su espada y se acercó al teléfono con cautela. Si Candy no hubiese sabido que se ofendería terriblemente, hubiera estallado en carcajadas al ver la adorable imagen que él presentaba. Allí había un hombre desnudo, sosteniendo una espada, acechando a un inocente teléfono con la intención de matarlo si era necesario. Tomó el teléfono y descolgó el tubo. El sonido se detuvo inmediatamente, y el bajó la espada en sorpresa. Candy vio como su esposo se llevaba el aparato al oído.

—¿Aye? —dijo gruñón. Cuando recibió una respuesta, su rostro se encendió como si hubiese acabado de descubrir un invaluable tesoro— Lord White, es usted. Espero esté pasando una mañana maravillosa, mi señor.

Candy sonrió ampliamente al ver a su esposo escuchar a su padre. Evidentemente estaba recibiendo un sermón porque en su rostro cada vez se notaba más la confusión. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi señor, me temo que no entendí una palabra de lo que dijo. Permítame ir por Candy.

Candy se sentó mientras Albert le acercaba el teléfono.

—¿Papá?

—¿Por qué continua llamándome "Lord White"? —preguntó su padre sospechosamente.

—Oh, papá, es sólo su manera de ser. ¿No es maravilloso?

—Me reservo la opinión. Estamos por tomar el avión desde Nueva York. Nos quedaremos en Glasgow esta noche, iremos donde ustedes mañana.

—No, alquilaremos un auto e iremos a buscarlos.

—Usted quédese donde está, señorita, y la veremos mañana. Y no nos esperes con nada de eso como haggis. Quiero un buen filete.

—De acuerdo, papá —dijo ella con una sonrisa— Nos vemos.

Colgó y le entregó el aparato a Albert. Él lo colocó en su lugar, luego se volvió a meter en la cama. Se tapó con la sábana y se estiró en busca de Candy.

—Te ves complacido contigo mismo —notó ella

Él se encogió de hombros, demostrando poco interés.

—Pensé que a lo mejor podíamos ir a la aldea y hacer algunas compras. Necesitaré un reloj de pulsera y quizás, un par de zapatillas. Un tour en micro podría ser bueno, pero sólo después de un sabroso almuerzo en el pub local. ¿Qué dices tú?

Candy rió.

—Diría, mi laird, que has estado leyendo unos cuantos folletos de viaje mientras yo dormía.

—Un poco —dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa que intentaba restarle valor a sus palabras— Y hay un par de preguntas que quiero hacerte. Después.

—¿Después?

—Después —confirmó él, acercándola hacia él— Tengo en mente demostrarte que un hombre de setecientos años todavía puede amarte y dejarte sin aliento.

Ella rió y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—Albert, anciano oso, nunca lo he dudado.

—Pero, en caso de que lo hubieses hecho… —dijo él cubriéndole la boca con un beso.

Candy cerró los ojos y se entregó a la magia de las caricias de Albert. Unos pocos meses de dicha marital lo habían convertido en un amante paciente y maravilloso. Ella sintió escalofríos cuando él la tocó con sus manos callosas, debatiéndose entre llorar por su suavidad o gritar por la sensación que estaba despertando en ella.

Él había descubierto que lugares ordinarios en su cuerpo, atendiéndolos con atención, podían hacerle perder la razón. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la parte interior de su codo podía volverla loca? Ella asintió para sí, mientras Albert la besaba en el brazo.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó ella, cuando él le tocó la piel con su lengua.

La única respuesta de él fue una risita conocedora.

Después de unos momentos, Candy perdió rastro de donde comenzaba ella y terminaba Albert. Y, como Albert había predicho, la pasión compartida la había dejado sin aliento. No tenía siquiera la fuerza suficiente para desenredar sus miembros de los suyos.

—¿Me baño mientras tú te recuperas? —le preguntó amablemente.

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue sacarle la lengua en respuesta. Se pavoneaba mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño. Candy cerró los ojos. Estaba sin aliento. La forma de hacer el amor de Albert había sido tan maravillosa como lo había sido setecientos años atrás.

Sonrió, contenta.

Albert se frotó las sienes mientras caminaba con su esposa en el jardín de Roland. Todo era demasiado. Se había pasado el día anterior en la aldea con Roland y Candy tratando de entender el mundo del que ahora, formaba parte. Había sido abrumador, desde el cristal en las ventanas de los negocios hasta los extraños y nuevos sonidos que continuamente lo sorprendían.

Se ajustó el tartan que llevaba, que era ciertamente diferente del cómodo tartan que ahora estaba en su habitación, aquel que Candy le había dicho que era muy sospechoso. No le gustaban los colores y había pensado se parecían sospechosamente a los que alguna vez había visto en la vestimenta de algún Fergusson. Roland le había asegurado que esos eran los colores que todos los Andrew usaban, pero Albert tendría que ver a varios de sus parientes parados frente a él para creerlo.

Bajó la mirada hacia su dama y frunció el entrecejo. La falda de su vestido a duras penas le llegaba a las rodillas, y aquello no lo complacía, ya que mostraba bastante de sus piernas. De hecho, el día anterior casi se había visto forzado a matar a un hombre porque había mirado con interés a Candy. Aye, podría haberlo hecho, si no hubiese sido por Candy que le había rogado fervientemente que dejara pasar el pequeño error. Parecía ser que matar para defender el honor de tu dama era algo incorrecto en el futuro.

Albert no podía entenderlo pero sabía, de alguna manera, que no tenía nada que hacer, excepto aceptarlo.

—Pareces cansado —dijo Candy— ¿Quieres sentarte?

Albert lo consideró

—¿Me peinarás el cabello con los dedos?

—Si va a hacer que dejes de fruncir el ceño

Él sonrió cansadamente mientras ella se sentaba apoyando la espalda contra un árbol.

—Ah, Candy, sabes que mis ceños no son nada —Se estiró con la cabeza de ella sobre su falda— Es que tengo una sobrecarga de información.

Ella rió suavemente y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por sus largas mechas.

—Lo que tú tienes, amor mío, es una resaca de televisión. Es, de lejos, mucho peor que tomar mucha cerveza.

—Aye. Pero encuentro que no puedo evitarlo. Aunque me empiezo a preguntar si alguna vez perderé la expresión de sorpresa que, estoy seguro, todavía está fija en mi rostro.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó.

—Albert, estás lidiando con esto de maravillas. No hay hombre de tu tiempo que se hubiese adaptado tan bien.

—Por supuesto que no lo hay —dijo el gruñón— Tienes mucho que agradecer.

Ella sólo sonrió, como si lo supiese.

Albert cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se le aparecieron imágenes, cosas que había visto en la televisión la noche anterior. Ahora bien, esa era una invención con la que nunca hubiera soñado. Se había sentado frente a la caja durante horas, tocando el vidrio de la superficie una y otra vez simplemente para asegurarse que las personas que estaban dentro no eran reales; que no estaban burlándose de él. Roland había resultado completamente inadecuado para la tarea de explicarle como funcionaba la maldita cosa y Candy no había sido mucho mejor. Roland se había disculpado por tener que irse temprano por la tarde, y Candy había argumentado un dolor de cabeza. Albert se había quedado solo en el salón de Roland con el televisor. Había visto varias situaciones de diferentes personas, que se sucedían una tras otra, como si fuera una representación de alguno de sus bufones.

Y luego había visto un asesinato con un arma que no podía, por su vida, entender. Lo había aterrado. Había ido a buscar a Candy a la cama, luego le había demandado que le explicara lo que estaba viendo. Lo había llamado pistola y le había dicho que era una cosa ciertamente muy peligrosa y que nunca se le ocurriera acercarse a una. Luego había apagado el televisor y lo había hecho salir de la habitación. Albert estaba temblado tanto como para permitirlo.

Una pistola. Pensar en matar a un hombre tan rápida y claramente con algo tan poderoso lo desconcertaba demasiado. Y porque lo asustaba, sabía que tenía que encontrar el arma y dominarla. A menos que aprendiera a usarla, no podría proteger bien a Candy.

—¡Lady Andrew, su familia está aquí! —gritó Roland desde la entrada— ¡Justo están saliendo del auto en este momento!

Candy se puso de pie de un salto, casi partiéndole el cuello a Albert en el proceso.

—Oh, Albert, lo siento —dijo ella, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Se agachó y lo ayudó, luego lo acarició.

Albert puso mala cara cuando ella le arregló el cabello a su gusto.

—No soy un bebé —le gruñó.

Candy se rió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Oh, Albert, apenas puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Mi familia va a adorarte.

Albert se pegó una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de verse entusiasmado. En realidad, estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Este no era un conde, ni siquiera un rey: era el padre de su esposa. Och, ¿y qué si al hombre le caía mal? En ese momento Albert pasó un mal rato tratando de acordarse quién era, o había sido: laird del clan más temido en todas las Highlands. De pronto se sintió como un joven muchacho que todavía se escondía entre las faldas de su madre en busca de protección.

Había un automóvil bastante grande ubicado frente a la posada, y las personas salían de él con apuro. Albert apenas se animaba a ponerle nombres a los rostros.

Liberó la mano de su esposa y le dio golpecitos en la espalda suavemente, instándola a que se adelantara. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que casi la tiró al piso. Ella sólo rió y lo besó antes de darse la vuelta y arrojarse a los brazos de una mujer que sólo podía ser su madre, Mary White era ciertamente una bella mujer, alta, cabellos lisos y castaños, con unos hermosos ojos azules como el zafiro. Mientras la miraba, Albert levantó una ceja en señal de complacencia. Así que su Candy retendría su belleza con el pasar de los años. Eso era algo definitivamente bueno. Och despues se acordo de la procedencia de su esposa que no compartia la misma sangre con su familia, pero eso a el no le importaba, tenia el presentimiento de que su Candy conservaria su belleza al pasar los años. Una larga, ancha y poderosa figura apareció del lado opuesto del auto, y Albert suprimió sus ganas de tragar con fuerza ante la vista del padre de Candy. Santos misericordiosos, el hombre era enorme. A lo mejor no era tan alto como Albert, pero parecía que Robert White era un poco mas ancho en la zona de su pecho y, quizás, tenía brazos más grandes. Aye, y estaba frunciendo el ceño de manera intimidante. Sólo le dedicó un breve asentimiento con la cabeza a Albert antes de arrancar a su hija de él y abrazarla. Albert se sorprendió por la ternura con la que lo hizo, pero aquel era un hombre acostumbrado a atender niños enfermos. Obviamente había aprendido a controlar su fuerza bastante bien.

Dos hombres más emergieron de la caja metálica y abrazaron a Candy. Hermanos, dedujo Albert con un movimiento de cabeza que demostraba qué estaba pensando. Igual de grandes e intimidantes que su padre. Saber eso lo complacía. .

—Tú debes ser Albert.

Albert bajó la mirada y encontró a la madre de Candy tomando sus manos.

—Aye —se las ingenió, sintiéndose un poco extraño. ¿Qué esperaba la madre de Candy de él?

Antes de poder responder a su propia pregunta, ella se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

—Gracias —le susurró, con sus ojos humedecidos— Has cuidado muy bien de mi bebé.

—Hice lo que pude, milady —dijo él sintiéndose más tranquilo con su franca aprobación—. Es una buena muchacha.

—Y tú pareces ser un buen joven. Terminemos con estas presentaciones y vayamos adentro a charlar —continuó sosteniendo la mano de Albert mientras llamaba a los dos hermanos de Candy— Chicos, vengan a conocer a su cuñado.

—Eso está por verse —aventuró Robert por detrás de su hombro.

—Oh, Rob, cállate —chistó Mary. Le sonrió a Albert—.Simplemente está enojado porque no fue consultado. Ya se le pasará.

Albert pronto se encontró a sí mismo observando a un hermano, luego al otro y de vuelta al primero, tratando de entender sus preguntas.

—Esperen —dijo finalmente, exasperado—. No estoy seguro de quién es quién todavía —sabía que Alex tenía aproximadamente su misma edad, unos treinta y tres años. Miró al mayor—. ¿Tú eres Alex?

Alex asintió y le dio la mano a Albert.

—Yo soy Zachary, el favorito de Candy—dijo el segundo— Pero seguro que ya lo sabías.

Albert sonrió. Zachary era, por lo que Candy le había dicho, el bebé de la familia. Aye, el muchacho había demostrado eso bastante bien.

—De hecho, —dijo Albert— te llamó "Zachary el Mocoso", sea lo que sea que signifique mocoso. Llegué a la conclusión de que no es un término halagüeño.

Alex rió, y Zachary le dio un codazo.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco.

—Chicos, vayan a jugar a otro lado. Van a hacer pensar a Albert que son dos bárbaros por la manera en la que se pelean.

En realidad, Albert se sintió bastante aliviado. Una buena pelea entre los familiares era algo que había estado seguro nunca tendría el placer de ver otra vez. Saber que los hermanos de Candy eran listos con los puños, como lo era él, lo tranquilizó enormemente.

Albert pronto se encontró cara a cara con el padre de su amada. Inspeccionándolo más de cerca, el hombre no era tan alto como le había parecido la primera vez. Lo que le faltaba de tamaño lo compensaba, con creces, la fiereza de su ceño. Albert lentamente se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió el ceño. No tenía sentido dejar que el hombre pensara que estaba temblando de pie a cabeza. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Había simplemente un fresco viento que se había colado por su tartan y le había hecho sentir un escalofrío en el espinazo.

—Así que, —dijo Robert, cruzando sus propios brazos y levantando la barbilla con testarudez— tú eres el joven de Candice.

—Soy el esposo de Candy —corrigió Albert.

Robert gruñó.

—Eso está por verse.

—Creo que no. Me casé con ella cuando no había posibilidad alguna de pedirle a usted su mano. Ahora es así, y me gustaría contar con su bendición, pero no rogaré por ella. Candy es mi esposa ahora y sólo la alejará de mi lado sobre mi cadáver.

Robert White retrocedió su barbilla y se la frotó con las manos. Albert hubiera podido jurar que vio un destello de admiración en los ojos del hombre.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y tres mi señor. —Más unos cuantos cientos, agregó en silencio.

—¿De qué trabajas?

—Papá, —interrumpió Candy— vamos adentro.

—Candy, —dijo Albert con convicción— ven aquí y haz silencio—le tendió la mano y la colocó detrás de él— Puedo hablar por mí mismo.

—Lo sé, Albert, pero es sólo que…

Un delicado apretón de manos la silenció. Le sonrió al ver que ella suspiraba resignada y rendida. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Si no se defendía por su cuenta en este momento, nunca tendría otra chance. Era mejor que Robert supiera desde el principio quien era laird.

—¿De qué trabajas? —preguntó Robert con agudeza— ¿Cómo es que pretendes ver por mi hija? ¿Cuidar de ella? ¿Poner comida sobre su mesa?

Albert gruñó. Si había una pregunta a la cual respondería, sería a esa.

—Por el momento, Lord White, no puedo decirle. Tengo oro y joyas suficientes por el momento.

—¿Qué hacías antes? —preguntó Robert, frunciendo el ceño—¿Cómo alimentaste y vestiste a mi bebé?

—Era el Andrew —dijo Albert simplemente— Me ocupé de ella de la misma manera que de mi familia. La vida en las Highlands nunca es fácil, pero no hubo una sola noche en la que ella no tuviera comida en la mesa o un cálido lugar en el cual dormir.

Robert lo miró con la cara en blanco.

—¿Perdón?

Candy movió la cabeza para poder mirar con enojo a su padre. Antes de que Albert pudiera detenerla.

—Papá, pasa que Albert solía ser el laird más poderoso de las Highlands en el siglo XIV. Se ganaba su oro de la manera en la que lo hacían los otros lairds, cosechando granos, ocupándose del ganado y luchando contra los otros clanes. No había un solo hombre que no lo conociese y no le temiese. Puedes interrogarlo todo lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a insinuar que no era capaz de ocuparse de mi o de la innumerable cantidad de personas que dependían de su protección, guía y sustento. Simplemente no lo toleraré.

Los ojos de Robert White se habían vuelto extremadamente brillantes.

—¿Siglo XIV? —rugió, el escepticismo rezumando de sus palabras— ¿Con qué clase de excremento de caballo ha estado alimentándote este hombre?

Candy le mostró el anillo de casamiento a su padre.

—Échale un vistazo a esto. Albert muéstrale tu anillo de casamiento.

Robert miró de cerca los anillos y luego levantó la mirada hacia Albert con un no menos formidable ceño.

—Eso sólo prueba que eres rico. ¿Qué clase de historia te has inventado y contado a mi hija?

—No es ninguna historia, Candy la vivió conmigo.

—No lo creo —dijo Robert llanamente— No me gusta esto ni un poco. Escucha, quién quiera que seas, espero que te consigas un buen abogado porque vas a…

—Robert Alan White, es suficiente —dijo su esposa cortante—Albert, lleva a Candy de regreso a la casa. Chicos, traigan las valijas. Robert, tú ven conmigo adentro así hablamos en paz.

Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina a su padre antes de que Albert la alejara. Le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y la guió de regreso a la casa.

—No lo culpo por no creer. Yo mismo no lo hubiera creído de no ser que me hubiese ocurrido.

—Mi padre puede ser muy irracional a veces —dijo Candy a modo de disculpa.

Él le dio un leve apretón.

—Candy, simplemente está protegiendo a su hija. Yo haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Con el tiempo aceptará la verdad o no. No puedes hacer que un hombre crea lo que no quiere.

—Supongo —suspiró ella— A lo mejor si le mostramos algunas cosas de nuestras alforjas. Puede revisar mi diario si quiere.

—Has leído mis pensamientos. Roland —llamó Albert

Roland apareció por la puerta del salón, con una sonrisa.

—¿Aye, mi señor?

—¿Podemos usar tu solar para hablar todos juntos un momento? Tenemos una larga historia que contar a la familia de Candy.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. Llámeme si necesitan mi ayuda.

—Habitaciones para la parentela de mi señora y tiempo en el solar será suficiente por el momento. A lo mejor un poco de comida, si la labor se vuelve pesada.

Roland hizo una reverencia y comenzó a dar órdenes a sus hombres acerca de cómo proveer a la comodidad de su laird. Albert ignoró los murmullos escépticos de Robert y se encaminó de regreso a su dormitorio temporal, en busca de las alforjas. Este hombre era un curandero, y se decía que los curanderos tenían extrañas ideas sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo. Bueno, él y Candy no tenían para decir más que la verdad. Robert White la creería o no a su debido tiempo.

Candy estaba de pie dándole la espalda a la chimenea y miraba a su esposo, que estaba sentando de frente a su padre. Habían estado hablando durante cuatro horas, aunque parecían más bien cuatro años. Albert estaba hambriento. Podía verlo por el ceño de hambre que había en su frente. Era un ceño muy diferente al ceño intimidante o a su ceño de Sólo-estoy-frunciendo-el-ceño-para-recordarte-que-sigo-siendo-laird-aquí. Abandonó la habitación, con la intención de encontrarle algo para comer antes que decidiera morder a su padre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hermana? —dijo Alex, siguiéndola desde la habitación— ¿No tienes miedo de que Albert corte a papá en dos con su espada si no te quedas y lo controlas?

—Podría —dijo Candy— Es un highlander gruñón si no lo alimentan regularmente.

Alex le pasó un brazo por los hombros y caminó con ella hacia la cocina.

—Pecas, esta es la historia más increíble que he escuchado jamás.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia él. Siempre habían estado muy unidos de niños, hubo una coneccion entre ellos desde que se vieron por primera ves, y estar en Nueva York juntos los había unido aún más. Candy sentía como si conociese a Alex más que sus padres. Sabía qué buscar al levantar la mirada hacia él; no vio duda en sus ojos.

—¿Nos crees?

—Pecas , he estado en esa habitación durante las últimas cuatro horas también, ¿sabes? —dijo con suavidad— Albert no es capaz de mentir. ¿Lo viste como le corría un sudor frío al tratar de evitar discutir dónde te había puesto cuando tú llegaste? —Se estiró y le tocó el cabello—. Nunca había pensado que tendría a un honesto y buen laird medieval como cuñado, pero creo que me gustará. ¿Qué clase de soborno aceptará para enseñarme a usar la espada?

—Se sentiría más halagado de lo que te imaginas si tan sólo se lo pidieras. Pero te advierto, no tiene piedad. Probablemente desees estar muerto después de un par de días, cuando te duelan los músculos. A mi me pasó.

Alex abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—No pediré detalles.

—Ciertamente no me hice estos callos fregando pisos —dijo ella—Sólo recuerda con quién estás hablando, amigo. Soy Candice Andrew. Eso puede no significar mucho para ti, pero sí que lo hizo para muchos otros.

—Mi hermana la bruja pecosa —rió él.

—Sí, bueno, antes de que te eche una maldición a ti y a tu vida amorosa, ayúdame a conseguir algo de comer. El ceño de hambre de Albert puede convertirse en un gesto horrible si no nos apuramos.

—Está bien para ti. Nunca hubieras sido feliz con un cobarde como James.

Candy se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y levantó la vista hacia su hermano.

—¿Puedes hacerlo Alex? ¿Conseguirle un certificado de nacimiento y todo eso?

—Haré lo más que pueda. Si no, nos mudaremos todos a Escocia y formaremos parte del nuevo clan de Albert. Se me ocurren peores maneras de vivir que irrumpiendo en casas ajenas y mirando mujeres a toda hora.

Candy siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Quizás separar a Alex de Albert era lo mejor para todos; sentía escalofríos de sólo pensar las travesuras que podían hacer juntos.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ella y Alex volvieron a entrar al estudio con una rápida comida que pretendía calmar el apetito de Albert hasta la hora de la cena. Candy colocó la comida frente a su marido.

—Come —le ordenó.

Él le dedicó una rápida mirada de agradecimiento antes de estirar la mano en busca de la pierna de cordero y prácticamente la aspiró. Ni siquiera su padre podría haber competido con el grado de consumo de Albert. Mantuvieron la discusión durante otra hora antes de que Roland avisara que la cena estaba lista. Robert se echó hacia atrás en su silla y sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta es la cosa más increíble que he escuchado. Si alguno de los dos me hubiera venido con estas alucinaciones, hubiera dicho que se habían vuelto locos —buscó los ojos de Candy quien se encontraba de pie detrás de la silla de Albert con las manos sobre sus hombros— Pero son dos. Eso hace que sea más difícil.

—Es la verdad, papá —dijo ella suavemente.

Robert frunció los labios.

—¿No eres un poco grande para mi niñita?

Albert rió por primera vez en la tarde.

—Ella era un poco joven para mí la última semana. Es simplemente una devolución.

—Supongo —dijo Robert. Miró a Albert con seriedad. —Preferiría verlos casados otra vez. Había contado con entregarla.

Albert inclinó la cabeza sólo un poco.

—Me casaré con ella de nuevo, si eso le agrada, pero no la sacará de mi cama hasta ese entonces.

Robert suspiró

—De acuerdo, Albert. Te daré esa concesión.

—¿Concesión?

—Compromiso —Robert aclaró.

—Ah —dijo Albert sabiamente— Entonces lo acepto —se puso de pie y esperó a que el padre de Candy se levantara antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Robert y caminar con él hasta el comedor— Ahora que ya hemos aclarado lo anterior, hay preguntas que quisiera hacerle. Candy penosamente, no es capaz de responder varias cosas que me intrigan. Usted, como un curandero, a lo mejor es capaz de satisfacer mi curiosidad.

A la medianoche, Robert se encontraba rogando para poder escapar de las preguntas de Albert. Alex y Zachary ya se habían refugiado en su habitación, y Mary dormía sonoramente en su silla. Candy finalmente convenció a su esposo de que se apiadara de su padre y lo dejara ir a la cama. Albert lo hizo, sólo después de extraerle la promesa a su suegro de que las preguntas podían comenzar de vuelta temprano la mañana siguiente. Candy tironéo hasta que Albert finalmente caminó en la dirección correcta. Una vez que llegaron a su propio baño, él usó el cepillo de dientes que ella le había dado. Luego vio como ella hacia lo mismo.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo

—Y tú eres muy guapo.

Él se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Haré un viaje mañana con tu padre

Candy frunció el ceño.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde nos lleve el camino. Quiero ver esta nueva Escocia.

—Pero, Albert, —dijo ella, inquieta —no sé si debas hacerlo tan pronto.

Él parecía estar a punto de impartir una orden, pero luego su expresión se suavizó.

—Si no es ahora, Candy, ¿cuándo? Cuanto antes me acostumbre a tu mundo, más rápido seré capaz de ocuparme de ti como quiero. ¿Me puedes culpar por eso?

Tenía poco sentido discutir con él, sobre todo cuando estaba en lo cierto.

—De acuerdo, Albert. Ten cuidado. Y no te pierdas.

—Tendré cuidado y no me perderé.

—No puedes llevar tu espada.

Frunció el ceño.

—Mi daga entonces.

—Tendrás que dejarla en el auto.

—¿Al menos se me permite llevarte a la cama esta noche?

—¿A dormir?

—Después —dijo él solemne.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Bueno, eres laird. Supongo que no puedo hacer más que obedecerte.

—Al menos alguien lo recuerda —gruñó él.

Candy sonrió mientras él la llevaba de regreso a la habitación. Tenía el presentimiento de que nadie, incluida su familia, olvidaría jamás que lo era.

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

ALBERT observó el auto frente a él con los ojos entrecerrados. Era el mismo en el que había viajado el día anterior con Robert White. Bueno, a lo mejor hoy se acostumbraría más al ruido. Era eso, o caminar hasta su torreón, y sabía que eso le llevaría mucho tiempo, especialmente ahora que el resto de los invitados a la boda irían en auto.

Tomó coraje y se sentó en el asiento delantero. Se colocó de manera que Candy pudiera sentarse en su regazo. Su mejor tartan había sido colocado en el baúl. En realidad, la ceremonia no era en lo que Albert estaba pensando. Era el pensamiento de ver su castillo lo que lo consumía. Había visto los restos de algunos castillos el día anterior mientras viajaba con el padre de Candy; edificaciones que habían sido construidas mucho después de su tiempo. A menos que su familia hubiese sido extremadamente cuidadosa a través de los siglos, quedaría muy poco de su torreón.

Robert encendió el auto, y Albert se obligó a relajarse. El ruido del auto todavía lo desconcertaba, pero era definitivamente menos molesto que el día anterior. Estaba seguro de haber dejado marcas permanentes en el apoyabrazos ya que se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas. Robert había, finalmente, estacionado para dejarle a Albert ver debajo del capó. Eso, de alguna manera, lo había tranquilizado, pero todavía prefería el relincho de un caballo al chirrido de un motor. A lo mejor el hombre moderno no estaba tan bien, después de todo.

El padre de Candy estaba callado mientras viajaban, siguiendo las indicaciones de Roland. Un camino ahora los llevaba a un prado. Albert esperó hasta que el auto hubiese estacionado antes de abrir la puerta y bajó a Candy de su falda. Se bajó del auto después de ella y se estiró en busca de su mano. Bajó la vista hacia ella y vio que la aprensión se reflejaba en sus ojos. Suspirando profundamente, caminó con ella a través de lo que quedaba del bosque y finalmente llegaron al prado.

Todas las advertencias que se había hecho a sí mismo no lo prepararon para lo que vio.

O, mejor dicho, para lo que no vio.

La aldea había desaparecido. La pared que rodeaba el torreón todavía estaba en pie, aunque estaba desmoronándose en varias partes. Albert tomó la mano de Candy y se aferró a ella mientras seguían su camino por el prado y luego a través de las puertas de hierro. Albert se detuvo ante los restos de su salón y se quedó de pie allí, sin habla.

Candy se giró hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello. Él la apretó con fuerza contra si y descansó su mejilla sobre la mano de ella. Las puertas de madera maciza habían desparecido, puertas que alguna vez habían mantenido alejados a los enemigos. Las paredes estaban ruinosas, algunas cubiertas con moho, la mayoría con una apariencia tan inestable que daba miedo entrar. El techo había desaparecido por completo. Parecía como si un monstruo gigante se hubiera detenido y mordido la mitad del castillo, dejando las paredes rajadas detrás, como prueba de su hambre. Albert no podía creer que aquel fuera el mismo lugar que él había dejado unos días atrás. Era una clara señal de los siglos que Candy y él habían atravesado para llegar a su tiempo.

—¿Podemos reconstruirlo?

Albert bajó la mirada hacia su esposa y se vio sorprendido por el dolor en sus ojos. Así que había llegado a amar la pila de piedras tanto como él. Bueno, si ella quería reconstruirlo, él vería que se hiciese.

—Por supuesto que podemos, amor —dijo él, secándole un par de lágrimas de las mejillas con sus gentiles pulgares.

—¿Podremos vivir aquí otra vez?

—¿No deseas regresar a América?

Ella hizo una pausa, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—A lo mejor de visita de vez en cuando, pero no a vivir. Una semana atrás, pensé que Escocia sería mi hogar por el resto de mis días —ella le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña— Todavía siento lo mismo. Sólo los siglos han cambiado, Albert.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él, amándola todavía más por no ser egoísta. Aunque deseaba ver las maravillas de su tierra, pensar que no vería más la suya había dejado una mancha oscura en su corazón.

—Albert, amo Escocia tanto como tú. Quiero que nuestros hijos sepan como huele el brezo cuando sopla un viento cálido, como es la primera nevada sobre nuestras montañas, como se siente sentarse en el gran salón por las tardes y escuchar el sonido del laúd y sentir el fuego sobre sus rostros. ¿Cómo podríamos negarle a nuestros hijos esos placeres?

—Pero, ¿qué de tus cuentos? ¿No necesitas a América para eso?

—No con el Servicio Postal de Su Majestad a mi disposición.

Albert frunció el ceño.

—Ahí está ese asunto de la reina otra vez. No vamos a usar ningún servicio de ninguna mujer inglesa.

Candy sólo sonrió.

—Entonces conseguiremos un fax. No, —dijo ella, levantando la mano— no quiero explicarlo. Pregúntale a mi padre después.

Albert cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si alguna vez sería capaz de dominar todas las cosas que Candy daba por sentado.

—Bueno, entonces milady —dijo él— te construiré otro salón igual al del siglo XIV, hasta el último detalle. Y si debes utilizar el servicio de Su Majestad para tus cuentos, entonces no me quejaré demasiado…

—Albert, escucha —lo interrumpió Candy— ¿No lo escuchas?

—¿Si escucho qué?

—El laúd —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—Candy, la conmoción de ver el torreón en tal pobre estado ha alterado tus nervios. No escucho nada. Ahora, hablemos de la boda que volveremos a tener para tu padre. Me atrevo a decir que la capilla…

—¿No escuchas esa voz? —interrumpió ella otra vez. Se giró dando la cara al castillo—¿Joshua? —llamó

La música se detuvo abruptamente. Los ojos de Albert se abrieron cuando su juglar apareció por la puerta, pareciendo estar tan conmocionado como Albert se sentía. Joshua miró a Albert a Candy, a la familia de ella y de vuelta a Albert Luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente para detenerse de rodillas ante Candy. Envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos y se quedó allí.

—Santo Dios —dijo Candy, levantando la vista hacia Albert con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Aye —dijo Albert, anonadado. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Joshua— Juglar, ¿estás solo?

—Aye, m-mi se-se-ñor. —dijo Joshua con los labios temblorosos.

—Suelta a tu señora, Joshua —dijo Albert con suavidad— Vas a quebrarla.

Joshua soltó a Candy sólo para girarse y aferrarse a Albert.

—Ya, ya, muchacho —dijo Albert, palmeando a Joshua en la espalda—. No hay razón para que estés así.

—Pero el castillo, mi señor —dijo Joshua débilmente— No está como lo dejé ayer por la tarde.

—Ponte de pie como un hombre —dijo Albert— y cuéntame tu historia. ¿Has olvidado quien es tu laird?

Joshua se paró obediente, aunque casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

—Estás más fuerte —notó Albert—¿Has estado entrenando con Jesse?

—Aye, mi señor —asintió Joshua. Miró a Candy y le dedicó una trémula sonrisa.

—Es tan hermosa como la recordaba, mi señora. Me había estado preguntando por qué mi pobre vida se había vuelto tan oscura. Ahora veo que se debió a que me faltaba la luz de su belleza para guiarme.

Albert suspiró con exasperación.

—Veo que no has perdido nada de tu encanto, Joshua. Ahora, dime cómo has llegado aquí.

—Mi montura me lanzó en el bosque, y me golpeó la cabeza. Soñé tanto con mi señora Candy, que estaba segura que había regresado a casa. Me apresuré para regresar al torreón sólo para darme cuenta que estaba en este pobre estado. Estaba seguro que había muerto. ¿Lo estoy?

—No estás muerto —dijo Albert, sintiéndose una autoridad en el tema— Estás en el futuro. Cuando tengamos tiempo, puedes sacarte los zapatos y usar ambos, tus dedos de los pies y de las manos para contar todos los siglos que has pasado para llegar aquí. Ahora, dame noticias de mi hijo. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué hay de Megan?

—Los dos bien y felices cuando los dejé, mi señor. Con un bebé nuevo también…

Joshua se encogió de hombros de repente. Albert escuchó el ruido de la grava detrás de él y supuso, acertado, que su suegro acababa de unirse a ellos.

—¿Aye? —preguntó Albert, mirando sobre su hombro hacia el padre de Candy.

—¿Quién es éste? —preguntó Robert— ¿Y por qué estaba magullando a mi niñita?

Albert suprimió su sonrisa al ver el ceño intimidante de Robert. No era nada extraño que Candy hubiera sabido como manejarlo tan bien, habiendo crecido en una casa llena de osos.

—Este es mi juglar, Joshua de Sedgwick. Joshua, este es Lord Robert, el padre de Candy.

—Mis saludos, mi señor. —dijo Joshua, haciendo una temblorosa reverencia.

Robert miró a Albert con una ceja levantada.

—¿Un juglar? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

—A través del bosque —dijo Albert, sintiendo un incómodo cosquilleo en la médula. El bosque; un lugar que había que tener en cuenta en el futuro, sin duda. Tendría que ver cómo funcionaba tarde o temprano. Pero no hoy. Se tomaría su tiempo para instalarse, luego ocuparía su mente con ese misterio. Se giró hacia su juglar abruptamente.

—Joshua, toma un baño y desenreda todos esos nudos en tu cabello. Candy y yo nos casaremos hoy.

—¿Otra vez?

—Aye, para complacer a su padre. Como puedes ver, Lord Robert no es alguien a quien no quieras complacer.

—Aye, mi señor —asintió Joshua vigorosamente— Veo eso con claridad. Regresaré preparado en muy poco tiempo.

Candy se estiró y posó su mano en el brazo de él.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Joshua. ¿Tocarás para nosotros esta noche?

—Aye, mi señora —dijo él, irguiéndose de repente y tratando de parecer confiado— Será un honor.

—Un baño primero —le recordó Albert.

Joshua asintió y prácticamente huyó de lo que solía ser el jardín. Albert se giró hacia Alex.

—Ven conmigo, hermano, y ayúdame mientras me visto. Zachary, tu cuidarás de tu hermana. —Miró detrás suyo y luego otra vez a Robert— Mi señor, a lo mejor Roland podría encontrar útil su ayuda para encontrar a un fraile para nosotros. El hombre que se suponía debía hacerlo, se desmayó.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia su padre una vez que Albert y Alex se habían adentrado en el torreón.

—Notarás que no se atrevió a darte ninguna orden —remarcó ella

—Por supuesto que no —dijo su padre, con los ojos brillantes—Después de todo, soy Lord White, tu padre Candy buscó la mano de su madre.

—Mamá, vamos a asegurarnos que Joshua esté bien antes de que se ahogue. No es un muy buen nadador. Te mostraré el jardín donde Albert tomó todas esas flores para mí.

El jardín estaba cubierto de maleza, y no había ninguna señal de las cuidadas plantas de Jimmy, pero Candy no lo notó. Todo lo que vio fue el lugar por donde Albert había gateado sobre sus rodillas una y otra vez para encontrar malas hierbas que la complacieran. Joshua estaba recién emergiendo del lago cuando llegaron, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarle el exceso de agua como un cachorro.

—Candy —exclamó Mary llevándose las manos al cuello— ¡Date la vuelta!

Candy la miró, confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Está desnudo!

Candy rió.

—Mamá, tienen un concepto muy diferente de la privacidad en la Edad Media. Joshua pensaría que perdí la cabeza si me diera la vuelta.

Joshua probó su punto bastante bien al ni siquiera molestarse en cubrirse. Sacudió su cabello mientras lo secaba lo mejor que podía con sus viejas ropas.

—Aquí hay un tartan extra de Albert — dijo Candy, entregándole la vestimenta. Se detuvo al ver la larga cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho— Joshua —exclamó ella— ¿cómo te hiciste eso?

—Un aliado de Nolan, mi señora. —dijo con un guiño— Después que laird Albert venciera a los Fergusson, Nolan comenzó a vagar con cualquier enemigo que tuviéramos. Me gané esto en una batalla que peleamos por el McKinnon. se encogió de hombros. Quizás lo peor fueron los últimos meses. A Nolan se lo descubrió merodeando por los bosques cerca del torreón, como si esperara algo…

—O a alguien —terminó Candy por él. No sólo Nolan era corrupto; era inteligente y probablemente más inteligente de lo que cualquiera imaginaba. La había visto salir a ella del bosque; no lo culparía por querer viajar un poco en el tiempo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo muy rápidamente. Se volteó, con el corazón en la garganta.

Miró atentamente hacia los árboles que los rodeaban pero no pudo detectar ninguna señal de nada extraño. Bueno, Nolan podía ser inteligente, pero dudaba seriamente que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para descifrar como funcionaba el bosque, Ni siquiera ella y Albert estaban seguros de los detalles.

Joshua terminó de arreglarse para estar presentable, y regresaron al torreón justo a tiempo para ver a Albert salir, vestido con su mejor plaid y su brillante espada colgando a un lado. Candy miró a su alrededor para ver las expresiones de incredulidad de toda su familia. Un gritito ahogado la hizo saber que el pobre cura había vuelto a desvanecerse. No había duda que el hombre pensaría dos veces antes de casar a algún invitado de Roland otra vez.

Sonrió al notar que su familia se había sorprendido tanto como para quedar sin habla. Conocían a Albert, pero nunca antes habían visto al Andrew. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo demostraba que era un laird de las Highlands. Asintió brevemente antes de que pudieran hacer que el cura se recuperara y llevarlo a lo que quedaba de la capilla. Toda la familia los siguió, excepto su padre, que se quedó atrás, con ella. Se limpió un falso sudor de la ceja.

—¿Alguna vez hice enojar a ese hombre realmente? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Candy esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bastante impresionante, ¿no lo crees? Ahora ves porque los Andrew eran tan temidos en sus días. Créeme, es todavía más intimidante cuando viene hacia ti a todo galope en su caballo, blandiendo su espada y gritando a sus soldados que avancen.

Robert abrazó a su hija con fiereza.

—Sólo estoy contento de que acabaras con Albert. Te ama, y mucho.

—¿Nos crees ahora?

—No tengo otra opción —admitió él, con una sonrisa— Si el ver experimentar a Albert tantas dificultades ayer en el auto no me hubiese convencido, el haber visto a tu juglar lo hubiera hecho. El joven Joshua parece mirar a Albert como si fuera un rey. —Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada— Si no soy cuidadoso, estaré llamando a tu esposo "mi señor" tan fácilmente como lo haces tú. —sacudió la cabeza nuevamente— Tu abuela morirá la primera vez que escuche a Albert llamarme lord White.

—No te hagas ilusiones de grandeza, papá —se burló

—Tu madre no va a dejarme —murmuró él— Justamente la otra noche me dejó saber en términos nada inciertos que, aunque mi yerno pudiese encontrar mis palabras sagradas, ella ciertamente no lo hacia.

—Deja a mamá ser la práctica de la familia —dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Robert le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos yendo, bebé. Puedo escuchar a Albert golpeando el piso desde aquí.

Después de una simple y hermosa reafirmación de sus votos, el cura indispuesto se fue con Roland. Candy caminó junto a Albert mientras les hacían un recorrido por el torreón. No había mucho qué ver en el interior excepto el cielo, gracias a la falta de techo.

—Dime que no hacía este frío al menos cuando el lugar estaba entero —dijo Mary, frotándose los brazos vigorosamente.

Albert sonrió.

—Mi señora Mary, hacia mucho más frío, me temo. No estaría mintiendo si le dijera que la única vez que los pies de Candy estuvieron calientes era cuando estábamos en la cama, y estaban presionados contra mis pantorrillas. Haré que preparen un fuego para su comodidad después. Joshua, consíguenos algo de madera. Zachary, ayúdalo en la tarea.

—Hey —dijo Zachary— ¿Cuándo bajé a la categoría de esclavo?

Albert lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ya que eres el muchacho menor, te corresponde hacer lo que te digan tus mayores.

—Soy tan alto como tú —replicó Zachary— Y estoy seguro que soy igual de fuerte.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Albert, comenzando a sonreír— ¿A lo mejor quisieras pasar al jardín para una lucha? Eso ciertamente te daría la oportunidad de probar tus palabras.

Candy rió por el esperanzado brillo que apareció en los ojos de su esposo.

—Zach, te garantizo que ir a buscar la madera será mucho menos doloroso que pelear con Albert. Ustedes dos pueden jugar mañana en el jardín de Roland si todavía quieres hacerlo.

—Hacer lo que me digan mis mayores —farfulló Zachary mientras se dirigía a la puerta— Vamos, Joshua. Dime donde diablos encontraremos madera por aquí.

—Te ayudaré, joven Zachary. —dijo Joshua con un guiño dirigido a Candy— Es una petición simple la que hace mi señor. Sé agradecido de que no nos este pidiendo que limpiemos los establos o vaciemos los orinales.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Zachary con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿Cómo es eso?

—La vida de un juglar está llena de duros momentos, mi joven amigo. Te contaré de ellos mientras juntamos la madera, y te ayudará a entender la tranquilidad de tu propia vida.

Robert frunció los labios mientras los dos abandonaban el salón.

—No creo que esté lo suficientemente preparado como para escuchar las historias de Joshua esta noche. Las tuyas fueron lo suficientemente malas, Albert.

—Ciertamente —sonrió Albert, entonces se irguió.

Se puso de pie, desenvainando su espada con un suave siseo. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente y luego le lanzó el cuchillo que llevaba en su cinturón a Candy. Llevándose los dedos a los labios, le hizo un gesto para que protegiera a su madre. Él caminó con extremo cuidado hasta lo que previamente había sido la cocina y despareció en la oscuridad. Candy contuvo la respiración hasta que volvió a aparecer, con un profundo ceño en sus facciones. Cruzó el piso cubierto de pasto, guardando su espada. Le quitó el cuchillo a su esposa y lo volvió a colocar en su cinturón.

—¿Y bien? —Candy aventuró

—Mis ropas han desaparecido —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros— Y pensé haber escuchado un ruido en las cocinas; sin embargo no vi nada. —Forzó una sonrisa— No hay duda que las palabras de Zachary me hicieron volverme loco.

Candy no se engañó.

—Las ropas no desaparecen así como así, Albert. Tú sabes que Joshua dijo algo de Nolan…

La mano de Albert sobre su boca cortó el resto de las palabras.

—No vi nada —repitió él, dándole una mirada de advertencia—Candy, sin duda habré puesto mis ropas en otro lado.

Escucharemos una o dos melodías de Joshua, y luego regresaremos a la posada. Mañana, a lo mejor, regresaré y buscaré de vuelta con la ayuda de la luz.

Los buscadores de madera regresaron antes que Candy pudiera siquiera protestar. No se había creído lo que Albert había dicho, pero probablemente habría una buena explicación para todo el asunto. Roland quizás se había llevado las ropas de Albert con él, pensando que le había hecho un favor a su laird.

Observó como Joshua colocaba la madera estratégicamente en la chimenea. Buscó alguna piedra y algo con lo cual pudiera hacer fuego, pero Zachary sacudió la cabeza y sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo. Cuando la llama apareció, Joshua se santiguó. Zachary rió.

—Es un encendedor, Joshua. Toma, hazlo tú.

Joshua encendió la llama como Zachary le había mostrado y luego lo dejó caer en sorpresa. Albert dejo escapar una risita ahogada, ya que había tenido esa experiencia el día anterior.

—Levántalo otra vez, muchacho, a menos que quieras prender fuego el castillo. Si mi torreón se quema hasta las cenizas, te culparé por ello.

Una vez que el fuego estuvo prendido, Joshua desenvainó su espada, levantó su laúd y se sentó cerca de la chimenea. Candy se sentó en el piso y se recostó contra las rodillas de Albert, disfrutando de los sonidos que nunca había pensado volvería a escuchar. Él se inclinó y colocó su boca sobre la oreja de ella.

—¿Nos quedamos con él?

—Tendremos, quizás, que pelear por él con mi madre.

Era verdad. Mary aplaudía y se regocijaba con todo lo que Joshua cantaba, haciendo que Joshua se ruborizará hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Lady Mary —rió Albert— felicita demasiado a mi juglar. Pensará que es algo triste volver a cantar en mi salón cuando reciba sólo su cena como recompensa de su talento. —Albert se puso de pie y ayudó a Candy a levantarse— Y aunque sin duda ya es hora de que partamos Joshua, te informo que te podría poner a cantar toda la noche antes de alimentarte, si quisiera.

—Por supuesto, laird Albert —dijo Joshua, haciéndole a Albert una reverencia. Entonces se irguió, y se llevó una mano a la frente— Mi señor, la belleza de Lady Candy ha hecho desaparecer todo pensamiento lógico de mi mente, y es sólo ahora que recuerdo lo que laird Jesse dijo que haría antes de morir.

—¿Y qué era eso?

—Tenía planeado dejarle un mensaje detrás de la piedra.

—¿La piedra?

Albert se quedó de pie por varios minutos, frotándose el cuello. Candy no tenía idea de lo que Jesse había querido decir y sólo esperó hasta que Albert lo descifrara. Repentinamente, Albert se encaminó hacia la repisa de la chimenea. Tomó su cuchillo y comenzó a quitar el adobe que rodeaba a una de las piedras. Alex tomó una afilada piedra del hogar y comenzó a quitar el material también.

Después de, quizás, media hora de excavaciones ininterrumpidas la roca comenzó a moverse. En minutos, la descolocaron. Tres de ellos tuvieron que moverla al piso. Luego Albert colocó su mano en la abertura y sonrió. Quitó varias bolsas, seguidas por una caja de madera. Al abrirla se vio un pergamino enrollado. Albert se lo entregó a Candy. Ella lo estiró y comenzó a leer:

Queridos padres:

Rezo para que algún día lean esto y sepan que estamos todos bien. En este momento estoy en el cuarto de pensar de padre, observando a Megan mientras coloca a nuestro recién nacido en su cuna. Este será nuestro último hijo, creo, ya que estamos demasiado cansados de correr a los pequeños. La muchacha es una cosita muy dulce con la belleza de Megan. Desearía que pudieran verla.

La vida es como siempre; dura, peligrosa y está llena de peleas, pero a lo mejor, eso es lo mejor. No apreciaríamos las bellezas de otra manera. De nuestras guerras y desacuerdos leerán mucho en sus libros. Nolan ha estado causando problemas bastante graves, pero leerán sobre ellos también, así que no gastaré tinta en ellos.

Algo que quizás no leerán será acerca del amor que mantenemos en nuestros corazones desde su partida. Si Dios quiere, nos reencontraremos de nuevo en el cielo y hablaremos del pasado cuando estemos juntos.

El oro es lo que he adquirido en tu honor, padre, a lo largo de los años en esperanza de que algún día te sea útil. Sé que a menudo hablamos de la piedra suelta en el hogar como un buen lugar para los secretos. Me alegro que haya servido al final para esto. Hay un par de gemas también en las bolsas, pero no hay esmeraldas, me temo. Megan tiene esta idea de que le recuerdan a los ojos de Candy y quitó cada una de ellas antes de que pudiera sellar estas cosas y meterlas en el hogar. Me siento completamente incapaz de culparla por ello. Padre, estoy seguro de que puedes entender mi difícil situación.

Sean sus vidas largas y felices, amados padres, y recuerden siempre a quienes los amaron en el pasado. Su hijo, Jesse Andrew.

—El muchacho se ha vuelto loco —gruñó Albert mientras con el puño tomaba joyas y monedas de una bolsa— Y estoy seguro que adquirido es una bonita manera de decir robado. Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que pensar mí.

Candy pestañó fuertemente para evitar las lágrimas al escuchar la noticia acerca de la felicidad de Megan y Jesse y trató de no reírse por los gruñidos de Albert. Que Jesse le hubiera dedicado tantos pensamientos obviamente había emocionado a su esposo profundamente.

Alex lanzó una exclamación cuando finalmente tomó una moneda.

—Albert, ¡esto vale una fortuna!

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Compraría un par de yeguas o acero para muchas espadas. O unas cuantas baratijas para el cortejo. dijo dedicándole una rápida sonrisa burlona a Candy.

Alex colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Albert.

—A lo mejor eso es todo lo que compraría en tu siglo, pero no en el mío. Incluso si vendieras la mitad de todo esto, te pondría en la mitad superior de los Cuatrocientos de Forbes. ¡No tendrás que trabajar ni un solo día de tu vida con todo el efectivo que puedes conseguir con todo esto!

—¿Cuatrocientos de forbes? —repitió Albert— ¿Qué es eso?

—No importa— dijo Robert secamente, dándole un sacudón a Alex— Alex siempre tiene el signo dólar en sus ojos.

—Vamos a guardarlo —dijo Alex, frunciendo el ceño a su padre—Tendrás suficiente oro como para reconstruir tu castillo y mantener a Candy sin levantar un dedo.

Albert asintió.

—Entonces vamos en busca de albañiles lo más rápido posible. No me gustaría tener que sacar nieve de adentro del salón simplemente porque nos falta el techo.

Lo único desagradable en todo el día fue lo que Albert se enteró cuando regresó a la posada de Roland y mandó al dueño de la posada al pub local para que consiguiera hombres capaces de reconstruir el salón. Pobre Roland, volvió a la casa con las noticias de que la tierra ya no pertenecía a los Andrew. Cuando Albert exigió saber quien había sido tan irrespetuoso como para adquirirla, le informaron en tono tembloroso que ahora le pertenecía a un hombre llamado Ryan Fergusson.

Albert, Alex, Joshua y Zachary le hicieron una visita a Ryan Fergusson al día siguiente y lo encontraron más que dispuesto a vender la tierra con tales ceños intimidantes. Candy se sintió aliviada al saber que la tierra era otra vez, de su familia. Albert parecía estar más bien contento por el bajo precio que había pagado. Y Joshua, habiendo visto que fruncir el ceño era una actividad de lo más satisfactoria, se volvió más ceñudo de allí en adelante.

Era otro muy bueno y quejoso día en las tierras Andrew.

Continuara...

 **Juglar**

 **Un juglar era un artista ambulante en la Europa medieval. A cambio de dinero o comida, ofrecía su espectáculo callejero en las plazas públicas, y en ocasiones era contratado para participar como atracción y entretenimiento en las fiestas y los banquetes de los reyes y nobles.**


	29. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

CANDY estaba sentada en la sala de estar de Roland, cerca del fuego, pasando las páginas de su diario y sonriendo por los recuerdos. Haría un increíblemente preciso romance histórico. Pensándolo mejor, quizás dejaría afuera algunos de los detalles más asquerosos, como por ejemplo el hedor de un gran salón sucio o vérselas con las frías piedras de un retrete en una mañana de invierno; le ahorraría a sus futuros lectores varios malos ratos. Era cosas que con certeza ella no lamentaba haber dejado atrás.

Levantó la vista hacia el pequeño grupo reunido alrededor de la mesa y sonrió. Había traído con ella lo más importante. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a tener a Albert y a su familia en un mismo lugar. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Albert y Zachary estaban haciendo planes para el nuevo torreón. Candy tenía sus dudas acerca de si un castillo medieval era lo que Zachary había planeado como primer proyecto después de conseguir su diploma en arquitectura, pero parecía estar lidiando con ello bastante bien. Albert había insistido en contratarlo, una vez que se había enterado que Zachary había perdido su trabajo y a su mujer con pocas horas de diferencia.

—Och, pobre muchacho —había sido su comentario. Candy sacudió la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su esposo y a su hermano menor últimar detalles. Albert estaba recibiendo bastante información acerca de las instalaciones de plomería y electricidad modernas.

Alex estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, controlando los costos. Admitió abiertamente que no era contador, pero que como ya había realizado todo el trabajo legal, esta era una manera de mantenerse ocupado. Candy no preguntó de donde había conseguido certificados de nacimiento para Joshua y Albert, y Alex ciertamente no había estado deseoso de divulgar la información. Había sido la secretaria de Alex quien había ido tenido el honor de buscar entre las cosas de Candy dentro de su departamento para conseguir su pasaporte.

Candy tenía la sensación de que Alex estaba considerando la idea de quedarse con ellos. Había dicho más de una vez en las pasadas tres semanas que le gustaría dejar el ajetreo del negocio. Albert le había ofrecido trabajo como asesor legal del clan (un término que el mismo había inventado y del que estaba muy orgulloso), pero Alex todavía no le había dado una respuesta. Si Alex quería convertirse en abogado en Escocia, tendría que empezar otra vez en la escuela de leyes, y ella tenía el presentimiento de que no haría tal cosa. Para el caso, se preguntaba cómo había terminado la escuela de leyes en primer lugar. Había tenido excelentes resultados en historia en la escuela, pero había decidido que enseñar no era lo suficientemente lucrativo para él.

Secretamente pensaba que habría estado bastante bien persiguiendo algún resto arqueológico con una chaqueta de cuero y un gran sombrero. Se rió al pensar aquello. Alex era un caballero de brillante armadura atrapado en un traje de oficina de gabardina. Quizás, pasear por Escocia en kilt por un par de años era lo que tenía que hacer para curarse de su tristeza corporativa. Si no era así, podía ofrecerle a Albert ayuda legal, luego pasar el resto del tiempo convirtiendo los recuerdos de Albert en un muy interesante examen de Historia.

Sus padres habían regresado a los Estados Unidos la semana anterior. Su padre había alargado su licencia lo máximo posible, pero decidió volver al pensar que sus colegas podrían haber cambiado las cerraduras de las puertas. Candy sospechaba que realmente era porque no podía soportar darle más clases de conducción a Albert. Juró que regresaría a casa con un par de canas más después de cada experiencia.

—Och, ya es suficiente por esta mañana —dijo Albert, poniéndose de pie y estirándose— Construir un torreón en mi época era mucho más simple, Zachary, muchacho.

—Imagino que los códigos de construcción no eran tan detallados—dijo Zachary mientras reía.

Candy le sonrió a su marido cuando se acercó a ella y se acomodó en el piso.

—¿Cómo va tu lectura, amor mío? —preguntó

—Es muy entretenida, como siempre — dijo con una sonrisa

Él hizo una mueca.

—Estoy un poco asustado de encontrar mis más íntimos secretos revelados en uno de tus manuscritos.

—Me has dado muy buen material —estuvo de acerado ella—pero trataré no usar mucho de él.

Albert gruñó en asentimiento.

—Tienes mi agradecimiento, mi señora. Ahora, ¿tienes todo listo para nuestra partida?

—Lo tengo desde hace días, por ti es por quien me preocupo. ¿Terminarás con tus planes antes de nuestro vuelo?

Él asintió.

—Suficiente con que los trabajadores puedan comenzar de buena manera. El joven Zachary se quedará y controlará que todo se haga.

Ella se estiró y le corrió el cabello del rostro.

—Gracias por venir conmigo de regreso a América.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay por qué. Necesitas juntar tus cosas y buscar tus otros libros. Y me gustaría conocer a James —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa— Sólo para disculparme por haberle robado a su novia, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto— dijo secamente.

—También puedes mostrarme aquellos libros de Escocia que tú lees. Me gustaría saber que pasó con mi clan después que nos fuimos.

Candy asintió, aunque no estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea como Albert. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia con un libro del Clan Andrew. Lo único que le faltaba era que Albert desapareciera de su lado mientras estaba leyendo.

—Albert, tu castillo va a costarte una fortuna.

Candy levantó la mirada para ver que Alex le mostraba una pila de papeles a su esposo.

—Es bueno que tengas esa fortuna para gastarla —agregó Alex

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más tengo que comprar con ella? Candy necesita una casa, y yo le daré una. Cuanto antes, mejor. Así lo veo yo.

—Ricachones.

—Así parece.

Alex sonrió

—Iré a empacar, y luego dormiré una siesta. No quiero dormirme mientras estemos en la ruta mañana.

Albert frunció el ceño.

—Yo conduciré hasta Glasgow.

—Lo que tú harás será llevarnos hasta una zanja. —dijo Alex con una amplia sonrisa —Me quedaré con las llaves.

Albert se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

—Quizás debamos arreglar esto con una lucha.

Candy puso en blanco los ojos al ver que Alex aceptaba y seguía a Albert hasta el jardín. Guardó su libro y caminó hacia la puerta, No tenía sentido en no estar allí para dar los primeros auxilios a su hermano cuando Albert acabara con él.

—Albert, detente en la aldea un minuto, ¿sí? —dijo Candy mientras Albert alejaba el auto de la posada de Roland.

—¿Otra vez? —Albert suspiró, llevando la mirada hacia el cielo en un gesto dramático— Candy, usaste el retrete hace no menos de tres minutos.

—Para su información, laird Andrew —dijo Candy en tono poco amistoso— hay una preciosa figura de arcilla en el negocio que está al lado del pub que me gustaría comprarle a mamá.

Albert se detuvo frente al negocio.

—Cinco minutos, o te dejo aquí. Presta atención a esto, Alex —dijo mientras Candy se bajaba del auto— debes mostrarles desde el principio quien es laird, y nunca lo olvidarán.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Alex con una risa.

Candy dio un portazo. Estaba encerrada en el mismo auto con dos machistas de primera, condenada a soportar su presencia por, al menos, diez horas más. Su única satisfacción se la daba saber que Albert sufría de una costilla golpeada, y que Alex tenía un ojo morado por la lucha que había tenido lugar el día anterior. A lo mejor sus heridas los mantenían callados a su regreso.

La figura se compró en tres minutos exactos, y Candy se apresuró a salir de la tienda. Levantó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle y se paralizó. Era Nolan. Vestía ropas modernas, pero era él, tan segura como que estaba viviendo y respirando. No podía alejar su mirada de él. Él levantó una ceja, desafiante, y luego le lanzó una sonrisa burlona

—¡Candy!

Se giró abruptamente para enfrentar el preocupado ceño de su amado. Sólo entones cayó en cuenta que la figura se había deslizado de sus dedos y hecho añicos contra el pavimento.

—Albert, ¡he visto a Nolan! —exclamó, regresando la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle. No estaba. Miró alrededor, frenética; caminando incluso por la ruta para ver con más claridad. Albert la quitó del paso de un auto que se acercaba y la apretó contra él.

—Amor, estás imaginando cosas. —dijo Albert para reconfortarla— Y has dejado caer tu regalo. Vamos a buscar otro. A tu madre le encantará, estoy seguro.

—Albert…

Se llevó el dedo a los labios.

—Candy, entra en razón. Joshua vino a nosotros por mera suerte. Todo lo que recuerda es haber soñado contigo y luego haber caminado para encontrarse el salón en ruinas. No vio a nadie más al levantarse. Nolan no es lo bastante inteligente como para aprender el secreto del bosque. ¿Cómo podría serlo cuando nosotros mismos todavía no llegamos a entenderlo completamente? Ahora, ven amor, y veamos si el negocio tiene otra pequeña estatua.

Candy le permitió guiarla de regreso a la tienda, pero no se convenció un minuto. Ella había visto lo que había visto, y así era.

Albert se acostó sobre su espalda y contempló el techo del departamento de Candy en Nueva York. El departamento entero no era mucho más grande de lo que había sido su habitación. Era ciertamente mucho más ruidoso. No había dormido ni un poco la noche anterior, y no había sido por elección. Era un misterio que alguien durmiera, con la televisión andando, las personas peleando y los camiones rugiendo por las calles toda la noche. Nunca había echado de menos su hogar antes, pero se encontraba sintiendo aquello intensamente, sin arrepentirse siquiera, un poco. No había dudas de por qué Candy había encontrado su tiempo tan pacífico.

Hizo una mueca cuando la cama lo pinchó con algo en la espalda; algo metálico. Muy probablemente, algo se había soltado mientras tiraban de la cama metida en la pared la noche anterior. Albert estaba muy agradecido de ser mucho más rico en este siglo que lo que había sido en el anterior. Ciertamente compraría una cama decente en la cual dormir cuando regresaran a casa.

Se bajó de la cama con un gruñido y caminó perezoso hasta el baño. Abrió la ducha y se colocó debajo de ella por reflejo. Era sorprendente que tan fácilmente uno se acostumbraba a las comodidades de la vida moderna.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró suavemente, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Candy?

—¿Estabas esperando a alguien más? —le preguntó soñolienta

Él corrió la cortina y la metió en la bañera, con ropa y todo, antes de que siquiera, pudiera protestar. Una vez que le hubo quitado los anchos pijamas y colocados en la barra de la cortina, la apretó contra él y la besó.

—Moza perversa —gruñó él

—¿No dormiste otra vez? —preguntó con un bostezo.

—Para nada.

Ella echó hacia atrás su cabeza y levantó la mirada a modo de disculpa.

—Sólo necesito un par de días más para empacar; luego podemos volver a casa.

—Esta noche nos quedaremos en una posada —dijo él, decidido—No puedo creer que hayas dormido en ese pobre intento de cama todos estos meses.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, bostezando— Albert, te levantas condenadamente temprano.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —suspiró él, buscando el shampoo y poniéndole un poco en el pelo.

Se apresuró a lavar el resto de ella y luego la ahuyentó de la ducha para poder concentrarse en su propio baño. Por más tonto que fuera, tenía este ridículo deseo de causar una buena impresión en el ex prometido de Candy.

Finalmente vería la casa de libros de Candy. Ella había esperado que los que él quería ver estuviesen todavía en su departamento, pero Alex le había informado que James había querido sus manuscritos de regreso. Algo de recargos gigantescos. Albert no había pedido detalles. Todo lo que sabía era que aquellos recargos significaban que vería a James en persona, y no podía estar más contento por ello.

Se vistió con especial cuidado, eligiendo sus jeans favoritos, su mejor par de botas de cowboy y su mejor camisa. Él los usaba, por supuesto, para tentar a su esposa. Se había comprado un par ni bien habían llegado a Nueva York, hacía siete días, y Candy se los había quitado incluso antes de que pudiese verse en el espejo. Decía que los encontraba sexy. Eso, y la comodidad y el calor que le daban, eran razones suficientes para comprar un par más. Completó su atuendo con una chaqueta de cuero que Candy le había dado para Navidad. Zachary le había dicho que lo hacía verse "extremadamente malo", lo que lo había ofendido terriblemente hasta que había aprendido que era un cumplido. Los americanos tenían términos extraños.

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hasta el baño, donde Candy estaba peinándose. Se inclinó de forma casual contra el marco de la puerta y miró a su esposa.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó ella, sin dedicarle siquiera una rápida mirada.

—¡Candy!

Maldita fuera si no lo estaba molestando. Podía ver que ella estaba ignorándolo a propósito. Otro quejido al menos hizo que ella se voltease.

—¿Y bien? —repitió

Lo examinó brevemente. Sus ojos fueron desde su cabeza hasta los pies, y de los pies a la cabeza otra vez, deteniéndose sólo un poco en algún lugar en el medio.

—Muy bonito.

—¿Y?

—Intimidante. Grande. Inspirador.

Eso era lo que él estaba buscando.

—¿Malo?

—Excepcionalmente —Sonrió.

Él gruñó.

—Date prisa. Estoy ansioso por ver a este debilucho con el que casi te casaste.

—Tú date prisa mientras yo todavía te dejo ir. —dijo ella intencionadamente.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa.

—Me gusta que me persigan.

—Me he dado cuenta —dijo ella secamente. Dejó su cepillo y lo guió de nuevo hacia la habitación— Vamos

Él cerró con llave el departamento, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en hacerlo, y guió a Candy hasta la calle. Paró uno de los pequeños autos amarillos e hizo que su esposa se adentrara en él.

—Estoy impresionada —le susurró después de darle la dirección de destino al chofer —Nunca pude hacer que se detuvieran así.

Él resopló.

—Intimido a los taxistas, a mis enemigos, a la familia de mi esposa y a sus vecinos en Nueva York. La única mujer a la que realmente quiero intimidar me ignora cuando lo hago, o me hace sonrojar cuando lo logro. Mi vida da lastima.

Ella rió.

—¿Por qué es que no te compadezco?

—Porque eres una moza sin corazón — gruñó él— Te encanta verme sufrir.

Perdió el hilo de la conversación en ese punto, porque el tráfico comenzó a molestarlo. Parecía ser que cada espacio libre en la ciudad de Nueva York estaba cubierto por un edificio, un auto o un cuerpo. Se preguntaba como la gente soportaba estar en aquellos lugares tan cerrados.

Los cuarteles habían estado cerca de su castillo, pero al menos tenía la libertad de escapar a la amplitud de sus tierras cuando quería relajarse. Por los santos en el cielo, nunca habría podido vivir allí.

Siguió a Candy dentro de la biblioteca, tratando de no parecer tan abrumado como se sentía. Dudaba que alguna vez se acostumbrara a la suntuosidad de los edificios.

—Vamos a la sala de lectura —le susurró Candy— Sólo sígueme.

Albert lo hizo. Y esperó mientras Candy revisaba unas grandes cajas de pequeñas tarjetas, encontraba los manuscritos que quería y escribía información sobre ellos. Se sentó con ella mientras esperaba por los libros que había pedido. Y, por alguna desconocida razón, estaba nervioso. No estaba seguro si se debía a que podría ver a James en cualquier momento o porque vería su nombre relacionado con eventos que habían tenido lugar setecientos años atrás.

Era suficiente para sacarle canas.

Candy le dio un codazo en las costillas y se puso de pie.

—Hola, James.

Un delgado, casi calvo hombre estaba caminando hacia ellos, con libros en las manos. Albert escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Así que este era James el Débil. Albert supo que podría haber intimidado a este hombre inclusive si hubiera tenido puesto un vestido y moños en el cabello.

—Candy —dijo James en voz baja— Alex me dijo que te habían encontrado, pero apenas creí que fuera cierto. —Volvió la vista temblorosa hacia Albert— ¿Y este es tu esposo?

Albert hizo que la conversación fuera corta, temiendo que James se quebrara y comenzara a llorar si se quedaban y hablaban por más tiempo. Se ofreció a pagar el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado. James no quiso escuchar una palabra sobre el asunto. Albert se disculpó y se llevó a Candy, sintiéndose muy mal por el pobre hombre que tenía tan poco cabello en su cabeza y tan poco coraje en su alma. Le sonrió a Candy.

—Creo que se ha casado bien, lady Andrew.

—Dímelo a mí —estuvo ella de acuerdo, dándole un apretón a su mano.

—¿Ahora me mostrarás aquellos libros de Escocia que leíste aquel día?

Ella asintió y le entregó los libros que le había dado James. Albert la siguió hasta una de las mesas cercanas, luego se sentó y desparramó los libros. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la médula mientras Candy le entregaba un volumen ancho.

—¿Es este? —susurró.

Ella asintió solemnemente.

Abrió el libro y buscó el nombre Andrew en las primeras páginas. Estaba allí, y pasó a la sección de su clan. Por más que mirara, simplemente no veía un dibujo de su bosque. Le señaló aquello a su esposa de manera sutil, para evitar que ella lo viera como un tonto.

Candy se sumergió en el libro con extrema atención. Volvió a la tapa del libro varias veces. Finalmente lo miró, claramente confundida.

—Este es el libro, pero el dibujo del bosque no está aquí.

—A lo mejor te confundiste este con algún otro, —le sugirió él

—No —dijo ella con firmeza— Su nombre era Lairds escoceses y sus clanes, por Stephen McAfee.

Albert miró el libro. Esa era el título, y ciertamente era el nombre del autor.

—Han pasado varios meses Candy —aventuró

—Pero estoy segura que es éste —dijo ella. Dejó el libro, tomó otro y comenzó a pasar las páginas, todavía con la misma expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Albert buscó otro libro de historia escocesa. Le llamó la atención un mapa que vio mientras pasaba las páginas. Lo estudió de cerca, reconociendo las ramas de Andrew que sabía que existían. Un ceño se cruzó por su entrecejo cuando vio otro grupo Andrew marcado en el mapa. Cuando Candy le había dibujado un mapa de los territorios de los clanes justo antes de dejar el medievo, le había específicamente dibujado los que ella conocía. Incluso la agudeza de ella estuviese, de alguna manera, alterada por todo el viaje, la suya no.

Volvió al principio del libro e identificó dónde estaban las secciones de su familia. Examinó el texto, mirando los gobernantes listados desde los tiempos de Kenneth MacAlpin. Se sintió extraño al ver su nombre en los tiempos del Bruce. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver el nombre de Jesse, seguido de Albert, y luego otros muchos de sus descendientes.

Después de seguir la descendencia unos cuantos cientos de años, se giró para ver al otro grupo de Andrew. Eso no lo sorprendió. Se topó con el nuevo clan y sintió como el cabello de la nuca se le erizaba. Esforzándose para no sentir temor, comenzó a leer.

La batalla por el liderazgo del clan McAfee es probablemente, una de las más sangrientas de la historia de las Highlands, aunque es una de las que menos sabemos. Daniel y Dugan McAfee, hermanos gemelos, eran brillantes estrategas, habilidosos guerreros y magníficos líderes. El clan estaba claramente dividido en dos por el conflicto entre la lealtad a los hermanos. Quizás la lucha por el liderazgo hubiera continuado indefinidamente de no ser por la intervención del hombre del clan Andrew presentado anteriormente.

Su estrategia consistió sólo en enfrentar a un hermano contra otro en un conflicto que causó la destrucción de todo en cuestión de semanas. Una vez que ambos bandos fueron reducidos a casi nada y ambos hermanos yacían muertos en el salón, el laird del nuevo clan Andrew asumió el liderazgo como si hubiese nacido para eso. Lo que siguieron fueron cuarenta sangrientos años en los cuales, lo que quedaba del clan McAfee, unido a los clanes enemigos de los Andrew, dieron batalla a cualquier Andrew que podían encontrar. El derramamiento de sangre sólo terminó con la muerte del líder.

Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Albert, y a duras penas tuvo el coraje de mirar la página previa para enterarse quién había sido el sangriento hombre del clan Andrew. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que ya lo sabía.

En 1450 d.C. Nolan Andrew aparece en los anales de la Historia. Es extraño notar que este Nolan Andrew del siglo quince tuvo su par que vivió en el siglo catorce con similares resultados devastadores. Al último individuo se lo reconoce por infundir un temor, hasta el día de hoy recordado, en las Highlands occidentales. Es este Nolan que nos interesa, ya que fue quien destruyó a la mayoría de los McAfee del norte, remplazándolos por una rama del clan Andrew.

La batalla por el liderazgo del clan McAfee es, probablemente, una de las más sangrientas de la Historia de las Highlands, aunque…

—Albert, estás pálido como una hoja. —le susurró Candy, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Albert cerró el libro de un golpe y fijó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Qué dices si encontramos a algunos de esos comerciantes que ofrecen perritos calientes?

Se levantó y la puso de pie a ella antes de que protestara. A pesar de que lo que quería era salir precipitadamente del edificio, se obligó a calmarse y parecer despreocupado. Incluso se las arregló para tener una conversación intrascendente con Candy, aunque estaba segura que ella lo creía loco. Sin duda las respuestas de él carecían de sentido.

Dudaba olvidar el horror de lo que acababa de leer o lo mal que lo había hecho sentirse. Tendría que haber matado a Nolan aquella noche que intentó violar a Candy. Echarlo del castillo había sido un castigo muy leve.

Albert ahora no tenía dudas que Candy no había imaginado cosas cuando había visto a Nolan en la aldea aquel día. Probablemente había seguido a Joshua hasta este tiempo, luego habría aprendido el secreto del bosque y regresado en el tiempo. Albert se estremeció al pensarlo. Tal conocimiento, en manos de un hombre tan inescrupuloso, era suficiente para que cualquier hombre lo hiciera. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Sólo los santos sabían que haría Nolan si se las ingeniaba para sorprender a Candy desprevenida.

Regresaron al departamento de Candy y Albert le pidió que se apurara a terminar de empacar. Después de dejar varias cajas en el departamento de Alex, se registraron en la posada más lujosa que Alex les pudo conseguir.

Albert estaba demasiado preocupado esa noche para jugar, a pesar de la tentación que el dulce cuerpo de su esposa suponía. Ella se fue a la cama con un libro y él se sentó enfrente de la televisión con una botella de whisky, determinado a borrar la visión de las atormentadoras palabras que había leído ese día.

No tubo estómago para más que un sorbo. Sin embargo era muy tarde cuando se forzó a sí mismo a levantarse. Se metió bajo las sábanas, al lado de Candy. Ella no estaba dormida e inmediatamente lo tomó entre sus brazos. El apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, la cubrió con una de sus piernas y uno de sus brazos y lanzó un gran y pesado suspiro.

—Albert, amor, ¿qué te está molestando? —preguntó suavemente.

Estaba tentado de aliviar su alma, pero, ¿con qué fin? No tenía sentido perturbarla a menos que fuera necesario. Nay, no le diría nada hasta que hubiese formulado un plan. A lo mejor, incluso en ese momento, se quedara callado. Volvería al pasado, arreglaría lo que Nolan había hecho y luego regresaría a casa con Candy sano y salvo.

—¿Albert?

Suspiró y presionó sus labios contra el cuello de ella

—No es nada, amor. Sólo estoy cansado por la falta de sueño.

—No te creo.

Él levantó la cabeza y la silenció con un fuerte beso.

—Soy tu señor, moza. Si digo que nada anda mal, nada anda mal. Descansa lo mejor que puedas. Creo que me gustará ser perseguido largo y tendido mañana, y tú eres justo la muchacha para hacerlo.

Ella farfulló un par de adjetivos no muy halagüeños ,pero se relajó de todos modos. Albert suspiró mientras sentía que la tensión se disipaba del cuerpo de su amada esposa. Ella le agradecería algún día por haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

...

Continuar...


	30. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

ALBERT recorrió el camino que daba a la posada de Roland. Había estado caminando el día entero, primero hasta su castillo, después de regreso al prado otra vez. Había vagado por lugares por los que había transitado, tanto de joven como ya de adulto. Había revivido batallas. Incluso hasta había examinado viejas vías de escape utilizadas en el pasado después de haber tomado ganado de clanes vecinos. Había estado seguro que caminar y andar por aquellos lugares lo tranquilizaría. De hecho, había esperado sentirse un poco más relajado una vez que estuviese en su tierra natal otra vez. Pero eso no pasó.

No había dormido bien desde que había ido a la biblioteca. Había tratado de mantenerse ocupado empacando las cosas de Candy y asegurándose que fueran enviadas a Escocia. Había tratado de distraerse, visitando lo que Candy había llamado atracciones turísticas. Se había sentido abrumado por la sinfonía, desinteresado por Broadway y petrificado por el viaje a la cima del edificio del Empire State.

Pero no había dormido nada mejor.

Seattle había sido lluvioso, y eso lo hacía extrañar Escocia. Había conocido a Jared y a Stephen y a sus familias. Incluso le habían permitido observar una cirugía en el hospital. Ver sangre y tripas lo habían hecho extrañar también, pero había estado más que impresionado porque el herido hubiese estado durmiendo durante la operación. Él había sentido cada uno de los malditos puntos que Angus le había dado a su pobre carne. Aye, podría haber usado algo de esa anestesia para un par de heridas.

Pero ninguno de sus viajes, ninguna entretenida reunión familiar con niños presentes, adultos riendo, ni ninguna amena charla había apaciguado su mente. Nolan Andrew todavía estaba vivo, y era su culpa.

Caminó hacia la casa de Roland, luego cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Parecía que todos habían ido a la cama. Sabía que se había perdido la cena, pero de alguna manera eso no lo molestaba. Eso era una señal segura de que estaba más estresado de lo que era bueno para él. Estresado era un término que Alex había usado repetidamente en relación a su trabajo en Nueva York. Albert estaba comenzando a entender el significado de la palabra, demasiado bien.

Fue hacia el salón de Roland. A lo mejor unos pocos minutos junto al fuego calentarían el frío de su corazón. Alex estaba ocupando una de las sillas. Levantó la mirada cuando entró Albert.

—Hey —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo estás?

Albert sólo sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Estaba yéndole peor de lo que podía decir.

—Albert, ¿qué pasa?

Albert miró a Alex, el asesor legal de su clan. Albert había estado muy feliz cuando el hermano mayor de Candy había decidido mudarse a Escocia con ellos. Incluso aunque Alex había dicho que los detalles de la ley americana eran diferentes de la escocesa, sabía lo suficiente para salir adelante. Albert sabía que Alex al final encontraría algo con que mantenerse ocupado. Por ahora, era suficiente con tener un hermano . A lo mejor Alex podía ser persuadido a mantener bajo control a Candy mientras Albert hacia lo que debía.

En aquel momento, el hermano de su esposa lo estaba mirando con tal mirada especulativa que tenía ganas de retorcerse. A lo mejor el hombre debería convertirse en un abogado escocés. Sus penetrantes miradas se desperdiciarían de otro modo.

Albert pasó las manos por los jeans, luego lanzó una rápida mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera. Cuando no sintió alivio en eso, comenzó a observar su anillo de casamiento. Y Alex todavía esperaba. Bueno, no había ciertamente hombre en quien Albert confiara más, y Alex tenía una mente despejada.

No representaba un daño discutir el asunto con él. Albert encontró los ojos azules de Alex.

—Tengo que matar a un hombre —dijo, sin preámbulos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Alex con voz totalmente neutra; sin sorpresa o desdén.

—Aye. Mi primo.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que este hombre no vive en el siglo veinte?

Albert sonrió, a pesar de sí mismo.

—Porque eres muy sabio, Alex.

—Cuéntame la historia completa —le instó Alex. Ante la vacilación de Albert, su mirada se hizo más seria—.No va a ir más allá de mí, a menos que tú quieras.

Albert echó una mirada alrededor de la sala. Candy seguramente había ido a la cama hacía bastante. Zachary estaba sólo Dios sabía dónde. Joshua sin duda estaba durmiendo afuera de la puerta de Candy, como hacía cuando Albert estaba lejos. Aye, había la suficiente privacidad para contarle la historia.

Así que lo hizo. Le dijo todo, comenzando con el deseo original de Nolan por Candy y terminando con lo que había leído en la biblioteca. Una vez que terminó de presentarle la historia a su cuñado, se echó hacia atrás y esperó, tratando de ver si Alex llegaba o no a la misma conclusión que él.

Alex miró al vacío por varios minutos. Luego miró a Albert.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes como funciona el bosque?

—Aye, sé como se hace para mis propósitos. He preguntado a Candy intensamente sobre sus experiencias. La primera vez que trató de regresar a su tiempo, estaba pensando en que deseaba quedarse conmigo. —Albert no se molestó en tratar de ocultar el orgullo en su voz— Y luego, esta vez, ambos queríamos ver Escocia en el futuro. Mi teoría es que una vez que se llega al lugar apropiado en el bosque, tus más interiores deseos son los que te mueven.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

La mandíbula de Albert se cayó. Esa era la última cosa que había esperado que dijera su cuñado.

—¿Nosotros? —repitió— Alex, ¡debo ir solo!

—¿Y dejarme atrás para enfrentar a Candy? —sonrió— Olvídalo. Estaré mucho más seguro contigo. Además no puedes ir por tu cuenta. No soy el mejor espadachín que puedas reclutar, pero puedo guardar tu espalda.

—Alex, no podría pedirte…

—No lo hiciste y no lo hubieras necesitado tampoco. Ese es el fin de esta historia, laird Andrew —agregó Alex, cortando las protestas de Albert— En lugar de desperdiciar tu aliento en hacerme cambiar de opinión, gasta energía en hacer planes. A primera vista diría que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasa, más siglos corren a su vez. Nolan podría arruinarlo todo. Cuanto antes alguien se encargue de él, mejor.

Albert no siguió discutiendo. Tener un hermano con quien contar sería algo definitivamente bueno.

—Aye —estuvo de acuerdo— Nolan debe ser detenido antes de que cree más confusiones. Pero desearía que quedara entre tú y yo. Zachary se quedará atrás, y Joshua también. No me sorprendería que Candy intentara seguirnos. Me atrevo a decir que piensa que apenas sé utilizar el retrete por mi cuenta.

Alex lanzó una risa débil.

—No creo que sea tan malo, pero dudo que ella quiera venir con nosotros. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció— Moriría si te perdiera, Albert. Mejor que estés condenadamente seguro de cómo volver al lugar correcto en el tiempo correcto.

—Lo estoy —dijo Albert

Alex se puso de pie.

—Mejor nos pasamos los próximos días entrenando. Y puedes explicarme un par de esas palabras para maldecir que nunca entiendo. Mi gaélico es bastante bueno, pero todavía creo maldecir como una mujer —Albert sonrió débilmente mientras se ponía de pie, luego se estiró y abrazó con fuerza a su cuñado.

—Gracias, Alex.

Alex lo palmeó en la espalda con cariño.

—No es nada que no haría por un hermano, Albert.

Albert cerró los ojos y dio las gracias por su nueva familia. Se alejó, tomó a Alex por los hombros y lo sacudió.

—Siento lo mismo.

—Bien. Nunca se sabe cuando me puedo perder en la Edad Media y necesitar que me rescates de tanto alcohol y mujeres.

—Cerveza, Alex. Es ale y mujeres.

Alex solamente sonrió.

Abandonaron el salón para encontrar que Zachary estaba parado en el pasillo tratando de parecer inocente.

Alex intercambió una mirada rápida con Albert.

—Dejaré que lidies con éste. Buenas noches.

Albert lo vio mientras se iba, luego se giró hacia el hermano de Candy.

—Nada bueno resulta de escuchar conversaciones a escondidas—le remarcó casualmente.

Zachary se veía tan culpable como el diablo, confirmando las sospechas de Albert. Zachary metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—A veces es difícil evitarlo

—A veces es mejor olvidar lo que se ha escuchado —contraatacó Albert.

—Pero a veces, —dijo Zachary mirando a Albert directamente a los ojos— simplemente no lo es.

Albert se enderezó y lanzó una mirada feroz al joven.

—No te digo esto por nada —dijo rápidamente en gaélico— No durarías ni un minuto sabiendo nada o una o dos cosas más de lo que sabes ahora. Tu manera de utilizar la espada es chapucera, y eres demasiado impulsivo para esta clase de negocios. No necesito a ningún insensato que me ayude en este caso.

Zachary volvió a mirarlo con enojo y cruzó la cocina para enfrentar Albert.

—¡Mi manera de utilizar la espada, mi señor —le devolvió, también en gaélico— es mucho mejor que la de mi hermano, y no soy ningún ingenuo! —se acercó tanto que sus narices casi se tocaron— Puedo ser impulsivo, pero amo a mi hermana. ¡Si todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerte con vida para ella, a lo mejor entonces, mi impulsividad no es tan mala después de todo!

Albert pasó un mal rato tratando de no demostrar su asombro. Obviamente Joshua le había estado enseñando a Zachary un poco de gaélico durante el invierno. Albert estaba muy complacido, pero frunció el ceño de todas formas. No tenía sentido incentivar ald muchacho.

—Harás que te maten si no aprendes a controlar tu temperamento. Perder la cabeza es la mejor manera de perderla realmente.

Zachary asintió y lo hizo, sorpresivamente, en silencio. Albert asintió.

—No me gusta esto.

—Nunca esperé que lo hicieras, pero iré te guste o no.

Albert colocó sus palmas pesadamente sobre los hombros de Zachary y lo sacudió

—Escúchame, pequeño, y escúchame bien. Te llevaré conmigo solamente porque creo que eres lo suficientemente tonto como para seguirnos si no lo hago. Pero, —agregó rápidamente al ver la luz esperanzadora que iluminaron los ojos de Zachary— con una condición.

—¿Qué es…? —preguntó Zachary cuidadosamente.

—Que me obedezcas sin cuestionarme. No he sobrevivido innumerables batallas por ser estúpido, o por no saber lo que era mejor para mis hombres. Si no puedes obedecerme instantáneamente y sin dudarlo, veré que te manden a Seattle donde tus padres puedan encerrarte hasta que todo esto termine.

—Por supuesto, Albert.

Esa promesa fue demasiado rápida.

—Zach, —dijo Albert con voz repentinamente suave— esto no es ninguna aventura emocionante. Esto es meterse en cierta guerra. Muchos hombres pueden morir por tu mano. Tu mismo puedes no llegar a escapar sin ningún rasguño. Juraste venir cuando tu sangre estaba caliente. Piensa qué es lo que estás prometiendo. Yo no tengo opción en el asunto, ya que es mi culpa que Nolan esté vivo, en primer lugar. Tú no estas metido en este embrollo.

—Eres mi hermano. dijo él con simpleza —colocó sus manos brevemente sobre el hombre antes de irse— Duerme, Albert. Desearás haberlo hecho una vez que hayamos empezado a practicar mañana por la mañana en el jardín de Roland.

Albert suspiró profundamente. Bueno, no tenía sentido tratar de convencer a Zachary. El muchacho era testarudo.

Albert regresó a la cocina de Roland. A lo mejor un poco de comida le haría bien. Se sentó a la mesa a contemplar que le vendría mejor. Antes de poder poner en orden sus pensamientos, la silla frente a él se movió y una larga forma se instaló en ella; Albert le sonrió a su juglar.

—¿Asumo que tú también estabas escuchando a escondidas?

—He aprendido el hábito de usted

Albert sonrió con cansancio.

—Ah, Joshua, qué excelentes familia hemos adquirido aquí

—Aye, son excelentes, leales mozos, mi señor.

—No necesitas recordármelo.

—No es necesario que me llames eso.

—Lo hago para complacerlo, señor —dijo Joshua con una sonrisa— Y para hacerle saber que haré lo que me pida.

—¿Aunque eso signifique que te pida que te quedes?

—Me confía lo que es más importante para usted. Lo tomaría como un honor, no como una ofensa.

Albert se frotó la frente cansadamente con una mano.

—¿Es posible que ella haya permanecido dormida a través de todos los tejemanejes de esta noche, o tendré que explicarle todo?

—Me fijé cómo estaba cuando el joven Zachary comenzó a gritar. Dormía profundamente. Sólo rezo para que los mozos no digan nada de esto. Candy se pondrá furiosa. Me atrevo a decir que mantenerla lejos de usted será la tarea más difícil de todas.

—Me atrevo a decir que tienes razón. —suspiró— Vamos a tomar algo, mi amigo. Por la buena fortuna.

—Y por un viaje seguro —agregó Joshua— que es por lo que más tenemos que brindar.

Una hora después Albert se aseguró que las puertas de Roland estuvieran cerradas y regresó a su dormitorio. Candy estaba ciertamente dormida, pero se estiró y lo buscó en el momento en que se metió en la cama a su lado. La mantuvo cerca y cerró los ojos, diciendo una plegaria desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Esa noche rezó por muchas cosas, y por que su esposa tuviera el sentido común de quedarse en casa no fue una de las últimas.

Pasaron otros quince días antes de que pudiera juntar el valor para irse. Él y Candy habían ido hasta el torreón varias veces para ver el progreso del mismo. Había piso por abajo y techo por arriba. Grandes adelantos se habían realizado con respecto a las habitaciones. Candy lo había molestado diciendo que su cuarto de pensar sería restaurado a su estado anterior de glorioso desorden. Albert había reído con ella, pensando silenciosamente que esperaba poder estar allí para disfrutar el caos.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de partir. Simplemente no podía esperar más.

Se vistió justo antes del amanecer, rezando porque Candy no se levantara y lo viera vestido con su atuendo medieval. Después de colocar las armas fuera del cuarto, se arrodilló a los pies de la cama y le acarició el cabello de su mujer. No había tenido la intención de tocarla pero no había podido contenerse. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió soñolienta.

—Hola, amor mío —dijo suavemente.

—Hola, preciosa —susurró, agachándose para darle un suave beso en la frente.

—Vuelve a la cama, Albert.

—Lo haré en un ratito, Candy —dijo despacio— Regresaré antes de que siquiera me extrañes.

Esperó hasta que ella se hubiera relajado otra vez y pestañeó fuertemente para evitar las lágrimas, poniéndose de pie. Con algo de suerte, se ocuparía de sus asuntos y volvería a casa antes de que se levantase. Esa era seguramente la belleza de viajar en el tiempo.

Sonrió mientras se ajustaba la espada a las caderas, deslizaba una daga por su bota izquierda y otra por su cinturón. De haber poseído algo de sentido común, habría llevado una o dos pistolas. Eso habría terminado con Nolan rápidamente.

Para cuando bajó a la cocina de Roland, su ceño se había vuelto peligroso. No había tiempo para las lágrimas. Como en el pasado, lo que le servía mejor era la fría distancia. Encontraría a Nolan, lo rebanaría y volvería a casa. Habría otras oportunidades más adelante para pensar lo que arriesgaba. Sería una buena distracción mientras escuchaba el bien-merecido-sermón por parte de su esposa.

Alex, Zachary y Joshua estaban esperándolo a la mesa, comiendo. Roland cocinaba en silencio. La única explicación que Albert le había dado la noche anterior era que tenían que alejarse para ocuparse de unas cosas y que con suerte regresarían antes del anochecer. Le había preguntado también si le molestaba cocinarles algo sabroso antes de la partida. Roland había echado una larga mirada a la espada de Albert, luego una de sus cejas había desaparecido al llegar al principio del cabello y finalmente su rostro había empalidecido. Pero había asentido dispuesto. Albert tenía la sensación de que Roddy estaba mentalmente ensayando aquella leyenda acerca del joven laird Albert y su bella esposa Candice que habían vivido en los días del Bruce… Sólo el cielo sabía que nuevas aventuras el dueño de posada le agregaría al cuento.

Albert comió lo suyo sin decir una palabra. Cuando se puso de pie, su familia se levantó con él y lo siguieron fuera hasta los establos de Roland. Las monturas se colocaron en silencio. Albert ordenó a sus cuñados que partieran y él se quedó para hablar unos momentos con Joshua.

—Se enfurecerá cuando despierte —le advirtió Albert— pero, con suerte llegaré antes que anochezca.

—Mejor furiosa que temerosa —dijo Joshua con una sonrisa— Me atrevo a decir que estará ambas cosas, pero la mantendré aquí incluso atada —colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Albert—Buena suerte, mi señor. Tendremos la cena lista para su regreso.

Albert montó y se apresuró a salir de los establos. Alcanzó a Alex y a Zachary en la ruta que Candy y él habían cruzado la primera vez ya en el tiempo de ella. Alex se veía resignado; Zachary como un muchacho que trataba de aparentar que no estaba asustado.

—Zachary… —comenzó Albert

—Estoy listo —dijo Zachary con agudeza— no me echo atrás con mi palabra. Bien.

Sin decir una palabra, Albert tomó la delantera en el bosque. No había necesidad de hablar, ya que habían repasado sus planes una y otra vez desde hacía días. Albert miró a sus compañeros con ojo crítico por última vez antes de adentrarse en el bosque. La ropa les quedaba bien a ambos hermanos, y andaban con gesto arrogante. Bueno, Alex andaba con gesto arrogante; Albert no se preocupaba por él. Zachary estaba nervioso, y eso era evidente, pero había poco que pudiera hacer al respecto. O perdería su cabeza o no; Albert sólo podía protegerlo hasta que estuviera por su cuenta. Dijo una rápida plegaria porque Zachary realizara una buena actuación.

Mientras cabalgaba, pensó sólo en Nolan. Imaginó a su primo con una agudeza mental que no había pensado poseer antes. Casi podía ver el sol brillando en la barba de su familiar. Funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar.

Albert se detuvo al mediodía. Se pararon en círculo y comieron un poco de pan. Hablaron sólo en gaélico y sólo de temas intrascendentes.

El sol se estaba poniendo y Albert descubrió la leve luz de un fuego a la distancia. Les dio una advertencia a sus hermanos, porque hermanos pretenderían ser hasta que la treta se hubiera acabado, luego continuó; rezando por alcanzar el fuego antes de ser atacado.

A él y a los mozos se les permitió pasar, luego se encontraron rodeados por un buen número de rudos hombres de un clan. Hombres medievales de un clan. Albert identificó al líder, luego desmontó lentamente, dejando a la vista sus manos. El líder, un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años dio un paso adelante y miró a Albert de pies a cabeza.

—¿Tu nombre? —ordenó

—Mi nombre depende de mí darlo o no, como yo desee —dijo Albert con calma.

La daga del hombre estuvo fuera y la punta presionando bajo la barbilla de Albert en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Albert pudo haber evitado aquello fácilmente pero había decidido no hacerlo. Dejaría que el muchacho hablase un par de momentos más.

—Luces como un maldito Andrew —dijo el hombre más joven— y he visto más Andrew de los que recuerdo vagando por mis tierras.

—¿Daniel o Dougan? —Albert preguntó educadamente.

Los ojos del mozo se estrecharon.

—Podría serlo o podría no…

—Dougan —adivinó Albert, y correctamente, si es que el empequeñecimiento de los ojos del hombre era algún indicio. Así que, había llegado exitosamente a la época de Dougan. Angus el Joven, conocido por ser mujeriego, lideraba el clan Andrew Sería fácil hacerse pasar por uno de sus descendientes bastardos—Tenemos un enemigo en común.

—Eso está por verse. Tu nombre —preguntó otra vez.

—Albert Andrew, bastardo…

—Hijo de puta. —Dougan McAfee terminó por él. —Aye, estoy seguro de eso.

Antes de que Albert notara lo que su puño hacía, se había estrellado de lleno en el rostro del joven McAfee. Era una pelea inútil, pero Albert repartió bastantes golpes entre los hombres de Dougan como para que lo recordasen antes de sucumbir a la tranquilidad de la oscuridad en la que se sumió.

Había llegado al infierno, y ciertamente parecía que sus habitantes planeaban que se quedase.

Continuara...


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

CANDY se despertó y se acercó al lugar de Albert. Estaba frío. Se sentó, luego suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta dónde estaba. Había tenido un terrible sueño acerca de estar otra vez en la Edad Media. Habría sido bastante horrible, especialmente en su condición.

—La pasaremos bien, mi pequeño —dijo suavemente, dándose golpecitos en el vientre. Se recostó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se entregó a la dulce contemplación de cómo le diría a Albert sobre su futuro hijo. A lo mejor sería un niño. Albert extrañaba a Jesse profundamente; sería bueno para él tener otro hijo al cual criar. Luego una hija y luego más varones. Tendría que parir bastantes, por lo menos para formar un equipo de fútbol. Albert probablemente alquilaría otros niños de la aldea si no lo hacía.

Se levantó, luego canturreó para ella misma mientras se duchaba y se vestía. A lo mejor un picnic sería un lugar ideal para la revelación. No. Marzo no era la mejor época para aquello. Quizás tendrían que almorzar frente al fuego en el salón de Roland. Bajó las escaleras, ansiosa por colocar algo en la canasta de picnic y robarse a su esposo.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar para encontrarse con Joshua sentado en una de las sillas frente a la chimenea, jugando con las sombras que proyectaba el fuego.

—¿Dónde está Albert? —preguntó

—Fuera —dijo Joshua

—¿Fuera dónde? ¿Cabalgando?

—Aye.

—Iré a buscarlo. —Sonrió.

Por un momento había tenido la más terrible premonición. Joshua se puso de pie y la detuvo antes de que ella diera dos pasos.

—Regresará pronto Candy, creo que debe esperarlo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que es lo mejor —dijo Joshua.

Un músculo se movió en su mejilla.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mi cuenta —dijo con sequedad.

—En estas circunstancias, yo elegiré sus acciones —dijo, tomando una expresión muy parecida a la de Albert cuando fruncía el ceño— Se quedará en esta posada hasta que ellos regresen.

—¿Ellos? —repitió. El horror le golpeó directamente en las rodillas, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear— No —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación— ¡No fueron al bosque!—levantó la vista y leyó la respuesta en sus ojos— ¡No fueron al bosque! —gritó ella

—Estarán de regreso antes de que usted…

—¡Déjame ir! —chilló ella tratando de alejarse de él— ¡Maldito seas, Joshua!

—Mi señora…

Ella se las arregló para soltar un brazo y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Se tiró para atrás y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo en el rostro. Sacudió su dolorida mano mientras huía del salón de entrada. Joshua gritó un juramento y salió tras ella. La sujetó antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de abrir la puerta por completo. La hizo girar y la tomó por los hombros.

Candy sintió violentos temblores.

—¿Por-por qué? —se las ingenió para decir, queriendo quebrarse y llorar— Oh, Joshua, ¿por qué se fue?

Joshua le liberó las manos y la acercó hacia él.

—Fue Nolan, Candy. Encontró una manera por el bosque y ha estado causando estragos a través de los siglos. Albert regresó para matarlo.

—Oh, por favor, no —dijo Candy, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba soñando; eso no estaba pasando. Albert no podía haber sido tan estúpido.

—Candy, hizo lo que tenía que hacer para enmendar el mal de Nolan. La dejó atrás porque la ama y quiere mantenerla fuera del peligro. Seguramente se da cuenta de eso.

—¡Eso no lo hace más fácil!

Joshua deslizó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió hasta la silla frente al fuego. Hizo que se sentara lentamente, luego se arrodilló ante ella y le tomó las manos.

—Milady, él volverá. —dijo con seriedad— Estoy seguro.

Joshua le dio golpecitos a sus manos, tratando de calmarla. Se sintió tan eficaz como una vela tratando de derretir una montaña de nieve. Antes de poder pensar en algo inteligente que decir, Candy se puso de rodillas ante él y estaba llorando contra su hombro. Con un suspiro y un rezo para que Albert no lo azotara por tomarse tales libertados, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su señora y la meció con suavidad.

—Ya, ya, amor —dijo con suavidad— deje esas lágrimas. Albert volverá por esa puerta dentro de las próximas horas, y me hará responsable por su llanto. ¿No le duele pensar en mí como una persona lisiada? ¿O peor?

El humor definitivamente no estaba funcionado. Candy solamente lloró con más fuerza. Joshua renunció a hablar y simplemente le dio sus brazos como refugio. Quería a Candy profundamente, y hacer por ella tan pequeño servicio era una alegría para su corazón. Sólo lamentaba que ella sufriera tan gravemente, y que pareciera que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para calmarla.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se hiciera hacia atrás. Hizo una mueca ante la determinada expresión en sus ojos.

—Milady…

—Necesitará ayuda.

—Candy, no la dejaré ir —dijo Joshua, utilizando cada gramo de terquedad que poseía— Incluso si Albert hubiera estado inseguro en el asunto, le diría que nay. Como está la cosa, Albert específicamente dio ordenes de que la mantuviera aquí, y eso haré aunque tenga que lanzarla a una mazmorra.

—Roland no tiene una mazmorra — contraatacó ella

—Cavaré una, sólo para usted —gruñó Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió.

—Joshua, te estas convirtiendo en un oso gruñón.

—Los halagos no funcionarán conmigo, lady Andrew. Los puños de su esposo me pegarían mucho más fuerte que los suyos, y le garantizo que los sentiría varias veces si me rindiera en mi tarea.

Ella pasó sus dedos por su ojo hinchado y él hizo una mueca, a pesar de que su contacto había sido ligero como una pluma.

—Perdóname.

—Compórtese, y lo pensaré. —Él se estiró y le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad de las mejillas— Venga, luz de mi corazón, vamos a hornear unas galletas.

—Ni siquiera es hora de almorzar.

—Hará que no piense en mi amenaza de dejarla en una mazmorra —se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

Ella aceptó su ayuda, luego se detuvo y le sonrió cansinamente.

—Gracias, Joshua.

—No hay por qué —dijo él, intentando mostrarse alegre— Tenga en cuenta que la estaré vigilando y que sabré si puso algo en esas galletas.

—Eres demasiado astuto para mí —dijo ella, dedicándole una generosa sonrisa. Quizás hagamos algo de dulce de azúcar mientras estemos allí.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

—Suena pecaminoso.

—Lo es. Vamos a ver qué lío podemos hacer en la cocina de Roland. Cuando Albert regrese, lo haré limpiar cada maldita cosa como castigo por arruinarme la mañana.

Joshua la escoltó hasta la cocina, esperando sinceramente que fuera solamente su mañana lo que se arruinase.

Candy se acercó a la entrada y encendió el auto. Era el nuevo juguete de Albert un Jaguar verde oscuro. Alex había gritado cuando Albert lo había comprado, presuntamente porque estaba seguro de que Albert lo destruiría en un par de días. Candy misma había tenido algunos accidentes con el auto aquellos días. Era ese asunto del lado-equivocado-de-la-carretera.

—Esto no me gusta —dijo Joshua mientras salían.

Candy suspiró.

—Sólo quiero sentarme aquí un rato, Joshua. Me permitirás eso ¿no?

Él asintió, luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza y gruñó. Candy sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Se veía pálido y enfermo.

—Pobre hombre —dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo— No tendrías que haber comido ambos cazos de dulce de azúcar.

—No tenía sentido evitar hacerlo.

—Bueno, Roland nos cocinará algo saludable para la cena. Eso equilibrará nuestra sobredosis de azúcar.

La única respuesta de Joshua fue un quejido cuando ella lo hizo subir las escaleras que daban al castillo.

Sin embargo, él se las ingenió para encender el hogar. Candy se frotó los brazos al sentarse en el piso de piedra cerca del mismo. Los trabajadores habían sido demasiado buenos recreando el frío calador del gran salón.

Las paredes exteriores estaban listas, así también como el techo. El trabajo estaba progresando a buen ritmo en las habitaciones, pero harían falta todavía unos meses, a pesar de las cuantiosas sumas de dinero que Albert estaba gastando para que las cosas se hicieran más rápidamente. Candy se inclinó hacia el fuego, forzándose a sí misma a no dejarse caer en aquel pánico que la hacía sofocarse. Albert regresaría. Vivirían sus vidas de la manera más aburrida en la Escocia moderna. Sin robos de ganado. Sin luchas. Sin vecinos amenazados de muerte. Con suerte, lo peor que les pasaría sería un par de luchas con la Organización Padres-Maestros local.

Candy levantó la vista hacia su juglar. Él cerró los ojos, probablemente para recobrarse, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Candy se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Casi la había abierto, pero Joshua fue más rápido que ella. Le dedicó una mirada de enojo y gentilmente la hizo a un lado. Desenvainó su espada y abrió la puerta lentamente. La luz crepuscular resaltó la silueta de un alto y ancho hombre. Su cabello rubio era largo y sus desobedientes mechones caían con casual abandono sobre los ojos azules color celeste. Candy hizo a un lado a Joshua y se lanzó entre los brazos del hombre.

—¡Estás en casa! —gritó ella, pero luego se endureció y se alejó. El hombre podía haber sido el sobrino de su esposo que segun habia escuchado era identico a el, pero no era Albert.

El hombre sonrió, y Candy quiso llorar fuerte por el pequeño hoyuelo que apareció en su mejilla.

—No lo creo, pero lo deseo condenadamente —Estiró su mano y sonrió—. Anthony Andrew.

Candy sintió que se le caía la mandíbula.

—¿Tú eres el sobrino de Albert?

Anthony Andrew pestañeó.

—Estoy seguro de que no podemos estar hablando del mismo hombre, señorita.

—Señora. —Candy le corrigió automáticamente.

—Lady Andrew —corrigió Joshua. Guardó su espada y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando paso a Anthony— Por favor, venga conmigo milord.

Anthony se paralizó a mitad de camino, al ver la espada de Joshua,

—Te estás tomando esto de la locura medieval demasiado en serio, viejo, ¿no te parece? —preguntó .

Sus ojos fueron de Joshua a Candy, y regresaron a Joshua.

—No hay otra manera de tomarlo, milord. —Joshua le hizo una pequeña reverencia—Joshua de Sedgwick —dijo con respeto—Juglar de laird Albert Andrew, a su servicio.

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Anthony, Candy lo tomó por la cintura, luego ella y Joshua lo llevaron hasta el fuego. Se sentó en el piso de un golpe.

—Creo que necesito un trago —dijo Anthony con voz ronca— He venido a este torreón una y otra vez en los años pasados pero nunca lo había visto restaurado hasta este invierno. Sólo había venido para ver quién había comprado el lugar. —Se frotó los ojos y miró alrededor del cuarto— Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy o alucinando o soñando. Estoy seguro también de que escucho cosas —asintió— Sí, eso es. Estoy escuchando cosas —levantó la mirada hacia ella— Realmente necesito un trago. Uno fuerte.

Candy lo miró y se maravilló. Tan iguales, pero tan distintos. Donde en el rostro de Albert había dureza, en el de Anthony había gentileza y suavidad. Tenía pequeñas marcas de risa alrededor de los ojos y de la boca, líneas que Albert recién había empezado a adquirir, Anthony se veia mas joven que su esposo, pero eran identicos como una gota de agua.

—No trajimos nada fuerte —se disculpó Candy, cuando el color de Anthony no pasó del blanco. Albert había tenido gente buscando a Anthony durante tres meses, y ahora su sobrino se aparecía la única vez que Albert no andaba cerca. De alguna manera, encajaba.

Anthony desechó sus palabras con un gesto y simplemente se llevó las manos al rostro por unos momentos. Luego levantó la mirada y le dedicó una temblorosa mirada a Candy.

—Soy un mal invitado. Permítame presentarme. Soy Anthony Andrew… —Del clan Andrew, nacido, creo, en el año 1261 cerca del bosque Benmore, e hijo de un lord llamado Vincent y la hija de un Laird lady Rosemary Andrew. La continua fuente de desgracia de su tio, molesto a más no poder, un mujeriego con una de las reputaciones más impresionantes… —hizo una pausa— ¿me falta algo?

—¿No se refirió Archie hacia él como "posiblemente el peor espadachín que tuvo el clan Andrew", milady? —Joshua preguntó con amabilidad.

Anthony se veía aún más pálido, si es que era posible, que antes.

—¿Cómo sabía todo eso? —susurró.

—Soy la esposa de Albert, Candy —dijo simplemente— Aparecí en la Escocia del siglo XIV hace unos meses. En el bosque de Albert, para ser exacta. Desde ahí poco pasó hasta que terminé en el castillo de tu tio.

—¿Te dejó entrar? —dijo Anthony, incrédulo.

Candy rió.

—¿No tienes problemas en creer que he viajado en el tiempo, pero no puedes tragarte que Albert me haya dejado pasar?

—En este momento, me creería cualquier cosa —dijo Anthony, haciendo un gesto con la mano— Así que, cuéntame como lograste tal cosa.

—Un montón de tiempo, paciencia y pasándome días escuchando a Albert gruñir y quejarse —dijo Candy con una profunda sonrisa.

—Veo que las cosas no han cambiado —Se acercó a ella—¿Albert no vino contigo?

—Oh, sí, lo hizo —dijo ella— Sólo que está vagando por los siglos tratando de encontrar a Nolan para matarlo. Lo esperamos para la cena.

Anthony tenía el aspecto de no poder soportar más sobresalto por lo que quedaba del día. Comenzó a reírse, pero era una risa cargada de histeria.

Candy lo entendía completamente,

—Milady —dijo Joshua— creo que es hora de regresar a la posada. Su sobrino parece necesitar más ayuda que yo. Vamos—dijo él, haciendo que ella se levantase.

Ella apenas podía creer lo que oía.

—Joshua, estás comenzando a sonar perturbadoramente parecido a mi laird con tus órdenes.

Anthony levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—En realidad te casaste con mi tio, ¿no? En realidad te casaste con un enojoso, imposible, insoportable patán.

—Es cariñoso —dijo Candy. Lo miró y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa— Tengo tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte.

—¿Como por ejemplo, cómo fue encontrarse en el siglo veinte con nada, y quiero decir de verdad con nada —agregó con una sonrisa— excepto un tartan y una espada?

Ella rió.

—Algo parecido. Pero creo que esperaré hasta después de la cena. Luego tendrás que repetirlo todo otra vez para Albert cuando regrese a casa. Querrá escucharlo también. Tú sabes, ha estado contratando gente para que te buscase desde que regresamos a mi tiempo.

Anthony sonrió con tristeza.

—Mi esposa murió al dar a la luz hace unos meses. Me he estado moviendo de aquí para allí desde ese entonces.

—Eso habrá sido duro. dijo con suavidad.

—Aye, lo fue. De alguna manera creo que encontrar a mi familia nuevamente calmaría mi dolor enormemente.

—Me alegra oírlo.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó con Joshua y Anthony hacia el exterior. Qué contento se pondría su esposo cuando viera a su amado sobrino otra vez. Y se aseguraría de que él tuviera esa oportunidad.

Candy espió por la puerta y buscó señales de cuerpos en el pasillo. Notando que no había ninguno, se deslizó y lentamente la cerró detrás suyo. Joshua había estado haciendo guardia al final del pasillo cuando se había ido a la cama; obviamente se había cansado de mantenerse alerta. Se deslizó hasta el salón, complacida al ver que no había maderas chirriantes que la delataran. Todavía estaba más complacida con su atuendo. Un par de oscuras calzas y una túnica extremadamente grande de Joshua que le había quitado del closet mientras él no había estado mirando habían hecho el perfecto disfraz. Un cuchillo en cada bota, uno en una manga y su espada a su lado la hacían sentirse infinitamente sigilosa. Mientras su cabello se mantuviera debajo de la capucha, sería un completo éxito.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando con Anthony y comparando observaciones acerca del siglo XX, Albert y el bosque. Eran sus pensamientos acerca del bosque lo que más la intrigaban. No había hablado con Albert mucho al respecto, pero ella había estado bastante segura de que la entrada funcionaba basándose en el destino que el viajero pensaba. O la viajera, en su caso. Candy lo creía firmemente. ¿Acaso no había estado pensando intensamente en el bosque después de haber visto el dibujo en aquel libro del clan Andrew? Luego, ¿no había deseado quedarse con Albert la primera vez que había tratado de regresar?

Y al regresar a su tiempo, ¿no había deseado ir solamente a donde Albert fuera? Él había querido ver Escocia en su propio tiempo. Joshua se había trasladado al futuro porque había estado deseando de todo corazón verla nuevamente. Ella sonrió al pensar en la dulce balada que había compuesto acerca de aquella misma historia.

Anthony había regresado para ver a Albert, regresando a su esposa de la misma manera. Candy estaba segura de que si se concentraba lo suficiente, lo encontraría. Simplemente no le daría al bosque otra opción. Continuó caminando hacia la entrada del salón, pensando qué llevaría en su alforja para calmar el humor de su esposo, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que no tendría un humor brillante al verla. No había dado diez pasos en el piso brillante de Roland cuando se encontró a treinta centímetros del piso, sostenida por la capa y la túnica.

—Bájame —chilló ella, notando que sus reservas de aire se agotaban cuando su camisa le apretó el cuello.

—¿No te dijo Albert que te quedaras en casa?

Obviamente tenía que ser Anthony quien la había agarrado con tal determinación. Se había dicho a sí misma que no pensaría dos veces antes de golpear a Joshua en la ingle para escapar; pero hacerle eso al intimidante sobrino de Albert la hizo reconsiderar.

—¡Anthony bájame!

Él la colocó suavemente sobre sus pies y se giró, haciendo un ruidito con la lengua.

—Deberías sentirte avergonzada, Candy. Sabes que Albert quiere que su familia sea obediente.

Antes de que el pudiese pestañear, ella había tomado el cuchillo de su manga y lo había presionado contra su garganta.

—Iré hasta donde está Albert, y maldito sean tú o Joshua si alguno de los dos cree que me detendrá —dijo con firmeza— Si él no necesitara ayuda, ya hubiera regresado a casa.

—No dejaré que tú seas quién lo rescate —dijo Anthony plácidamente— Y soy igual de terco que Albert. Aprende eso ahora mismo, tia querida.

—Te rebanaré la garganta si me lo impides— le advirtió.

Los ojos de Anthony centellearon sobre su cabeza, luego volvió la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Candy se giró, con toda la intención de ver a Joshua acercándose a ella por detrás. Lo próximo que supo, fue que Anthony tenía todo; sus tres cuchillos y su espada.

—A la cama —dijo él con calma.

—Anthony, por favor —le rogó, tomándolo por la delantera de su camisa— Albert me necesita. Lo sé.

Anthony dudó. Antes de que Candy supiera lo que su rodilla estaba pensando, había chocado contra la ingle de su sobrino, quien estaba contra el piso. Ella se arrodilló con su espinilla cruzando el cuello de él y le acercó la punta de su cuchillo recién recuperado al corazón.

—¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? —dijo agudamente— He tomado un curso acelerado con los Andrew. Ahora, —dijo ella acercándosele todavía más— yo iré por mi esposo, y tú no te interpondrás en mi camino. ¿Está claro?

Anthony cerró los ojos, en señal de rendición.

—De acuerdo.

Ella lo soltó y se puso de pie, tomando de vuelta sus armas. Anthony se puso de pie lentamente, luego colocó su mano sobre los hombros de ella y se inclinó durante varios minutos.

—Iré contigo. Cuando Albert se enteré que me manejaste como a un dócil cordero, al menos me agradecerá por escoltarte antes de sacarme el corazón con su más pesada espada.

Candy le sonrió.

—Te pareces mucho a tu tio.

Anthony resopló.

—No gruño tanto como él, ni tan fuerte.

—Pero eres igual de dulce.

Él la miró con agudeza.

—¿Estamos hablando de el mismo Albert Andrew? ¿Desde cuándo mi tio se volvió dulce?

Candy sonrió.

—Te daré una lista de las actitudes recién adquiridas mientras cabalgamos. Ve a vestirte y trae a Joshua. No querrá perderse esto.

—Si tiene algo de sentido común, querrá —gruñó Anthony mientras comenzaba a caminar— No te atrevas a mover un músculo, Candy Andrew, o te azotaré hasta dejarte morada. No te atrevas a probarme con esto porque hablo en serio.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para desechar sus palabras.

—Iré a preparar el auto. Al menos podemos manejar hasta el castillo.

Abrió la puerta principal y miró hacia el cielo; estaba amaneciendo.

—Resiste, Albert —susurró— Estaremos allí cuanto antes.

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

ALBERT estaba sentado frente al fuego y torturaba a una pequeña rama entre los dedos. El tiempo estaba pasando muy lentamente. Ya había estado en el siglo XV un mes. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en su propio tiempo ya? Candy estaría frenética y muy preocupada. Casi estaba sorprendido de no haber visto sus ojos color esmeralda espiándolo escondidos bajo una capucha. A lo mejor Joshua estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo controlándola de lo que Albert se había atrevido a esperar.

Levantó la vista hacia Dougan McAfee, quien se le acercaba, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Algo nuevo?

-No es favorable para mi hermano. -dijo Dougan con una amplia sonrisa- Nolan es un maldito astuto bastardo y Daniel es lo bastante crédulo como para creer en la paz que le ofrece tu primo. Ya ha dejado que el maldito cruce las puertas. Si lo que dices es verdad, Daniel no verá la primavera.

-¿No deseas ayudar a tu hermano?

-Para nada. Si hubieras visto lo que Daniel le hizo a nuestra hermana, no lo querrías ayudar tampoco. Nunca olvidaré como le arrancaba la camisa...

-Suficiente -dijo Albert con firmeza - No tengo intención de escuchar las historias incestuosas de tu familia. Sólo estoy interesado en tus lealtades.

-Son para conmigo y para con nadie más.

-Bien entonces. ¿Alguna idea de cuanto tardará Nolan en acabar con tu hermano y sus mozos?

-No creo que más de una semana. Daniel no tuvo muchos seguidores después de nuestra última batalla. Y una vez que me lo quite del camino, será el turno de Nolan.

-Nolan es mío -dijo Albert cortante- He esperado varios meses para esto, y no dejaré que me quiten mi venganza.

-Aye, lo sé. -gruño Dougan- Es tuyo para que lo rebanes como te plazca.

-Cuida que tus hombres lo sepan. Estoy tentado de vérmelas con quién arruine mi placer.

Los ojos de Dougan se ensancharon, y asintió convulsivamente. Albert sonrió para sí. Qué bien se sentía intimidar a uno o dos almas. Dougan se fue con toda la dignidad que pudo juntar para recordarles otra vez a sus hombres de su trato con "aquel feroz bastardo de Andrew". Albert lo había escuchado llamarlo así tantas veces las últimas semanas que casi había terminado por gustarle el término. Aunque no fuese un bastardo en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, feroz era algo que le gustaba escuchar a su oído.

Los primeros días había tenido poco contacto con él, pero Dougan era tan inteligente como lo indicaban los libros de historia. Aunque Albert hubiese sido un poco vago al hablar de sus orígenes, no lo había sido al hablar de sus propósitos, y Dougan había creído eso inmediatamente. Se había tragado la mentira acerca de que Albert era el hijo bastardo de Angus Andrew sin problemas y pronto Albert se había visto ascendido de prisionero a consejero principal. Albert se negaba a interferir demasiado, temeroso de que sus acciones afectaran el curso de la historia, pero interfirió lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que tendría una buena chance de quitar a Nolan del mapa por completo.

Ahora su único problema era hacer que los eventos se sucedieran más deprisa. Se encontró a sí mismo extrañando a su esposa tanto que le dolía el pecho casi continuamente. Aye, lo tenía dominado, de acuerdo. Se aseguraría de gruñirle por aquello cuando regresara. Levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver que Zachary se le acercaba. Su cuñado menor se sentó a su lado de forma casual.

-Hermano.

Albert le sonrió secamente.

-¿Aye, pequeño? ¿Todavía estas aturdido de tantas mujeres la noche pasada?

-Me estremece pensar en todas las enfermedades que me he contagiado

-Dougan dijo que la muchacha era limpia.

-Me da miedo pensar en las enfermedades que Dougan olvidó. Es sorprendente que tan bajo se hunde un hombre desesperado.-Miró a Albert- ¿No estás un poco desesperado?

-Si supieras la clase de dulce fuego que me espera en casa, no me harías esa pregunta -dijo Albert, sorprendido por la sutileza de Zachary-No la traicionaré.

Zachary tuvo la delicadeza de disculparse.

-Sólo me aseguraba.

Albert lo palmeó ligeramente en la cabeza.

-Lo sé, malcriado, y sé por qué.

Zachary seguía viéndose incómodo.

-Tú sabes, Albert, podrías venir con nosotros una noche y...bueno...tú sabes, fingir un poco con una moza como si la quisieras. Tú sabes...para salvar tu -tragó de golpe- reputación.

Albert echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió

-Qué amable de tu parte pensar en mi pobre reputación, totalmente arruinada.

-Creo que los muchachos están comenzando a preguntarse-dijo Zachary con tristeza- No has dicho tener una esposa, así que, bueno... -se encogió de hombros.

-Zachary, no me escuchas con atención. -Albert sonrió, en lo más mínimo ofendido- He reclamado a la mítad de los hijos bastardos de Angus como míos, y no me han cuestionado sobre ello, ya que los pequeños tiene la buena suerte de tener mi pelo rubio y mis encantadores ojos azules. Dougan cree que estoy muy interesado en una muchacha de las Lowlands. Eso es suficiente para que tengan de qué hablar todas las tardes.

-Si tú lo dices -dijo Zachary con un suspiro de alivio- Quizás sea lo mejor también. Candy probablemente se te acerque con un cuchillo si escucha siquiera rumores de que tú estas con alguien más.

-Pienso igual, y tu hermana es condenadamente habilidosa con la espada. -echó una mirada al valle- ¿Dónde está Alex?

-Fuera contando historias de batallas.. Mintiendo. -aclaró Zachary- Lo último que escuché es que estaba alardeando de su falta de cicatrices, diciendo que era tan habilidoso que nadie puede tocarlo. Los muchachos estaban extremadamente impresionados.

-Esperemos que no alardee mucho -dijo Albert oscuramente-Me atrevo a decir que todas las palizas que le dio a aquel escandaloso primo de Dougan se le subieron a la cabeza.

-Sí -estuvo de acuerdo Zachary con una sonrisa- Es casi tan arrogante como tú, Albert, y eso ya es decir algo.

Albert estaba contemplando los méritos de pegarle al hermano menor de Candy cuando hubo una conmoción a su izquierda. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, con espada en mano. Luego escuchó la inconfundible voz de su esposa maldiciendo como una experimentada mercenaria. Zachary pegó un salto hacia delante, pero Albert lo agarró de los pelos.

-Cuidado -dijo Albert con agudeza- No tenemos que reconocerla. Finge ignorancia.

Zachary parecía dispuesto a protestar cuando Albert le dirigió la más negra mirada que pudo dedicarle. Zachary tragó con fuerza y miró hacia adelante, luchando por mantener una expresión neutra.

Candy, estaba, por supuesto, vestida como un hombre. Albert gruñó silenciosamente mientras la arrastraban hacia el campamento, maldiciendo juramentos que él mismo dudaba en utilizar. Dougan apareció y se detuvo al lado de Albert Tiraron de la capucha, y hasta el último alma que formaba el círculo profirió una exclamación al verle el rostro.

-¡Albert! -gritó ella con felicidad, tratando de quitarse de encima la manos del captor. Dougan se giró hacia él.

-¿Conoces a esta moza?

-¡Es mi esposo! -exclamó Candy.

Albert la miró con enojo antes de dedicarle una mirada aburrida a Dougan.

-Te dije que no tenía esposa.

Candy se veía como si la hubieran abofeteado. Llamó a Zachary, quien le dedicó la misma mirada aburrida. Alex apareció por detrás de Albert y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Esto es interesante -dijo con voz ronca.

Candy parecía como si quisiera o romper a llorar o matar a los tres hombres allí parados. Albert no dudó por un momento que la última opción era la que más le atraía.

-Si no es tuya, entonces será mía -dijo Dougan, mirando a Candy con una indisimulada lujuria.

-No lo creo -dijo una voz desde el fondo del valle. Albert levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azules en un rostro que se parecía tanto al suyo, que podría haber estado mirándose en un espejo. Se hubiera desmayado de no ser por Zachary, que le había dado un codazo en las costillas. ¡Por todos los santos, era Anthony! Su sobrino cruzó el suelo de hierba, hizo a un lado a los captores de Candy como si hubieran sido niños y la atrajo hacia él, pasándole un brazo a modo de protección sobre los hombros.

-Querida, pensé que te había dicho que te mantuvieras alejada del campamento -dijo él, dedicándole a Candy una mirada reprobadora. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en Dougan quien estaba a tres pasos de allí- Ella es mía, y sugeriría que hagas que ese conocimiento llegue a tu corazón. He matado a muchos hombres para ganármela, y continuaré haciéndolo para mantenerla a mi lado. Aunque se ha sabido que ha sentido lujuria por Albert, ella permanecerá conmigo aunque deba encadenarla a mí.

-Ah -dijo Dougan con inteligencia- así que le gusta vagar. Bueno, me atrevo a pensar por qué deseas quedarte con ella a pesar de ello. Tiene el rostro más bonito que haya visto jamás, aunque no me interesa la agudeza de su lengua. Ahora, ¿quién eres? Me atrevo a decir que eres un Andrew y sin duda, un familiar de Albert. Se parecen mucho.

-Es mi sobrino -dijo Albert con tranquilidad, cuando en realidad quería salvar las distancias y abrazar a su sobrino con fuerza- Es mi sobrino, Anthony. Han pasado muchos años desde que comimos juntos.

-Aye -dijo Anthony asintiendo- Muchos años. Miró sobre su hombro e hizo un gesto con la mano. Los ojos de Albert se ensancharon cuando Joshua se acercó. Joshua le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa antes de pararse al lado de Anthony-El hermano de mi esposa, Joshua -le djo Anthony a Dougan-Le di comida y ropa por cuidar de su hermana. Obviamente no ha hecho un muy buen trabajo últimamente.

-Obviamente -murmuró Albert.

Dougan le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darle la bienvenida a Anthony, luego se fue para atender sus asuntos. Albert analizó la situación con rapidez. Candy estaba resignada, pero furiosa; Joshua estaba resignado y obviamente seguro de que Albert lo mataría; Anthony estaba luchando por contener una sonrisa que seguramente hubiera divido su rostro en dos. Albert ignoró a su esposa y a su juglar en busca de su sobrino. Se adelantó y tomó a su sobrino en un feroz abrazo, Anthony lo devolvió con una fuerza que casi le rompió la espalda.

-Te he extrañado, Tony -dijo Albert con voz ronca.

-Aye -susurró Anthony, con voz igual de profunda- Yo también.

Había mucho que decir, mucho que aprender y muy poco tiempo. Albert se echó hacia atrás y golpeó a su sobrino en la mejilla afectivamente.

-Has crecido un poco

-Tú también. Especialmente en el medio -dijo Anthony con una pícara sonrisa.

Sobrino o no sobrino, ese era un insulto que no podía dejar pasar. Anthony estuvo sobre sus espaldas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Albert lo siguió, mostrándole a su sobrino a menor cuánto "medio" había adquirido.

-Tio Albert quítate de encima -susurró Anthony- Sólo tienes músculo, lo juro.

Albert se puso de pie y luego ayudó a Anthony para que hiciera lo mismo. El insulto se había olvidado, pero todavía había un asunto que arreglar. Miró a su sobrino.

-¿Tenías que traerla?

-Primero ella casi arruinó mis oportunidades de tener algún hijo, luego trató de rebanarme el cuello. Tuve poca opción en el asunto.

-¿Poca opción? -djo Albert incrédulo, sabiendo que estaba al borde del grito- ¡Eres el doble de su tamaño y por lo menos, cuatro veces más fuerte! ¿Eres tan mujer que no pudiste detener a una terca e irracional moza?

-Parece que tú tampoco. ¿Por qué yo sería diferente?

Viajar demasiado en el tiempo había, obviamente, reducido el sentido común de su sobrino. Le dedicó a Anthony una mirada de odio que tendría que haberlo hecho dar un paso hacia atrás y acobardarse. En su lugar, su tonto sobrino sólo rió. Albert no se sorprendió.

-La controlo bastante bien -dijo Albert- Nunca olvida quien es laird en mi castillo. Es sólo cuando la dejo con mi estúpido juglar-le dedicó un ceño sin compasión a Joshua- que ella se deja llevar por sus tontas nociones. ¡Condenación, pero no necesitaba esta distracción! -cuánto más pensaba en ello, más se irritaba. Le pegó a su sobrino en el pecho- Tú, mantén a tu esposa alejada de cualquier otro problema. -Giró la cabeza para mirar a Joshua- Tú, mantén tu cuello alejado de mi espada, o te cortaré la cabeza. Y tú -gruñó, girándose para dedicarle una sombría mirada a Candy - mantente alejada de los problemas, o te azotaré, y juro que esta vez lo haré.

Y con eso, se alejó a zancadas. No tenía ningún destino en mente, pero caminó simplemente por satisfacción. De un impulso, tomó a Zachary de la túnica.

-Sígueme. Tengo la necesidad de entrenar.

-Oh, no -gruñó Zachary

Albert ignoró los pedidos de piedad de Zachary. El enojo era su único refugio. Después que Nolan muriera, se tomaría su tiempo para regocijarse por el hecho de que su sobrino estaba otra vez con él y por el hecho de que su esposa era fácilmente, la más hermosa, asombrosa, fogosa, corajuda y terca mujer que el hubiera conocido jamás. Aye, tenía una buena vida, y juró sentirse agradecido por ella a su debido tiempo. Pero la gratitud ahora lo distraería, y no podía permitirse a sí mismo la distracción bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nay, le servía más el enojo.

Mientras descargaba sus frustraciones en el hermano de su esposa, se le ocurrió otra cosa. Si Candy pretendía ser la esposa de Anthony, fácilmente podían dormir del mismo lado en el campamento, quizás incluso a una distancia muy corta.

Zachary observó con la boca abierta cuanto su volátil cuñado repentinamente regresaba al campamento, luego lanzó un pesado suspiro de alivio al ver que su turno de tortura había terminado.

-Come, amor mío.

Candy le dedicó a Anthony una mirada de enojo al aceptar un bol de algo que ni siquiera se molestó en identificar.

-Estás pasándote, Tony.

Él rió.

-Y disfrutándolo inmensamente, gracias. Han pasado años desde que no he sido una espina para mi tio. Me atrevo a decir que mejor saboreo el placer mientras puedo.

-Deberías -dijo Candy sobriamente- porque Albert y yo pelearemos por tener el privilegio de torturarte una vez que regresemos a casa.

Anthony pasó su brazo por los hombros y le dio un gentil apretón.

-¿No podrías, al menos, pretender que soy Albert? Podríamos intercambiar unos pocos besos castos. Sólo para aparentar-agregó. Se agachó cuando una bola de tierra le pasó rozando la oreja- ¿Ves? Sin duda Albert encuentra esta idea altamente satisfactoria.

Candy trató de fruncir el ceño pero no pudo. El hecho de que su esposo estuviese sentado al otro lado del claro con una o dos bolas más sobre el codo sólo le hacia más gracia. Sonrió y se echó hacia atrás contra el árbol, olvidando el bol de cosas indescifrables.

-Anthony, eres demasiado dulce como para que yo alguna vez te confunda con mi amado laird.

-¿A lo mejor si gruñera un poco más? -Le dedicó un muy exagerado ceño- ¿Así está mejor?

Candy fue salpicada por partículas de tierra que desprendió una bola que explotó contra un lado de la cabeza de Anthony. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Realmente va a herirte si no te detienes.

Anthony se frotó la cabeza y le lanzó a su tio una mirada de enojo.

-Cuando yo me quede sordo de tanta tierra en mi oído, él será quien salga realmente herido.

Candy sonrió mientras escuchaba a Anthony hablar de todas las veces que había luchado y ganado a Albert cuando eran más jóvenes. Que estuviera exagerando la verdad alguna que otra vez y que luego dijera una increíble mentira no la molestaba en lo absoluto. Simplemente estaba agradecida por la diversión. Era sorprendente cuánto se parecían Albert y Anthony y qué diferentes eran . Anthony era despreocupado y alegre, en directo contraste con la constante obsesión de Albert por siempre tener el control, el era mayor y siempre habia cuidado de Anthony desde que Rosemary murio dejandolo huerfano a los 3 años de vida. Incluso así, ella podía ver claramente el profundo amor entre ambos. Cuando regresaran a casa, ella tenía el presentimiento de que pasarían días hasta que volviera a ver a su esposo: sin duda dedicaría todo su tiempo a estar con Anthony y ponerse al día, lo amaba como a un hermano , fue lo unico que le quedo de su hermana. Aunque en aquel momento parecía como si Albert quisiera matarlo en lugar de hablar pacíficamente con él.

Por supuesto, Albert no la miraría. Ella había renunciado a la idea de encontrar la mirada de su esposo, ya que él no le había dedicado ni siquiera una sola mirada. Así que no había necesitado que lo rescataran; ¿cómo iba ella a saberlo? Podría, al menos, sentirse un poco agradecido por sus intenciones.

Ella durmió entre Joshua y Anthony aquella noche. Bueno, quizás, durmió no era la palabra correcta. Ella fue aplastada entre Joshua y Anthony aquella noche, ya que parecían determinados a mantenerla protegida.

El roce de una dura mano sobre su boca la despejó hasta despertarla por completo e inmediatamente comenzó a golpear, tratando de liberar su boca para gritar. El hecho de que sus idiotas protectores no se movieran durante todo el asunto la hizo todavía entrar en más pánico. La violarían antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Su rodilla dio contra la ingle de su captor mientras el trataba de alejarla del campamento. Los gruñidos y particulares maldiciones proferidas la hicieron quejarse. De todas las personas a quienes podría haber herido, su esposo era la última opción. Se relajó mientras él la tomaba entre sus brazos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y los internaba en el bosque.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en algo que decir para abrir la conversación, él la tuvo acostada en una cama de suaves hojas y la dejó sin aliento con un beso. Su beso fue de todo, excepto tímido, y ella gimió mientras él forzaba su lengua dentro de su boca una y otra vez hasta que ella estuvo tratando de quitarle la ropa tan frenéticamente como lo estaba haciendo él con la suya. Le bajó las calzas y la tomó inmediatamente, sin molestarse más que en correr su tartan del paso. De no haber estado necesitándolo tanto, ella hubiera pensado en castrarlo por su falta de juegos eróticos previos.

Mucho tiempo después, se dio cuenta que aquel primer poco de pasión era todo el juego erótico que iba a tener. Albert la amó una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez sería capaz de caminar otra vez, mucho menos moverse.

-Me extrañaste -murmuró ella

Él gruñó

-No creo que eso lo describa.

-Sentiste dolor por mí, entonces.

-Todavía te necesito tanto que dueles. Me tomará el resto de mi vida tenerte las veces suficientes para compensar el pasado mes. Resígnate a una vida de poco descanso por las noches.

-Tomaré siestas.

Él la acercó a ella todavía más.

-Aye, tendrás que hacer eso.

Ella suspiró, disfrutando de sentir el duro cuerpo de su esposo presionado contra ella en el suelo y lamentándose del hecho de que el sol saldría pronto, haciendo que se apresuraran a volver al campamento antes que alguien más despertara. Podría llegar a ser la última oportunidad que tuviera para hablar con Albert en privado. Bueno, no había mejor tiempo que el presente.

-¿Albert?

-¿Aye, amor?

-Estoy embarazada.

Su exclamación sin duda despertó hasta el último highlander en Escocia. Se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡¿Estas qué?!

Ella se sentó, se arregló la ropa y luego le sonrió.

-Vamos a tener un bebé.

No estaba segura de si el lloraría o la estrangularía. Parecía infinitamente capaz de hacer ambas cosas. Antes de tener mucho tiempo para preguntarse qué elegiría, la tumbó de espaldas y estuvo sobre ella, amenazador.

-¿Intentas decirme -comenzó en una baja y grave voz- que fuiste tan idiota como para viajar en el tiempo a través de los siglos por un capricho, cuando sabías que llevabas a mi hijo en tus entrañas?

-Sólo estoy de unos meses...

-¿Cuántos? -ordenó él

-Unos pocos -dijo dubitativa- A lo mejor tres. -Así que la estrangularía. Realmente no podía culparlo.

-¡Por todos los santos en el cielo! -tronó- ¡Candy, ¿has perdido la cabeza?

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡Haz silencio, oso gritón!

-¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensata?! -siseó él- ¿Qué si lo pierdes? Por si no lo has notado, ¡aca no hay un hospital cerca del camino! Te morirás hasta desangrarte antes de que pueda llevarte a casa.

-Albert -dijo ella gentilmente- el bebé estará bien...

-¡No es el bebé lo que me preocupa, sino tú, mujer tonta!

-Oh -dijo ella en voz baja Una sonrisa que comenzaba en lo más tierno de su alma se reveló en su rostro. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo cogió fuertemente- No hay otro hombre, vivo o muerto, a quien pueda amar tanto como a ti -le susurró- No tienes idea de cuánto significas para mí.

Con un juramento, Albert se dejó caer a su lado y la acercó hacia él, casi rompiéndole las costillas con la fuerza de su abrazo.

-Aprecio tus dulces palabras, pero no creas que te disculparán por la zurra que te daré después de que el bebé nazca. Dudo que puedas sentarte por, al menos, quince días. No necesito ayuda.

-No lo sabes -ella protestó

-Aye, lo sé. gruñó él. -Si tuviera tiempo, te llevaría a casa en este mismo momento.

-No te preocupes por mí, Albert. No haré nada hasta que termines con esto, luego sumisamente te seguiré a casa.

Él se quejó.

-Eso lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Candy levantó el rostro para besarlo, luego repentinamente no lo encontró allí. Estaba de pie cerca suyo con espada en mano, esperando a que quién fuese que estaba aplastando la hierba dejase de hacerlo. Ella se puso de pie, subiéndose las calzas. Mientras tanto, Zachary apareció por entre los árboles, jadeando.

-Daniel ha muerto. Dougan esta listo para tomar el torreón, y está preparado para ir solo.

Albert lanzó una maldición.

-Zachary, lleva a tu hermana de regreso al campamento. -Giró, se detuvo y besó a Candy con fuerza en los labios- Compórtate y sé razonable. Veré que esto termine pronto -con eso, se fue.

Candy se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Zachary y lo empujó hacia el campamento.

-Candy, no hay apuro...

-Quiero saber sus planes.

-Candy -gruñó Zachary- por favor, no te involucres...

Ella ignoró a su hermano y volvió al campamento. Estaba allí; encontraría algo útil para hacer. Si no, al menos estaría allí esperando a Albert cuando regresara.

Los planes se hicieron rápidamente, y una pequeña fuerza partió hacia el torreón, con la intención de tomarlo por sorpresa. Candy observó a su esposo y a Alex partir, rezando por que no fuera la ultima vez que los viera. Dougan se veía supremamente seguro de su habilidad para introducirse en el castillo. Había descubierto los pasadizos secretos escondidos en las paredes que les permitiría entrar en los cuartos interiores del castillo sin problemas. Ojalá fuera así de fácil.

Zachary, Anthony y Joshua hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para entretenerla, pero ella no estaba de humor para eso. Lo que quería era a su esposo, entero, de regreso.

Horas pasaron sin una palabra. Candy estaba sentada junto al fuego aquella noche, rezando por escuchar ciertas pisadas. No llegaron.

Para el amanecer estaba frenética. Incluso Anthony tenía una expresión desagradable en el rostro mientras preparaban el pobre desayuno que consistía en pan duro y carne seca. Requirió poco esfuerzo de su parte juntar a unos cuantos mozos ansiosos por participar en algún problema. Antes de que Candy pudiera detenerlo, Zachary se había unido a la banda recién formada y estaba siguiendo a su sobrino hacia el bosque. Candy suspiró mientras observaba a Joshua.

-Parece que nos han dejado atrás para que nos hagamos cargo otra vez.

-Así parece -dijo él. Trató de sonreír- Regresarán pronto, milady. Estoy seguro.

Estaba tan seguro que comenzó a afilar su espada. Candy ya sabía que la suya ya estaba afilada por lo que, a falta de algo productivo que hacer, comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá.

Para cuando había hecho un surco cerca del fuego, otro día había pasado. Preguntar quiénes habían vuelto había revelado sólo que el torreón todavía se veía muerto y que se habían visto hombres entrar pero no salir.

Candy no tuvo que escuchar más. Era obvio que sus hombres habían sido tomados por prisioneros o estaban muertos. Rezó por no rescatarlos para tener que enterrarlos. Después de considerar los hechos, formuló un rápido plan y se lo presentó a Joshua.

-Absolutamente no -dijo él con firmeza.

-Es la única manera. Joshua, claramente ves eso.

Él le dedicó una sombría mirada.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pasará cuando Albert se entere? Nunca me perdonará por arriesgar su vida de esta manera tan tonta.

-¡Tienes razón! -Ella le devolvió apasionadamente- ¡Él no te perdonaría porque no va a estar vivo para hacerlo! Si hubiera tenido éxito ya habría regresado. Es obvio que algo le pasó. Es el plan perfecto Joshua, y lo sabes. Nolan nunca te conoció. Te habrá visto a la distancia, pero ciertamente no me reconocerá ni a mí ni a ti si hacemos esto bien. No nos llevará mucho saber qué les pasó a los hombres. Luego los sacaremos e iremos a casa.

-No me gusta

-Por eso es que funcionará -retrucó ella

Una hora después, Lord Joshua de Fenwyck, un sombrío pero importante laird de un clan de las Lowlands, partía para la casa ancestral del clan McAfee, acompañado por su fiel escudero de ojos esmeraldas.

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 32 final

**Capítulo 32**

ALBERT protegió sus ojos de la luz cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se levantó y la escalera fue echada. Incluso la tenue luz de la antorcha era como el sol cegador después de pasar dos días en la oscuridad. Varios cuerpos fueron instados a bajar, y echados allí dentro como moscas. Uno de los cuerpos aterrizó fuerte sobre el cieno. Albert no tuvo problemas en reconocer a quien utilizaba tan variadas obscenidades americanas.

—¿Zachary?

Su cuñado gruñó mientras gateaba por el pozo.

—Creo que los bastardos me rompieron las costillas —gimió

—¡Con cuidado! —Exclamó Albert, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Zachary le rozó la espalda. Las heridas abiertas que habían dejado el látigo estaban lejos de cerrarse. Las de Alex eran todavía peores, si eso era posible, y lo habían dejado inconsciente.

—¿Albert?

Oh, santos misericordiosos, esa era la voz de Anthony.

—Tony, ven a darme las noticias.—dijo Albert tratando de sonar bajo control. En realidad temblaba de miedo. Ahora sólo Joshua había quedado al cuidado de Candy, y él ciertamente no era lo suficientemente decidido como para mantenerla alejada de los problemas. Albert se pbligó a no pensar en la clase de problemas en que podrían meterse los dos si estaban por su cuenta.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó Anthony, quejándose mientras se sentaba al lado de Albert sobre el lodo.

—Una demostración del afecto que me tiene Nolan —dijo Albert—Nada que no me encantará hacerle pagar después. ¿Has visto a Dougan?

—Fuera, atado a un poste. No me sorprendería que se desangre hasta morir.

—¿Guardias sobre la mazmorra?

—Muchos.

—¿En el salón?

—Casi ninguno. Parece que Nolan sabe de dónde surgirán los problemas. —dijo Anthony en tono seco— Tiene a todos sus hombres aquí abajo para vigilarte.

—Me siento halagado.

—Deberías hacerlo. Tendrías que haber visto la expresión de Nolan cuando me vio. Juro que estuvo cerca de hacerse encima de su tartan —Rió suavemente— Ah, Albert, fue el momento más dulce de mi vida, ver como me miraba como si hubiera sido un fantasma.

—Dentro de poco verá fantasmas de verdad —gruñó Albert—Dame noticias de mi dama, ¿la dejaste sólo después de ordenarle que se quedase atrás, aye?

—Por supuesto.

—Y ella inmediatamente ignorará tus palabras —Albert agregó sombríamente.

—Por supuesto

—Quítate esa sonrisa, Tony. No hay nada gracioso en todo esto.

—Simplemente estoy nervioso. Te ama tan profundamente como para arriesgar demasiado, viniendo por ti.

Albert suspiró y trató de pasarse los dedos por el cabello. Estaba demasiado cubierto de sangre y suciedad como para tener éxito.

—Y ahora tendrá el placer de tratar de rescatarme sólo para que Nolan la viole. —dijo— Si no supiera que es un pecado, pensaría en tomar mi propia vida sólo para no tener que escuchar sus gritos.

Anthony colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Albert.

—Es más astuta de lo que crees —dijo— Estoy seguro, por experiencia propia, de que es capaz de protegerse a sí misma.

—¿De medio torreón lleno de hombres?

—Todos los hombres están aquí vigilándote. Los pasará con bastante facilidad.

Albert hizo silencio por un momento.

—¿Crees que ella vendrá?

—¡Tonto, por supuesto que vendrá! —Esto fue acompañado por otro golpe en su cabeza.

—Cuando mi espalda se cure, te arrepentirás de este abuso.

—Me estoy vengando de toda la tierra que todavía tengo en el oído.

—También tengo una o dos cosas que decirte respecto de andar manoseando a mi esposa —gruñó Albert

—Concéntrate en el plan, tio. Si nos sacas vivos, quizás escuche tu sermón con cara seria.

Albert gruñó otra vez, cuando en realidad estaba casi sonriendo en la oscuridad. ¡Cómo había extrañado bromear y hablar con su sobrino! Con la voluntad de Dios, lo estarían haciendo hasta que fueran viejos. De día, por supuesto.

Las noches estaban obviamente reservadas para la corajuda mujer que estaba en algún lugar fuera del torreón. Por los santos, se sentía realmente frenético al pensar que ella pasaría las puertas. No tenía dudas de que lo haría. Lo que hiciese después había que adivinarlo. No quería pensar lo peor, pero sinceramente esperaba que Nolan la confundiera con un muchacho y la echara a la mazmorra. Al menos se morirían de hambre juntos.

No quería ni atreverse a pensar que pasaría si Nolan la descubría antes de llegar al foso.

Candy se sentó en una esquina y no hizo nada productivo. Había estado haciendo literalmente nada por dos días, escondiéndose en el cuarto de Joshua excepto para las comidas. Al menos había engañado a Nolan. Había sentido sus ojos enterrarse en las sombras de su capucha varias veces, pero no la había reconocido.

O eso esperaba.

Nolan había examinado a Joshua una o dos veces, pero Joshua había creado el personaje de un lord tan afeminado, que Nolan lo había dejado solo, probablemente a modo de autoprotección. Estaba contando con el hecho de que Nolan nunca había conocido a Joshua personalmente. Joshua había dicho que creía que Nolan estaba suspicaz, pero Candy tenía el presentimiento que Nolan había sido así desde su nacimiento.

Una profunda, suave y gutural risa le llamó la atención. Joshua era un muchacho de tantos recursos. Se las había ingeniado para obtener un baño de parte de un hombre que, obviamente no se había bañado en años. Nolan nunca se había preocupado por la higiene personal. Ahora Joshua estaba sentado en una larga, cómoda bañera y molestaba a una tonta muchacha para que le dijera más de lo que debería haber hecho.

—Tú, encantadora doncella, eres con facilidad la más dulce mujer que he visto en años. —dijo Joshua, inclinándose hacia atrás, permitiéndole a la mujer lavarle el pecho— Dime que no hay hombre en este torreón que ya este unido a ti.

—Nadie de importancia —dijo la muchacha con suavidad

—¿A lo mejor es porque tienes poco de dónde elegir?

—Nay, milord, hay muchos mozos aquí.

—¿Hay muchos, en serio? —preguntó Joshua tratando de sonar sorprendido— ¿Dónde se esconden? Sólo vi dos en este salón.

La muchacha miró hacia atrás furtivamente, como si pensara que las paredes escucharían sus palabras. Candy se inclinó hacia delante para entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—La mayoría de los hombres están abajo, vigilando al prisionero.

—¿Cuántos hombres requiere vigilar a un simple cautivo en la mazmorra?

—Pero no es un simple hombre a quien laird Nolan tiene atrapado. He escuchado que es poderosamente atractivo, con el pelo rubio como el oro y un carácter aterrador. Tiene un sobrino que es igual que él y un par de hermanos bastardos más para ayudarlo en la causa —la muchacha suspiró y se alejó de Joshua—Es una pena, digo, que no haya sido capaz de derrotar al nuevo laird. Dougan se preocupaba por su familia. Este otro hombre mata a quién quiere sin ninguna razón.

Candy luchó contra el pánico que le subió hasta la garganta. Cualquier cosa que hiciese para engañar a Nolan, tendría que hacerlo pronto. No recibiría ayuda de Dougan; ahora estaba yaciendo en el gran salón , más muerto que vivo por las heridas infligidas por el látigo de Nolan. Albert, Anthony y sus hermanos estaban probablemente en igual forma, y el tiempo no los ayudaría. Si algo había que hacer, tendría que hacerse aquella noche.

Y luego la inspiración la abrumó.

Se puso de pie cruzó la habitación, luego se arrodilló detrás de Joshua. Le echó los brazos al cuello y mantuvo su rostro oculto entre las sombras mientras le hablaba a la muchacha.

—Tendrás que irte —dijo Candy— Mi señor me querrá a mí ahora.

La muchacha que le servía palideció y se hizo hacia atrás tan rápidamente que Candy casi sonrió.

—Joven Geoffrey, detente con tus travesuras —le advirtió Joshua.

Candy continuó.

—Es así como lo hace siempre mi señor. Primero un baño, luego un muchacho, luego —hizo una pausa y se aseguró de tener la completa atención de la muchacha— luego un hombre. ¿Sabes de algún hombre que pueda tener?

—¡Geoffrey!

—¡Apúrate, niña —dijo Candy con rapidez —antes de que pierda el control!

—Varios miembros de la guardia —largó la niña— Cualquiera de ellos.

—Tráele uno. El más apuesto y el más alto. Alguien que iguale a mi señor en tamaño. —Candy se inclinó y presionó los labios contra la mejilla de Joshua—En media hora, niña. Y regresa con él. Si el humor de mi señor es bueno, a lo mejor se acueste con los dos.

La muchacha huyó. Candy se puso de pie y trabó la puerta detrás suyo, luego se giró y se apoyó contra ella, esperando a que Joshua explotase. Se levantó de la bañera, se secó y se vistió. Se giró lentamente hacia ella y le dedicó un ceño del que Albert se hubiera impresionado.

—Espero por la Santa Virgen que haya tenido una buena razón para hacer eso.

—Tengo un plan.

—No puedo esperar para escucharlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Esto es lo que haremos. Tomaré las ropas de la muchacha, y tú tomarás la del guardia. Nos vestiremos y bajaremos hasta la mazmorra. Mientras yo distraigo a los hombres, tú echarás una escalera dentro de la mazmorra y ayudarás a los prisioneros a subir.

—¿Distraer a los hombres? —repitió —Candice Anne Andrew, ¡está casi embarazada de cuatro meses! ¿Cree que estoy tan loco como para estar de acuerdo con eso? ¡Albert me matará!

—Entonces tú distrae a los hombres, y yo echaré la escalera.

—Can-di-ce—gruñó Joshua, tratando de separar su nombre en la mayor cantidad de sílabas.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Él agachó la cabeza y se frotó el cuello. Candy suspiró al verlo. Era el gesto de Albert y sabía que Joshua lo amaba tanto como para observarlo de cerca e imitar sus movimientos. Cruzó la habitación y le echó los brazos al cuello. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí, Joshua, Has sido un amigo maravilloso.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Y usted ha sido mi inspiración, hermosa mujer. Muy bien. Vamos a rescatar a este gruñón laird nuestro y vayamos a casa. Y luego usted se la pasará el resto del año horneándome diferentes recetas de chocolate. Que Dios me ayude —se estremeció—Distraerlos puedo, pero no iré tan lejos como para besar a uno.

Ella le sonrió y lo soltó.

—Albert apreciará el sacrificio.

—Me deberá mucho después de todo esto.

—Más bien que lo hará.

Un golpe sonó a la puerta y Candy suspiró lentamente.

—¿Puedes encargarte del hombre?

—Puedo.

Candy asintió y fue a abrir la puerta. Se quedó atrás hasta que dos

cuerpos entraron, luego la cerró y la trabó.

Ella jadeó. Era la criada otra vez, de acuerdo; junto con posiblemente, el más ancho, bruto y rudo hombre que ella hubiera visto jamás. Y el hombre estaba sonrojado. Le dedicó a Joshua una pequeña reverencia.

—Milord.

Joshua se estiró en busca de su espada y suspiró.

—Acércate, muchacho, y déjame verte.

Candy se puso detrás de la criada y la tomó, manteniéndola quieta al acercarle un cuchillo a la garganta.

—Muévete y estás muerta —dijo tranquilamente

La mucha se quedó quieta como una estatua.

—Eres una mujer —susurró— Pero, ¿por qué… ?

—Te irá mejor si no lo sabes. Ahora, por favor sólo cállate.

Candy observó como el bruto guardia se detenía y se ponía de pie frente a Joshua.

—Arrodíllate —Joshua ordenó— y agacha la cabeza.

El hombre obedeció. Joshua tomó el pomo de la espada y lo golpeó contra el cráneo. El hombre cayó con un gruñido. Joshua se inclinó y le buscó el pulso.

—Vivirá. Ata a la moza, Candy, y terminemos con esto.

Candy buscó a su alrededor algo que usar como cuerda.

—Es malo que no podamos usar una alarma o algo. Ciertamente vaciaría el lugar donde están los guardias.

—Eso ayudaría bastante —dijo Joshua, desnudando al hombre.

—¿Piensas que tienen alguna clase de campana? —preguntó Candy. Luego tomó una de las mojadas toallas de Joshua y las usó para atar a la mujer por las muñecas.

—Hay —susurró la muchacha.

Joshua dejó e vestirse y levantó la vista hacia ella.

—¿Hay…?

—No le creas, Joshua —dijo Candy, haciéndole un gesto exagerado. Probablemente esté mintiendo para meternos en problemas. ¡Por favor que esté diciendo la verdad!

—Es verdad —dijo la muchacha comenzando a temblar— Y la haría sonar, pero no hay nadie que acuda a ayudar a Dougan.

—¿Y por qué te importa Dougan? —preguntó Joshua, colocándose la túnica por la cabeza y cruzando la habitación para enfrentarse con la muchacha.

—Llevo su bebé.

Ah, esto era conveniente. Había muy poco que una mujer no haría por el hombre que amaba. Candy sabía eso por experiencia propia. Tiró la toalla al otro lado del cuarto y giró a la muchacha. Le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?

—Porque es la verdad —estalló la joven. Luego comenzó a llorar, a borbotones— ¡Y ahora ese Nolan Andrew probablemente lo ha matado! Mataría a Nolan yo misma si me atreviera. Dougan era bueno y amable, no como Daniel. Si Danny no hubiese sido tan tonto y comenzado esta guerra, Dougan y yo estaríamos casados, y tendría a todos sus mozos vivos. Entonces podrían haber mantenido a Nolan alejado de la entrada. ¡Maldito sea ese bastardo Andrew!

Bueno, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Candy la sacudió con gentileza.

—Basta de lágrimas, mujer. Salvaremos a tu Dougan y terminaremos con Nolan, pero necesitaremos que nos ayudes. Mi esposo está en la mazmorra y nunca podremos arreglárnoslas sin él.

Secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de la muchacha con la manga de su camisa.

—Una vez que liberemos a los hombres de la mazmorra ellos se ocuparan del resto. Ahora, ¿puedes hacer sonar esa alarma por nosotros?

La muchacha asintió, sollozando fuerte.

—Una pena que no sepamos los pasadizos secretos en las paredes—dijo Joshua frunciendo el ceño— Dougan probablemente los conocía perfectamente.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Aye, como yo. Así es como acudía a él siempre. —dijo, sonrojándose.

—Entonces, muéstranos. —le ordenó Joshua— Terminemos con esto mientras podamos.

Diez minutos después Candy estaba siguiendo a Joshua por una claustrofóbica escalera dentro de una de las paredes del castillo. La muchacha ciertamente sabía por donde iba, y Candy solamente rezaba porque no los hubiera llevado hasta una trampa. Si lo había hecho, ella y Joshua sólo podían decir adiós a su plan de escape. El pasadizo se ensanchaba al final de las escaleras. El aire era pesado y mohoso, y la humedad se pegó inmediatamente a la capa de Candy. Se apretó contra la espalda de Joshua y cerró los ojos, escuchado como la muchacha describía el sótano. Luego Joshua hizo que la muchacha subiera de regreso para hacer sonar la alarma.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —susurró Candy, una vez que la muchacha se hubo ido.

—Fue su idea, no la mía. ¿Cómo podría saber si funcionará? Sólo sostenga su espada y trate de que no la maten

Candy tomó su cuchillo con su mano izquierda y su espada con la derecha. Y para calmarse, recordó las horas en las que había practicado en el jardín con Archie, aprendiendo a luchar como una escocesa. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que sus defensas callejeras habían funcionando contra el primo de Albert. Con suerte funcionarían bien hoy también.

El sonido de una campana a la distancia la hizo saltar. Joshua farfulló una rápida plegaria y colocó su hombro contra la piedra. Candy se movió para estar a su lado y apoyó la oreja contra la pared. Era mucho más delgada de lo que había esperado, y claramente podía escuchar las maldiciones y los sonidos de los hombres que salían de la habitación.

—Ahora —ladró Joshua, y los dos se dirigieron a la entrada. Se abrió fácilmente y ambos entraron en la habitacion. Cuatro guardias se habían quedado, y se giraron en sorpresa. Joshua dibujó un círculo e hirió a dos hombres. Candy lo siguió e hirió al tercer hombre en el brazo. Fue lo más cerca que estuvo de matarlo. Joshua, sin embargo, no. Silenció al hombre herido y a su restante amigo con uno o dos movimientos de su espada.

—Junte las armas mientras liberó a Albert y a los mozos. Nos veremos metidos en una feroz batalla cuando los guardias regresen.

Candy juntó los arcos y les quitó a los guardias muertos sus armas. Vio la espada de Albert en una mesa junto con varias armas que posiblemente pertenecían a los hombres de Dougan.

—Candy…

Candy se giró al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Albert, Lugo lanzó una exclamación al verlo. Estaba mitad vestido y cubierto de sangre y heridas. Se apresuró a ir donde estaba él y se arrojó en sus brazos. Él profirió una exclamación y ella rápidamente lo soltó. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

—Oh, Albert…

—Después— gruñó.

Se volvió para ayudar a los otros a salir del pozo, y ella se tapó la boca con la mano para silenciar el grito que seguramente hubiera derribado las finas paredes. Su espalda estaba cubierta de abiertas heridas hechas por un látigo.

—¡Lo mataré yo misma! —gritó ella, tomando un arco.

¿Piedad? No, nunca había sentido tal cosa. Nolan pagaría por eso. Y luego ella encontraría específicamente al hombre que le había hecho eso a su esposo y lo mataría también. Y probablemente sentiría placer al hacerlo.

El resto de los hombres, incluyendo a Anthony y a sus hermanos, no estaba en mejor estado que Albert. Pero estaban enojados. Las armas se distribuyeron rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente deprisa. Los hombres del torreón volvieron sobre sus pasos antes de que el último hombre de Dougan hubiese salido del pozo.

El primero de los hombres de Nolan encontró su fin con una flecha en la garganta. El hombre que venía detrás gritó al morir de una manera similar. Después de eso Candy perdió la cuenta de los hombres que murieron en las escaleras. Cuando las flechas se acabaron, comenzaron a ser usadas las espadas. Algo que podía decir de los hombres de Dougan, era que eran buenos guerreros. Y con Albert al mando, eran invencibles.

Una mano se cerró repentinamente sobre la boca de Candy, y fue tirada hacia atrás.

Ella luchó, pero su captor la tenía de una manera que no le permitía zafarse. Fue arrastrada hasta un pasadizo secreto y le hicieron subir las escaleras. Su plan había sido luchar, hasta que sintió la punta de una espada contra su garganta. Después de esto, fue tranquila, obligándose a pensar calmadamente. Albert vendría por ella. No le ganaban en número allí abajo. En algún momento se daría cuenta que ella no estaba; luego descifraría por dónde había desaparecido y la seguiría. Y luego Nolan recibiría lo que se merecía. No tenía dudas de que era Nolan quien la sostenía. El hedor lo delataba.

Fue liberada al llegar a la habitación, pero no era la habitación que había visto antes. Se giró para mirar en otra dirección cuando Nolan cerró la puerta del pasadizo secreto. Él se giró para enfrentarla y le sonrió, de una manera muy desagradable.

—Prima.

—No eres de mi familia. —Le escupió ella— Sólo espera a que Albert llegue.

—Será demasiado tarde, Candy. Después que termine de azotarte, no te quedarán fuerzas para gritar cuando te viole. Albert no escuchará nada. —Nolan rió, mostrando sus dientes completamente podridos— Ah, como me gusta viajar a través de los siglos y atormentar a mi primo. ¿Crees que nos pasaremos toda la eternidad haciendo esto? Yo haré algo malo, y él me seguirá. Sólo que no estarás para salvarlo. Quizás lo deje seguirme un par de aventuras más antes de acabar con él por completo. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Cómo te enteraste del bosque? —pregunto Candy. Albert vendría por ella, si tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Nolan sonrió otra vez.

—El querido primo Archie alardeó de él. Visité a los Fergusson en el momento en el que Archie justo estaba pudriéndose en la mazmorra del laird, cerca de la muerte. Gritó que se escaparía y vendría a tu tiempo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de morir y no arruinaría la tela de la vida. Balbuceó alguna estupidez acerca de un portal en el bosque. —Nolan rió— Ah, que pobre mente tenía. No tenía idea de lo que podía hacerse en el bosque.

—¿Está muerto?

Nolan se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dejé muriéndose. Si escapó, no sé nada.

—Pero seguramente no entiendes como funciona el bosque.—¡Albert, por favor date prisa!

Nolan se hinchó de orgullo.

—Ciertamente que lo hago. Tú y tu parentela fueron demasiado tontos como para no darse cuenta que escuché sus conversaciones en el castillo aquel día que tú y Albert encontraron a su juglar. Albert y uno de tus bastardos hermanos discutieron toda la tarde. Pero yo ya sabía para ese entonces, por supuesto. Es la única razón por la que tu juglar fue a tu tiempo. Nunca podría haber ido por su cuenta.

—Dios, eres muy inteligente, Nolan. —No se creyó una palabra de que él lo había sabido desde antes, pero escuchar conversaciones a escondidas era algo que sí creía que él podía hacer. Así que había estado dando vueltas por el torreón aquel día, y ella sí lo había visto en el bosque cerca del lago.

—Eres encantadora, Candy. Una pena que mueras tan pronto.

—No si yo estoy aquí —dijo una grave voz detrás de Nolan.

Candy levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y suspiró aliviada. Albert había llegado justo a tiempo.

Su esposo tomó su espada ensangrentada, con el aspecto más feroz que ella hubiese visto jamás. Estaba más que enojado. Estaba frío, frío como el acero e igual de implacable. Si Nolan hubiera poseído un poco de sentido común, se habría matado con su propia espada. Pero Nolan era Nolan, y era un tonto. Se giró para enfrentar a Albert, y luego desenfundó su espada y se hizo hacia atrás.

—Bienvenido, primo. —dijo—Ahora, observarás como violo a tu mujer y como la rebano una vez que termine con ella.

—En el infierno —dijo Albert en un tono frío como el hielo—Tengo varias cosas por las cuales vengarme, primo. Créeme cuando te digo que lo haré. Pero no en este cuarto. Es demasiado pequeño, a menos que tengas la idea de huir. Me atrevo a decir que me gustaría perseguirte. Candy abre la puerta.

Candy lo hizo, luego suspiró otra vez al ver al resto de los guerreros que entraron en la habitación. Hombres de Dougan. Y cada uno de ellos tenía una enorme hacha para usar contra Nolan Andrew.

—Ayúdenlo a bajar al salón —ordenó Albert— Dougan querrá ver esto. Joshua, mira por mi dama.

Candy observó como su esposo se iba, luego tomó el brazo de Joshua mientras descendían las escaleras hacia el gran salón. El corazón le subió a la garganta al ver como su esposo se tambaleaba al bajar las escaleras. Estaba débil. Nolan bien descansado.

La pelea ya había comenzado para cuando ella había llegado al gran salón. Candy se paró cerca del hogar, rodeada por sus hermanos, Joshua y Anthony. Eso no la tranquilizaba. Albert estaba cansado por el daño que habían hecho a su cuerpo.

Nolan se aprovechó de ello al máximo. Candy jadeó la primera vez que Nolan marcó el brazo de Albert. Lo último que necesitaba era perder más sangre.

Pero aquel corte pareció ser la última gota, por como los hechos se sucedieron de allí en adelante. La manera en la que Albert peleó demostró que había tomado fuerza de alguna fuente desconocida. Nolan se veía como un niño en comparación. Albert arremetió contra él, moviendo la espada tan rápida y acertadamente como una serpiente venenosa. Cortó a Nolan una docena de veces antes de finalmente enterrar su espada en el pecho de Nolan. Levantó a su primo del piso y lo miró, con una expresión tan dura como el granito.

—Por lo que me has hecho. Y a mi mujer. Muere y vete al infierno.

Nolan balbuceó una maldición, luego cayó muerto. Albert quitó su espada de su cuerpo y la envainó. Candy no esperó que él la llamara; corrió hasta sus brazos. Él hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sus brazos entraron en contacto con su espalda, pero no se alejó.

—Och, mi gentil Candy. —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella no podía hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a él y temblar. Se había terminado.

Ella pasó el resto de la tarde sentada en un taburete cerca del hogar, esperando hasta que su cansado marido enmendara el lío que Nolan había hecho. Descansó su frente sobre sus rodillas y dejó que la tensión la abandonara. A su alrededor escuchó los sonidos de la victoria; las débiles felicitaciones que Dougan le daba a sus hombres, los alardeos de Alex, la risa de Anthony, y las lágrimas ya conocidas de una moza. Estaba todo bien, pero lo que realmente quería hacer era irse a casa. Y una vez que regresaran, nunca más volvería a viajar en el tiempo.

—Candy.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y tomó la mano que Albert le ofrecía. Se puso de pie y se echó en sus brazos.

—Albert, vamos a casa.

—¿No quieres quedarte por la noche?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero irme ahora. Necesitas ver un doctor.

—A lo mejor necesito un baño primero.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—Estás bastante oloroso. Pero también eres muy dulce, Albert Andrew. ¿Te he dicho últimamente cuánto te amo?

—Nay, no últimamente, pero más te vale que lo escuche varias veces una vez que esté más descansado. Vamos, amor mío. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Si somos capaces de llegar, agregó Candy silenciosamente.

Se detuvo de pie en el medio del salón y vio como Albert hablaba por última vez con Dougan. Era una escena bastante extraña. Albert estaba dándose la mano con un hombre al que dejaría varios siglos atrás. Zachary y Alex estaba intercambiando frases con hombres que no tenían idea que sus hermanos regresarían a casa y manejarían autos o volarían en aviones. Luego pensó en la leyenda de Roland que decía que ella y Albert siempre andaban viajando en el tiempo para enmendar algunos errores.

Que el cielo la ayudara.

No, simplemente no pasaría. Ella se aseguraría de eso, y Albert la escucharía. No más enmiendas. Robin Hood sobreviviría sin su ayuda.

Pero al ver la mirada de satisfacción de Albert mientras se acercaba a ella, tuvo el presentimiento de que quizás, no sería tan fácil como imaginaba.

Media hora después, cabalgaban y cruzaban la entrada. Candy viajaba con Albert, disfrutando de la montura de Astronaut mientras él disfrutaba de su grupa. No iba a preguntarle si le gustaría que ella se moviese. Ella quería sus brazos alrededor suyo, y no le importaba qué tuviera que hacer para que así fuese.

Y mientras cabalgaban, ella soñaba con su hogar. Añoraba su torreón moderno como no había añorado nada antes en toda su vida. Primero su torreón, luego un viaje en auto hasta la posada de Roland, luego un largo baño. Y luego una gran cantidad de galletas Toll House. Tenía que tener alguna clase de recompensa por haber sobrevivido a un viaje al infierno.

Podrían haber cabalgado por horas, podrían haber cabalgados por días. Candy no estaba segura, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que había pasado buena parte del tiempo dormida entre los brazos de Albert.

Abandonaron el bosque al amanecer. Albert detuvo a Astronaut.

Candy apenas se atrevía a mirar, con temor a haberse equivocado de lugar.

Suspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.

Y ahí, en la base de una alta montaña, había un castillo. No un elegante castillo como el de Versalles, ni uno cómodo como el palacio de Buckingham, sino un castillo medieval en perfectas condiciones.

Con el Jaguar verde oscuro de Albert estacionado al frente de la entrada.

Candy cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Estaban en casa.

Fin...

Proximo cap Epilogo... y muchas gracias por sus comentarios... un fuerte abrazo. AbigailWhite


	34. Epilogo

Epílogo

ALBERT estaba sentado en su gran silla a la cabecera de su larga mesa, y suspiró de satisfacción. Había sido una bonita fiesta de Navidad, especialmente por la compañía que había recibido en Escocia durante las vacaciones.

A su derecha estaba su mujer. Una vez más contempló su belleza a la luz del fuego que chisporroteaba en el hogar del gran salón. ¡Ah, pero le hacía recordar tan dulces momentos! Candy estaba tan encantadora como lo había estado la primera vez que se había sentado en su larga mesa en el siglo XIV.

La maternidad le sentaba bien. Sostenía a su recién nacido hijo que era identico a el entre sus brazos, susurrándole amorosamente puras frases maternales. Albert había hecho todo lo posible por imitarle, pero el joven Archibald parecía preferirle cuando su padre le gruñía suavemente así que había dejado de intentarlo. Ir con la corriente, como Zachary siempre decía. A los tres meses, Archibald ya mostraba signos de ser un Andrew gruñón y Albert no podía estar más complacido con ello. ¿Y como podía Archibald evitar crecer fuerte y ser todo un hombre, con tantos tíos alrededor y su primo que eran tan feroces como su propio padre?

Albert se vio favorecido por una dulce sonrisa de su esposa y tomó nota mentalmente de que debería llevarla arriba ni bien pudiera (y no ser maleducado) para mostrarle que tan complacido estaba con ella. Aunque se habían encargado de Nolan hacía unos cuantos meses, Albert todavía no podía dejar de proteger a su esposa. Pensar que podía estar sin ella era lo único que podía hacerle llorar, y siempre lo hacía cuando lo pensaba por demasiado tiempo.

Miró a su izquierda y le sonrió a su sobrino. Ah, esta había sido una alegría inesperada. Anthony había decidido residir allí junto con Zachary, Alex y Joshua. Albert se había sentido enormemente complacido con ello. Tener familiares con los cuales pelear y burlarse lo habían llevado a recordar sus primeros años, antes de que la pesada responsabilidad hubiese descendido sobre él y lo hubiese convertido en un joven laird. Él y Anthony habían pasado horas caminando por sus tierras, recordando tiempos pasados, especulando sobre el futuro de sus amigos y conocidos. Y fue un placer seguir demostrando sus habilidades con su sobrino. Ciertamente, las habilidades de Anthony como espadachín habían

mejorado con el tiempo.

Con todo, el bosque había resultado no ser un lugar tan malo después de todo. Así, Albert había empezado a mirarlo amistosamente. Después de todo, le había devuelto a su sobrino. Y le había traído a su amor.

-Albert, llevaré al joven Archie a la cama -dijo Candy, poniéndose de pie- ¿Te veo después?

-Estaré allí inmediatamente.

La vio irse y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Te estás babeando, tio -se burló Anthony- Síguela, si quieres. Atenderé a tus invitados.

Los invitados eran, en realidad, la familia de Candy y la familia de Roland.

Albert observó la larga mesa, sintiéndose bien al tener a su familia cerca. Todos los hermanos de Candy habían venido con sus esposas e hijos, y el salón estaba lleno de sonidos felices. Anthony continuamente molestaba a Albert diciéndole que se había vuelto tan blando como para permitir tantas mujeres en su salón, pero Albert sólo sonreía. Le gustaba entrar a la cocina y escuchar a escondidas mientras Candy y sus cuñadas cocinaban postres para un muy exigente Joshua. Le gustaba ver como la madre de Candy se llevaba a los niños a su cuarto de pensar para contarle cuentos. Había un espíritu cálido que inundaba su hogar, un calor que no había estado antes de que Candy hubiera llegado por primera vez. Las mujeres de la familia de su esposa contribuían a esa dulzura y calidez.

Por supuesto, los mozos equilibraban aquello de buena manera. El piso del salón vio muchas luchas. El cuarto de pensar de Albert se utilizaba más que nada para ver televisión y para consumir cerveza. Tener a tantas personas le recordó a Albert la confusión y la falta de privacidad que había disfrutado en el siglo XIV. Aye, había sido una buena vida.

Pero estaría igual de bien cuando todo el mundo se fuera, y fueran nuevamente los pocos que ahora conformaba su nuevo clan. Otra vez echaría a los mozos y le haría el amor a Candy frente al fuego del gran salón. No se sonrojaría porque el padre de ella chasqueara la lengua en un tono puramente paternal cuando Albert persiguiera a Candy por las escaleras. Los hermanos de ella y Anthony estaban acostumbrados a eso ya.

-Albert, ve -le ordenó Anthony- Cuidaré bien de tu salón.

Albert no tuvo que escucharlo aquello dos veces. Se deslizó de su silla y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. El padre de Candy se aclaró la garganta, y Albert aceleró el paso, al sentir que el color teñía sus mejillas. No tenía sentido que lo sermonearan, después de todo.

Candy le sonrió cuando entré en el cuarto.

-¿Mi padre se burló de ti otra vez?

Albert caminó hacia ella.

-Aye, lo hizo. ¡Por las rodillas de San Miguel, Candy, estamos apropiadamente casados! ¿Cuándo dejará de hacerme sentir culpable por haberte llevado a la cama?

Candy rió.

-Sólo está mostrándote como reaccionarás cuando tengas una hija. Toma nota, Albert. Estoy segura de que te servirá.

-Aye, y probablemente seré igual de irritante que tu padre.

Ella sonrió.

-Probablemente sí. Vamos a bañarnos. Va a calmar ese infame temperamento tuyo, creo yo.

Albert le permitió que lo guiase hasta la maravillosa habitación de baño, luego se sentó en la bañera mientras Candy preparaba su baño. Luego, con gracia, le permitió hacerle el amor. Tuvo que taparle la boca mientras ella encontraba el placer. Después de todo, abajo tenían invitados.

Se recostó contra el jacuzzi, apretó contra sí a su esposa y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran. Y vagaron hasta el bosque. A lo mejor un viajar un poquito en el tiempo no estuviese totalmente fuera de cuestión, ahora que sabían como funcionaba el bosque. Era emocionante pensar en navegar en un barco pirata del siglo XVII. Albert podía verse a sí mismo al mando, blandiendo su sable e izando una calavera con huesos cruzados sobre ella mientras los cañones despedían humo y balas contra sus enemigos; aye, podía verse a sí mismo volviéndose y navegando...

-Albert, ¿en qué estás pensando? -Candy levantó la cabeza y lo miró suspicaz.

-En nada -dijo con una mirada inocente.

-Nada de viajar en el tiempo. No te dejaré salir de esta casa otra vez a menos que me lo prometas.

Och, qué dilema.

-Albert -Candy le advirtió.

-¿Qué si te prometo que no haré nada a menos que tú vengas conmigo?

-No. Archibald necesita a sus dos padres. Y no necesita venir con nosotros y aprender historia de primera mano. Le irá bien simplemente aprendiendo de los libros. Ahora, prométemelo.

Albert la besó. Y cuando ella trató de hablar, él la besó un poco más. Una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto estaba llevándola a la cama. La amó dulcemente, luego apasionadamente, y luego lenta y poderosamente. Y cuando le pareció que ella se había quedado dormida, él colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y dejó que su imaginación vagara otra vez.

-No me distraigo tan fácilmente -murmuró Candy-Prométemelo, Albert.

Albert suspiró.

-Te lo prometo. Nada de viajar en el tiempo.

El suspiro de alivio de Candy fue tan alto, que seguramente su padre lo habría escuchado. Albert sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Después de todo, ¿Qué quería del pasado si lo tenía todo allí, justo entre sus brazos?

Aye, el tiempo ya le había dado regalos que él nunca podría devolver.

Era suficiente.

FIN

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que haya sido de su agrado esta hermosa histotia de los rubios.

Un abrazo fuerte y un sin fin de bendicones .


End file.
